Secrets du passé, surprises du présent
by loufoca777
Summary: Que savons-nous des professeurs ? Pas grand-chose. Surtout sur un sombre professeur, au passé mystérieux et obscur. Passé qui va lui revenir en pleine figure.
1. Chapter 1 : L'interruption

**C'est ma 1ière fic, soyez gentils.**

 **DISCLAMER : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Sinon, pour certaines choses, j'ai essayé d'être fidèle aux livres, pour d'autres ça vient des films. Et pour les choses qui ne vous disent rien, c'est que c'est de moi ;) et s'il y a certaines choses qui sembleront un peu incohérentes, c'est parce que j'ai fait en sorte que ça colle un maximum à ma story**

 **Ça va tourner plus autour des Serpentards que des chers Gryffons. Vous allez vite le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **C'est une histoire que j'ai commencée il y a pas mal d'années maintenant et j'ai enfin décidé de la poster après avoir relu et modifié les premiers chapitres au moins 40x**

 **J'ai encore conscience que les 2-3 premiers chapitres peuvent être amélioré. Je le fais quand j'ai l'inspiration mais je privilégie plutôt la suite de la story qui est bien mieux ! Donc svp, restez encore quelques chapitres pour vous faire un avis.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'interruption.

 _Il faisait sombre dehors. La nuit était tombée et rendait le spectacle encore plus impressionnant. La silhouette massive du château se découpait dans le ciel. La masse d'élèves se précipitaient à l'intérieur. Il faisait frais. Le brouhaha se déplaçait dans les couloirs. Résonnant sur les murs de pierre. Le bruit s'éloigna petit à petit. Ses pas résonnèrent à leur tour. Les torches s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Comme par magie._

 **XXX**

La Grande Salle était bruyante ce soir-là. En même temps, quoi de plus anormale pour un dimanche 1ier septembre ?

C'était une pièce très vaste et qui semblait dépourvu de tout plafond. Blablabla, vous connaissez la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Sinon allez interroger Hermione Granger, elle se fera une joie de vous réciter « _L'Histoire de Poudlard »,_ son livre préféré.

Les élèves retrouvaient leurs camarades après 2 mois de vacances. Chacun s'empressait donc de relater tout ce qui passé durant l'été, de prendre des nouvelles de leurs condisciples. Les sujets furent donc très variés mais n'en restaient pas moins bruyant. Cela passait de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, à un pays étranger visité, à de nouvelles acquisitions pour la rentrée, aux fêtes d'anniversaire, aux longues promenades dans la forêt, le long d'une plage etc.

\- Je t'assure, on avait les meilleures places !

\- On sait Dray. Soupira Blaise Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ça !

\- Les joueurs sont passés juste à côté de nous pour aller saluer le premier ministre. Continua Draco Malfoy comme si son ami de l'avait jamais interrompu.

Le jeune homme noir soupira une fois encore mais ne dit plus rien, de tout de façon, cela ne servirait à rien. Son meilleur ami n'avait cessé de leur en parler depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express. À quel point, ils avaient eu une vue imprenable sur le terrain, qu'il avait pu voir les joueurs de près, qu'ils avaient été entourés que de gens importants etc etc. Parfois, Blaise avait envie de lui mettre des claques. Ils savaient tous que son père était important et avait des relations hauts placés au Ministère. Réussissant de ce fait à avoir des places pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Dans la loge du premier ministre bien sûr. Jamais les Malfoy n'auraient accepté des places inférieures.

\- Et si vous aviez vu…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à nous invité. Intervint Blaise, interrompant son ami qui faisait toujours son monologue.

\- Blaise, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas. On a été invité juste tous les trois. Père, mère et moi.

\- Pfff a quoi ça sert d'avoir des avantages si tu ne peux même pas en faire profiter tes potes ?

\- Arrête de râler et mange. Lui dit Draco qui savait pertinemment que peut importe l'humeur de son ami, tout allait bien quand il mangeait.

Aux tables voisines, d'autres élèves encore pariaient sur le prochain et éphémère professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune nouvelle tête dans le corps enseignant cette année.

Au bout de la salle, sur l'estrade, les professeurs se retrouvaient également après leur 2 mois de vacances. Bon en réalité, ils s'étaient tous déjà retrouvés depuis le matin pour l'habituelle et annuelle réunion professorale de début d'année. Et qui dit réunion professionnelle, dit pas de papote sur leurs occupations estivales respectives. Toutefois, le directeur leur avait montré sa toute dernière acquisition vestimentaire. Un chapeau pointu (chapeau sorcier quoi) avec des palmiers et des flamands roses.

\- C'est la toute dernière mode chez les moldus ! S'était-il exprimé tout joyeux

\- Cela ne répond pas à la question, Albus. Qu'en est-il du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? Avait répondu froidement Minerva McGonagall les lèvres pincées.

\- Ha, Minerva, Minerva, Minerva. Prenez donc un esquimau au citron. S'était contenté de dire le directeur.

\- Non merci. Avait aussitôt dit la vieille sorcière avec un éclair de souvenir qui revenait. Un souvenir de la première et dernière fois où le directeur lui avait proposé une de ses invention moldu au citron. Il y a bientôt 13 ans, il lui en avait tendu une tout simplement alors qu'elle l'avait attendu toute la journée. Et qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine nuit sur un muret d'un quartier paisible en train d'attendre la personne qui avait fait de cette sombre nuit d'octobre, une nuit tout à fait exceptionnelle…

\- Et vous savez, j'ai beaucoup hésité à prendre celui avec les ananas. Repris le directeur avec son chapeau. Du coup, je les ai prises sur des chaussettes !

L'ensemble du corps professoral étant habitués aux frasques vestimentaires de leur directeur, ne réagirent pas vraiment. Certains avec un sourire bienveillant et approbateur, d'autre d'un air froid ou tout simplement ne firent rien du tout et continuèrent leur réunion.

Avez-vous déjà pris le temps d'étudier les professeurs de Poudlard ? Quand on remarque, ils sont tous si différents les uns que les autres ! Et le banquet de début d'année est le moment idéal pour les détailler car vous pouvez être sûr que tous y seront présent. Oui, oui, même le professeur Trelawney qui descend rarement de sa tour. Ha ben tient, commençons par elle avant qu'elle ne décide de s'enfuir !

Au bout de la table des professeurs, Treylawney mangeait seule dans son coin, ne parlait à personne, jetait regards effarés à travers ses énormes lunettes et renversa de la crème sur le professeur Sinistra en essayant de se saisir du pot. Elle balbutia des excuses en tentant d'essuyer la crème de ses mains mais l'étala plus qu'autre chose. Complètement confuse, ses mains pleines de crème, elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne savait que faire pour régler la situation. Elle eut droit à un regard sévère de la part de sa collègue d'astronomie qui nettoya la catastrophe d'un coup de sa baguette magique avant de se retourner et de continuer sa conversation avec Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup été dans la région de Grampians durant ma jeunesse. J'avais une tante qui vivait à Aberdeen. Expliqua Pomfresh

\- L'air est tellement pur là-bas. Ajouta Sinistra

\- Oui, je passais mes journées à cheval.

La vieille infirmière était plongée dans ses souvenirs lorsque des pommes de terre firent irruption dans son assiette assez brutalement. À côté de celle-ci, se trouvait Hagrid. Il était assez intimidant par sa taille mais tous savaient qu'il était doux comme un sombral. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins maladroit. Il venait de saluer de la main ses amis de Gryffondor et en la rabaissant, il avait heurté le plat de pomme de terre en répandant ainsi un peu partout. Il balbutia des excuses tout en essayant de rattraper les tubercules sur la table mais heurta la cruche de jus de citrouille qui se renversa. Nouvelle catastrophe, nouveau coup de baguette qui répara les dommages. Pomfresh et Sinistra se regardèrent. Décidemment, ce coin de la table ne se tenait pas tranquille. Au grand dam de ces dernières qui appréciaient le calme.

Cependant, la promenade des patates avait fait un heureux. Le professeur Flitwick avait poussé un joyeux : « oooh ! » en en recevant une dans son assiette après avoir qu'elle ait traversé celle de Madame Pince assise à côté du demi géant et avait entreprit de la manger avec entrain.

En effet, à côté de la bibliothécaire et une bonne tête plus bas malgré le bon nombre de grimoires et coussins, était assis le directeur de la maison des Serdaigles, le professeur Flitwick. Petit de taille, pour ne pas dire nain, voix fluette mais enjoué, il se faisait souvent prendre comme cible par accidents par ses élèves lors des travaux pratiques dans sa classe de sortilège.

\- Vous devriez goûter le poulet, Minerva. Il est vraiment délicieux ce soir. S'exclama joyeusement Albus Dumbledore

\- Non merci, Albus. Lui répondit aussitôt sa directrice adjointe les lèvres pincées

\- Vous commettez une terrible erreur croyez-moi ! Severus, vous en prendrez bien un peu ? Demanda-il alors à son autre voisin

\- Non merci, Albus. Répondit également son maitre des potions d'une voix froide.

\- Et bien, j'en aura plus pour moi. Se contenta alors de dire le directeur en se reservant de poulet.

Severus Rogue entreprit de finir son steak tandis le professeur Chourave, à côté de lui, continuait leur conversation.

\- C'était vraiment magnifique ! Un champ tout entier ! Des Valérianes à perte de vue. Ce sont vraiment des fleurs magnifiques, vous ne trouvez pas Severus ? Demanda joyeusement Chourave

\- Très utile pour les potions surtout.

Le professeur Chourave secoua la tête en souriant devant l'éternel air sombre et froid de son collègue. On ne changera pas Severus.

\- Je préfère les champs de coquelicots sauvages. Intervint alors Madame Bibine à côté de sa collègue de botanique.

Un fou se fit entendre un peu plus loin sur la table. Les professeures Vector et Burbage riaient sans retenues tandis que le professeur Babbling coincées entre ses deux collègues avait un visage fermé. Quel manque de discrétion ! En effet, la vieille sorcière enseignant l'étude des runes anciennes n'aimait pas attirer l'attention et plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés vers elles.

Le repas battait de bon train lorsque la porte derrière les professeurs s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'aspect assez effrayant. Des cheveux blonds en filasse et le crâne à moitié chauve, les yeux bleus dont un magique qui bougeait dans tout le sens, des cicatrices sur tout le visage et une canne pour l'aider à marcher avec sa jambe de bois. Albus Dumbledore se leva pour ainsi présenter le nouveau venu :

\- Chers élèves, je vous présente l'ancien auror Alastor Maugrey qui sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces de mal cette année, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un accueil des plus chaleureux. Bonne continuation de repas.

Et il se rassit. Le professeur Maugrey alla s'assoir entre les professeurs Bibine et Vector et commença à manger tandis que son œil magique semblait scruter chacun des élèves.

\- Maugrey Fol Œil ? L'ex auror ? S'exclama Blaise Zabini à la table des Serpentards

\- Il parait qu'il a complètement perdu la tête. Il voit des mages noirs partout. Mon père m'en a souvent parlé. Pas plus tard que ce matin il a causé des soucis au ministère. Et ils ont chargé cet incapable d'Arthur Weasley de cette affaire. En même temps, le principal problème venait des poubelles donc il était le mieux placé. Ria Draco Malfoy suivit de Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanèrent bêtement comme à leur habitude.

\- Pfff le niveau des professeurs s'empire d'année en année. S'indigna Blaise

\- Au moins, c'est un ancien auror, il a été sur le terrain. Il doit s'y connaitre. Intervint Théodore Nott

\- Ça pour avoir été sur le terrain, il l'a été ! À ce qu'on raconte, il a rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban à lui tout seul. Révéla Blaise

\- On va se marrer cette année… Lâcha Draco

Le professeur Rogue lui aussi comme à son habitude balayait la salle d'un regard froid et indifférent. Il senti une pointe de fierté en voyant la table des Serpentards, sa maison. Son filleul Draco Malfoy, meilleur de sa maison et deuxième de sa promo dans tout Poudlard après Hermione Granger, en était la principale raison. Théodore Nott également, un élève brillant tout comme Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode de niveau moyen. Son regard se frustra lorsqu'il tomba sur Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle dont le niveau était plus que lamentable et qui étaient en train de s'empiffrer et presque de s'étouffer. Il passa ensuite à la table des Serdaigles où il leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Luna Lovegood qui lisait le chicaneur à l'envers avec de drôle de lunettes, faisant pouffer Padma Patil et ses amis, comme chaque année. Il survola la table des Poufsouffles que très vaguement n'ayant pas un grand intérêt envers cette maison. Son regard arriva enfin sur la table des Gryffondors. Il émit un soupire mental lorsqu'il aperçut les jumeaux Weasley, plaie de tous les professeurs. Ensuite, il observa un groupe de quatrième année. Seamus Finnegan avait encore la figure noire sans doute dû à un sort mal lancé comme en avait l'habitude de le faire ce maladroit, en face de lui Dean Thomas mort de rire certainement pour une blague pas drôle, Parvati Patil regardait d'un air désespéré son amie Lavande Brown qui regardait Potter en bavant. Ron Weasley s'empiffrait comme à son habitude sous le regard réprobateur de Granger, Potter, cet insupportable gamin qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête pour se faire remarquer et qui était une nullité en potion, parlait avec Neville Londubat, l'autre catastrophe ambulante en potion. Un peu plus loin, une jeune rousse, une Weasley naturellement, discutait avec ses amies. Ginny Weasley était sans doute la sorcière la plus douée en sortilège de chauve-furie dont certains élèves en ont déjà fait les frais. Severus Rogue sourit mentalement en pensant à la fois où il l'avait surprise à lancer le sort sur des Serpentards, il avait même trouvé que le sort avait tellement bien été lancé qu'il avait décidé de ne pas punir la jeune Gryffondor. Cela bien sûr, il a pris soin de ne le révéler à personne sinon il perdrait toute crédibilité. Il dû arrêter là son observation, Albus Dumbledore s'étant levé afin d'annoncer la fin du repas :

\- Mes bien chers élèves, avant de vous lâcher vers vos dortoirs, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose. Tout d'abord bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard qui nous réservera sans aucun doute son lot de surprise ! Donc bon retour aux anciens et bienvenu aux petits nouveaux. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite et Monsieur Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits se trouve affichée à la porte de son bureau et que la magie dans les couloirs est interdite.

Rusard le concierge, se tenait debout dans la Grande Salle devant les grandes portes avec son affreux chat toisant les élèves avec son regard haineux.

\- Je voulais aussi annoncer quelque chose de particulier et de tout à fait extraordinaire qui va se produire cette année à Poudlard, exceptionnelle je dirais même… Continua le directeur. Ha Miss ! Merci de nous rejoindre. S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

\- C'est bien gentil à vous d'annoncer mon arrivée ici de cette manière mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Je ne pense pas que les autres y ont eu droit et je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je devrais le subir. Ne vous en faites pas, les gens vont très vite se rendre compte à qui ils ont à faire. Mais je me suis toujours débrouillée seule et ça ne va pas changer de sitôt. Dit une voix féminine entre le froid insolent et le mépris presque hautain et sans gêne.

L'école entière, élèves et professeurs confondus, se raidit. Un silence de plomb régnait. Une jeune fille de 14 ans se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte de la Grande Salle et commençait à progresser entre les allées, sans aucun doute celle qui venait de prendre la parole et d'interrompre le directeur sous le regard ébahis de l'école entière.

Elle abordait un visage neutre nullement gênée de s'être adressée ainsi au directeur. Ses yeux vert d'eau fixaient ce dernier tandis que ses longs doigts fins et gracieux vinrent ses poser sur ses bras. De longs cheveux noirs soyeux tombaient en cascade au niveau de sa poitrine déjà bien fourni pour son âge. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme d'une maison particulière étant pourtant nouvelle arrivante. Elle regarda Dumbledore puis commença à se diriger vers la maison aux couleurs de son uniforme.

\- Je vois que vous avez finalement décidé de vous joindre à nous après, je suppose, un petit temps où vous avez sans doute eu du mal à nous trouver. Lui dit calmement Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Je ne me suis pas du tout perdue, j'ai juste jugé inutile de venir plus tôt. Répondit-elle calmement.

\- Bien. Cependant, il vous faut être réparti dans une des 4 maisons de Poudlard comme vous le savez surement.

\- J'ai déjà ma maison. Dit-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête l'insigne se trouvant sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais il vous faut être répartie dans l'art des choses avec le Choixpeau magique.

\- Cela ne servira à rien. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table de sa maison choisie.

L'école entière suivait l'échange qui se déroulait dans le plus parfait des calmes. Argus Rusard, le concierge, arriva avec le tabouret habituel ainsi que le Choixpeau magique.

\- Miss, soyez raisonnable.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette maison est la mienne. Et n'essayez pas de vous fier aux têtes des autres élèves, ils font tous la même.

\- Chaque élève entrant à l'école est réparti dans une maison par l'action du Choixpeau magique, il en a toujours été ainsi.

\- Bien, puisque vous tenez autant à perdre votre temps…dit-elle en se levant. Mais sachez que je déteste perdre le mien.

Et elle alla s'assoir sur le tabouret et mis le Choixpeau. Quelques instants plus tard le Choixpeau s'écria :

\- SERPENTARD !


	2. Chapter 2 : Annonces et observations

Chapitre 2 : Annonces et observations.

Dans le silence le plus total, la jeune inconnue alla s'assoir tranquillement à la table des verts et argents.

Depuis l'interruption, tout c'était déroulé dans le silence ce qui était assez exceptionnel quand on pense à l'incroyable don de bavardages que possède Poudlard. Mais très lentement les murmures commencèrent à augmenter. Mais qui était donc cette jeune fille ? Albus Dumbledore regardait cette dernière qui s'exclama :

\- Vous voyez bien que c'était une perte de temps inutile…

En effet, le cher directeur savait très bien qu'elle irait à Serpentard et que celle-ci en était consciente. Rien que le fait qu'elle abordait déjà les couleurs de la maison lui avait confirmé ses pensées.

Les élèves se posèrent de plus en plus de questions et ne remarquèrent pas que l'atmosphère s'était très nettement refroidit depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille que beaucoup qualifiait d'insolente, effrontée, sans gêne et impolie. Pour cause, le regard le plus glaciale, le plus noir et haineux s'était posé sur la jeune fille dès son arrivée. Ce regard était reconnaissable entre des milliers, une seule personne en était capable et tout le monde la connait. Et oui, il s'agissait bel et bien du cher maitre des potions, le professeur Rogue. Cependant, ce regard jamais personne n'y avait eu droit. Même pas Potter qui avait pourtant le don de mettre le maitre des potions hors de lui chaque fois que leur chemin se croisait.

L'inconnue, quant à elle, ne faisait guère attention aux bavardages et aux coups d'œil incessants qui se posaient sur elle. Elle se contentait de chasser les plis sur son uniforme vert et argent d'un air nonchalant et réajusta bien les manches de son pull jusqu'à ses poignets. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle croisa ses mains sous son menton et entreprit d'observer la table des professeurs. Elle les scruta un par un, indifférente. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur de potion, un regard noir, plus noir encore que Severus Rogue lui-même lui lançait, obscurcit la pièce et glaça le reste des élèves et professeurs heureux de ne pas être le maitre des potions à cet instant. Un duel commença dès lors entre Rogue et cette mystérieuse inconnue. Un duel que tout le monde observait en silence, un duel de haine et de colère. Les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs continuaient de s'observer, en se lançant des regards des plus en plus noirs.

Albus Dumbledore jugea qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette guerre muette avant que l'un ou l'autre se décide enfin à tuer l'autre, ce qu'ils semblaient tout deux avoir envie de faire.

\- Donc, je reviens à ce que j'allais dire tout à l'heure avant l'arrivée de notre nouvelle élève. Cette année, nous accueillons un événement exceptionnel. Mes chers amis, cette année, les matchs de Quidditch n'auront pas lieux.

\- Quoi ? Et c'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ? S'offusquèrent les élèves qui retrouvèrent instantanément la parole.

Dumbledore ramena le silence et continua

\- Cette année, Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir « Le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers » !

Immédiatement, un immense chahut monta très rapidement à nouveau.

\- Le quoi ? Demanda Harry

\- C'est ça que papa ne voulait pas me dire ! S'exclama Ron

\- Tu le savais Dray, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blaise

\- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que mon père est haut placé au Ministère et a accès à ce genre d'information. Répondit ce dernier de son air supérieur en regardant Weasley.

\- Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le tournoi des 3 Sorciers consiste à faire affronter un élève de trois écoles différentes. Il est constitué de 3 tâches. A la fin, un seul remportera le tournoi. Il repartira avec la somme de 1000 Gallions et du Trophée des 3 sorciers !

À ce moment-là, un voile se souleva et dévoila un magnifique trophée qui était posé sur la table des professeurs.

\- Woooooow…. Firent en commun les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Et ça sera qui les deux autres écoles ? Demanda Dean

\- Chut. Lui répondit Hermione

\- Nous accueillerons les délégations des deux autres écoles ici. Il s'agit de Beauxbâton et de Dumstrang !

\- Des français et des bulgares ! S'exclama Ron

\- Ils viendront un peu plus tard dans le trimestre. Plus d'information vous seront communiquées en présence de nos invités. Bien mes chers élèves, demain matin les cours commencent donc il serait sage d'aller tous immédiatement se coucher. Pour ma part, je suis fatigué et rêve de pouvoir rejoindre mon oreiller et je suis sûr que vous aussi.

\- Non merci je préfère le mien… Commenta Fred Weasley

\- C'est faux, le mien est bien mieux ! Rétorqua George

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Bon et si vous alliez vérifier ça tout de suite dans le dortoir ? Proposa Hermione

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclamèrent les différents Gryffondors qui se trouvaient autour et qui désiraient espérer atteindre leur dortoir avant le matin et sans mal de crâne de la taille d'un dragon.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle en direction de leur dortoir respectif. Cependant, une élève resta assise, parfaitement immobile, imperturbable par les élèves qui se précipitaient hors de la Grande Salle. L'inconnue continuait de fixer le professeur Rogue qui lui rendait son regard noir. Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter en premier. C'était une lutte sans merci.

\- Severus… l'interpella Dumbledore.

Au même moment, un groupe d'élèves passa devant l'inconnue, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec le maître des potions.

Tout deux se levèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté. L'inconnue se dirigea vers les dortoirs dans les cachots. Severus emprunta la sortie réservée aux professeurs en compagnie du directeur.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait, Severus. Dis Dumbledore, rompant le silence

\- Je me demande toujours comment vous avez fait pour la convaincre de venir… Et aussi pourquoi vous lui avez demandé alors que je m'y étais opposé.

\- Elle a droit à une formation magique comme tout sorcier et sorcière. Elle aurait déjà dû venir i ans.

\- Oui oui, je sais… J'ai appris seulement i mois qu'elle était vivante. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour et ça m'allait très bien !

Le directeur soupira.

\- Les gens et les avis changent, Severus.

\- Vous et votre éternel optimisme et votre certitude que les gens peuvent changer…

\- Et ai-je déjà eu tord ?

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions…

\- Vous verrez qu'elle en n'est pas une. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, mon cher Severus.

\- Bonne nuit Albus.

Chacun partit de son côté. Le directeur était curieux de voir la suite des événements tout en pensant à une paire de chaussettes bien chaude. Rogue se dirigeait vers ses appartements tout en maudissant son mentor.

 **XXX**

Notre inconnue quant à elle avait suivi les élèves de Serpentards jusqu'au dortoir. Elle avait retenu une grimace lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu qu'ils se dirigeaient apparemment dans ce qui semblait être les cachots. Non mais franchement, vu la taille du château, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleur endroit que les caves sombres et humides ? Cet endroit était tout de même très étrange. Et il y avait des gens partout. Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de remue-ménage. Et voilà la cerise sur le gâteau, elle devait partager un dortoir avec les autres filles de son année. Elle avait grimacé lorsque le directeur le lui avait annoncé. Elle entra donc dans celui qui lui était assigné.

La pièce était plus vaste qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Et plus chaleureuse aussi. Elle était plus ou moins rectangulaire avec une excroissance du côté qui donnait sur le Lac. Le mouvement des vagues sur les vitres était très relaxant. Sept lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte étaient dispersés tout autour de la pièce et les dessus de lits étaient brodés d'argent. Le sol était recouvert fort heureusement par une épaisse moquette gris foncé. Ce n'était pas un sol en pierre dures et froides. Aux murs, étaient accrochées de lourdes tapisseries représentant Merlin savait quoi mais elles étaient colorées et retenaient la chaleur. Enfin, au plafond, pendaient des lanternes argentées qui diffusaient une douce lumière. Quatre des autres filles y étaient déjà présentes. Elles se turent lorsqu'elle fit son entrée. Elle les ignora superbement et se dirigea vers un des seuls lits libres avec très peu d'affaire à côté. L'école lui avait fourni les livres, l'uniforme et tout le matériel scolaire. Quant à ses affaires personnelles, elle en avait que très peu. Elle commença à s'installer tandis que les quatre autres firent de même en parlant à voix basse.

\- On n'a vraiment pas de chance ! lança l'une d'elle, une brune aux cheveux courts.

\- Oui tu l'as dit. Mais d'où elle sort celle-là ? lui répondit une seconde aux cheveux bruns

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle débarque seulement en quatrième ? Demanda une 3ème aux longs cheveux blonds

\- Elle a l'air plutôt discrète. A mon avis, elle ne devrait pas nous causer trop de soucis.

Les trois premières se tournèrent vers leur amie.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Vu comment elle parle au Directeur ! Lui répondit la première

\- On verra bien… Dit simplement la brune

Tandis que la 3ème se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer à défaire ses affaires.

L'inconnue qui avait parfaitement suivis l'échange commença à observer ses colocataires. La première avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Sa tête avait des traits durs et lui faisait penser à un pékinois et à un bouledogue. De taille moyenne, plutôt fine. Elle était celle qui se montrait la plus antipathique envers elle. Elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. La seconde, c'était Millicent Bullstrode. Les cheveux bruns attachés par une tresse ramenée devant, le visage carré, plus grande que Pansy, carré d'épaules, un peu ronde et aux traits disgracieux. Elle était également septique de l'avoir dans son dortoir. Cependant, elle semblait un peu plus tolérante que Pansy. Elle passa ensuite à la 3ème fille. De long cheveux blonds, un peu plus grande que Pansy mais moins que Millicent, un peu plus fine que Pansy, le visage rond, faisait d'elle une fille mignonne et bien classé dans le top des canons de Poudlard. Daphnée Greengrass semblait être assez indifférente à la présence de notre inconnue. Et enfin, l'observation se finit et l'inconnue s'arrêta plus longuement sur la quatrième et dernière fille présente du dortoir. En effet, elle semblait être la plus ouverte d'esprit et la moins méprisante envers elle. Elle avait des yeux noirs mais qui tirait vers le bleu nuit. Ils étaient petits et pleins de malice. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs, ils tombaient dans le creux des reins et étaient légèrement indomptable. Son visage était fin et ses traits gracieux. Elle était grande et très fine et élancée. Elle était belle. Elle se prénommait Sabriana Avery.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer les deux dernières filles du dortoir. Une assez massive aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns accompagnée d'une aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux noirs.

\- Salut les filles. Dit la blonde avant de se diriger vers le fond du dortoir avec son amie.

\- Coucou. Dit à son tour la brune en passant devant ses camarades.

\- Hello Lily, salut Tracey. Leur répondit Daphnée dont le lit n'était pas loin.

\- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Leur demanda Sabriana

\- Oui. Répondit vaguement Tracey avant de continuer à parler à voix basse avec Lily.

Elles ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'inconnue. Il fallait dire que son lit était celui dans le coin à moitié caché derrière la porte d'entrée. Et Tracey Davis, aux cheveux noirs et Lily Moon, aux cheveux blond foncé, s'étaient immédiatement dirigés vers leurs lits tout au fond du dortoir. Sans prêter la moindre attention à leurs camarades de chambres. Leurs lits semblaient un peu à part, en retrait et elles s'étaient aménagées un petit coin à elles qu'elles pouvaient séparer avec un rideau. Visiblement, elles ne faisaient que partager un dortoir et cela s'arrêtait là.

Une fois son observation finie et ses paquets défaits, la nouvelle arrivante alla se coucher non sans sentir les regards de trois de ses six camarades. En tirant les tentures de son lit, elle croisa le regard de Sabriana durant un quart de seconde. Oui quelque chose était différent chez elle. Elle ne la jugeait pas comme les autres et semblait attendre avant de se forger un avis sur les gens. Elle était plus réfléchie que les deux autres dindes de Pansy et Millicent.

Sabriana sourit tout en se posant vingt mille questions. Elle était très fort intriguée par cette inconnue. Son regard était froid et indifférent. Cependant, il y avait également autre chose. Beaucoup de chose. Sabriana sourit. Oui, cette inconnue se cachait. Elle voulait découvrir qui elle était réellement car elle le savait, elle n'était ni froide, ni indifférente. Sabriana avait toujours été douée pour cerner les gens. Celle-ci était un cas difficile mais les plus belles choses sont souvent les plus difficiles d'accès. Pendant le quart de seconde durant lequel leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Sab avait pu percevoir quelque chose d'essentielle. Une histoire. Son histoire. Elle ne savait pas laquelle mais elle promettait d'être passionnante.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 2ème chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire vos commentaires y compris pour la mise en page. C'est la 1ière fois que je publie ici et beaucoup de chose ont changé par rapport à mes documents. Enfin bref, j'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plait :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Révélations et confrontation

Chapitre 3 : révélations et confrontations.

Le lendemain matin, la Grande Salle était pleine et bruyante comme à son habitude. Les élèves bavardaient de tous les côtés et le sujet principal du jour était le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Cependant le sujet changea bien vite lorsque notre inconnue fit son entrée. Elle alla s'assoir en bout de table, près des professeurs, endroit encore libre et sans trop de monde pour l'oppresser. Tandis qu'elle progressait dans l'allée, elle sentit les regards se tourner vers elle ainsi que les murmures s'élever. Elle s'en fichait mais royalement ! S'ils avaient que ça à faire, et bien tant mieux pour eux ! Elle alla s'assoir et commença à manger tout en observant les élèves. Elle lança un regard d'esquimaux à tous ceux qui la regardaient. Bien vite, elle eut la paix et pu observer à loisir.

Les élèves de Serpentards n'accueillir pas très bien leur nouvelle camarade. Ils lui lançaient des regards moqueurs, dédaigneux, haineux et méprisants. Et apparemment, il y avait une sorte de tradition chez les serpents. Les nouveaux étaient bizutés. Le matin même, elle avait à peine mis un pied en dehors de son dortoir, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre d'histoire de la magie. À peine arrivée à son lit qu'elle entendit un bruit métallique fracassant. Elle avait évité de justesse un seau rempli d'une substance gluante et verdâtre qui était à présent répandue dans le couloir. Certaines de ses camarades de chambre remuèrent dans leur lit. C'était un miracle que aucune ne se soit réveillées en sursaut avec le boucan que cela avait fait. Parkinson ronchonna légèrement en se retournant côté salle de bain, Daphnée se renfonça un peu plus sous ses couettes et Tracey marmonna quelque chose du style remix avec son de cloche de vache. Enfin bref, elle nettoya vite le couloir d'un coup de baguette et descendit. Elle se demanda tout de même à qui était destiné cette farce. Mais vu le bruit, elle craignit que cela ne se retourne contre elle.

Plus tard, dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle, Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui montrer tout son mépris tandis qu'elle explorait le château avant le petit déjeuner comme elle l'avait fait la veille avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne s'était pas du tout perdue comme l'avait suggéré le directeur mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un endroit aussi impressionnant et fascinant. Elle avait donc profité du temps du banquet pour se balader et admirer à son aise. Et aussi, déjà repérer les éventuels chemins qui pourrait lui être utile étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas le château. La taille du lieu l'avait impressionné mais c'était surtout son atmosphère qui l'avait le plus émerveillée. Tout semblait irréel. Des fantômes se promenaient tranquillement, les portraits se déplaçaient de cadres en cadres pour aller discuter avec leurs voisins et les armures bougeait toute seules. Elle avait aussi bien entendu trouvé les grands escaliers avec ses escaliers qui bougeaient comme ils le voulaient ! Il y avait un tel nombre de portes, de couloirs, de salles, de cours et d'escaliers qu'elle sut qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant d'en connaitre un minimum et de savoir s'y retrouver. Elle s'était dès lors décidée d'en explorer une partie chaque matin avant le petit déjeuner. Se lever tôt ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

Ce fut donc lors de la fin d'une de ses explorations matinales, lorsqu'elle se rendait vers la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner, qu'elle tomba sur Pansy Parkinson.

\- Hey la nouvelle ! Hey oh ! L'apostropha la Serpentarde mais le silence lui répondit

L'inconnue aux longs cheveux noirs continuait son chemin tranquillement essayant de faire abstraction de sa camarade de chambre qui beuglait au milieu du couloir. Mais à sa grande déception elle la rattrapa, l'agrippa à l'épaule, la retourna et la força à la regarder.

\- Hey, t'es sourde ou quoi ? Lui fit Parkinson avec tout son dédain.

\- Non, je n'avais juste pas envie de perdre mon temps. Lui répondit-elle simplement mais sèchement.

\- Tu es dans mon dortoir mais sache que c'est moi la reine des Serpentards et tu as intérêt à faire profil bas. Il est hors de question que tu attires les problèmes chez nous, c'est clair ? Continua Pansy

\- Heu ok… Je te fais si peur que ça, pour que tu viennes défendre ton « titre » alors que je ne t'ai jamais adressé la parole ? Répliqua l'inconnue avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Et il va aussi falloir que tu apprennes à respecter le sommeil des gens ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris ce matin de faire un boucan pareil !

Et voilà, comme elle l'avait redouté cela lui retombait dessus…

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais une chose est sûre, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'éducation requise pour être des nôtres. Repris Parkinson. Tu n'as ni la classe, ni la fierté des Serpentards. À se demander comment tu as atterri chez nous. Continua-t-elle la voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur Rogue plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Écoute, tu m'as l'air d'une intelligence rare donc je suppose que tu as surement d'autre chose de plus important à faire, non ? Répondit sarcastiquement l'inconnue.

L'agacement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait à la fin ? La nouvelle arrivante n'en savait fichtrement rien.

\- Tes parents étaient sans doute des gens insignifiants. Qu'est ce qu'ils font dans la vie ? Repris Parkinson, ignorant royalement la dernière remarque de sa camarade.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresserait. Répondit froidement la nouvelle.

\- J'en étais sûr. Ton père est sûrement un incompétent et ta mère... ne devait sûrement pas être une sorcière. Tu n'as pas l'allure d'une sang-pure. Déclara Pansy d'un air dédaigneux tout en la détaillant de haut en bas. Tes parents sont...

\- Miss Parkinson ! L'interrompit le maitre des potions qui avait fait demi-tour dès qu'il eut entendu la suite de la conversation.

\- Professeur Rogue. Répondit-elle poliment avec un faux sourire

\- Que je ne vous reprenne plus à insulter la famille de vos camarades. Dit sèchement Rogue

\- On faisait juste connaissance, professeur. Expliqua Pansy

\- En ce début d'année, je serai indulgent, vous vous en sortez avec seulement un avertissement. Ne trainez plus dans les couloirs. Filez à la Grande Salle

\- Bien, professeur. Répondit Pansy avant de s'en aller tout en lançant un regard noir à l'inconnue.

\- Et vous, Miss ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers cette dernière. Ne trainez plus non plus dans les couloirs si vous voulez éviter de vous attirer les plus gros ennuis de la Terre. Lâcha-t-il froidement avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Notre inconnue avala le reste de son quartier de pomme en se remémorant la scène du matin. Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas l'air très futée. Elle devrait bien savoir qu'on ne cherche pas quelqu'un de la maison de Serpentard. Même elle le savait. Mais à la vue du spécimen, ça ne devrait pas être trop dérangeant, ça pourrait même être amusant. Se dit-elle bien qu'elle n'ait pas franchement l'intention d'y faire attention. Elle avait d'autre chose en tête. Elle prit une grappe de raisins et continua son observation de ses camarades de maisons.

Elle aperçut d'abord les 1ieres années. Et ça n'était pas difficile, on ne pouvait pas les louper ! L'un d'entre eux avait la peau violette, un autre avait les cheveux bleus, un 3ème avait des bulles qui lui sortaient des oreilles, un autre encore avait le museau et les oreilles d'un âne. Bref, tous les 1ières années des serpents sans exception semblaient avoir été victimes d'une farce. Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire tous les nouveaux arrivants. Car elle-même y avait eu droit. Elle avait simplement eu de la chance ! Et à la vue des plus jeunes, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander avec qu'elle tête elle aurait fini… Mais cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et donc devait surement être une sorte de rite de passage pour souhaiter la bienvenue façon Serpentard.

Étant donné qu'elle s'en était sortie indemne, certains sixième ou septième années (elle ne savait pas trop) avait l'air soit surpris soit furieux de la voir prendre son petit déjeuné normalement. Quant aux autres années de sa maison, parfois elle rencontra un soupçon de curiosité mais chez une minorité de ses camarades. Elle poursuivit son observation calmement. Certains étaient surexcités et braillaient dans tous les sens, d'autres étaient au contraire parfaitement endormis et leur tête semblaient sur le point de tombés dans leur bol de porridge. On pouvait en voir aussi qui était réellement intéressé par l'histoire de leur ami, d'autre qui s'en fichait complètement… Pendant son observation, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Exaspérée, elle s'apprêta à lancer un regard noir quand elle vit que c'était Sabriana Avery qui l'observait. Elles étaient curieuses toutes les deux. L'une car il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de méchanceté dans ce regard, l'autre car cette inconnue était tout simplement mystérieuse et elle voulait la connaitre davantage.

Les préfets commencèrent à distribuer les horaires lorsqu'un groupe de Gryffondor de 4ème année rentra en courant et complètement débraillé dans la Grande salle. Notre inconnue vit une jeune fille aux cheveux monstrueux lever les yeux au ciel lorsque ses deux amis s'assirent avec toute la grâce d'un scroutt à pétard. Elle reçut son horaire et eut un sourire narquois. Parfait comme début de semaine… Au même moment, tout le monde put très clairement entendre un rouquin (NDA : je vous laisse deviner lequel :p) crier un « QUOIIIIII ? » et un bigleux défiguré se cogner la tête sur la table. « Double de cours de potions ? Mais pourquoi chaque année, on commence par un double cours de potion le lundi ? Les auteurs nous en veulent vraiment ! » (NDA : niark niark niark).

Notre inconnue les regarda en haussant les sourcils. En effet, tout le groupe avait l'air complètement dépité. Tandis que les Serpentards abordaient un sourire moqueur, tout comme leur maitre de potions qui avait bien entendu vu toute la scène. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas les rois de la discrétion.

Vu que le cours de potions n'allait pas tarder à commencer, les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentards commencèrent à se lever et à se diriger vers les cachots. Notre cher maitre des potions décida de faire de même mais fronça les sourcils en voyant que la nouvelle arrivante ne bronchait pas et continuait son petit déjeuner dans le calme tout à fait sereinement. Il sut dès lors que son cours allait rencontrer des obstacles à son bon déroulement mais il connaissait toutes les techniques pour les contourner et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci.

La salle des potions était calme, certains élèves bavardaient à gauche à droite. Mais cela fût de courte durée. En effet, le maitre des potions fit son arrivée fracassante habituelle. Immédiatement, le silence retentit. Le professeur Rogue avait toujours sût gérer cette bande de cornichons empotés. Mais cette fois-ci, les élèves surent directement que leur professeur était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante.

 _« Il a du me voir, c'est pour ça »_ Ecrivit Harry à Ron

 _« Il est toujours comme ça le premier jour, non ? »_ lui répondit Ron

 _« Non, c'est sans doute à cause de la nouvelle élève. Elle était toujours dans le Grande Salle quand on est partis et elle n'est pas là »_ leur écrivit Hermione à son tour.

Ils remarquèrent, en effet, que celle-ci était absente.

Le maitre des potions observa sa classe de son regard noir et froid, puis prit la parole :

\- Bien. Nous nous retrouvons avec des larmes de joie et un bonheur fou pour cette nouvelle année.

Le ton ironique n'échappa à personne et le ton glacial fit froid dans le dos à certains.

\- J'ose espérer que cette année se passera mieux que les années précédentes, mais j'en doute. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à croire que tout se passera sans encombre. Il nous faudra 105 Merlins pour qu'on ait une infime chance que cela se produise.

En disant ces dernières phrases, son regard tomba notamment sur Neville Londubat qui pâlit à vue d'œil et déglutit bruyamment.

\- Prenez votre livre p.56. Nous allons commencer par une potion très simple.

\- La potion de célérité ? Hermione, tu ne nous en as pas parlée dans le train ? Elle n'est pas hyper délicate à faire ?

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Veuillez garder vos commentaires pour vous. Cette potion n'est pas particulièrement délicate. Mais en revanche, si elle est ratée, vous risquez d'avoir l'effet inverse. A savoir, marcher à l'allure d'un escargot vieux de 1000 ans. Donc ne m'interrompez plus ou sinon je vous utilise comme cobaye pour chaque potion de cette classe à commencer par la vôtre.

Ron déglutit et Rogue fut satisfait. Tandis Que Draco Malfoy échangeant un rictus moqueur avec Blaise Zabini.

\- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, veuillez recopiez les instructions de la potion qui apparaissent au tableau. Dans le silence !

Cette dernière instruction était habituellement inutile. Habituellement…  
Un léger gloussement se fit entendre du fond de la classe. Tout le monde, prof y compris, se raidit et se tourna vers le bruit. Le professeur Rogue, furieux, se retourna avec l'intention de demander qui et de le décimer et s'arrêta net. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le coupable ou plutôt la coupable. En effet, la mystérieuse inconnue était là, toute calme, livre, plumes, parchemins installés comme si elle était là depuis le début. Elle abordait sur son visage, un sourire radieux, l'air toute contente d'être là et ayant hâte d'assister au cours pour apprendre plein de nouvelles choses passionnantes. Mais il n'y a rien de plus trompeur qu'un sourire. Surtout que jusqu'à présent, elle s'était montrée froide et cinglante.

« Mais depuis quand est-elle là ? Quand est-elle rentrée ? Et Diable pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ni entendu ? »

Ces questions trottaient dans l'esprit du maitre des potions. Elles étaient dans l'esprit de chacun. Echapper à la vigilance du maitre des potions était rare.

Et son grand sourire béat et niais. Jamais personne ne souriait dans sa classe, tous étaient trop terrorisés ! Elle ne savait décidément pas à qui elle avait à faire. Ce grand et stupide sourire était de la pure provocation et cela mettait notre cher maitre des potions un poil plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Miss. Et on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Et là son regard se refroidit. « Oh elle ose ? »

En effet, un rictus moqueur flottait sur les lèvres de l'inconnue. Ce qui eu le don de faire bondir le professeur si respecté et craint. Celui s'approcha d'elle.

Evidemment qu'elle osait. Et évidemment que non, on ne lui avait jamais appris à frapper aux portes.

\- Étant nouvelle élève, je serai indulgent mais croyez-moi, c'est la dernière fois. Maintenant veuillez suivre le cours et tâchez de vous rendre discrète ! Que je ne vous entende plus !

Et il retourna à son bureau.

\- Même avec moi, il n'a jamais été aussi froid et dur !

\- Cela peut s'arranger Potter, si vous y tenez tant.

\- Non merci, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Poursuivons.

La suite du cours se passa sans trop d'encombres. Après l'histoire, les ingrédients, le but et les explications de la potion, venait la partie pratique. Moment que redoutait certains élèves, d'autres l'attendaient avec joie.

Le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangées et fit quelques commentaires à gauche à droite. La nouvelle élève étant un peu en avance sur sa potion et devant attendre qu'elle bouille durant 20 minutes, eu tout le temps d'observer son cher professeur toujours avec un grand sourire un peu stupide sur les lèvres.

\- L'asphodèle en poudre, pas juste hacher, Nott.

\- Plus fines les lamelles de racines de mandragore, Zabini.

\- Parfait, Drago.

Il passa à côté de deux gorilles dont les potions avaient un aspect calamiteux mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient tout les deux à Serpentard. Pour l'instant, ce qu'avait entendu notre inconnue se confirmait. Le directeur de Serpentard favorisait sa maison. Puis, il arriva du côté des Gryffondors. Il passa que vaguement chez Finnegan et Thomas. Il alla ensuite chez un petit garçon un peu joufflu et à l'air empoté qui tremblait de plus en plus à l'arrivée de son professeur.

\- Dites donc Londubat ! Vous comptiez arrêter la révolution de la Terre avec cette potion ?

Londubat baissa la tête, tout rouge et tremblait comme jamais.

\- Ne mettez plus d'œil de salamandres. Car si vous faites exploser ce chaudron, toute la classe va risquer d'être ralentie et vous vous débrouillerez comme ça ! Et bien sûr, vous vous arrangerez avec vos camarades.

Sans attendre une réponse, il passa à la suite. Il arriva au chaudron de la fille aux cheveux monstrueux. Sa potion était de bonne couleur, assez avancé. Pourtant, Rogue ne dit rien. Il alla devant Potter et Weasley, installés non loin de notre inconnue.

\- Et bien Potter, ce n'est pas une surprise. Potion ratée. Mais je ne vais pas vider votre chaudron cette fois. Vous allez essayer de la rattraper. Sinon retenue. Et vous Monsieur Weasley, si vous l'empirer, donc si elle passe du orange au bleu nuit, retenue également.

Et il continua son tour tout en pensant à un jour et à une heure de retenue, car oui, il le savait. Impossible pour ces deux-là de ne pas empirer leurs potions. Et ils le savaient aussi. Cela se voyait à leur visage furieux et à leurs gestes rageurs. Gestes rageurs qui coûteront beaucoup à Potter. En effet, en nettoyant sa planche, il fit un geste trop brusque et cogna son chaudron qui fit un vol plané et qui se dirigea vers l'inconnue.

Le temps que le professeur Rogue se retourne, alerté par le bruit, le contenu du chaudron était déjà presque sur sa victime. En un mouvement éclair, cette dernière se saisit de sa baguette et un halo vert se dressa entre elle et la potion.

Tout le monde resta figé. Certains car ils attendaient le coup de colère du maitre des potions, d'autres car ils étaient stupéfaits de la rapidité et la précision de leur nouvelle camarade. Cette dernière lança un récurvite sur le reste de la potion et s'écria :

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ? Ça t'arrive souvent de balancer tes ordures sur les gens ?

\- Il n'y a que moi qui crie dans ma salle de cours ! L'interrompit Rogue.

\- Oh pardon, je n'avais pas encore cerné à quel point vous êtes bizarre ici. Je te remercie pour ta tentative de meurtre. Vraiment, j'en suis très honorée. Reprit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus posé, calme et ironique.

\- Retenue. Tout les deux.

\- Pour Potter, je comprends. Mais pourquoi j'en ai une aussi ? Pour avoir évité que la potion ne m'atteigne ? Oui, ça doit être ça… Ça vous aurait tellement fait plai….

\- SEVINA !

\- Oh tu te souviens de mon prénom ? Etonnant.

La classe entière était complètement perdue. Comment Rogue connaissait-il son prénom ? Elle ne s'était jamais présentée. Même le directeur ne l'avait pas fait la veille lors de son arrivée. Et aussi, pourquoi le tutoyais-t-elle en une fois ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Levé du rideau

Chapitre 4 : Levé du rideau.

Quelle horrible journée. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Après le cours de potion, elle avait dû passer le reste de la journée à éviter les autres et à les remballer. N'ayant pas très faim, elle avait décidé de sauter le diner et de se rendre directement à son dortoir sachant que celui-ci serait enfin vide. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle remarqua quelque chose de différent. En effet, il était vide mais visiblement, durant l'après-midi, ses camarades de chambre avaient chacune décoré son coin.

Directement à gauche de la porte, son lit était le seul neutre. À côté, celui de Sabriana était plus brillant. Elle avait, en effet, disposé des petites lumières sur les rideaux, imitant les étoiles. Un coussin de dégradé de bleus était apparu sur le lit et un poster d'un magnifique paysage représentant une plage et un océan se trouvait sur le mur surplombant le lit.

À côté, le lit de Daphné était très sobre et élégant. Son lit était fait à la perfection, des coussins crème et taupe étaient parfaitement placés sur le lit. Ses chaussons étaient bien rangés à côté et son armoire fermée et sa malle rangée tandis que chez Sabriana, l'armoire était entre-ouverte, ses chaussons qu'elle avait dû retirer en hâte, étaient à moitié à l'envers sous son lit et sa malle laissait encore dépasser quelques vêtements.

Ensuite, entre la porte de la salle de bain et le lit de Daphnée, se trouvait 3 coiffeuses qu'elles se partageaient. Et qui étaient dans une pagaille ! Des produits, du maquillage et des bijoux étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

La salle de bain était très simple. En carrelage blanc, les murs légèrement rosés. Et fort heureusement vu le nombre d'occupantes de la chambre, tout était en double. Il y avait 2 douches, 2 bains, 4 lavabos et 2 wc. Les 6 autres, partageant un dortoir pour la quatrième année, avaient pris l'habitude et donc n'avaient plus aucune gêne ou presque. Il arrivait donc que quelqu'un entre quand une autre était sous la douche ou dans son bain, qu'elles se changent ensemble etc. Même si les espaces, les différentes douches, bains et wc étaient séparés par des petits muret en pierre, la nouvelle arrivante sût qu'elle ne s'y ferait pas. Le matin-même, elle s'était arrangée pour se lever la première bien avant les autres afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de la salle de bain.

Sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée du dortoir, se trouvaient les lits de Tracey et de Lily. Le premier après la salle de bain était celui de Tracey. Cette dernière avait mis des posters un peu partout. Ils semblaient tous représenter les mêmes personnes. Au vu des instruments, ça devait être un groupe de musique. Elle supposa qu'il devait s'agir des Bizzar' Sisters étant donné que c'était la seule inscription qu'elle était parvenue à trouver sur les affiches éclairées par une lumière venant du lit de Lily.

En effet, cette dernière avait disposé des guirlandes lumineuses en forme d'étoiles, de cœur, de lune. Des coussins roses, verts, oranges de plusieurs formes se trouvaient sur son lit. Visiblement, elle appréciait les couleurs. Et voilà pourquoi il y avait un rideau devant son lit du sol au plafond qui partait du mur. Les guirlandes devaient probablement déranger le reste de la chambrée.

Dans l'excroissance de la pièce, se trouvait le lit de Pansy. Des photos de mannequins et de modèles étaient affichées partout. Une énorme trousse de maquillage se trouvait sur son lit refermé grossièrement. Son armoire était grande ouverte et ses vêtements proprement rangés dedans. D'autres en revanche, se trouvaient encore dans la malle grande ouverte, en pagaille et avec la moitié des vêtements à moitié sortis. Et le sol étaient jonchés de chaussures.

Et enfin, en face de son lit, de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée et à côté du lit de Pansy, se trouvait celui de Millicent. Son lit n'était pas fait et on semblait l'avoir quitté en hâte le matin. Son armoire était encore vide et sa malle était encore pleine. La seule chose qu'elle avait touché était les murs. Ils étaient désormais remplis de photos d'animaux. Des chevaux, des poissons, des singes, des chiens, … Il y avait de tout.

Peut-être qu'elle décorera aussi son petit espace. Pour se sentir un peu plus chez elle. Vu qu'elle allait devoir y passer un certain temps. Elle verra bien. Elle décida de profiter de sa solitude pour aller dans la salle de bain. Le diner n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

Et en effet, 10 minutes après qu'elle soit sortie et qu'elle ait fermé les rideaux de son lit, la porte s'ouvrit et le vacarme des amies qui se retrouvaient commença. Elles parlèrent de tout, riant, faisant un boucan d'enfer.

\- Daphnée, j'ai une nouvelle palette, faut absolument que je te la montre ! S'exclama Parkinson

\- C'est la toute dernière de chez Sora ? Elle était en rupture de stock quand j'ai voulu l'acheter ! Répondit Daphnée

\- J'ai eu de la chance.

\- Tu as arraché combien de mèche de cheveux pour l'avoir ? Demanda plutôt la blonde.

\- Juste une…

\- Je te crois pas !

\- Pourtant c'est vrai ! Se défendit Pansy. J'ai réussi à convaincre une pauvre fille de se battre pour l'avoir et juste avant la caisse, je lui ai prise. C'est tout.

\- Voilà, ça, ça te ressemble plus. Ria Daphnée.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais des nouveaux escarpins ! Lui dit Pansy

\- Oui attend je te les montre.

Daphnée ouvrit son armoire tandis qu'à côté, Tracey s'était jetée sur son propre lit, serrant un coussin dans ses bras.

\- Je les ai presque touchés, Lily ! Tu t'en rend comptes ?

\- Oui Tracey, tu m'as écrit deux rouleaux de parchemins pour me le dire…

\- C'était incroyable ! Le meilleur concert de ma vie. Ils sont parfaits. Fit-elle en posant sa main sur un de ses posters des Bizzar' Sisters

\- T'es quand même plus folle que moi ! Et après tu oses je juger avec mon festival…

\- Ha oui tiens c'était comment ? Lui demanda Tracey

\- Oh il faudrait que tu viennes la prochaine fois ! Le ColorWiz' Festival est le meilleur ! Il y a eu un Color Run c'était si marrant. Ria Lily tout enjouée.

\- Cool que tu te sois amusée mais quant au fait de t'accompagner, je suis pas sure…

\- Mais aller, c'est hyper amusant !

\- Oui et le dress code, c'est color no limit…

\- Ben oui, le thème du festival, c'est les couleurs…

\- Je suis une rockeuse et je m'habille en noir ! Lui fit remarquer Tracey

\- Ha oui j'avais oublié ce détail…

De l'autre côté du dortoir, Millicent s'était déjà changée.

\- Regardez mon nouveau pyjama ! Fit Millicent en sautant au milieu de la pièce.

Elle abordait un one piece panda.

\- Oh le mignon petit panda ! ça te va bien Millie. Lui dit Sabriana.

\- Il est chouette ce pull. Intervint Pansy en désignant celui qu'était en train de ranger Sabriana dans son armoire.

\- Oh merci, il est tout nouveau et incroyablement doux ! Je vais vivre dedans, je crois. Lui répondit-elle

\- Pas pour rien que je jure que par le cashmere. Lui dit Daphnée

\- Et je te comprends tellement ! En solde ça vaut tellement la peine ! J'ai trouvé un petit magasin qui ne paie franchement pas de mine mais c'est un vrai trésor à l'intérieur !

\- Faudra que tu nous files l'adresse ! S'exclama aussitôt Pansy

\- Bien sûr.

Et elles continuèrent encore quelques temps comme ça. Se montrant leurs dernières acquisitions, riant et jacassant.

\- _L'année va être longue._ Soupira la nouvelle en se retournant dans son lit, prête à dormir.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain du cours de potion, toute l'école était au courant. Le tournoi était complètement oublié, l'inconnu, ou plutôt la mystérieuse Sevina, était au cœur de toutes les conversations. Potter en était content, pour une fois que ça n'était pas lui le centre d'intérêt.

Mais qui était donc cette Sevina ? D'où venait-elle ? Quel était le lien entre elle et leur maitre des potions ? Car oui, plus personne n'en doutait, un lien existait entre les deux.

Une fois de plus, lorsque la concernée entra, tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Une fois de plus, elle s'en moqua complètement. Mais ce jour-là, une chose l'intrigua. Un sourire. Un simple sourire de Sabriana Avery, seule à être accueillante. Bien sûr, elle ne montra pas son trouble et continua son chemin jusqu'à une place libre un peu plus loin. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Sabriana s'était levée. Et en effet, à peine assise, cette dernière s'assit à côté d'elle. Son petit-déjeuner promettait d'être moins tranquille que prévu.

\- Hello Sevina ! Je m'appelle Sabriana Avery. Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Que veux-tu ? Répondit froidement Sevina

\- Faire connaissance, pas toi ?

\- De toute évidence, non.

Cet air froid… « De toute évidence ». Cette réponse rappelait quelque chose à Sabriana mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

\- J'ai été élevé par ma marraine pas loin de Londres, à la campagne. Et toi, tu viens d'où ? Continua Sabriana

\- Est-ce vraiment important ?

\- Pour en savoir plus sur toi, oui.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir.

\- Tu es assez têtu.

\- J'aime le calme, la paix et la tranquillité, nuance.

\- Pourquoi tu arrives seulement en 4ème ?

\- Pourquoi venir plus tôt ?

\- Ben pour apprendre la magie !

\- Je n'en avais pas besoin. Et je n'ai pas vraiment choisis pour cette année.

\- Ha tes parents t'ont forcée…

\- Non.

\- Ha ok… mais tu te débrouilles bien en magie ! Tes réflexes hier en potion étaient incroyables ! Tu as appris où tout ça ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

\- Et toi, oui.

\- Je vais être honnête.

\- C'est gentil de prévenir.

\- Tu es très intrigante. Froide et discrète.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Cette possibilité ne t'a pas effleurée l'esprit ?

Sabriana allait répliquer mais elle fût interrompue par Rogue.

\- Soyez à 20h dans mon bureau ce soir, miss. Et ne soyez pas en retard.

\- …

\- Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?

\- Très bien, je serai à l'heure. Répondit-elle toujours avec son grand sourire niais qu'elle abordait uniquement en s'adressant à son professeur de potions

\- Ici, on montre du respect envers ses professeurs. Vous êtes prié de finir vos phrases par Monsieur ou professeur.

\- Très bien, professeur. Y-a-t-il autre chose ? Répondit-elle un poil insolente.

\- Ne soyez pas insolente ! Que ce soit dans votre voix, dans votre comportement ou dans votre regard ! Nous verrons cela ce soir.

Et il fit demi-tour dans un mouvement de son éternelle cape noire.

\- Je parie qu'elle lui aura fait péter un plomb avant la fin de la semaine ! Dit George qui avait suivis toute la scène.

\- Tenu ! Répondit Fred en lui serrant la main.

\- Hey Harry, tu as retenue avec elle, non ? Tu nous raconteras ! Lui demanda George avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu parles, il va s'acharner sur moi aussi.

\- Potter, 20h dans mon bureau, ce soir. Et messieurs Weasley, si vous y tenez tant, vous souhaiteriez sans doute venir ce soir également ? Ca sera sûrement sur vous que je pèterai un câble.

\- Severus ! Intervint McGonagall depuis sa place.

Aux têtes que firent les jumeaux, le professeur Rogue fit son sourire narquois et retourna à sa place.

\- Votre intervention était inutile, Minerva.

\- Pas de menace sur nos élèves, voyons, Severus !

\- Vous n'êtes ni ma mère, ni ma grand-mère.

\- Severus ! Vous oubliez qu'elle a été votre professeur. Lui rappela Dumbledore.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire, Albus. Elle se saisit de chaque occasion pour me rappeler de quel genre d'étudiant j'étais.

Le repas prit fin et les 4èmes de Serpentards et Gryffondors se rendirent à leur cours commun de métamorphose.

\- Bien, entrez. Leur dit Minerva McGonagall en leur ouvrant la porte. Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous mettre en groupe de trois.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à bouger pour trouver leurs partenaires.

\- Viens Blaise ! lui dit Sabriana en le tirant par la manche.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant Sevina qui était assise seule au fond et qui, au contraire du reste de la classe, ne bougeait pas.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Zabini à Sabriana.

\- T'inquiète ! Elle n'est pas méchante ! Lui affirma-t-elle

\- Si tu le dis… Répondit Blaise pas très rassuré.

\- Hé Blaise, tu fais quoi ? L'appela un camarade

\- Déso Théo, va avec Draco.

\- Et tu te laisses faire par Sab comme ça ?

\- Tais-toi et va avec Draco, on te dit ! Lui ordonna sèchement Sabriana.

\- Ok ok, tout doux. Répondit Théodore Nott en levant les deux mains en signe de paix.

Zabini ricana et regarda son ami d'un air moqueur signifiant « tu disais ? ». Il est vrai que leur amie Sabriana Avery pouvait être très autoritaire et valait mieux pas se dresser en travers de son chemin. Draco Malfoy en avait fait les frais l'année dernière et depuis, chacun l'approchait avec prudence. Théodore lui lança un regard noir en retour et alla s'assoir avec Draco Malfoy et Daphné Greengrass

Sevina qui avait tout entendue, leva la tête et vit Sabriana avec un grand sourire et Zabini à côté qui regardait son amie comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle fit de la place et ses deux partenaires s'assirent tandis que le professeur McGonagall commença son cours.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire de la métamorphose d'objet complète en partie. Vous êtes en équipe de trois pour la simple raison que chacun va lancer un sort différent sur votre objet commun qui sera aujourd'hui une simple bougie blanche. Le premier va changer la forme géométrique de la bougie grâce au sort « _figura mutatio_ ». Le deuxième va changer sa taille avec le sort « _altitudo mutatio_ ». Et le dernier va changer sa couleur en lançant un « _pigmentum mutatio_ ». Ces sorts ne sont pas compliqués à lancer et ne nécessitent aucune prononciation ou mouvement spécifique. Tout se trouve dans vos manuels. Dans un premier temps, vous allez lancer votre sort chacun à votre tour. Ensuite, vous le lancerez en même temps. Lorsque chacun maîtrisera son sort, vous changerez de poste pour ensuite maitriser les deux autres. Voila, à vous de jouer.

\- Bon, qui commence par quoi ? Demanda Sab.

\- Peu importe, on devra de tout de façon faire les trois. Répondit Sevina

\- Vrai. On a qu'à commencer dans l'ordre puis, on tournera. Proposa Zabini.

\- Ok. Donc je commence avec la forme, Avery avec la taille et toi, tu finis avec la couleur. Conclu Sevina

Allez, c'est partit ! « Figura Mutatio »

Instantanément, la bougie prit une forme triangulaire.

\- Attend, t'as fait comment ? Demanda Sabriana

\- Il suffit de penser à ce que tu veux obtenir. Ce n'est pas très difficile comme exercice. J'imagine qu'au cours prochain, elle va nous demander de tout faire en même temps mais seul cette fois. C'est plus complexe parce qu'il faut penser aux trois changements simultanément.

\- Ha oui, ok… mais pour tout changer en même temps, il suffit d'avoir en tête le résultat final, non ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu dois avoir en tête chaques transformations séparées mais le faire en même temps.

\- Ha oui, ça me semble plus compliqué, en effet. Tu as un niveau impressionnant ! Tu as appris où tout ça ? Demanda Zabini

\- Chez moi. J'ai beaucoup eu l'occasion de m'entrainer.

\- Dites donc vous trois, vous feriez mieux de travailler au lieu de bavarder. Intervint McGonagall

\- Oui professeur. Répondirent-ils tout les trois en cœur.

\- Miss, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Demanda McGonagall à Sevina

\- Oui professeur

Ils continuèrent leurs exercices. À la fin du premier, ils obtinrent un triangle, haut de 20 cm et mauve. Pour le deuxième, un carré de 7 cm vert. Ils étaient au dernier, Zabini venait de transformer la bougie en une boule quand Sevina leur demanda de reculer. Dubitatif et curieux, ils obéirent.

\- « Altitudo mutatio » Lança Sevina

La bougie ronde commença à grandir à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'à atteindre 3m de hauteur.

\- Voila, maintenant à toi, Avery.

Cette dernière était encore stupéfaite de la taille de leur simple bougie, quand :

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose… « Pigmentum Mutatio »

Et leur bougie se coloria en un rose fluo phosphorescent avec un « SSB » qui brillait dans le noir.

\- Pas mal, Avery. Lui dit Sevina

Toute la classe était émerveillée devant cette énorme bougie rose.

\- 10 points pour Serpentard pour avoir réussi à faire des motifs et à atteindre cette taille. Le cours est terminé.

Sevina vit une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas heureuse du tout que ce soit Serpentard qui ait obtenue des points et non sa maison. En même temps, ils ne s'étaient contenté que du plus simple donc forcément. C'était d'un pathétique…

\- Laisse, c'est Granger, c'est un rat de bibliothèque. Lui dit Sabriana qui avait suivis son regard.

En effet, Sevina avait déjà remarqué l'acharnement qu'avait la Gryffondor de vouloir toujours répondre aux professeurs. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et puis, c'est bien connu, moins on a de beurre, plus on l'étale sur sa tartine.

Tout le monde se leva sauf Sevina qui attendit que tous soit partis. Et McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

\- Dumbledore m'avait prévenue de votre niveau en magie, mais je suis néanmoins agréablement surprise. J'ai entendu vos explications sur la métamorphose complète entière. J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur la provenance de vos connaissances. Je doute fort qu'elles viennent de Severus.

Sevina éclata de rire.

\- Severus m'apprendre quelque chose ? Je me demande toujours comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit prof !

\- Miss ! Il reste votre professeur ! Vous devez lui montrer un minimum de respect quelques soient vos différents.

\- Oui professeur

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposez.

Sevina ne se fit pas prier et partie en direction de sa salle commune.

McGonagall quant à elle, n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question et elle savait que ça sera très difficile de l'obtenir. Elle repensa à la réaction de Sevina à la mention de Severus. Autant de mépris, d'insolence et même de la haine. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Elle décida d'aller mener son enquête auprès du concerné. Il ne sera pas facile à faire parler mais elle avait été son professeur pendant 7 ans, elle le connaissait bien. Et même si maintenant l'homme était devenu impressionnant que part sa carrure que par ses connaissances, il restera pour elle, le petit adolescent gringalet. Et elle partit en direction de la salle des professeurs où elle espérait trouver ce dernier. Il n'y était pas. Elle alla essayer à son bureau et pas de réponse. Il devait surement être occupé dans son laboratoire. Elle avait cours avec les 6ème années, elle essayera après le dîner.

 **XXX**

Le diner se passa sans encombre. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus se lever, elle laissa passer 5-10 minutes avant de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Elle arriva et toqua à la porte. Un « entrez » lui répondit.

\- Bonsoir Severus

\- Bonsoir Minerva. Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Juste quelques petites questions

\- Je t'écoute

\- Où Sevina a-t-elle appris la magie ?

Severus qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question la regarda d'un air sévère et froid.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?

\- Elle a montré un niveau assez avancé aujourd'hui et…

\- Je n'en sais rien. La coupa Severus. Ne cherche pas, je n'en ai aucune idée et ça m'est égal.

\- Severus ! Pourquoi tant de haine et d'indifférence ?

\- Il en a toujours été ainsi et ça me convient. Et visiblement, à elle aussi.

\- Severus…

\- Non Minerva. Je ne suis plus ton élève, ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de tirer quelque chose de moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des retenues à faire.

Au même moment dans le couloir, Potter arriva et trouva Sevina appuyée contre un mur les bras croisés. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle.

« … Je ne suis plus ton élève, ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de tirer quelque chose de moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des retenues à faire. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Minerva McGonagall frustrée et un Severus Rogue furieux.

\- Suivez-moi. Ordonna-t-il à ses deux élèves.

Sans surprise pour Potter, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. A l'intérieur, brosses à dents et chaudron sales. Comme d'habitude. La retenue se passa sans encombre et lentement. Severus se contenta de nier les deux élèves tandis qu'il corrigeait des copies. Potter et Sevina frottaient le sol et les chaudrons avec leur brosse à dents. A minuit, il les renvoya sèchement.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Fred et George s'empressèrent d'interroger Harry sur sa retenue. Ils furent déçus lorsque celui-ci leur raconta qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel.

\- Il y a juste McGo qui est sorti de son bureau furieuse et frustrée, quand on est arrivé. Leur raconta Harry

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda George

\- Apparemment, elle a essayé d'obtenir des informations sur je ne sais pas quoi mais sans succès.

Il leur dit néanmoins qu'il avait cru entendre Rogue appeler Sevina lorsqu'il était en train de partir et qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Ils continuèrent leur petit déjeuner lorsque le maître des potions se leva et se dirigea vers les Serpentard. Aussitôt, Sevina se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte. À peine sortie, Severus la rattrapa.

\- Je ne tolérerai aucun manque de respect, Miss. Je suis votre professeur, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Juste mon professeur de potions.

\- Et cela est valable pour les autres professeurs également.

\- Tu te prends pour mon père ?

\- Non

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Dit Fred.

\- Lui non plus. Lui répondit George.

\- TU N'ES PAS MON FRÈRE ! Cria Sevina

Un éclair bleu jaillit et projeta Severus au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il resta là quelque secondes stupéfait et un peu sonné de la puissance et la rapidité du sortilège, étant pourtant ancien mangemort. Puis se tourna vers Dumbledore et dis :

\- Vous pensez toujours que c'était une bonne idée de la faire venir ici ? C'est une peste ambulante. Puis il parti vers ses cachots.

Frère ? C'est sa sœur ? Tout le monde était stupéfait. La surprise et l'incompréhension était partout. Severus Rogue a une sœur ? Au moins, on connaissait désormais le lien qui les unissait tout les deux…

* * *

 **Qui croyait que c'était sa fille ? C'est raté xD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Air et mer

Chapitre 5 : Air Et Mer.

Ainsi, Severus Rogue avait une sœur. Tout le monde en était étonné, surtout qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas tellement mis à part la couleur de cheveux. Certains tiltèrent cependant sur la ressemblance des caractères. Froid, sec, cinglant et distant. Visiblement, ça n'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux. En même temps, ils s'imaginaient mal leur professeur de potion aimer ou apprécier quelqu'un. Désormais, ils avaient une meilleure idée du pourquoi, elle arrivait seulement en 4ème, ou du moins c'était l'explication la plus logique et la première qui leur était venu à l'esprit. Rogue avait sûrement dû s'opposer à son inscription à l'école et Dumbledore avait dû gagner la partie pour cette année.

Le mystère de l'inconnue étant résolu, certains passèrent à autre chose et la laissèrent tranquille. D'autres, en revanche, voulurent en savoir plus. Ils lui posèrent sans arrêt des questions sur son enfance, comment était Rogue et surtout pourquoi ils se haïssaient autant. Elle ne répondit à aucunes questions. Elle se contentait de les rabrouer d'un « et toi, est ce que je te demande d'où vient ta tête de phacochère ? » ou encore d'un « qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu veux écrire ma biographie ? Dans ce cas, va voir mon avocat pour les droits d'auteur ! ». Et ceux qui étaient trop oppressant à son goût et parfois même moqueurs, elle leur fit payer, en toute discrétion, bien sûr. On voyait donc parfois des élèves avec un uniforme costumisé, qui se retrouvaient déculotté une fois la porte de la Grande Salle franchie, ou bien mordu par leur nourriture ou bien encore anormalement harcelé par Peeves.

Sevina œuvrait dans l'ombre pour ne pas avoir d'accusations ouvertes mais les victimes semblaient comprendre le message et la laissèrent tranquille. Elle détestait être oppresser… Et surtout elle n'était pas venue pour ça ! Heureusement, se débarrasser de cette bande de fouineur c'était avéré plutôt facile.

Les Serpentards étaient toujours aussi froids avec elle ou du moins, ils respectaient son silence et son vœu de solitude. Et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir faire le moindre effort pour l'intégrer. Chez les Serpentards, on fait ses preuves. Enfin, seul les septièmes et sixièmes années semblaient lui porter un peu d'intérêt. Mais c'était plutôt pour cette histoire de bizutage à la noix dont elle se fichait éperdument. Un jour alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune, un sixième lui signala que le mot de passe avait changé.

\- Ha je pensais que c'était pas avant la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Sevina surprise.

\- Oui je sais mais ça arrive parfois. Se contenta de lui répondre le 6ème

\- Et du coup, c'est quoi le nouveau ?

\- C'est Petrificus Totalus et surtout tu dois te taper la tête avec ta baguette quand tu le dis.

Sevina le fixa un moment… Il le prend vraiment pour une débile où elle rêve ? Comme si elle allait être assez naïve et idiote pour croire ça. Cependant, elle fit mine d'être reconnaissante envers le 6ème et le remercia avant de se tourner vers le mur qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle sortit sa baguette et annonça :

\- Héritage du sang

Et le passage s'ouvrit. Évidemment que le mot de passe n'avait pas encore changé… Elle s'y engouffra et se retourna vers son camarade affichant une tête qui signifiait « non mais sérieusement ? » Tandis que son ainé la regardait mi-déçu mi-gêné.

Apparemment, ils avaient déjà fait le coup à un première année. Daphnée et Sabriana avait trouvé la pauvre Katie Rayknolls immobilisé devant l'entrée de la salle commune la veille.

Et visiblement, c'était une blague qu'ils appréciaient car Timothy Morcott fût retrouvé à son tour immobilisé dans le couloir. Et une quatrième victime du nom de David Makehay également. Seulement ce jour-là dans la Grande Salle, le plat de purée explosa littéralement à la figure de Sevina, de Katie et de Timothy. Et à eux seul uniquement. Pourquoi pas à tous les nouveaux ? Le lendemain, il y eu une 5ème victime. Et de nouveau le soir, la purée explosa à la figure de Sevina, de Katie, de Timothy mais aussi à celle de David cette fois-ci.

Chaque jour où il y avait une nouvelle victime, la purée explosait sur les anciens rescapés de la farce. À la fin, Sevina avait pris soin d'entourer le plat d'un bouclier protecteur. La purée était chaude et ne faisait pas du bien à son visage à la longue. Et surtout, elle ne devait pas être très maligne recouverte de pomme de terre.

Cela faisait à présent, une semaine que le « nouveau mot de passe » immobilisait les 1ières années. En sortant de sa salle commune, Sevina vit un sixième année parler à un nouveau. Elle soupira mais d'agacement. Au bout d'un moment, c'était bon ! Cette blague avait assez durée ! Elle ne se préoccupait pas des 1ières mais l'histoire de la purée était liée. Elle ne savait juste pas encore pourquoi mais espérait que cela cesse.

\- Laissez-moi deviner… Il y a un nouveau « mot de passe » et il doit le dire en se tapant la tête ?

\- Ou…oui. Répondit faiblement le plus jeune intimidé tandis que le 6ème se contentait d'observer la scène.

\- Rho, faut que ça cesse cette histoire ! ça devient ridicule. Le mot de passe ne change que demain. Le « nouveau » qu'il t'a donné est un sortilège qui immobilise complètement et tu devras attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien te libérer. Les autres ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- Ils nous ont dit qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés immobilisés mais ils ne savaient pas comment… Répondit timidement le nouveau.

Sevina le fixa. Était-ce possible ne rien avoir dans la cervelle à ce point ?

\- En se tapant la tête, ils se sont jetés eux-mêmes le sort ! Expliqua Sevina exaspérée. Maintenant va prévenir les autres et arrêtez de vous faire avoir comme des dindonneaux !

Et elle s'en alla sans avoir de réponse, priant pour que la farce de la purée se termine aussi. Le nouveau entra vite dans la salle commune après avoir remarqué que en effet, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. Et le 6ème année était resté seul dans le couloir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Le reste de l'école, associant Sevina bien évidemment à Rogue, lui jetait des regards noirs et l'évitèrent le plus que possible. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Les jours passèrent et l'année suivit son cours. Plus personne n'interrogea Sevina sur son frère qui continuaient à se haïr et à se nier. Il y eut bien évidemment encore quelques farces des ainés. Sevina retrouvait fréquemment des affaires dans son dortoir qui appartenaient à des 1ières. Ils avaient essayé de la convaincre qu'il y avait un passage secret menant à un livre avec de puissant sortilèges près des appartements de Rusard mais qu'il n'apparaissait que la nuit. N'étant pas dupe, elle n'était pas sortie mais certains 1ière années oui et s'était bien évidemment fait prendre par le concierge. Et bizarrement le lendemain matin, les nouveaux qui n'avait rien fait pour les empêcher ou essayer de les en dissuader s'était vu recouvert de porridge.

Sevina avait fini par accepter la présence de Sabriana. Celle-ci était plutôt discrète et avait vite compris ce qu'il valait mieux éviter de dire ou de faire pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de leur nouvelle camarade. Elle s'installait donc souvent à côté d'elle en cours ou dans la Grande Salle et lui proposait souvent de les accompagner bien que Sevina préférait parfois restée seule tranquillement comme à son habitude. Blaise finit par admettre qu'elle était sympa si on évitait les sujets fâcheux comme son frère et osait enfin lui adresser la parole ou s'assoir (avec une élégance rare) à côté d'elle. Il savait bien qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. Mais après tout, tout le monde avait ses secrets. Sabriana savait également que beaucoup se cachait sous ce lien familial mais Sevina ne leur parlait jamais de son enfance ni de son passé.

Cet après-midi-là, en potion, Sabriana s'assit à côté de Sevina. Elle la considérait comme son amie désormais bien que Sevina se contentait plutôt de l'accueillir à côté d'elle et il arriva même que cette dernière la fasse rire par les remarques qu'elle lança sur son frère ou même sur les autres élèves. Même si elle restait distante, qu'elle ne restait pas toujours avec elle et parlait très peu, Sab espérait pouvoir la connaitre davantage. Elle était assez surprenante. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaitre sans qu'on ne la voie ou qu'on ne l'entende arriver, connaissait certaines choses impressionnantes mais était complètement ignorante pour d'autres choses qui leurs semblaient pourtant logique et basique.

\- Alors, quelqu'un peut-il me citer les propriétés de l'essence de la belladone ? Demanda le professeur Rogue de sa voix froide habituelle.

Comme d'habitude, la main de Granger se leva aussi rapidement qu'un boulet de canon. Il l'ignora et décida de choisir une victime.

\- Sevina, alors ?

\- La réponse est protégée par le charme de fidelitas et je n'en suis pas la gardienne du secret. Répondit-elle aussitôt toujours avec sourire

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla-t-il

\- La réponse est protégée par...

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Vous osez jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi ?

\- Quel jeu ? On peut jouer ? Je ne vous savais pas si gentil, professeur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Arrêtez tout de suite votre petit manège ! Retenue pour insolence ! Et maintenant répondez à la question.

\- D'accord, mais si j'ai juste, je peux avoir un cookie ?

Sabriana avait vraiment cru que le professeur Rogue allait littéralement arracher la tête de Sevina... Il semblait être sur le point de perdre son self-control, étant pourtant maître dans cette discipline. Il lui avait juste donné une autre retenue et s'en était allé avant de perdre vraiment patience. Oui, Sabriana s'entendait bien avec Sevina mais si parfois elle lui faisait peur tellement ses regards et son comportement étaient insolents envers Rogue. Sabriana aimait bien leur professeur de potions. Il était un bon prof et elle apprenait beaucoup. Elle était douée en potions, ce qui lui facilitait les choses. Mais elle apprenait aussi beaucoup de Sevina. Elle était douée mais différemment. En même temps, ils avaient hérité des mêmes gènes donc pas étonnant qu'elle soit douée en potion. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis et elle organisait son plan de travail de manière très optimale. Chose que Sabriana chercha à copier. Sevina ne connaissait pas la potion du jour, après tout, elle était élève, mais elle restait très efficace. Sabriana retroussa ses manches signe qu'elle était prête à se mettre au travail. Depuis qu'elle avait reversé un flacon entier de sang de salamandre avec sa manche gauche au pied du professeur Rogue qui passait justement à côté d'elle lors de sa 2ème année, elle les retroussait toujours afin d'éviter tout nouvel incident. Ce fût la première et la dernière fois qu'elle s'était fait réprimander par son maitre des potions, ce qui avait grandement fâché sa marraine. Sevina quant à elle, gardait les siennes bien tirées jusqu'à ses poignets, comme toujours.

Severus observa sa classe travailler. Il vit Sabriana à côté de sa sœur et fronça les sourcils. Oui, il avait vu le rapprochement des deux sorcières mais à présent, elles paraissaient amies. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sabriana était une bonne élève, douée en potion, toujours à l'écoute, passionnée et souriante. Elle et Draco Malfoy étaient les deux chouchous du maitre des potions. Ils étaient doués et un avantage non négligeable est qu'ils étaient tout deux à Serpentard. La proximité de sa peste de sœur pourrait la mettre sur le mauvais chemin. Cette espèce d'insupportable gamine qui faisait tout pour l'énerver avec ses remarques insolentes et son grand sourire béat. Il avait questionné les autres professeurs à son sujet et il n'y avait que dans sa classe qu'elle se comportait comme cela. Donc oui, c'était de la pure provocation…

Le cours se déroula sans encombre et bien vite, les élèves de Serpentards et Gryffondors furent dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de cette fin septembre. Enfin, sans encombre, Potter et Londubat et Crabbe et Goyle avaient encore raté leur potion, il ne fallait pas trop en demander tout de même.

\- Hey Sévi, tu viens avec nous dans le parc ? Lui demanda Sabriana une fois qu'ils étaient dans le Grand Hall.

\- Ok. Lui répondit-elle en haussant des épaules

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'arbre près du lac. Il y avait Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode et Sabriana Avery. Daphnée Greengrass était partie rejoindre des amis plus âgés de 5ème année comme elle faisait souvent et Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés dans les cachots afin de nettoyer leurs chaudrons qui s'étaient renversés et s'étaient répandu dans la moitié de la salle. Arrivés au lac, Draco se posa contre l'arbre, Théo s'assit à ses côtés et Blaise alla se coucher par terre. Tandis que les filles se posèrent au soleil soit à 2 mètres des garçons. Millicent s'exclama :

\- Wow c'est trop beau ! On dirait carrément de l'eau !

Sevina, qui s'était approchée de l'arbre, tourna la tête lentement vers Millicent. « Euh… C'est le principe d'un lac… Elle est vraiment si stupide ? » Pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda la tête de ses camarades et vit qu'ils étaient indifférents et avaient une tête tout à fait neutre comme si elle n'avait rien dit ou comme si c'était normal… Ça promet, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se hisser sans efforts dans l'arbre. Un trou dans les feuilles permettait à un rayon de soleil d'arriver juste sur son visage. Parfait. Théo siffla d'admiration devait tant d'agilité tandis que Draco se tordait bizarrement en regardant les branchages.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer Dray. Elle met un short sous sa jupe. Lui expliqua tout à coup Blaise.

\- Hein, quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne regardais pas du tout ça ! Répondit Draco un peu trop vite et en bégayant légèrement.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Ricana Blaise.

\- Et dis-moi, comment le sais-tu, toi ?

\- Oh euh, j'ai juste vu du coin de l'œil quand elle est montée.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'ils se ramassèrent tout les trois, des branches et des feuilles sur la tête.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis là.

\- Désolé Sevina, mais j'ai rien dis, moi ! Pourquoi j'en ai aussi eu droit ? S'exclama Théo.

\- T'étais sur la trajectoire.

\- Pfff, t'aurai pu essayer de m'éviter tout de même ! J'en ai plein partout !

\- Pauvre petit. Ricana Sevina

En attendant, Blaise observa Draco avec un sourire de coin qui signifiait « j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant » soit un sourire typiquement Serpentard quoi. Draco était connu pour sa maitrise de soi. Or, en ce moment même, il semblait un peu gêné. Il était en train d'enlever les feuilles qu'il avait dans ses cheveux et sur sa robe d'un mouvement naturel et supérieur mais son visage disait autre chose. Il n'osait pas regarder en haut et n'avait pas répondu à Sevina. Aussi, il avait bafouillé tout à l'heure. Draco Malfoy ? Bafouiller ? C'était une première !

Sevina profitait de l'air frais et des quelques rayons de soleils qu'ils restaient. Elle avait entendu la conversation de ses amis et était quand même intervenue pour leur rappeler sa présence. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle écoutait. Elle avait toujours aimé écouter la nature. Surtout le vent et l'eau. La brise légère de septembre était fraiche mais pas trop froide, c'était supportable. Le vent dans les feuilles qu'elle trouvait très apaisant, le bruit de l'eau du lac légèrement remuée assez relaxant, les oiseaux qui passaient, les élèves qui se promenaient. Elle entendit aussi les conversations des ses amis. Pansy et Millicent parlaient d'un nouveau couple formé i jours. Draco et Théo parlait de l'arrivée prochaine des Dumstrang et Beauxbâton. En effet, ceux-ci devait arriver deux jours plus tard. Et Sabriana et Blaise papotait du professeur Maugrey qui faisait légèrement peur mais avec qui ils apprenaient bien la défense contre les forces du mal.

Sevina continua son écoute des alentours quand quelque chose la frappa. Le vent. En effet, le vent était tombé. Elle se redressa sur sa branche et observa les alentours à travers le feuillage. C'était calme, trop calme. Le calme avant la tempête. Et là, elle vit. Loin au dessus de la forêt interdite, un immense nuage sombre qui s'approchait doucement. Sans vent, il serait là dans longtemps mais Sevina savait d'expérience que celui-ci allait revenir à la charge et amener l'orage sur eux à toute vitesse. Décidée de ne pas se faire trempée, elle descendit de l'arbre silencieusement. Elle frotta doucement son uniforme quand Blaise l'interpella :

\- Hey, tu t'en vas ?

\- Un immense orage va pas tarder à arriver et je n'ai pas très envie de me faire mouillée inutilement.

Aussitôt, il se leva ainsi que Sabriana, Théo et Draco.

\- Comment tu sais ? La questionna Sab

Sevina montra simplement le ciel au dessus de la forêt d'un coup de tête. Le nuage avait déjà bien progressé, on pouvait désormais le distinguer depuis la terre ferme.

\- Aie ça promet rien de bon, ça.

\- En effet, Théo. Lui répondit Blaise.

\- Pansy, Millicent, il va bientôt avoir un orage, vous venez ?

Elles regardèrent l'immense masse noire et se recouchèrent

\- Ça va, il est encore loin ! Les rassura Pansy

\- Oui, on a encore au moins 20 minutes ! Il n'y a pas de vent. Compléta Millicent.

\- Le vent va bientôt se lever et dans 5 minutes, vous serez arrosées. Les prévint Sevina.

\- Mais non. Répondit Pansy.

Elle et Millicent avait encore du mal à accepter leur nouvelle camarade et ne voulaient pas l'écouter.

\- Comme vous voulez. Moi, je rentre

Sur ces mots, Sevina prit la direction du château d'un pas rapide. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas être mouillée. En temps normal, cela ne la dérangeait pas mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire trempette. Théo et Draco se regardèrent puis regardèrent Blaise et Sab qui avaient suivis Sevina sans hésitation. Préférant faire confiance à leur nouvelle camarade plutôt qu'aux deux cruches restées faire bronzette, Théo et Draco décidèrent de rentrer également. En chemin, une fine brise se fit sentir mais étant habitué à la météo anglaise, ils reconnurent l'odeur de la pluie si particulière qui annonçait son arrivée très prochaine. 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient presque rentrés tandis que le vent se leva et souffla. Souffla fort. Et le ciel s'assombrit d'un coup. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur Poudlard. Ils étaient rentrés de justesse ! Ils purent voir quelques élèves rentrer en courant dont Pansy et Millicent qui étaient trempées jusqu'aux os après à peine 10 mètres parcourus.

\- On l'a échappé belle ! S'exclama Théo

\- J'aurai pu le prévoir un peu plus tôt mais les arbres de la forêt sont trop hauts…

\- D'ailleurs, Sévi, comment as-tu su qu'il y allait avoir un orage pareil ?

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué. L'absence du vent. La présence d'un nuage menaçant. Le vent revient toujours avant pour tout accélérer. J'ai du apprendre tout ça là ou j'ai grandis. Mais un peu d'observation et c'est bon. Ça suffit à éviter de ressembler à ces deux-là. Expliqua Sevina avec un sourire narquois en voyant Pansy et Millicent arriver dégoulinantes.

Talons foutues, maquillage coulant pour Pansy et cheveux en train de friser pour Millicent qui courue droit à leur salle commune se cachant les cheveux avec ses mains provoquant les rires des élèves qui l'a croisaient. Oui, les 4 Serpentards se félicitaient d'avoir suivis Sevina. Elle était mystérieuse, distante et haïssait leur directeur de maison mais elle était de bons conseils et ils adoraient ses remarques piquantes. Et il fallait se l'avouer, elle n'était pas méchante ni réellement méprisante mais ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se la mettre à dos.

La tempête faisant rage dehors, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune afin de finir leur devoir de potion.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Sevina reçut un parchemin lui donnant rendez-vous la nuit à la lisière de la forêt interdite. La forêt ne lui faisait pas peur même pas de nuit mais cela sentait le piège à plein nez donc elle ne s'y rendit pas. Et elle en fut bien contente ! Le lendemain, les 1ière avaient une mine de déterré ! Ils manquaient de sommeil et avaient des griffures et des ecchymoses un peu partout. Ils semblaient avoir fait du catch dans la boue ou bien de la lutte avec un arbre toute la nuit. Puis soudainement, Sevina se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas été à un « rendez-vous » des ainés et elle lança vite un charme du bouclier sur le porridge. Mais malheureusement, ce matin-là, ce n'était pas le porridge qui était piégé. Et Sevina fut recouverte de tout le pichet de jus de citrouille. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer, de lancer un récurvite ni de se lever que Peeves apparut au-dessus d'elle pour lui lâcher une bombabouse spéciale sur la tête. Et il s'en alla en riant et en faisant des bruits odieux avec sa bouche. Sevina hurla. L'odeur était insuportable !

\- Il n'est pas correct d'ignorer ses semblables. Préviens-les, soutiens-les, rejoins-les. S'il le faut plusieurs fois mais ne les écartent pas. Fit une voix lente et froide.

\- Haaaa

Prise par surprise (pourtant il en fallait beaucoup), Sevina qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir la tête du baron sanglant sortir du panier de fruit réagit au quart de tour et surtout par réflexe et envoya un coup de poing sur l'agresseur.

\- _Ha ben oui vas-y. essaye de frapper un fantôme, tu verras comme s'est efficace…_ Se dit mentalement et sarcastiquement Sevina après s'être rendue compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un ennemi.

Mais le mal était fait et le Baron Sanglant ne semblait pas bien avoir prit l'attaque à son encontre et il s'en alla. Décidemment, elle qui voulait avoir une année tranquille et paisible. D'abord son frère, puis Parkinson, puis les aînés Serpentard, les autres maisons et maintenant le Baron Sanglant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait qu'elle soit devenue une sorte d'aimant à malheur… Elle lança vite un récurvite pour se débarrasser de cet immonde odeur mais se rendit compte avec horreur que celle-ci ne disparaissait pas. La bombabouse devait être conçue expressément pour ne pas partir aussi facilement. Elle se leva donc pour aller régler ce petit problème au calme dans son dortoir.

En dehors de cette mésaventure qui avait bien fait rire toute l'école, l'excitation était partout. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était samedi et Beauxbâton et Dumstrang devaient arriver dans la journée ! Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuner comme d'habitude mais toujours pas de traces de leurs invités. La matinée toucha à sa fin, le temps était clair et calme, seul quelques nuages flottaient dans le ciel bleu. De nombreux élèves étaient dans le parc pour profiter du grand air. Notre groupe de Serpentard n'y fit pas exception, ils étaient tous les neuf, Daphnée, Crabbe et Goyle les avait rejoints ce jour-là, couchés dans l'herbe à bavarder tranquillement et surtout à se demander quand les français et les bulgares arriveraient. Sevina arriva quelques instants plus tard sans la moindre trace de bombabouse. Mais elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de les rejoindre lorsqu'elle entendit la conversation. Elle n'en avait que faire de ce tournoi, n'y voyant pas un grand intérêt. Comme à son habitude, elle écoutait le vent et les clapotis de l'eau. Dans les airs, elle perçut un aigle ou un faucon par des grands coups d'ailes puissants. Il semblait se rapprocher, elle pourra sans doute le voir bientôt. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que plusieurs oiseaux s'approchaient. Bizarre, les aigles et faucons voyageaient et chassaient seuls… Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus leurs coups d'ailes étaient puissants. Trop puissants. Sevina se redressa et scruta le ciel. Elle vit une tache sombre se détacher du ciel. Elle put distinguer les ailes en mouvement mais c'étaient un gros amas d'oiseaux. Ils se rapprochaient vite, très vite. Bientôt d'autres élèves qui avaient suivis le regard de Sevina essayaient aussi de découvrir ce que c'étaient. Lorsque la masse fut assez proche, Sevina, qui avait une très bonne vue, put enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Des chevaux ailés ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Hein ? Comment t'arrive à voir ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est juste des oiseaux arrête de faire ton intéressante sans arrêt ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu parles que tu es intelligente ! La rabaissa Pansy qui ne l'aimait pas du tout.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Arrête de nous rabâcher les oreilles 7 jours sur 24 ! Ajouta Millicent

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez mais en attendant, si vous m'aviez écouté l'autre jour, vous n'auriez pas été trempées. Répliqua froidement Sevina

Pansy, furieuse, se recoucha et se mit à bouder.

Entre temps, les chevaux avaient progressé et tous put voir que en effet, il s'agissait de chevaux ailés qui tiraient un magnifique carrosse bleu. Celui-ci passa au dessus des élèves et continua sa route plus bas dans le parc où Hagrid les attendaient pour l'atterrissage. Tous voulurent aller les voir quand le sol trembla légèrement.

\- Ha ils ont du atterrir. Dis Blaise

\- Non, ça ne vient pas de la terre. Ca vient du lac, regardez. Répondit Sevina.

En effet, l'eau du lac commençait à remuer plus que de nature par une journée sans vent. Quand tout à coup, un immense bateau surgit hors de l'eau, éclaboussant ceux qui se tenaient aux alentours du lac. De grandes voiles tombèrent portant l'emblème de Dumstrang.

\- Wow. Firent plusieurs élèves.

Les élèves commençaient à hésiter pour savoir quelle école ils allaient voir quand une voix magiquement amplifiée mis fin à leur dilemme.

\- Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

L'excitation était à son comble. À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Étaient-ils sympas ? Tous voulaient voir les français et les bulgares. Dumbledore fit le silence dans la Grande Salle et prit la parole. Il annonça les jeunes filles et les jeunes hommes de l'école de Beauxbâton ainsi que leur directrice Madame Maxime. Tous les regards masculins étaient émerveillés devant la grâce et la beauté des jeunes filles en bleu clair qui s'avançaient. Madame Maxime fit son entrée la dernière et provoqua la surprise générale étant donné que celle-ci était plus grande que la moyenne. Cette dernière salua Dumbledore et alla s'assoir à la table des professeurs tandis que ses élèves allèrent à la table des Serdaigles.

Vint ensuite le tour de Dumstrang et de leur directeur Igor Karkaroff. Les bulgares avaient l'air plus durs et rustres mais bientôt cette image s'envola lorsque que Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur bulgare fit son entrée en compagnie de Karkaroff. Personne n'en croyait leurs yeux. Viktor Krum était à Poudlard ! Karkaroff alla saluer Dumbledore et rejoignit les autres professeurs, quant à ses élèves, ils se dirigèrent vers les Serpentards. Draco prit son air supérieur afin d'attirer Krum, ce qui fut efficace. Celui-ci alla s'assoir entre Sevina et Sabriana au grand dam de ces dernières. Sabriana en avait que faire d'un grand joueur de Quidditch tandis que Sevina, il faut bien l'avouer, ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait vite compris les grandes lignes mais à part attrapeur dans l'équipe bulgare, ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là. Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien le Quidditch. Elle s'était documentée en lisant quelques livres mais elle n'en avait jamais vu et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on en faisait autant autour. Elles accueillirent néanmoins les bulgares et Viktor avec qui elles commencèrent à discuter. Mais elles se rendirent vite compte que c'était un sportif typique. Un tas de muscles à la tête creuse. Elles se lancèrent un regard désespéré que Draco, assis en face, capta et décida de leur venir en aide en lança une conversation sur le Quidditch. Sevina entama une conversation avec son autre voisin bulgare qui lui aussi était mono sujet mais cette fois-ci, c'était la mer et les bateaux. Sevina adorait l'eau donc c'était mieux que rien. Sabriana quant à elle, était coincée entre les garçons qui parlaient Quidditch.

Le repas toucha à sa fin lorsque Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, cher invités, cher amis.

Le temps est venus de vous parlez plus longuement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il est composé de trois tâches durant lesquelles, trois élèves représentant leur école s'affronteront. Mais attention, cela peut être dangereux. Il ne s'agira pas simplement d'une course en balai ou de natation. C'est un tournoi magique ou chacune de vos aptitudes seront sollicitées. Une fois entré dans le tournoi, vous êtes seul. C'est pourquoi cette année une nouvelle règle fait son apparition. Le tournoi est ouvert uniquement aux élèves ayant plus de 17 ans.

Un brouhaha d'élèves mécontents commença à s'élever mais Dumbledore le fit taire rapidement.

\- Afin de déposer votre candidature, vous devrez écrire votre nom et votre école sur un morceau de parchemin et le déposer dans la coupe de feu.

Une immense coupe à la flamme bleue se tenait derrière le directeur.

\- Je poserai moi-même une limite d'âge autour de la coupe. Mais réfléchissez bien avant. Une fois votre nom déposé, il sera impossible de faire demi-tour. Dans 3 semaines, la coupe désignera les 3 participants. Sur ce, c'est une belle après-midi, je vous suggère d'en profiter. Conclu Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et allèrent dans le parc. Peu allèrent dans leur salle commune, n'ayant pas la tête à travailler aujourd'hui. Tous parlaient du tournoi bien sûr et chacun avait hâte de voir la suite des événements.


	6. Chapter 6 : Honneur, Fierté, Incomprehen

Chapitre 6 : Honneur, Fierté, Incompréhension et Surprise.

Une semaine était passée. Et quelle semaine ! Le mardi, alors que Sevina sortait de la bibliothèque, seule, plongée dans ses notes de métamorphose, sa vision s'obscurcit et elle sentit qu'on la poussa quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle était dans une vieille salle désaffectée en compagnie de tous les premières années de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore ? Pesta Sevina

Encore un coup absurde des aînés. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Bah, rien qui ne puisse pas être résolu d'un bon coup de baguette magique ! Mais elle s'aperçut avec horreur que celle-ci manquait à l'appel ! Ils avaient dû la lui prendre pendant qu'ils la trainaient ici.

\- Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir trouver un moyen de sortir de là sans magie…

Puis sur le vieux tableau accroché au mur, des mots apparurent.

\- « Vous êtes enfin tous ensemble, maintenant que chacun tremble ! »

Et aussitôt la salle se mit à trembler. Si fort que de la poussière tomba du plafond. Si ça continuait, le sol allait s'effondrer sous leurs pieds ! Et en plus, ils criaient tous de terreur à en faire saigner les oreilles. Ils paniquaient tous, n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter de tous les côtés de la salle pour certains ou en restant en boule contre un mur la tête dans les bras pour d'autres. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent tous formant un amas compact de bras et de jambes tremblants, à l'exception de Sevina et d'un garçon blond qui avait entreprit de tambouriner la porte pour qu'on les libère de là et qu'il exigeait des explications. Au moins, il y en avait un qui ne perdait pas le nord. Sevina quant à elle, essayait de rester debout malgré les secousses et réfléchissait au pourquoi ils étaient là et surtout comment en sortir. Mais elle fût vite interrompue dans ses pensées. Une brune venait d'agripper le blond qui hurlait toujours sur la porte pour le forcer à les rejoindre tandis qu'une à la chevelure auburn venait de s'agripper à elle enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau de son poignet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Oh non ! C'était hors de question ! Pas moyen qu'elle serve de zone d'accroche à des gamins complétement en panique et pleurnichant ! Quelques instants passèrent depuis qu'ils étaient tous accrochés puis aussi soudainement que leur apparition, les secousses disparurent.

Tout devint silencieux. Si silencieux que ça en était presque perturbant. C'était un silence assourdissant. Mais très vite, Sevina regretta ce silence. Certains jeunes de 11 ans recommencèrent à pleurer de peur, de stress et de panique. Et bien évidemment, comme si cela était à tout prix indispensable, ils s'agrippèrent à Sevina pour trouver du réconfort.

\- _Non mais ils rêvent là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui console les gens ?_ Pesta intérieurement Sevina. _Elle était pas leur mère ou Merlin sait quoi !_

Elle se dégagea des pots de colle en larme, inspira un bon coup avant de s'exclamer fortement :

\- Ok, maintenant ça suffit ! Pleurer et paniquer ne nous fera pas sortir d'ici ! Alors, vous respirez un bon coup, vous vous calmer et on va sortir de cette maudite pièce.

\- Ok mais comment on va sortir ? Demanda le petit blond à l'air hautain qui avait tabassé la porte et qui lui faisait affreusement penser à Draco.

\- Pour l'instant j'en sais rien. Mais il faut se bouger ! Ok on n'est pas des Gryffondor. Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Perso, j'ai horreur qu'on se joue de moi. Mais en paniquant, on ira nulle part. on vaut mieux que ça ! On a notre fierté oui ou non ?

\- Oui ! Répondirent en cœur les 1ières

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Commençons par fouiller cette pièce. Allez au boulot !

Et tandis que les plus jeunes s'éparpillèrent en petits groupes dans tout le local, Sevina repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- _C'est vraiment moi qui viens de parler ?_ S'étonna-t-elle _. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?_

Un souvenir lointain refit alors surface. Un souvenir dans lequel une voix féminine résonnait dans une salle de pierre et qui prononçait un discours similaire…

Mais elle fut vite sortie de sa rêverie par la voix d'un jeune aux cheveux noirs.

\- Hey, il y a plein de truc dans cette armoire !

En effet, elle était pleine de carton remplie de vieilles planches, de bocaux parfois vides, parfois remplis de substance inconnue, de petits cartons non étiquetés, de tubes et tout un tas d'autres bricoles.

Bon à quoi pouvait bien leur servir tout ce bazar ? À construire quelque chose leur permettant de faire un trou dans le mur ? Un peu extrême… Mais au point où ils étaient…

Sevina réfléchit donc comme elle put malgré tout ces gosses qui gigotaient dans tout les sens. Et elle ne sût pourquoi mais elle sût qu'ils devaient tous sortir de là ensemble. Même si en sortir toute seule lui aurait été aussi. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait aider les ptits. Mais depuis le début, ils étaient tous victime ensemble. Elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Intervint soudainement le petit brun, celui-là même qu'elle avait avertit pour la farce du mot de passe. Ça me fait penser à ce qu'on a fait dans la forêt.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sevina qui ne voyait bien évidemment pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

\- Ha oui tu n'étais pas là.

\- Et j'en suis bien contente.

\- Il s'est passé qu'au lieu de se pousser et de s'enduire une énième fois les uns les autres de boue, on s'est retournés sur les 6ème et 7ème qui étaient là. Mais on ne devait pas te le dire

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as quand même fait ?

\- Parce que tu fais partie des nôtres.

Sevina n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire partie d'un groupe de mômes de 11 ans…

\- Alors on doit faire quoi ?

\- Chacun de nous a été humilié. On doit donc se venger. Tous ensemble.

C'était tordu comme plan… Mais ils n'en avaient pas d'autre alors Sevina les suivit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir suivre les plans d'un gosse de 11 ans mais bon. Ce monde n'était définitivement pas normal.

Ils entamèrent donc la construction de leur catapulte et des munitions. Mais sans magie, c'était toute une histoire. Mais les 1ières avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Par le plus grand des malheurs pour Sevina, il y avait de la farine dans les cartons… Et qui dit farine + gosses de 11 ans ayant besoin de décompressés, dit cata assuré. Bref, il en volait dans tout les sens et presque tout les plus jeunes pouvaient aisément être confondus avec un fantôme. Ils avaient presque finis leur construction quand le blond hautain demanda :

\- C'est bien beau de construire ça mais comment on va pouvoir les piéger si on ne peut pas sortir d'ici ?

\- Je m'en suis occupée ! Annonça alors Sevina. Vous verrez au moment voulu.

En effet, alors que les plus jeunes s'étaient afférés à la construction, Sevina, elle, s'était installée à l'écart et avait travaillé sur une partie du projet seule dans son coin.

\- Ça y est, j'ai fini. Dit Sevina

\- On a fini aussi. Lui répondit une petite rousse (aucun lien avec la famille Weasley)

\- Bon alors, c'est quoi ton truc pour sortir ?

\- Et bien, ces petites boules contiennent un mélange de produit qui, une fois mis ensemble, sont assez explosif. C'est une petite recette que j'ai apprise pas loin de chez moi. Répondit alors Sevina assez énigmatique.

\- Cool ! On peut essayer ?

\- Bien sur ! On devra bien faire exploser ce mur pour pouvoir sortir d'ici non ?

Chacun prit une boule mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la lancer, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer 3 aînés.

\- Bravo ! S'exclama une blonde aux cheveux courts

\- Oui mais faire exploser la porte quand même… Fit un grand brun assez massif

\- On avait pas prévu que vous iriez jusque là. Ajouta le 3ème à la chevelure noire en catogan.

\- Oh mais on n'a pas été jusque là. Précisa Sevina

\- Oui parce qu'on vous a arrêté. Il y avait d'autres moyens plus simples.

\- C'est vrai. Repris Sevina. On aurait pu crocheter la serrure, essayer de faire sortir la porte de ses gonds.

\- Ben oui ! pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? S'étonna le brun

\- Oh c'est très simple. C'était beaucoup plus drôle de vous voir avoir peur de petites boules de pâtes aromatisées à la vanille, basilic et noix. Cuisez-les, je suis sûr que ça sera très bon. Lui dit-elle en riant et en jetant sa boule au brun qui l'attrapa au vol n'ayant pas encore bien compris qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Sevina alla chez le 3ème aux cheveux noirs qui avait toutes les baguettes en main, récupéra la sienne et sortit suivit de tout les 1ières qui l'acclamèrent.

Les trois aînés restèrent là quelques instants avec la dizaine de boules de pâtes en main. La blonde éclata de rire de même que celui aux cheveux noirs. Ils devaient se l'avouer c'était bien jouer. Jamais ils ne les auraient laissés détruire un mur de l'école. Et même s'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment cette Sevina, ils devaient reconnaitre qu'elle avait de la suite dans les idées.

Le brun en revanche n'était pas ravi de s'être fait berner par une bande de gamins et surtout par la petite nouvelle qui se faisait trop remarquer à son goût. Elle n'avait pas sa place chez eux et il devait trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser...

 **XXX**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Beauxbâton et Dumstrang étaient arrivés mais ceux-ci restaient beaucoup dans leur carrosse et bateau, les élèves de Poudlard ayant cours, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasion pour discuter. Mais on les voyait tout de même de temps en temps, se promenant et découvrant Poudlard. Sevina retrouva Dmitri, le mono sujet sur les bateaux et l'océan, il était sympa mais leurs conversations devenaient vite lassantes et ennuyeuses. On voyait souvent Krum s'entrainer au bord du lac avec un énorme groupe de fan qui le suivait sans arrêt. Pathétique. Nos amis de Serpentard étaient à la bibliothèque pour leurs devoirs quand 5 jeunes filles de Beauxbâton firent leur entrée avec des Serdaigles. Draco, Théo et Blaise furent déconcentré pendant les minutes où elles passèrent près d'eux. Pitoyable. Ils étaient occupés à faire leur devoir de sortilège. Ils avaient commencé la magie des éléments au plus grand bonheur de Sevina. Elle s'était avérée excellente dans la maitrise de l'air et de l'eau. Elle se débrouillait aussi dans la maitrise de la terre mais en revanche, elle éprouvait plus de difficulté pour le feu. Après tout, elle était qu'élève et n'était pas parfaite.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, Théo et Sab était en train de parler de ce devoir, n'étant pas d'accord sur le fait que la maitrise des éléments différait soit selon le caractère de la personne ou bien soit selon de son humeur du moment. Sévi se servit de fruits, de noix, de baies et de fruits sec comme tout les matins. Ils avaient presque fini quand :

\- Dis Sévi tu ne serais pas végétarienne par hasard ? Demanda Draco.

Sévi le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu manges que des fruits au petit déj et du poisson pour le déjeuné...

En guise de réponse, elle se leva, prit une pomme, mordit dedans en fixant Draco avec un demi sourire et sortit de la Grande Salle le laissant complètement déconcerté.

 **XXX**

Le jeudi, seul fait digne d'être raconté, est que les petits nouveaux de Serpentard eurent la joie de voir leur blague pour les aînés, qui avait été neutralisé par ces derniers, se déclencher dans le Grand Hall. Ils se virent donc bombarder d'un mélange de farine, de peinture, d'huile et divers autres ingrédients dont l'ensemble dégageait une odeur nauséabonde.

\- M'enfin ! La présence d'eau devait suffire à la rendre inefficace ! S'étonna un 7ème

Et ils s'enfuirent tous dans la salle commune qui était, heureusement pour eux, pas trop loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent une note volante avec ces quelques mots :

« _Oui mais si on ajout du jus de besquiam à l'essence de pligard déjà présente, ça devient explosif._ »

 **XXX**

Enfin vendredi ! Et pour une fois, il ne s'était rien passé ! Mais Sevina avait parlé trop vite… Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle qui l'agrippa. Ayant encore en tête le coup de la pièce du mardi, elle fut au taquet cette fois-ci et se défendit, envoyant son adversaire au tapis d'un bon coup de pied bien placé. C'était un 6ème année.

\- Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur toi et pas sur un 1ière ? Se plaignit-il en se tenant l'entre-jambe à genoux au sol.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ? Pesta Sevina

\- J'étais censé te prendre par surprise, t'immobiliser et t'amener dans un endroit secret.

\- Et bien, c'est raté. J'irai pas

\- C'est un ordre, tu dois venir avec moi !

\- Un ordre ? Tu oses me donner des ordres, toi ?

\- Je suis ton ainé ! Tu dois m'obéir !

\- Ha oui et pourquoi ça ? Je te signale que je peux t'éclater quand tu veux ! Plus vieux ne veux pas forcément dire plus sage et plus fort !

\- Malcolm, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? On vous attend ! Intervint une voix

\- Lucian ! Euh rien du tout, on arrive !

\- Rho mec, t'étais censé la prendre par surprise, pas taper la discussion avec elle !

Sevina regarda les deux amis discuter et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de monter se coucher. Mais à peine eut elle fait demi-tour qu'une voix la rappela à l'ordre

\- Sevina attend !

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Lucian ?

\- Euh oui c'est moi.

Lucian avait de long cheveux noirs attaché en catogan. Il faisait parti des trois aînés à avoir orchestré l'épreuve du mardi dans la salle de cours. Et c'était celui-là même qu'elle avait empêché de piéger un énième 1ière avec la blague du mot de passe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demanda Sevina exaspérée

\- Que tu viennes avec nous sans poser de question. Répondit Lucian calmement

\- Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui obéit sans poser de question ?

\- Tu nous donnes vraiment du fil à retordre toi.

\- Et pourquoi je vous suivrai ?

\- Parce qu'on te le demande.

\- Oui après que l'autre là se soit viander en beauté…

\- Malcolm n'est pas le plus doué de tous, je le reconnais. Ria alors Lucian

\- Hey ! Intervint Malcolm qui était toujours là.

\- Alors tu viens ? Demanda Lucian ignorant son ami

\- Pourquoi ? Et où ?

\- On ne peut pas te le dire.

\- Sans blague. Je vais encore tomber dans un de vos coups foireux.

\- Cette fois-ci sera différente, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Waouw. Toi tu sais comment convaincre les gens. Je te vois bien en avocat. Répliqua ironiquement Sevina.

Lucian soupira longuement. Il a fallu qu'elle soit aussi têtue, indisciplinée et apparemment avec un respect limité envers les aînés.

\- On a juste besoin que tu nous suives. Ça sera très court et tu seras vite de retour.

\- Et si je dis non ?

\- Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de refus possible.

\- Donc vous allez rester planté là comme des géraniums jusqu'à ce que je cède ?

\- Oui ! Confirma Malcolm. Euh sauf pour la partie des géraniums. Ajouta-t-il ensuite plus bas.

\- Plus sérieusement, on va continuer à t'oppresser jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. Repris Lucian. Il se pourrait qu'on tente même les grands moyens.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Abdiqua Sevina. On y va!

Et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie de la salle commune, laissant les deux 6ème années derrière. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient réussis, ils se jetèrent à sa poursuite. Elle venait de sortir de la salle commune lorsqu'ils la rattrapèrent.

\- Bon on va où du coup ? Demanda Sevina

\- On ne peut pas te le dire. Lui dit alors Lucian sachant pertinemment que cela n'allait pas plaire à leur cadette.

Sevina s'apprêtait à s'offusquer lorsqu'elle sentie une nouvelle fois, une présence trop proche derrière elle. Une fois encore, elle décrocha un coup de pied bien placé et Malcolm se retrouva à nouveau par terre se tenant l'entre-jambe.

\- Mec mais t'es pas sérieux ? Tu te fais avoir deux fois d'affilée ? S'étonna Lucian exaspéré.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ? Le questionna Sevina furieuse

\- T'es un sorcier, utilise la magie ! Lâcha Lucian. Il voulait faire ça. Désolé Sevina. _Obscuro._

Et un bandeau noir apparut sur les yeux de Sevina, lui obstruant complètement la vue.

\- Désolé mais tu ne peux pas voir où on va.

Là Sevina n'était plus furieuse, elle était hors d'elle ! Au début elle se débattit mais ils lui avaient noué les mains. Et elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien cette partie du château pour se diriger à l'aveugle. Elle avait donc besoin des deux à qui elle ne perdrait pas un instant avant de leur arracher les yeux et de les leur faire avaler. À priori, ils étaient toujours dans les cachots. Vu la résonnance des lieux et surtout, ils n'avaient pas emprunté d'escaliers. Après quelques minutes à peine, elle entendit le grincement d'une porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et on la força à s'assoir. Ses mains et ses yeux furent libérés simultanément. Elle était dans une pièce sombre faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies. Les premières années étaient tous là. Ils étaient en demi-cercle et en face d'eux, tout les 6ème et 7ème année. Ces derniers les regardèrent, certains avec un air dur, d'autre souriait, d'autres encore en avaient rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Nous voilà tous rassemblés après 33 jours. Déclara un 7ème année. 33 jours où vous avez été soumis à différentes épreuves, que vous vous en soyez rendu compte ou non. Vous êtes tous nouveaux à Poudlard. Dans notre chère maison de Salazar Serpentard. À Serpentard, on est fier, on est ambitieux, on est rusé. Chacun d'entre vous avez votre place ici car c'est le Choixpeau qui en a décidé ainsi. Mais il a fallu vous tester afin de nous assurer si vous en étiez digne et si vous alliez vous comporter en Serpentard. Car la ruse, l'ambition sont certes des points importants nous caractérisant et se sont ceux que tout le monde connait et retient. Mais peu de gens savent que les Serpentards sont aussi solidaire et qu'on est de vrais amis.

Il marqua une pause fixant les nouveaux un par un.

\- Chaque épreuve avait pour but de voir où en était votre cohésion de groupe. Le mot de passe qui avait soi-disant changé. Vous avez remarqué qu'à chaque nouvelle victime, les anciennes s'était vu punir. C'est parce que cela montrait que vous ne communiquiez pas entre vous. Ce n'est que quand l'un ou l'une d'entre vous à décider d'avertir les autres que cela à cesser. Vous rameniez les affaires perdues à leur propriétaire. Dans la forêt, vous vous êtes tous mis ensemble. Vous avez été punis si vous n'aviez pas empêcher vos camarades de se faire prendre par Rusard. Mardi dans la salle, vous avez tous décidé de vous venger. Car on ne se laisse pas faire, on est fier et on se tient droit !

Il marqua une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre

\- On est peut-être méprisant avec les autres maisons mais pas entre nous. La vérité est qu'on a toujours été la maison exclue. On se doit donc être solidaire entre nous. Le but était de vous soudés. Que vous soyez là pour vous soutenir peu importe le problème ! Et ça, ça vaut peu importe l'année. Si quelqu'un vous cherche ou vous fait du tord, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de la maison pour vous venger. Car les serpents sont certes ambitieux, rusé et fourbe mais on ne laisse pas tomber les nôtres.

Il finit son long discours et les autres l'applaudirent. Un autre s'approcha

\- Jeunes serpents, levez-vous

Le bruit du froissement de tissus retentit dans toute la pièce l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Nous les aînés, déclarons que vous avez accomplis votre mois d'initiations avec brio. Que vous êtes apte à affronter la vie à Poudlard et que vous êtes des dignes représentants de la maison Serpentard. Maintenant répétez après moi : moi, jeune serpent, je suis fier de représenter la maison de Salazar Serpentard, je ferai tout pour m'en montrer digne. Je défendrai mes amis, les aiderai et les vengerai. Je respecterai mes semblables serpents et serai toujours présent pour un vert et argents.

Sevina et les 1ieres années répétèrent. Même si Sevina se demandait la réelle utilité de ce rite de passage. Elle avait besoin de personne… Et puis, ils avaient beau dire le contraire, ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Elle les voyait donc mal la défendre ou l'aider. Enfin bref, la bonne nouvelle était qu'elle en avait fini avec ces stupides blagues et épreuves. Une fois qu'ils eurent répété l'entièreté du discours, l'aîné reprit :

\- Recevez donc ce petit insigne qui prend place à l'intérieur de votre cape d'uniforme, symbole de votre réussite, de votre engagement et de votre intégration au sein des Serpentards !

Et tous applaudirent tandis qu'il distribuait les insignes. C'était un emblème qui ressemblait fortement à celui de Serpentard. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul serpent au centre formé d'une multitude d'autres serpents.

\- Bravo ! Bienvenue ! S'exclamèrent différents aînés.

Certains allèrent donc serrer la main donner une tape dans le dos aux nouveaux. Sauf à Sevina. Elle retint un rictus moqueur. Elle le savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement acceptée. Ce petit rite de passage n'allait rien changer, elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait. Profitant de l'agitation, elle sortit discrètement de la salle pour rejoindre la salle commune et enfin son lit.

 **XXX**

Les jours passèrent, les cours aussi et Sevina avait finis par être acceptée par Daphnée, Draco et Théo. Daphnée était très discrète et passait du temps avec eux à l'occasion, étant souvent avec des amis de 5ème année. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur Sevina ou du moins, elle ne l'exprimait pas. Elle se contentait plutôt de la voir dans l'ensemble du groupe, l'acceptant de ce fait plutôt bien. Draco était un peu moins arrogant qu'il le montrait à tout le monde même si son air supérieur et hautain exaspérait Sevina qui ne comprenait pas en quoi être un Malfoy lui permettait de l'être. Et Théo était assez discret, observateur et avait le don de toujours poser LA question sur le point sensible. En revanche, elle restait toujours mystérieuse sur certains points, beaucoup même, mais ils avaient appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'oppresser. Un jour, cependant, ils réussirent à avoir une réponse plus ou moins calme au sujet de leur maitre des potions.

\- Mais tu ne ressembles pas du tout au professeur Rogue ! Ni les yeux, ni le nez (heureusement d'ailleurs). Juste la couleur des cheveux ! S'exclama Blaise qui était encore un peu perturbé par l'annonce par moment.

\- Que veux-tu, d'abord le brouillon et ensuite le chef d'œuvre. Avait répondu Sevina

Ce fut la seule fois où ils réussirent à avoir une telle réponse sur Rogue. Aussi, ils préféraient tout de même éviter le sujet de conversation. Elle parlait plus qu'au début de l'année mais sur des sujets banals, elle haïssait toujours autant Rogue qui se jetaient des regards noirs dans les couloirs et elle le provoquait souvent en cours de potion. Une autre personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas, c'était Pansy Parkinson. Superficielle et cruche sur les bords, elle suivait Draco partout où il allait et elle méprisait Sevina au possible, surtout quand celle-ci parlait avec Draco, son Drakinouchet ou autre surnom affreux qu'elle attribuait au prince des Serpentards. Draco, lui, n'en avait que faire de Pansy qui la suivait comme son ombre avec des yeux vides de cocker.

\- Elle est bizarre, je vous dis ! On ne sait pas d'où elle vient ni rien ! Elle cache un truc pas clair, je vous le dis !

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ! Peut-être qu'elle est une naine mais que ça se voit pas physiquement… S'interrogea Millicent

Cette dernière, quant à elle, n'aimait pas non plus Sevina mais elle la saluait tout de même et lui parlait un peu. Contrairement à Pansy qui l'ignorait en lui jetant des regards noirs.

 **XXX**

La semaine suivante ne fût guère passionnante. Hormis, la soirée pyjama annuelle de début d'année que les Serpentardes avaient organisées le vendredi. Il y avait bien entendu, leur dortoir, mais également des 5èmes années, amies de Daphnée. Elles étaient toutes en chemise de nuit avec des pantoufles bien confortables et elles avaient dû installer une table au milieu de la pièce. Table que venait de heurter Parkinson pied nu. Elle sautilla sur place en se tenant le pied et en jurant.

\- Avant, on installa tout sur le septième lit ! On n'avait pas besoin d'une table ! C'est de ta faute la nouvelle ! Hurla Parkinson en désignant Sevina.

Cette dernière, installée sur son lit, leva les yeux vers elle, haussa un sourcil et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Elle en avait rien à cirer. Comme si elle était responsable de son incapacité à se déplacer correctement.

\- Honnêtement c'est mieux avec la table, je trouve. Intervint Flora, une des 5ème année. Au moins, on peut la mettre au milieu et toutes avoir accès facilement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Allez, musique ! S'exclama Tracey

Et un morceau des Bizzar' Sister envahit la pièce.

\- Oh non pas encore ! Rouspeta Parkinson

\- Attendez, c'est leur nouvelle ! Lui répondit Tracey

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est chouette. Admis Sabriana

Mais elles passèrent vite à un autre registre. Elles se servirent toute de jus de fruit ou de tisane et commencèrent à fouiller dans leur armoire.

\- Alors quel est le thème ce soir ? Demanda Lily

\- Mmmmm. Réfléchirent les autres.

\- Euh… de tout de façon, c'est moi qui vais décider, je vous signale. Lui fit savoir Pansy

\- Pour nous retrouver encore avec le thème « Sortie en boite », non merci ! Lui répondit Clara, une autre amie de 5ème année.

\- Chacune propose une idée et on vote ? Proposa Sabriana

\- Ça va prendre une plombe… Soupira Daphnée

\- Sevi, une idée ? Demanda soudain Sabriana

\- Quoi ? Fit la concernée pas très concernée sur le sujet.

\- Une idée pour qu'on choisisse le thème ?

\- J'en sais rien. Tirez au sort et c'est tout.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le plus simple. Déclara Sabriana

Elles prirent toutes un morceau de parchemin où elles inscrivirent leur thème et le mirent dans le chapeau de Sabriana.

\- Interdiction de jeter un sort quelconque au contenu du chapeau ! Précisa Sabriana qui avait aperçu Pansy se saisir de sa baguette discrètement.

Une fois que le chapeau contenait 9 petits papiers, Sabriana se tourna vers Sevina.

\- Hors de question que je participe. Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en doute. Mais il nous faut une main innocente pour tirer le thème. Lui répondit Sabriana avec un grand sourire.

\- Innocente ? Elle ? Elle est aussi innocente que Potter ! S'était immédiatement écrié Pansy

\- Potter ? oh, il a fait quoi dernièrement ? Demanda aussitôt Tracey prise d'un intérêt soudain à ce que pouvait bien raconter sa camarade.

\- Mais j'en sais rien, on s'en fout. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que l'autre là, est loin d'être innocente. Désigna-t-elle Sevina d'un signe de tête.

\- Je voulais juste dire une main externe au jeu. Une main neutre quoi. Expliqua Sabriana exaspérée.

Sevina déposa son livre et pêcha un parchemin sans avertir personne, surprenant Sabriana qui regardait Pansy derrière elle et qui avait senti son chapeau remuer entre ses doigts.

\- Le mix des couleurs. Lâcha simplement Sevina avant de se recoucher sur son lit et de continuer son livre.

\- Yes ! S'écria Lily. C'était bien évidemment son thème.

\- Oh non ! Pleurnicha Tracey.

\- Je t'avais dit que je réussirai à te faire porter de la couleur un jour !

Tracey ronchonna et ouvrit son armoire en quête de quelque chose à se mettre. Mais sa garde-robe était exclusivement composée de noir… ça promettait. Toute les autres avait également commencé à fouiller leur armoire. Mais également celle des autres. Les vêtements qu'elles ne sélectionnaient pas, étaient jetés (ou déposé délicatement pour Daphnée) au milieu de la pièce et tout le monde pouvait se servir dedans. Les 3 5èmes années, n'ayant pas pris leur armoire avec elles, n'avaient donc pas le choix et fouillaient dans l'énorme pile qui ne cessait de grandir.

Sevina retint un soupir. Si seulement elle connaissait un sort pour l'isoler du bruit. Elle en connaissait un mais c'était à sens inverse. On ne l'endentait pas à l'extérieur mais elle entendait tout ce qui se passait. Inutile dans cette situation.

Et elles firent chacune leur défilé. Provoquant des rires, de l'admiration, de l'euphorie. Tracey n'osait pas se montrer même si elle ne portait que du bleu marine. Lily avait essayé de lui mettre du rose ou de l'orange mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Sevina ne savait pas qui était la gagnante. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Et apparemment maintenant, c'était l'heure du maquillage. Daphnée avait hâte d'essayer la nouvelle palette de Pansy. Puis toute les deux avec l'aide des 3 5èmes années, elle se chargèrent de maquiller Millicent qui en avait besoin, en toute honnêteté. Tandis que Lily et Tracey était restées à deux dans leur coin, sans grande surprise et Sabriana essayait de se dessiner des bulles et des étoiles sur le visage mais elle n'était pas la plus douée en dessin alors sur son propre visage et en miroir, ce n'était pas gagné. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se nettoyer le visage pour recommencer.

Cela faisait 10 minutes que Sevina était sur la même page. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à une atmosphère si bruyante et à ce qu'il y ait autant de mouvement et de remue- ménage. Puis soudain, elle entendit quelque chose d'anormale. C'était devenu irrégulier et cela s'approchait. Puis elle le vit. Elle se figea et son regard se durcit un peu. Non mais c'était une blague ?

\- AAAAAAAAhh ! S'était écrié Millicent et Flora faisant sursauter le dortoir entier à l'exception de Sevina qui bien entendue, les avait déjà vu.

Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy, en maillot, nageaient dans le lac et se trouvaient devant la fenêtre du dortoir des filles et leurs faisaient de grands signes de mains en souriant.

\- Chaque année c'est la même chose. Pesta Sabriana ! Ils font exprès de faire leur soirée en même temps que nous pour venir nous espionner par la fenêtre !

D'un coup de baguette, elles ouvrirent la partie supérieure de la fenêtre. Le bas étant au niveau de l'eau, elle était fixe. Pansy monta sur la banquette située devant et ainsi amener sa tête à la hauteur de l'ouverture.

\- Oh mon Drakinouchet, tu es venu pour me voir ? Minauda-t-elle.

\- Chouette vos tenues. Intervint Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil tandis que Draco avalait la tasse.

Immédiatement les filles se recouvrirent de couette, de draps et de couverture.

\- Blaise tu es insortable franchement ! Cria Sabriana.

\- Allez, venez ! L'eau est vachement bonne ! Lui répondit-il toujours avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Ok…

Toutes se retournèrent vers Sabriana qui venait de prendre la parole. Cette dernière se leva et fit apparaitre un escabeau d'un coup de baguette. Elle grimpa les quelques marches et une fois à la hauteur de la fenêtre ouverte, elle pencha sa tête dehors, ses longs cheveux noirs pendants dans le vide.

\- C'est profond ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui très ! Répondit Blaise qui se regarda avec Draco.

Quelle erreur ! Le temps de leur regard, Sabriana avait sortie un pot de paillette rose de sa robe et en avait déversé le contenu sur les deux serpents qui s'empressèrent de plonger pour éviter la pluie scintillante mais le mal était déjà fait.

\- Ce sont des paillettes spéciales qui ne partent pas avec de l'eau… Il faut le bon produit pour les enlever. Fit-elle aux autres filles tout en descendant de l'escabeau.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. C'était bien fait pour eux !

 **XXX**

Le lendemain étant un samedi, les deux serpents n'eurent pas à sortir de la salle commune. Mais nos Serpentardes eurent quand même le plaisir de les apercevoir. Draco essayait de cacher ses cheveux le plus que possible. Dans sa chevelure blonde, brillaient une multitude d'éclats roses. Il passa sa journée dans son dortoir n'osant pas trop se montrer. Quelle honte pour un Malfoy !

Blaise, c'était l'inverse ! Ça le faisait rire et donc il avait décidé de se montrer au grand jour. Il s'approchait sournoisement de ses amis et puis a 5 cm de leur visage leur disait :

\- Je suis uuuune liiicooorne !

Avant de repartir en sautillant.

\- Mais il est bourré ou quoi ? S'étonna Sabriana

\- Euh… Est-ce qu'il y avait une dose limite à respecter ? Demanda Daphnée

Blaise profitait d'attirer l'attention pour discuter avec la gente féminine. Bizarrement, elles ne le remballaient pas comme d'habitude.

\- Ça c'est pas normal. C'est un mec avec des tresses roses ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elles s'intéressent à lui tout à coup ? Se demanda Sabriana.

\- Aucune idée, ça n'a pas de sens. Lui répondit la blonde.

Mais elles eurent leur réponse en fin de journée où Blaise rentra légèrement de mauvaise humeur dans la salle commune.

\- Oh mais qu'est ce qu'elle a la petite licorne toute mignonne à sa maman ? Lui demanda Sabriana

\- Mec tu en fais une tête ! Tu t'es enfin pris ton rateau ? Demanda Draco qui avait caché ses cheveux sous son chapeau.

\- Pire… J'en avais plein autour de moi. Elles voulaient toutes me parler. Le rêve.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit encore pour tout gâcher ? Soupira Draco

\- Mais rien ! Elles ont commencé à parler de tout et de rien, comme si je faisais partie de leur groupe ! Et puis, elles ont commencé à poser des questions.

Blaise s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que Draco a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que Théo est gentil ? Fit-il avec une petite voix aigüe. Que des questions sur vous et…

Draco éclata de rire.

\- Oh j'aurai tellement aimé être là pour voir ça ! Dit le blond une fois calmé

\- Je sens que c'est pas finit. Dit Sabriana. Il a encore quelque chose. Allez balance.

\- Elles devaient partir et donc elles m'ont toutes serré dans leurs bras… Et puis elles m'ont dit… Blaise baissa la tête, c'était si dur de l'énoncer à haute voix ! Elles m'ont dit « En tout cas, c'est chouette d'avoir une nouvelle copine ! »

Draco resta sans voix un instant avant de repartir dans un fou rire encore plus violent que le précédent. Il s'en écroula sur le canapé à côté de lui et qui heureusement était vide.

\- Elles ont cru que tu étais gay ? S'étonna Sabriana

Blaise ronchonna. Sabriana et Daphnée se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Sabriana dû se tenir au mur tandis que Daphnée s'assit sur une chaise. Dans un coin de la salle commune, près des fenêtres, Sevina qui avait entendue toute la conversation, étouffait également un rire.

 **XXX**

La semaine suivant, mi-octobre arriva et la date fatidique de la coupe aussi. Plusieurs élèves avaient déposé leur nom tel que Fleur Delacour, Jean Lebrun et Clémence Martin de Beauxbâton ou bien Viktor Krum, Andreï Ivanov, Vassil Poliakoff et Boris Valdek de Dumstrang ou bien encore Cédric Diggory, Angélina Johnson, Cassius Warrington et James Russel de Poudlard. Bien sur, il y eu plus de candidatures. En réalité, l'entièreté des élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâton avait déposé leur nom, ils étaient venus pour cela après tout.

Enfin, le grand soir était arrivé. On était le samedi 19 octobre et la coupe allait désigner les trois champions ce soir ! Tous étaient dans la Grande Salle, la coupe était le centre d'attention. Le directeur commença par la présentation du jury qui allait noter les champions pendant les différentes tâches. Il y avait bien sûr lui-même, Madame Maxime et Igor Karkaroff mais aussi deux membres du Ministère de la Magie : Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, Directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Pour une fois, Dumbledore ne fit qu'un très court discours sachant que les élèves étaient impatients et surtout que la coupe n'allait pas attendre gentiment que le directeur ait fini. La flamme de la coupe devint rouge et un parchemin en sorti.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâton est... Une championne et il s'agit de Fleur Delacour. Annonça Dumbledore

Celle-ci souriait abordant un immense honneur de représenter son école, ses amies autour d'elle la félicitaient. Elle se leva, serra la main de Dumbledore qui la félicita et se dirigea vers la salle attenante de la Grande Salle que lui avait indiqué Dumbledore en s'arrêtant chez sa directrice Madame Maxime en chemin. La flamme rougit à nouveau pour lâcher cette fois le nom de Viktor Krum. Ce dernier fit un geste de vainqueur et se redressa avec fierté d'avoir été choisi. Tout comme l'avait fait Fleur avant lui, il alla serrer la main de Dumbledore et de son directeur Igor Karkaroff qui ne cachait nullement son contentement que ce soit Krum qui avait été choisis avant de rejoindre sa future adversaire dans la salle d'à côté. Et pour finir, le champion de Poudlard. Tous attendaient impatiemment qui allait les représenter. Les Serpentards priaient pour que ça ne soit pas Johnson de Gryffondor. Ni ce grand benêt de Diggory de Poufsouffle. À la rigueur pourquoi pas Russel de Serdaigles. Mais ils préféraient de loin Warrington, seul Serpentard à s'être présenté. La flamme rougit mais elle était plus sombre que les fois précédentes. Un parchemin sortit et Dumbledore le saisit. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'appeler :

\- Sevina Rogue

Grand silence.

\- Sevina Rogue. Rappela-t-il

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent.

\- Sevina Rogue ! Appela encore Dumbledore

\- Où elle est ? Demanda Théo

\- À la bibliothèque, elle voulait faire des recherches supplémentaires sur la maitrise de l'air et de l'eau.

 **XXX**

Sevina rangeait les deux derniers ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntées. Pour une fois, la bibliothèque était vide et calme, paisible. Elle avait profité du diner pour faire ses petites recherches, n'ayant de tout de façon pas très faim. C'est dingue la quantité de nourriture que Poudlard fournit ! À se demander comment les élèves ne finissait pas tous obèse à la fin de l'année. Puis, en y réfléchissant, elle se dit que c'était déjà le cas pour Crabbe et Goyle. Elle n'avait jamais eu un grand appétit et la vue d'autant de nourriture la rendait presque malade par moment.

Ce fût donc dans ses pensées qu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque en direction des cachots. Tous les couloirs étaient bien entendue vide mais soudain, elle fût parcourue d'un long frisson et vit un petit fantôme habillé bizarrement s'éloigner rapidement, sans s'être excuser de lui être passer au travers, en marmonnant : "je suis en retard, je suis en retard !"

\- Ça vous apprendra à trainer dans les couloirs au lieu d'être au dîner avec les autres ! S'éleva une voix froide.

C'était un portrait d'un vieux sorcier assis sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé, des lourds rideaux d'une couleur indéfinissable derrière lui, une liasse de vieux parchemins à la main.

Sevina se contenta de regarder l'homme quelques secondes et continua son chemin. Quel endroit bizarre…

Elle approchait de la Grande Salle quand des acclamations se firent entendre. Elle venait de la dépasser lorsqu'elle entendit :

\- Sevina Rogue

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Sevina Rogue. Rappela-t-il

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Elle soupira et fit demi-tour en direction de la Grande Salle

\- Sevina Rogue ! Appela encore Dumbledore

\- Oui, oui. Je suis là. Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? Dit-elle devant la porte.

Tout le monde était la et la fixait. Mais que se passait-il ? Puis elle vit la coupe de feu et se souvint alors que c'était le jour de l'annonce des champions. Dumbledore montra le parchemin avec son nom. Elle comprit direct. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait y mettre son nom pour s'inscrire ! Et avoir 17 ans ! Vous avez confondu avec les règles du Monopoly ?

\- Sevina !

\- tais-toi Severus ! Rétorqua celle-ci

\- ça suffit. Intervint Dumbledore.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire d'avantage, la coupe se mis à changer de couleur, une flamme rouge immense surgit et lâcha un quatrième nom avant de s'éteindre.

\- Harry Potter ?

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Tout le monde était perdu. Non seulement, une élève de 14 ans avait été désignée mais aussi un quatrième champion également de 14 ans avait été choisi.

\- C'est quoi cette blague ?

Les élèves ne comprenaient rien. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les professeurs étaient perdus également. Sevina et Potter durent donc rejoindre les champions de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâton. Sevina progressait rapidement dans l'allée un peu décontenancée et sentant la colère monter. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Tandis que Potter progressait lentement, maladroitement et semblait avoir perdu toute consistance physique. Ils regagnèrent la salle des trophées où Viktor et Fleur les attendaient.

\- C'est extraordinaire ! Non mais vous vous en rendez compte ? Lança joyeusement Ludo Verpey qui fit son entrée en même temps.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Viktor Krum de sa voix grave en regardant les deux élèves de Poudlard qui à l'évidence, n'étaient pas ravis du tout d'être là.

\- Je vous présente mes amis, la championne de Poudlard. Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire, la main posée sur l'épaule de Sevina qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Comment ? Demanda Fleur incrédule

\- Mais je... Commença Sevina

\- Et c'est pas tout ! Voici le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Ajouta-t-il en pressant le bras de Potter.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? C'est de l'humour britannique ? Demanda Fleur

\- Mais pas du tout ! Leurs noms sont sortis de la coupe.

\- Mais je... Tenta à nouveau Sevina

Krum fronça ses épais sourcils tandis que Fleur eut un air choqué

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette organisation ? Dit-elle avec son air supérieur.

\- Nous sommes aussi très surpris...

\- Est-ce qu'on va me laisser parler ? S'écria Sevina qui n'aimait pas du tout être ignorée.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Croupton, le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés que les deux plus jeunes furent assaillis de questions. Ils répondirent tout les deux que non, ils n'avaient pas mis leur nom dans la coupe et que non, ils ne voulaient pas participer au Tournoi.

\- Oui parlez ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vociféra Karkaroff

\- Je m'en tape complètement de votre Tournoi ! Pourquoi aurai-je mis mon nom ? Gueula Sevina

\- Comment avez-vous franchi la limite d'âge ? Demanda Karkaroff

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je vous dis que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dedans ! Répliqua-t-elle

\- Sevina, reste polie veux-tu !

\- Oh Severus, tais-toi ! Et non je ne veux pas ! On m'accuse de chose dont je ne suis pas responsable et on veut me forcer à participer à un Tournoi débile, alors non, je ne vais pas rester calme !

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, le maitre des potions ne dit rien. Il fallait bien sur savoir qu'une Rogue en colère ne présageait rien de bon.

\- C'est de la triche Dumbledore !

\- C'est quoi ces manigances ?

Les deux autres directeurs étaient mécontents. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Barty Croupton, le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, pour mettre les choses à plat.

\- Barty, Ludo, peut on désigner deux autres champions pour Beauxbâton et Dumstrang ? Demanda Dumbledore

\- Impossible Albus, la coupe s'est éteinte jusqu'au prochain Tournoi et les règles sont claires. La sortie du nom est liée à un contrat magique. Ces deux jeunes gens doivent participer au tournoi… Répondit Barty de son ton casant habituel.

\- Et vous pouvez me croire, Barty connait le règlement par cœur. Dit Verpey le visage rayonnant.

Après quelques minutes de malaise et d'incompréhension face à ce double mystère, nos champions furent relâchés vers leurs dortoirs. Quand ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, un silence de plomb tomba. Fleur et Viktor allèrent vers leurs amis tandis que Sevina et Potter voulaient fuir loin de tout le monde. Participer au Tournoi ? Sérieusement ? Sevina entendit vaguement Dumbledore demander aux élèves de retourner à leur dortoir. Tout le monde se leva et elle essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers cette marée humaine. Elle était presque dehors quand ses amis la rattrapèrent et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait réussi à mettre son nom.

\- Mais je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ! Gueula-t-elle en se retournant vers ses amis.

Elle entendit un écho de sa voix de l'autre côté du couloir. Potter venait de crier la même chose à ses amis. Et elle partit dans son dortoir sans attendre de réponse. Arrivée dans son lit, elle ferma les rideaux qui étaient autour, montrant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Ses amis se posaient des questions. Au final, ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, il y avait pas mal de zone d'ombre autour de leur nouvelle camarade. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, la nuit portant conseil.


	7. Chapter 7 : Investigations et découverte

**Et voilà la suite !**

 **Merci encore pour les Reviews ! Ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! Même si j'ai écrit cette fic pour moi à la base, voir qu'elle plait à d'autre fait plaisir !**

 **J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas en tout cas :)**

 **Je réponds aux reviews par mp mais voici les réponses (enfin ici la réponse) aux guests :**

 **MarieLily Potter :** _mille merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touché! Pour tout ce qui est description, j'en suis bien consciente, j'ai hésité à les réduire voire à les supprimer. Mais j'ai toujours aimé plonger les gens dans l'ambiance en donnant plein de détails Mais là, promis c'était juste les 2-3 premiers chapitres pour mettre tout en place. Après c'est finit, je te rassure ! Comme tu me l'as dit, on connait déjà ;)_

 **Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Investigations et Découvertes.

Chapitre 7 : Investigations et Découvertes.

Les jours passèrent depuis l'annonce des 4 champions et les murmures ne diminuaient pas. Sevina avait l'habitude et elle s'en moquait complètement. Sabriana, dont il avait fêté l'anniversaire 4 jours auparavant, le 24 octobre, avait bien voulu la croire quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas mis son nom. En effet, elle avait vu l'incompréhension totale et la surprise sur son visage qui était toujours visible les deux jours suivant l'annonce. Elle en avait parlé aux autres qui, petit à petit, avaient bien voulu la croire innocente, à l'exception de Pansy et de Millicent.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faut prendre les choses du bon côté ! Déclara joyeusement Blaise un soir.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Draco

\- Ben réfléchis ! Serpentard represent !

\- T'es sérieux là ? L'accent américain ?

\- Oh vous êtes pas marrant. Se plaignit Blaise

\- Non mais tu as raison ! Serpentard est dans la course à la victoire ! Et Potter à aucune chance contre Sevina. Ajouta Draco

\- Pfff. Depuis qu'elle est là, elle ne fait que son intéressante, comme Potter ! Ils ont surement dû monter tout ça à deux ! Hurla Pansy interrompant leur conversation.

\- Oui ça cohère pas bien son histoire ! Rajouta Millicent

Son regard sur Sevina ne changeait pas. Une autre chose qui ne changeait pas était la haine que Sevina et Severus entretenaient. Et elle en avait fait la démonstration pas plus tard que ce matin même au cours de potion.

Ils entrèrent en classe et le professeur Rogue leur annonça :

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez être en équipe de deux. Ne sautez pas de joie, j'ai fait les équipes. Malfoy-Potter, Zabini-Weasley, Parkinson-Granger, Goyle-Thomas, Crabbe-Finnegan, Sevina-Bullstrode…

Sevina retint un soupir. 2h à côté de cette dinde. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que Parkinson, Londubat, Crabbe ou Goyle. Mais ses remarques stupides la désespéraient. Elles commencèrent leur potion. Millicent se contenta de préparer la préparation des ingrédients tandis que Sévi finissait de le faire comme il le fallait. Elle laissa quand même Millicent mettre quelques ingrédients dans la potion.

\- Millicent ? Il faut que la poudre d'asphodèle soit rajoutée quand l'eau est en ébullition. Tu peux me prévenir quand c'est le cas ?

\- Ok…. Ça y est l'eau ébullitionne ! Annonça-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes

Sévi stoppa son mouvement. Ce n'était pas possible…

\- Zut on dit éboullionner… Déso parfois, ma langue fourche un peu. L'eau éboullionne, on peut rajouter la poudre d'asphodèle !

Sévi soupira et lui tendit le bol avec la poudre. Le cours continua comme ça dans le silence et le calme saupoudré de phrases et remarques stupides de Millicent. Elles étaient au ¾ de leur potion quand Pansy qui était à la table à côté se pencha vers Sévi :

\- Tu es contente de ton coup ? Tu t'es encore fait remarquée.

\- La ferme Parkinson. Si j'étais toi, je regarderais plutôt ma potion et prendrait rendez-vous avec un chirurgien esthétique.

\- Sevina !

\- Oui professeur ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Retenue ce soir.

\- Ben voyons. Et évidemment, l'autre bouledogue n'en a pas.

\- Une semaine de retenue ! C'est moi le professeur ici. Je décide qui va en retenue ou pas !

\- Et bien sur cette personne est… oh surprise général, moi. Faudrait changer un peu vos habitudes, ça devient lassant.

\- SEVINA ROGUE !

\- NE M'APPELEZ PAS ROGUE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS PORTE CE NOM ET JAMAIS JE LE PORTERAI !

Cette dernière réplique avait fait frémir la classe entière. Sabriana s'en souvenait encore très bien. Elle avait remarqué que Sevina ne signait jamais par son nom de famille. Sur ces devoirs, elle inscrivait uniquement Sevina. Visiblement, elle reniait ses origines, sa famille. Rien que quand elle avait hurlé que Rogue n'était pas son frère le montrait. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Était-elle adoptée et elle le refuse ? Une chose dont Sabriana était presque sûre était que comme ils avaient une grande différence d'âge, ils n'avaient probablement pas grandis ensemble. Et pourquoi cette rancœur ?

Des questions, des mystères et une multitude de surprises volant en permanence autour de Sevina depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

 **XXX**

Les journées poursuivirent malgré tout leur cours habituel. Ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuné. Sevina prit du poisson et quelques légumes qu'elle apprit à goûter et à apprécier. Sab et Blaise se ruèrent sur un plat que Sévi ne connaissait pas. Elle les regarda exaspérée. Ils se disputaient la cuillère et en mettait partout à côté.

\- Oui au moins on a eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter de se battre contre eux pour un misérable bout de poulet curry. Intervint Théo

Ainsi donc ce machin jaune était du poulet curry. Ok. Mais elle s'en foutait éperdument.

\- Mais c'est trop bon ! S'écria Blaise. Et je me battais jusqu'au bout pour avoir ma part !

\- Et moi je me battrai pour avoir ne fut ce qu'un bout avant que tu n'ais tout engloutis. Répliqua Sab

\- Hey ! Je suis pas un goinfre à ce point là ! Quoique... pour du poulet curry, peut être bien. Lâcha-t-il après réflexion. Son poulet si tendre et ce goût légèrement relevé par cette divine épice. T'en pense quoi Sévi ? J'exagère pas hein ?

Elle le regarda indifférente. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire de son poulet jaune canari. À la tête qu'elle faisait, Blaise failli faire une attaque.

\- T'aime pas le poulet curry ? Que Morgane te maudisse ! Et Salazar aussi.

\- J'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Ha tu me rassures. Alors ?

\- Alors, j'ai rien dit parce que je n'ai aucun avis.

\- Évidemment, tu passes ton temps à te gaver de poisson...

\- Comme toi, tu passes ton temps à te gaver de poulet.

\- Poulet curry ! S'il te plaît.

\- Oui, peu importe, si tu veux !

\- Non pas peu importe ! Au curry ! Sans ça, il poulet est si terne, triste, sec et sans intérêt...

Sévi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si ce bête curry pouvait faire passer un poulet sans intérêt à un incontournable de la gastronomie et de ta routine alimentaire.

\- Ben oui ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds. Tu ne vas pas me dire que le curry n'ajoute rien au goût du poulet ! Parce qu'alors là, ça serait comme si tu me disais que Salazar n'était pas un Serpentard !

Sévi ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

\- Sévi ? Intervint Sab avant que Blaise ne fasse une attaque. Tu as déjà goûté du poulet curry ?

\- Tu me demandes ça comme si j'étais une attardée... Ce plat est si incontournable que ça ?

\- Tu n'en as jamais mangé ? Lui demanda Blaise hébété

\- Il n'y en avait pas là ou j'ai grandie...

\- Et où tu as grandie ? Demanda sèchement Pansy

\- Peu importe. Quelque part où il n'y a pas de poulet curry.

Ils se turent et Sévi continua son repas tranquillement tout comme Draco et Théo. Blaise était resté interdit, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait un endroit sur terre où le poulet curry n'existait pas.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Sévi mais ne m'invite jamais chez toi !

\- Pas de soucis !

Blaise resta encore un peu en silence jusqu'à se qu'il daigne reporter son attention sur son plat fétiche.

\- Hey ! Sab !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu manges !

\- Ben oui, c'est pour ça que le déjeuné est fait, je te signale.

\- Oui mais tu manges tout MON poulet curry !

\- Primo, il n'est pas à toi. Et deuxio, j'ai pas tout manger, il t'en reste encore. Rétorqua Sab qui avait profité du moment d'absence de Blaise pour se servir à son aise.

\- Il reste à peine plus de la moitié !

\- Ben va falloir t'en contenter.

Blaise ronchonna quelque chose que Sab ne chercha pas à savoir et se servit du reste de poulet curry.

 **XXX**

 _Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, le vent faisait chanter les feuilles et un rayon de soleil illuminait son visage à travers les branchages. Le léger remous de l'eau qui coulait à côté était reposant. Bref, c'était une belle journée tranquille et relaxante._

 _Puis soudain un crac sonore se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et ressentit immédiatement une violente brulure sur poignet droit. Aussitôt, elle se redressa._

Le dortoir des filles de 4ème année de Serpentard était plongé dans le noir complet, rien d'inhabituel pour une milieu de nuit. Et pourtant, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs était assise sur son lit, se tenant le poignet droit et calmant sa respiration qui s'était accélérée à la fin de son rêve. Elle tendit l'oreille mais son dortoir était calme excepté les quelques marmonnements de Millicent. Sevina prit une profonde respiration avant de se recoucher et de se rendormir.

 **XXX**

Le temps maussade, gris et pluvieux s'était invité et les élèves qui croulaient sous les devoirs passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les salles d'études, la bibliothèque ou leur salle commune. Pourtant une élève était dans les couloirs, à cette heure là, il n'y avait aucun souci. C'était Sevina qui explorait encore le château et qui, par la même occasion, se cherchait un endroit tranquille où aller lorsqu'elle voulait réfléchir à son aise au calme. Chose impossible à faire dans la salle commune avec Draco qui criait après tout le monde avec son air supérieur, avec cette cruche de Parkinson répétait tout avec sa voix criarde et qui harcèle Draco alors que celui-ci s'en foutait éperdument. Quelle dinde, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Habituellement, Sevina allait dehors mais avec le mauvais temps et l'automne qui s'installait de plus en plus férocement, elle avait préféré se trouver un endroit au chaud.

Tandis qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, elle réfléchissait à sa nomination au Tournoi. Il était évident que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal dans cette histoire… ou alors pourquoi se casser la tête à la faire inscrire et choisir contre les règles de limitation d'âge ? Ou peut être une simple blague ? Un peu gros pour une blague… Non, celui qui avait fait ça, lui en voulait vraiment. Maintenant, la question était qui. Au début, elle avait songé à son « cher frère ». En effet, il était le coupable parfait, il ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait pas, il menait sa petite vie tranquille et elle venait tout bousculer et lui mener la vie dure. Mais après réflexion, elle écarta cette possibilité. Elle ne le voyait pas trafiquer la coupe, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que le coupable n'était pas aussi évident. Surtout qu'il y avait Potter aussi. Elle ne pensait pas à ce que ce soit une coïncidence, ça serait un peu gros. N'ayant trouvé ni de potentiel coupable ni de lieu tranquille (mis à part de vieilles classes désaffectées et poussiéreuses), elle retourna dans les cachots. Elle décida tout de même de chercher une salle malgré le fait qu'elle aurait préféré un local avec de grandes et belles fenêtres.

Alors qu'elle arpenta les cachots seule dans le calme le plus parfait, elle perçut au loin des pas qui se rapprochait. Par réflexe, elle se tint sur ses gardes tout en continuant son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle :

\- Sevina, que faites-vous là ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix froide

\- Je marche dans les cachots. Répondit-elle tout à fait naturellement.

\- Ne soyez pas insolente ! Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Je suis votre professeur, vous devez me témoigner un minimum de respect.

\- Oh mais je vous témoigne le respect que vous méritez, Monsieur. Répondit-elle faussement polie et en insistant sur le « monsieur ».

\- Ne me cherchez pas ! Ou ça risquerait de mal tourner.

\- Serait-ce des menaces ? Pas digne d'un professeur ça…

\- Je ne vous menace pas. Je vous avertis que dépasser les limites est très fortement déconseiller. Surtout avec moi.

Sevina eut un rictus moqueur, puis fit demi-tour et continua son chemin.

Severus tenta de se calmer. Oh comme elle pouvait l'énerver ! Mais, il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle recherchait. Lui faire péter les plombs. Et bien, elle allait voir. Il était en position de force. Il était professeur et elle, élève. Et il retourna dans son labo tout en réfléchissant à un plan diabolique pour sa chère « sœur ». Il repensa aussi à sa nomination au tournoi et ainsi qu'à celle de Potter. Quelqu'un dans l'enceinte du château avait trafiqué la coupe. Oh bien sûr, il avait pensé à Sevina. Elle en savait beaucoup sur la magie alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Poudlard. Où avait-elle appris tout ça ? Ses connaissances pouvaient très bien s'étendre à la magie noire. Puis, il repensa à la scène de ce matin. Elle ne voulait pas être appelée Rogue. Lui-même l'appelait Miss ou Sevina, jamais Rogue. Pourtant, c'est Sevina Rogue qui était sorti de la coupe. Là, il sût que c'était quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux qui avait modifié la coupe. Jamais Sevina n'aurait mis son nom de famille. Puis, il y avait Potter aussi. Par merlin, qu'est ce que c'est énervant le fait que ce gamin se fourre toujours dans des situations pas possible. Tout en maugréant sur cet insupportable Potter, il entra dans son labo pour finir la commande de Madame Pomfresh.

Sevina arpentait les couloirs des cachots tout en ressassant ses plans pour son « frère ». Elle en avait plusieurs dont certains qui restaient encore à peaufiner. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait mis aucun à exécution. Rogue pensait qu'il avait tout vu ? Il se trompait mais largement. Il avait eu droit à rien du tout excepté des regards moqueurs et provocateurs, à de l'insolence et à du mépris total dans son comportement et ses paroles. Le tout en étant excellente en potion bien sûr.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur un cul de sac particulièrement sombre, froid et crasseux. Ce couloir faisait froid dans le dos et fit remonter des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Il y avait 3 portes.

« _Si les pièces sont dans le même état que le couloir, ça n'en vaut pas la peine_ » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle décida tout de même d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Se rappelant d'une expérience passée.

« _On ne sait jamais_ ».

1ière porte, un vieux débarras encombré, minuscule.

2ème porte, une salle un peu plus grande mais quand même assez petite avec quelques tables, une armoire et une vieille tapisserie au mur.

« _Limite si je nettoie, il y a de la place et personne_ ».

3ème porte, de même taille que la 2ème mais encore plus encombrée.

N'ayant rien trouvé d'autre, elle décida de retourner dans la 2ème salle pour l'inspecter plus en profondeur. Ce n'était pas la salle rêvée. Elle était ni confortable, ni accueillante mais il y avait une armoire pour cacher ses affaires et des tables où confectionner ses plans. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une étagère de tombée mais facile à remettre, sinon elle était assez grande. À côté, se trouvait la tapisserie sur le mur. Les couleurs étaient passées et elle était tellement sale qu'on ne voyait même plus ce qu'elle représentait. Sevina s'en approcha pour l'examiner et eut un frisson dans le dos. Ne lui inspirant pas confiance, elle s'en éloigna lorsqu'elle vit un coin inférieur gauche bouger. Elle avait pourtant fermé la porte, il n'y avait donc pas de courant d'air… Elle retourna à la tapisserie et la souleva délicatement. Elle vit un nombre incalculable de toiles d'araignées concentré au milieu de la tapisserie. Bizarre. Elle jeta un Lumos et vit que derrière les toiles, se trouvait un passage sombre et très étroit. Elle retira toutes les toiles et se glissa dedans. Il était tout juste assez large pour elle. Après quelques mètres, elle tomba sur une pièce plus grande que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle avait trouvé. Sa pièce. Il y avait trois tables, une petite et deux grandes, un canapé un peu déglingué mais facilement réparable, une armoire plus petite que celle de l'autre pièce mais suffisamment grande pour ses affaires. Et surtout, chose qui lui fit aimer cette pièce dès la première seconde, une fenêtre qui donnait dans le lac. Les rayons de soleil le traversaient sur quelques mètres.

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, elle entreprit donc la remise à neuf de la salle. À part un peu de poussière et le canapé à réparer, le reste était correct.


	8. Chapter 8 : Amitié et article suspicieux

Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Question d'amitié et article suspicieux.

La salle commune des Serpentards était bruyante ce soir-là. Sab, Blaise Daphnée et Théo étaient en train de faire leur devoir de sortilège et de s'entrainer au sortilège d'attraction quand Draco arriva suivis de Pansy et Millicent.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Leur demanda-t-il en jetant son sac à côté de Blaise

\- Sort d'attraction. Mais pour l'instant, il y a juste Sab qui parvient à faire trembler le vase au dessus de la cheminé. Lui répondit Théo.

\- Hey ! Tu oublies que j'ai réussi à faire tomber la lampe de la table ! S'exclama Blaise

\- Tu parles, tu as poussé Crabbe qui s'est écrasé sur la table et la lampe est tombée, ça compte pas. Raconta calment Sab le nez dans son livre de sortilège.

\- T'es jalouse parce que tu ne seras plus la seule à réussir l'exercice ! Répliqua Blaise

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse pour la simple et bonne raison que de tout de façon, je serai toujours meilleure que toi et en plus, tu n'as aucune raison de te vanter vu que tu n'as pas réussi et moi non plus. Le vase a juste tremblé, il n'a pas volée jusqu'à moi. Et ça m'énerve, il va bouger oui ? Accio !

Le vase trembla mais ne s'envola pas.

\- Et zut ! Pesta Sab

\- Et toi tu étais où ? Demanda Théo à Draco

\- À la bibliothèque pour le devoir de métamorphose. Répondit Draco en cherchant un siège de libre.

\- Avec Pansy et Millicent ?

\- Ouaip. Tout seul, avec ces deux-là. Soupira Draco

\- Tu as du bien t'amuser. Le taquina Théo

Draco le regarda d'un regard noir, puis se tourna vers un 2ème année et lui aboya :

\- Et toi, file moi ta chaise, tu vois bien que j'attends debout !

\- Oui, donne lui ta chaise et plus vite que ça. Répéta Pansy avec sa petite voix criarde

\- Ou... ou... oui, tout de suite. S'empressa de répondre le 2ème année et lui tendit sa chaise.

Draco s'en saisit sans ménagement et s'installa à côté de Blaise.

\- Voilà, mon Drakinouchet. Lui minauda Pansy.

Draco l'ignora et tenta d'attirer le fauteuil situé près du feu, sans succès. Il essaya encore et le fauteuil trembla légèrement faisant sursauter l'élève assise dessus. Ils essayèrent encore durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un vase frôle la tête de Blaise pour aller se poser près de Sabriana.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Bien joué Sab ! Lui lança Théo

\- Maintenant, faut que je me trouve une autre cible...

\- Ou que tu remettes celle-là à sa place. Lui dit simplement Daphnée

\- Ouaip, hey la petite avec tes couettes, va remettre ce vase sur la cheminée ! Lui - ordonna Draco avec son air supérieur

\- Oui vas-y et dépêche-toi. Cria Pansy

Draco soupira. Il en avait marre de Pansy mais on s'y faisait et surtout, on apprenait à l'ignorer.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Sevina ? Demanda-t-il

\- Non, on s'en fout. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui minauda Pansy en battant des cils.

\- Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis le diner. Lui répondit Blaise

\- Je me demande où elle est. Se questionna Sab.

\- Et ce qu'elle fait. Intervint Pansy.

\- Ouais, elle n'est pas nette cette fille ! Elle est carrément floue. On ne sait rien d'elle, ni d'où elle vient, ni qui elle est et comment elle a fait pour s'inscrire au tournoi ! Il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas carré ! Rajouta Millicent.

\- Lâchez-la avec cette histoire de tournoi. Elle y est pour rien, on en a déjà parlé et on s'est mis d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas elle qui la voulu et qu'on en parlait plus. Rétorqua Sab.

\- Elle est là. Dit soudainement Théo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui Draco, regarde ! Elle vient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Affirma Daphnée à son tour.

Sabriana, Draco et Blaise sursautèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent Sevina juste derrière eux alors qu'ils s'attendaient à la voir près de l'entrée de leur salle commune.

\- Un jour, tu vas réussir à me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! Tu vas arrêter d'apparaitre comme ça ? Grommela Blaise qui tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur

\- J'y peux rien si tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure. Lui répondit simplement Sevina

\- Hey, salut Sévi ! Lui lança Théo

\- Hello. Lui répondit Sévi. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Sortilège d'attraction. Lâcha Blaise toujours frustré de ne pas avoir réussi.

\- Ha oui, une galère ce sort...

Elle regarda le livre de sortilège de Théo, lança le sort mais il ne fit que trembler. Elle se retourna soudainement vers une élève qui venait de se lever.

\- Accio. Lança-t-elle vers la chaise de celle-ci.

Aussitôt, la chaise vint à elle et elle s'installa tranquillement entre Théo et Daphnée.

\- Hey ! S'écria la fillette qui venait de se faire voler sa chaise

\- On s'est entrainé toute la soirée ! S'exclama Blaise. Et on arrive à peine à faire trembler nos objets. Il y a juste Sab qui y est parvenue.

\- Ça va, arrêtez d'être en extase devant elle ! Elle est qu'élève et puis, elle n'a pas inventé le fil à couper l'eau chaude que je sache ! S'exclama Millicent.

\- Toi non plus… Chuchota Blaise à Théo qui étouffa un rire.

\- Pourquoi tu as des toiles d'araignée sur la robe ?

La question de Pansy surpris tout le monde.

\- Hein ? ha oui, je n'avais pas vu. Je me suis entrainée dans une vieille classe désaffectée, j'ai du trop m'approcher de ces vieux meubles.

En réalité, oui elle, s'était entrainée au sort mais elle avait surtout passé sa soirée à arranger sa salle secrète mais elle jugea inutile de le leur dire.

Ils continuèrent à s'entrainer jusque tard dans la soirée. Tous y parvinrent à l'exception de Pansy et Millicent.

Le lendemain, ils réussirent brillamment les exercices du professeur Flitwick en cours qui fût exceptionnellement en commun avec les Gryffondors pour le plus grand bonheur de nos Serpentards. Cependant, le cours fut abrégé après qu'une pile de livres se soit effondrée sur leur professeur dû à la maladresse de Londubat.

\- Quel naze ce Londubat ! Il n'arrivera jamais à rien. Lança Pansy au déjeuner.

\- Au moins, il a obtenu quelque chose, pas le résultat voulu mais il a fait bouger quelque chose, pas comme certaine. Murmura Sévi à Sab.

Ni Pansy, ni Millicent n'avait réussi à faire bouger le moindre objet. Pansy qui avait entendue lui lança un regard noir.

\- Prête pour le cours de potion de cette après-midi ? Lui lança-t-elle froidement.

\- Je suis toujours prête, compte sur moi. Lui répondit Sévi avec un sourire narquois.

 **XXX**

Dans le couloir juste devant la porte de la salle des potions, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient le début de leur cours. Nos amis bavardaient tranquillement. Pansy et Millicent critiquaient Lavande Brown qui avait essayé un nouveau phare à paupière rouge sang, Sab, Daphnée et Théo discutaient de Babbling, la prof d'étude des runes qui commençaient à se faire des vieux os et Blaise faisait un monologue à Draco sur la récente victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch des Etats-Unis contre la Russie. Sevina quant à elle était adossée contre le mur et observait les autres élèves.

\- Draco t'en pense quoi ? Et oh, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Blaise à Draco.

\- Hein ? Non, désolé, je réfléchissais.

\- J'avais cru comprendre... J'aurai pu te traiter d'imbécile, de Poufsouffle sentimentale, de scroutt à pétard en guimauve ou de je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, tu n'aurais même pas bronché.

\- Oh ça va. Et espèce de Poufsouffle toi-même. Viens, on va s'amuser un peu. Dit-il en se tournant vers des Gryffondors.

\- Hey Potter, alors on se sent perdu sans poil de carotte ?

\- La ferme Malfoy !

\- Oh, heureusement que tu as encore Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour te défendre, sinon tu serais quelque part perdu à t'apitoyer sur ton sort et à verser toutes les larmes de ton corps comme un petit bébé. Ricana Malfoy.

\- La ferme Malfoy ! Moi au moins, j'ai de vrais amis. Pas des larbins qui me suivent partout comme des petits chiens-chiens.

\- De quoi tu me traites Potter ? Intervint Blaise

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Potter ? Tu n'es personne pour me dire qui sont mes amis ou pas. En attendant, je sais me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang-de-bourbe ou d'un poil de carotte jaloux incapable de lancer le moindre sort correctement.

\- Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Lui dit Granger en l'éloignant

Potter le regarda d'un regard noir et suivit Granger. Draco le regarda d'un regard triomphant et vainqueur puis retourna avec les autres.

\- Ta vu sa tête de bébé ? Demanda-t-il à Sévi en riant.

\- Ouais, c'est génial. Lui répondit Sevina sans enthousiasme

\- C'était du grand Malfoy ! Lui répondit Pansy.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Il se demandait pourquoi Sevina lui était aussi indifférente, pourquoi elle s'en foutait qu'il se moque de Potter, qu'il lui montre qu'il était puissant et influent, qu'il était un Malfoy. Il sursauta lorsqu'un grand bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Le professeur Rogue se tenait dans le cadre de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans le fracas habituel.

\- Entrer et installer vous en silence. Lança-t-il de sa froideur habituelle. Aujourd'hui, potion d'enflure. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 74 et noter veuillez et suivre les instructions qui apparaissent au tableau. Vous avez 1h.

Sevina, s'installa seule en fond de la classe. Elle était juste derrière Théo et Sab. Et à côté, se trouvait Londubat. Elle espérait que son chaudron n'explose pas cette fois-ci. Le cours commença plus ou moins bien. Rogue passa entre les chaudrons pour faire ses remarques, il ne dit rien à celui de Sevina qui était pourtant irréprochable, comme d'habitude. Une fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde sortit du chaudron de Goyle mais aucune remarque. Une autre fumée attira l'œil de Sevina et vit que cela venait du chaudron de Londubat. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, encore une fois. Elle lança vit un sort de stase avant la catastrophe quand une voix s'éleva :

\- Sevina, vous n'avez pas à lancer de sorts au chaudron des autres élèves ! C'est moi le professeur dans cette classe. S'exclama Rogue en s'approchant du chaudron de Londubat.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, Sevina lui répondit :

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Déclara-t-elle sournoisement avec un large sourire.

Elle leva le sort et pas moins de 5 secondes plus tard, le chaudron explosa répandant son contenu sur Londubat et Rogue.

\- Voilà, j'ai voulu l'évité mais puisque vous y teniez temps, professeur...

Rogue se préparer à vociférer contre Sevina mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez mais à vos risques et périls. Lança froidement Rogue

\- Bon... Bonjour pro... professeur... Balbutia Colin Crivey.

\- Crivey, êtes vous là pour dire bonjour en marmonnant ou bien êtes vous là pour une bonne raison ? Demanda Rogue

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie, je viens pour chercher Harry Potter et Sevina Rogue. Annonça enfin Colin.

\- Ils ont un cours de potion à suivre. Répondit sèchement Rogue

\- C'est... C'est pour le tournoi. Je crois qu'ils veulent faire des photos. Réussit à articuler Colin Crivey

\- Potter, Sevina debout, vous êtes visiblement attendu. Et Sevina, retenu demain soir 20h. déclara Rogue avant d'aller dans sa réserve chercher un antidote à la potion d'enflure qui le recouvrait.

Potter et Sevina rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de suivre Crivey.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Rogue si tu tiens à ta peau. Le menaça Sevina en passant devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle de classe désaffectée où ils trouvèrent le directeur, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Ollivander, un photographe et une sorte de blonde hyper manucurée dans une robe verte criard qui semblait être l'incarnation du mauvais goût.

\- Ha voilà nos champions de Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-elle

Potter se savait pas très bien qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là et avait une tête de paniqué. Tandis que Sevina se contenta de froncer les sourcils, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Harry, Sevina, je vous présente Rita Skeeter et son photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils vont faire quelques photos et des interviews. Et vous connaissez déjà Monsieur Ollivander, il va vérifier vos baguettes afin de s'assurer qu'elles soient en bonne état de fonctionnement pour le tournoi. Expliqua Dumbledore.

Ils commencèrent par les photos où Rita Skeeter passa son temps à demander à Sevina de sourire plus.

\- Difficile quand on a envie de gerber en permanence. Pesta Sevina tout bas, faisant pouffer Potter.

Ils finirent les photos et passèrent à l'examen des baguettes qu'Ollivander finit rapidement. Vint ensuite, les interviews. Potter partit en premier, pas très heureux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec la journaliste. Après 30 minutes de silence pesant, Dumbledore partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Skeeter.

\- Miss Rogue, à vous. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toute les deux. Lui dit-elle joyeusement en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Sevina eut besoin de tout le courage du monde pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même et de faire bonne figure tandis qu'elle suivait la blonde jusqu'à un vieux local plus loin.

\- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à participer au tournoi ?

\- ...

\- Oh vous êtes muette ? Pauvre petite...

\- Non

\- Ah tant mieux ! Vous allez pouvoir me répondre !

\- Non

\- ... mais voyons, pourquoi ? Ne sois pas timide, tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions, c'est ma vie, elle ne vous regarde pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ces tarés veulent m'obliger à participer à ce tournoi débile contre ma volonté !

\- Et Severus, votre frère, il en pense quoi de votre nomination au tournoi ? Il est très fier, je suppose...

\- Severus ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas mon frère. Je me demande toujours comment il ose se faire appeler professeur ! Bon j'en ai assez de vos idioties. Je suis en train de faire une overdose de mauvais goût. Dit-elle en regardant Skeeter de la tête aux pieds.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se retourna brusquement vers Skeeter.

\- Mais avant...

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la plume à papote et le parchemin qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

\- Juste pour être sûre que vous ne transformiez pas mon silence en quelques idioties. Parce que sachez une chose, je ne me laisse pas faire et les gens qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin, je n'hésite pas à les écraser comme des vulgaires insectes. Susurra-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Skeeter seule avec un tas de cendres.

Elle retourna tranquillement vers sa salle commune tout en essayant d'effacer l'image de la journaliste de sa tête.

\- Erk, me donne envie de gerber, insupportable, ses ongles dégueu, ses lunettes et ses cheveux... Elle fit une moue de dégout et secoua la tête comme pour l'enlever de là.

Elle avançait sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait, sans réfléchir. Puis, elle remarqua Potter qui déambulait plus loin dans le couloir. Elle continua sa route d'un pas décidé mais rattrapa bien vite Potter qui avançait à du 2 à l'heure. Elle venait de le dépasser quand il lâcha :

\- Drôle de femme, hein ?

Sevina s'arrêta net et le regarda en haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as parlé, Potter ?

\- Euh... Oui, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Bredouilla-t-il avant de continuer son chemin en regardant devant lui dans le vide.

Sevina le regarda, surprise.

\- Oui, drôle de femme. Finit-elle par dire

\- Le mauvais goût...

\- Dans toute sa splendeur. Acheva-t-elle

Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que leur chemin se sépare. L'un retournant vers la tour des Gryffondors, l'autre vers les cachots.

\- Il est quand même bizarre, Potter... Pensa-t-elle sur le chemin de retour.

Une fois rentrée dans sa salle commune, Sab et Théo lui demandèrent qu'est-ce que Dumbledore lui voulait. Elle raconta vite fait les photos et l'examen de baguette mais passa de longues minutes à décrire cette horrible Skeeter.

 **XXX**

Le lundi matin, soit 4 jours plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, des centaines d'hiboux venaient d'entrer distribuer le courrier. Malfoy décrocha son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier où Potter se retrouvait encore en première page.

\- Il doit être content, le survivant. Encore la vedette. Pesta Draco en tournant les pages puis se figea

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Sab

\- Euh... Commença-t-il. Rien, rien du tout pour changer. Et il referma violement le journal en voyant que Sevina arrivait.

\- Bon allez, vas-y accouche. Lui dit Sévi

Tous sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vu ni entendu arriver excepté Draco.

\- Non, il y a rien

\- Donne-moi ça. Finit-elle par lâcher en lui arrachant le journal des mains.

Elle s'assit et feuilleta rapidement les premières pages et tomba bien vite sur la raison du comportement étrange de Draco.

 _« Une famille bien étrange »_

 _La famille Rogue cache bien des choses et est très mystérieuse._

 _Severus Rogue est actuellement professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis 13 ans et a l'entière confiance de son directeur Albus Dumbledore malgré un passé douteux._

 _Sa jeune sœur, Sevina de 14 ans sa cadette, vient seulement d'intégrer l'école directement en 4ème. Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Mais ce n'est pas tout. La nouvelle est tombée il y a quelques jours, Sevina a été choisie comme championne au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour représenter Poudlard. Il s'agit d'une compétition interdite au mineur faisant s'affronter uniquement trois candidats habituellement. Or comme annoncé en première page, Harry Potter a été choisi comme 4ème candidat (pour les règles et l'histoire du tournoi des 3 sorciers voir page 12). Cette jeune Sevina est surprenante et très intrigante. Elle parait dérangée, atteinte d'un grave mutisme la faisant garder le silence durant de longs moments._

\- _Elle n'a pas toute sa tête, nous affirme une élève de Poudlard. Elle ne veut croire que ce qui l'arrange. Elle affirme avoir été forcée à participer au tournoi mais tout le monde sait bien que c'est faux, elle s'en vante constamment dans notre salle commune._

 _En effet, on voyait bien dans le regard de Sevina que c'était une toute autre histoire. Un mensonge en cache souvent un autre. Il est plus probable que se soit un coup monté avec son frère Severus. Ils jouent parfaitement le jeu de haine en se disputant et en se provoquant sans relâche. Mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle espérait que Severus soit fière d'elle. Jeu d'acteur ou véritable raison ? Cette soi-disant rancœur vient-elle d'un lointain passé ? Severus aurait-il quelque chose a se reproché ? Le passé de Sevina est très obscur et sombre. Est-elle folle, violente et dangereuse ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle arrive qu'en 4ème année, en sachant beaucoup sur la magie que d'autres ? Des témoignages de ses camarades nous apprennent qu'elle a une connaissance poussée dans certains domaines._

 _La famille Rogue aurait-elle un lourd secret à cacher ? Severus l'aurait-il entrainé pour qu'elle soit apte à remporter le Tournoi ? Un grand mystère pèse sur tout les deux mais votre reportrice préférée mène l'enquête..._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Sevina, furieuse, posa violemment le journal et continua son déjeuner et mâchant rageusement son toast.

Sab, Théo, Blaise et Draco échangèrent des regards inquiets mais surent qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver...


	9. Chapter 9 : Interrogatoire et silence

**Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'avais vraiment trop hâte de le poster celui là alors je vous laisse !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Interrogatoire, colère et silence.

Il restait 2 semaines avant la première tâche qui se déroulera le 23 novembre. Nos 4 champions étaient tous curieux de savoir qu'est ce que ça sera. Cependant, les Serpentards eurent une réaction tout à fait étrange. Eux qui voulaient un champion de Serpentard ne semblaient pas du tout soutenir Sevina bien au contraire. Ils n'appréciaient pas du tout leur nouvelle camarade et ne lui montraient aucun soutien. Ils se contentaient juste de montrer encore plus leur antipathie envers Potter. Seul Sabriana, Draco, Théodore, Blaise et Daphnée la soutenaient.

Sevina fulminait encore de l'article publié la veille. L'article en soit, elle s'en foutait, mais c'était le fait qu'on l'accuse de travailler en secret avec Severus qui la mettait en rogne. Sans cesse, on lui demandait si c'était vrai et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour la mettre en colère que de parler de son « frère ». Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas potion aujourd'hui. Ils s'endormirent presque en histoire de la magie avec Binns, le seul professeur fantôme qui ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était mort, se cassèrent la tête en arithmencie avec Vector, mal de tête qui s'accentua en métamorphose et se firent mordre par des plantes de Chourave en botanique. Soit, une journée bien remplie mais qui n'empêchait pas Sevina de réfléchir à l'article et au tournoi. Elle n'avait toujours aucune piste sur le responsable de sa nomination.

Le soir, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air et de réfléchir dans un arbre au frais comme à son habitude. Elle sortit discrètement et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt interdite où certains arbres étaient parfaits pour grimper...

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco donnait encore des ordres à tout le monde avec son air supérieur et Pansy répétait tout ce qu'il disait, Millicent sortait des conneries pendant que les autres essayaient de faire leur devoir de métamorphose.

\- J'en peux plus de ces deux-là… Soupira Sab

\- Ignore-les. Lui conseilla Théo

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi ? Mais au bout d'un moment, stop. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles trainent avec nous ?

\- Pansy colle Draco ou plutôt son Drakinouchet en imitant parfaitement le sortilège de glue perpétuelle et Millicent la suit partout parce qu'elle est la seule à l'accepter avec ses remarques débiles. Expliqua Théo

\- Et aussi parce qu'elles se sont nos amies. Compléta Daphnée

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amies, on partage le même dortoir, c'est tout. Il fût un temps ou on s'entend relativement bien mais cette année, j'en peux plus.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Sévi ? Demanda Théo

\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es plus froide et distante avec elles depuis cette année, depuis que Sévi est arrivée.

\- Disons que ça m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Elles sont antipathiques, elles n'ont aucun sens de l'amitié.

\- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ?

\- Non, vous avez vu comment elles ont accueillies Sévi ? Elles ne la connaissent pas et la détestent.

\- Nous non plus, on ne la pas vraiment bien accueillis. Lui fit remarquer Théo

\- Vrai, c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on apprenne à la connaitre. Confirma Blaise

\- Peut-être mais au moins vous m'avez écouté et fait l'effort.

\- D'ailleurs, tu lui trouves quoi ? Tu ne l'as connais toujours pas très bien. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il y a toujours un tas de chose qu'on ne sait pas d'elle. En fait, tout son passé nous est totalement inconnu. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle n'y est vraiment pour rien pour le tournoi ? La questionna Théo

\- Oh vous n'allez pas recommencer ? On en a déjà discuté. C'est une intuition que j'ai, c'est tout. Et admettez le, elle n'est pas méchante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, elle n'est pas méchante. Confirma Blaise

\- Merci, toi au moins, tu me crois vraiment. Le remercia Sabriana

\- Moi aussi, je te crois. Intervint Draco qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de Pansy et de Millicent.

\- Moi aussi, je te crois. Lui dit Théo

\- Moi, tant qu'elle ne me pose pas de problème je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste avec nous. Déclara Daphnée

\- Mais vous ne lui faites confiance. Leur reprocha Sabriana

\- Et bien... Il faut du temps pour ça. Et puis, on a le droit d'avoir un peu de doute, non ? Lui demanda Théo

\- Je suppose. Répondit Sab sans être vraiment convaincue.

\- Sab, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait ! La supplia Théo attristé

\- On essaie. Je veux bien apprendre à mieux la connaitre, à passer plein de temps avec elle. Mais elle m'évite et ne fais pas attention à moi, alors c'est difficile... Commenta Draco

\- Essaie de moins faire ton prince des Serpentards quand elle est là. Lui conseilla Blaise

\- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? En quoi ça va aider ? Et puis, ça ne dérange personne, n'est-ce pas Sab ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle mon avis là-dessus ?

\- Euh... Non. Répondit Draco en se remémorant le discours houleux de Sab à peine un an auparavant mais qui lui valut de rentrer dans leur cercle.

\- Bien, puisqu'on est d'accord, on peut retourner à notre devoir pour McGo ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Répondirent tout les trois en cœur.

\- Au fait quelqu'un a vu Sévi ? Demanda Sab

\- J'ai cru la voir monter au dortoir. Répondit Blaise

\- Ha ok.

Sab se replongea dans son livre de métamorphose, Théo la regarda l'air triste, tandis que Blaise observait Draco avec son sourire de coin qui disait « ha, j'ai trouvé quelque chose »

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, Sabriana se réveilla en trombe, il lui restait 20 minutes avant son cours de sortilège. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller quand elle vit que les rideaux du lit de Sévi étaient toujours fermés.

\- Sévi, réveille-toi, on va être en retard !

Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha pour ouvrir les rideaux mais impossible de s'en saisir. Un sort d'impassibilité

\- Oh Sevi ! Exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant les éternelles protections inutiles que Sevina avait tendance à mettre. Sévi ? Sévi, grouille ! L'appela-t-elle

Un morceau de parchemin d'une fine écriture tomba du lit et atterrit près de Sab.

 _« Je suis pas bien, excuse moi auprès des profs »_

\- Ok, repose-toi, je viendrai te voir au déjeuner. Et elle partit à son cours.

Au déjeuner, elle ne vit pas Sévi

\- Elle est toujours au lit ? demanda Théo

\- Apparemment... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Je vais lui apporter de quoi manger.

Elle prit des toasts, un morceau de rôti, du jus de citrouille et une part de tarte aux pommes et alla à son dortoir. Arrivée près du lit de Sévi, elle vit les rideaux toujours fermés.

\- Sévi, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Silence

\- Allez Sévi, dis moi quelque chose !

Silence

Elle soupira, pensant qu'elle dormait sûrement, elle déposa l'assiette sur la table de nuit et partit à ses cours de l'après-midi.

Le soir, l'assiette était intacte et toujours pas de réponse.

Le lendemain se passa de la même manière. Silence intégral. Ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

\- Elle ne répond pas et ne mange rien ! S'exclama Sab

\- Oh ça va ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien ! Elle fait juste ça pour se faire remarquer encore ! Je vois pas pourquoi vous vous affairez autant autour d'elle, elle n'a pas inventé l'eau qui dort ! S'exclama Millicent

Draco, Théo, Blaise et Sab la regardèrent un instant, puis reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Ils allèrent se coucher non sans inquiétude. Demain était jeudi et ils avaient cours de potion...

Non sans surprise, le matin, même scène.

Ils avaient cours de potion l'après-midi et toujours aucun signe de vie de Sévi.

Une fois rentré en classe, Rogue remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Sevina.

\- Miss Avery, où est Sevina? Demanda-t-il exaspéré.

\- Elle ne se sent pas bien. Cela fait 3 jours qu'elle est au lit sans manger, sans nous parler et sans qu'on ne puisse ouvrir ses rideaux.

\- Et bien, d'après ce que j'entends, elle se fait toujours remarquer... Vous lui direz que si elle mangeait quelque chose, elle se sentira mieux et que donc elle n'est en aucun cas dispensée de devoir.

\- Mais... Commença Sab

\- Ça suffit, veuillez maintenant noter les instructions qui apparaissent au tableau.

 **XXX**

Les jours passèrent et toujours aucun signe de Sevina. La nouvelle de son absence s'était répandue et chacun avait sa propre idée et hypothèse dessus. Ils étaient dimanche et ils avaient décidés d'aller dans le parc prendre l'air. Après quelques pas, ils tombèrent sur deux élèves de Gryffondors.

\- Hey voilà les lâches. Dit Potter à Granger tout bas.

Mais pas assez bas et nos Serpentards l'entendirent.

\- Répètent un peu Potter ! Ragea Draco

\- C'est bien connu. C'est nous les courageux. Vous, vous êtes juste bon à vous enfuir aux moindres petits problèmes.

\- T'es littéralement trop con pour que je t'insulte. Et aussi, je dois dire que la société est vachement bien foutu, elle fout des uniforme rouges aux cons pour qu'on vous reconnaisse.

\- Je te signale qu'Hermione te bat dans tout les cours ! Répliqua Potter. On est loin d'être con. C'est vous ! Vous ne savez que rabaisser les autres !

\- Oh c'est mignon, tu défends ta petite amie sang-de-bourbe. Et on ne fait que se défendre. C'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle. Alors avant de vouloir me casser les couilles, commence d'abord par atteindre mes chevilles. Lâcha Draco. Et toi, n'essayes pas de parler, ta meilleure répartie c'est quand tu fermes ta gueule. S'adressa-t-il à Granger qui avait ouvert la bouche.

\- T'es vraiment une pourriture Malfoy, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père. Cracha Potter

Les deux Gryffondors lui envoyèrent un regard noir et firent demi-tour.

\- Parle pas de mon père comme ça Potter ! Vociféra Draco en sortant sa baguette.

\- Oh non pas de ça mon garçon ! Je ne tolérerais pas d'attaque dans le dos. S'écria une voix

Les Serpentards et les deux Gryffondors eurent juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le professeur Maugrey sortir du château, brandir sa baguette magique et la pointer sur Draco. Une seconde plus tard, à la place de ce dernier se trouvait désormais une fouine. Potter et Granger éclatèrent de rire et ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves qui se trouvaient autour, tandis que nos Serpentards avaient des têtes choquées et horrifiées. Le professeur Maugrey quant à lui semblait s'amuser. Il fit bondir Draco encore et encore, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Alastor ! S'écria une voix sèche et autoritaire. Que faite-vous ?

\- J'enseigne. Répondit-il au professeur McGonagall

\- Est-ce que c'est un élève ? Demanda-t-elle choquée

\- Possible

Sans en attendre d'avantage, elle pointa sa baguette sur la fouine, rendant son apparence à Draco qui réapparut tout décoiffé et un peu désorienté.

\- Mon père en entendra parler ! S'exclama-t-il avec un mélange de crainte, de mépris et d'essoufflement.

Et il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Blaise, Théo, Sabriana, Daphnée, Pansy et Millicent le suivirent.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Je peux t'en dire des choses sur ton père à t'en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! Attend un peu. Grogna Maugrey

\- Alastor ! Intervint McGonagall. Nous n'utilisons jamais la métamorphose comme moyen de punition. Nous enlevons des points et donnons des retenues. Le professeur Dumbledore à du vous en parler.

\- Il en a dit deux trois mots, je suppose oui.

Et le professeur McGonagall s'en alla également. Pendant ce temps, nos Serpentards avaient rejoints leur salle commune.

\- C'est un grand malade ! Il est fou ! Hurla Draco en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- C'est clair qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête. Affirma Blaise

Draco alla chercher une plume et un morceau de parchemin dans son dortoir et entreprit d'écrire immédiatement à son père pour lui relater les derniers évènements. Son geste se figea soudainement à la moitié de sa lettre. Daphnée et Blaise quant à eux avaient aussi été cherché des plumes et parchemins.

\- Vous allez aussi écrire ? Leur demanda Sabriana

\- Non, on doit finir la conclusion de nos devoirs pour demain.

À peine ces mots prononcés, qu'ils furent tous prit par la même immobilité que Draco, à l'exception de Pansy et de Millicent qui parlaient plus loin avec Tracey Davies. Draco, Daphnée, Sab, Blaise et Théo se regardèrent en silence et en même temps, ils ne se voyaient pas. Chacun était plongé dans une réflexion interne et un grand désarroi. Draco était toujours figé devant sa lettre à moitié écrite et les mêmes pensées que ses amis occupaient son esprit. Les événements qui s'étaient passées même pas une heure auparavant étaient complètement oubliés et une chose étaient revenue les hanter. Une chose qui s'était passée il n'y a pas longtemps. Une chose à laquelle ils allaient devoir faire face le lendemain. Sevina n'était toujours pas réapparue.

 **XXX**

Le lundi arriva et le cours de potion aussi. Sab, Draco, Théo et Blaise étaient vraiment très inquiet. La veille, Sabriana avait essayé d'ouvrir les rideaux par des sorts mais rien n'avait fonctionné et les rideaux étaient restés fermés sans la moindre égratignure. Ils arrivèrent à leur cours de potion en sachant que l'humeur de Rogue allait être exécrable. Ils s'étonnèrent ainsi de craindre un peu leur directeur de maison. Début du cours, ramassage des devoirs et la question qu'ils redoutaient sans pouvoir y échapper tomba :

\- Où est Sevina ? Demanda froidement Rogue.

Ils lui répétèrent qu'ils n'avaient aucun signe de vie depuis près d'une semaine et qu'ils commençaient à être très inquiets.

\- Elle fait sont intéressante et fait tout pour me provoquer.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'on passe notre temps à leur dire ! Lui dit Pansy avec l'acquiescement de Millicent.

\- Faites la sortir de ce lit sinon je viendrai moi-même et oh qu'elle ne le veut sûrement pas ! Continua-t-il comme si Pansy n'avait rien dit.

Et il continua son cours. À la fin de celui-ci, Rogue alla dans la salle des professeurs tout en maugréant :

\- Bande de cornichons décérébrés ! Même pas capable de faire un simple antidote ! Et après, j'ai les 1ière ... niveau lamentable... et cette peste de Sevina...

\- Bonjour Severus

Celui-ci leva la tête rapidement. Il n'avait pas vu le professeur McGonagall près du feu.

\- Bonjour Minerva. Lança-t-il

\- Des problèmes avec Sevina ? Cela fait une semaine que personne ne la vu.

\- Oui oui, je sais. Cette peste fait toujours tout pour faire son intéressante. Potter au féminin, en gros.

\- Severus ! Vous ne pensez pas que cela cache quelque chose de grave ? Une semaine sans signe de vie excepté un morceau de parchemin !

\- Cela fait une semaine de vacances...

\- SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE !

Severus sursauta

\- Vous allez immédiatement voir ce qu'il se passe avec votre sœur sinon gare à vous 34 ans ou pas 34 ans !

Elle était hors d'elle. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi furieuse. En fait, elle l'avait engueulé comme ça qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il était encore élève et qu'il avait voulu transformer les oreilles de Sirius Black en limaces.

Severus était rarement impressionné par les colères des autres mais, il fallait avouer qu'une Minerva McGonagall en colère était effrayant.

\- Ça va, ça va. J'irai la voir ! Et lui montrer qu'il ne vaut mieux pas jouer avec mon humeur. Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Minerva se calma, se leva, chassa les plis de sa robe et sortit en lançant un « bonne journée, Severus » d'un ton calme et posé.

Severus soupira. Agacé d'avoir perdu contre Minerva puis se leva à son tours ayant cours. Il ira chercher Sevina après le diner.

 **XXX**

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Pendant le diner, c'est un discours d'Albus dont il eut droit.

\- Même si vous ne la considérez pas comme votre sœur, elle l'est et fait partie de votre maison donc en tant que directeur de Serpentard, vous vous devez de veiller sur elle, Severus.

Il arriva à la salle commune et y pénétra. Les nombreux élèves qui y étaient présent se tournèrent vers lui. Avoir son directeur de maison dans sa salle commue n'envisageait rien de bon.

\- Miss Avery, pouvez-vous signaler ma présence à Sevina et que je désire lui parler ? Et veuillez aussi lui préciser qu'elle a intérêt à descendre si elle ne veut pas subir mon mécontentement.

Sabriana acquiesça et monta à son dortoir.

\- Au point où elle en est, elle subira d'office sa mauvaise humeur. Chuchota Théo à Blaise.

5 minutes plus tard, Sab descendit l'air désolée et dépitée.

\- Toujours rien professeur...

\- Bon ça suffit ! S'énerva Rogue

Sans prévenir, il commença à gravir les escaliers menant au dortoir de Sevina. Les élèves commencèrent à protester et à l'avertir mais trop tard. Au milieu des escaliers, ceux-ci disparurent pour laisser place à un toboggan lisse qui ramena Rogue en bas à toute vitesse dans un entremêlement de robe.

Il se leva en maugréant.

\- C'est ridicule ! Je suis professeur ! Miss Avery, qu'avez-vous essayée comme sorts pour ouvrir les rideaux ?

Elle lui fit la liste complète.

\- Bien et est-ce que vous avez mis une alarme quand ils s'ouvriraient lorsqu'elle se serait potentiellement levée pour aller aux toilettes par exemple ?

\- Euh non

\- Vous me décevez, Miss. Sevina a une mauvaise influence sur vous... Essayez avec le sort « Refigum » et ramenez la moi.

Elle remonta, on entendit vaguement un bruit de tissu tomber lourdement sur le sol puis grand silence...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sabriana descendit en état de choc. Théo se leva en vitesse et courut vers elle.

\- Sab, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ! Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Un mélange entre la peur, la panique et le désarroi. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

\- Sab, dis nous ce qu'il se passe...

\- Miss Avery, qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Rogue avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Elle... Elle...

\- Morte ? Demanda Pansy

Sabriana fit non de la tête

\- Elle... Elle... Disparu. Finit-elle par dire

\- Disparu ? Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est plus là ? S'exclama Draco

\- Oui plus là... et elle éclata en sanglot. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? Elle ne mangeait rien et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie ! Elle n'était tout simplement plus là...

\- Miss Avery, calmez-vous. Nott, restez avec elle. Zabini, Malfoy, venez avec moi.

* * *

 **Alors où est passé Sevina ? Avez-vous des théories ?**

 **Ne me tuez pas encore svp, vous avez encore besoin de moi pour avoir la suite xD**

 **Allez, je vous laisse !**

 **La suite au prochain épisode la semaine prochaine ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Etrange rencontre

Chapitre 10 : étrange rencontre et sorts oubliés

La nouvelle de la disparition de Sevina s'était répandue en quelques heures seulement car le lendemain matin, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. La veille, Rogue avait amené Draco et Blaise chez Dumbledore où ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être. Cependant personne ne venait interroger nos amis de Serpentard.

\- Quelle bande d'abruti. On a toujours été la maison exclue, pas étonnant qu'ils s'en fichent. Rouspéta Draco

\- Non, ils s'en fichent parce qu'elle est dangereuse, méchante et sans intérêt. Protesta Pansy, furieuse de voir Draco s'inquiéter pour Sévi.

\- La ferme Pansy ! Lui hurla Draco

\- Mais, mon Drakinouchet...

\- Non, tais-toi ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu n'as pas arrêté de la critiquer. Tu ne l'as connais même pas ! Que tu ne puisses pas apprécier quelqu'un je peux le comprendre mais alors, tais-toi quand cette personne en question a des problèmes ou a disparu !

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Pansy se tût.  
A la table des professeurs, la disparition de Sevina était aussi au cœur des conversations.

\- Severus, n'avez-vous pas une idée d'où elle pourrait être ?

\- Non Albus et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Vous vous inquiétez pour rien ! Elle a toujours eu tendance à partir dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je vous avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée de la faire venir ici. Elle en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

La matinée resta un peu tendue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'histoire de la magie, ils entrèrent sans réfléchir dans la salle. Draco bouscula au passage un élève de Gryffondor qui passait dans le couloir pour se rendre en sortilège.

\- Hey, surtout ne t'excuse pas Malfoy ! S'écria Potter

Mais Draco ne réagit pas, il ne semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu ni même remarquer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

\- Leur amie a disparue Harry. Lui expliqua simplement Hermione.

\- Ils sont vraiment inquiets ? Ils connaissent vraiment l'amitié ? S'étonna Harry

\- Ce ne sont pas des robots ! Ils sont peut-être mesquins et assoiffés de pouvoir, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne soient pas capables d'être amis entre eux...

\- Hermione, je rêve ou tu les défends ? S'étonna Ron. On parle de Malfoy, là...

\- Oui, je sais et non je ne les défends pas. Je les comprends. Comment réagiriez-vous si j'avais disparue ?

\- Dépité...

\- Démoli... répondirent simultanément Harry et Ron qui ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils ne se faisaient plus tête.

\- Vous voyez ? Un peu de compassion parfois, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Et ils entrèrent en cours. Le déjeuné arriva et toujours pas de changement.

Les rumeurs sur la disparition de Sevina allaient de bon train et beaucoup avait leur propre version sur la raison.

\- Elle s'est dégonflée pour le Tournoi. Lâcha un élève de Serdaigle.

\- Oui, les Serpentards ont toujours été des lâches, c'est bien connu.

\- C'est sûrement parce que son plan a été mis au grand jour par Rita Skeeter. Dit un Poufsouffle.

\- Ouais, sûrement. Ma mère a toujours adoré Skeeter.

Nos Serpentards quant à eux, déjeunaient tranquillement faisant bonne figure mais à l'intérieur, ils s'inquiétaient pour leur amie.

Sabriana tentait de manger mais elle chipotait plus à sa nourriture pour donner l'illusion qu'elle mangeait qu'autre chose.

\- Mange au moins un toast. Lui dit Théo

\- J'ai pas faim...

\- Je sais soupira-t-il.

Théodore Nott était un garçon assez discret, mais qui observait beaucoup. Et surtout il s'inquiétait pour Sabriana.

Il lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle lui sourit faiblement et prit le verre. Théo lui sourit en retour. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle commença à porter le verre à ses lèvres et se figea.

\- Sab ? Sab, ça va ? Demanda Théo

Draco et Blaise assis en face s'étaient retournés pour suivre le regard de Sab et aussi car il régnait un silence anormale dans la Grande Salle.

Théo leva la tête également et vit le plafond magique former un étrange tourbillon. Juste en dessous, sur le sol, un cercle lumineux bleu apparut comme une sorte de continuité du tourbillon. Vraiment très étrange. Tout était silencieux. Les élèves ne savaient pas quoi penser. Peur de ce phénomène ou bien de la curiosité ? Dumbledore se leva très attentif à ce qui se passait. Le professeur Maugrey se leva aussi mais aucun des 2 n'avaient déjà vu une telle forme de magie. Voilà qui était très rassurant. Puis le tourbillon se mit à descendre brusquement. Le cercle lumineux se mit également à tourbillonner et s'éleva jusqu'à ce que les 2 tourbillons se rencontrent. Tous s'attendirent à un violent choc. Mais au contraire, à peine s'étaient-ils rencontrés qu'ils s'éloignaient de nouveau. Le premier tourbillon, gris foncé, s'éclaircit et lorsqu'il atteignit le plafond magique, il se dispersa en nuages clairs flottant tranquillement dans le ciel. Tandis que le deuxième, le bleu, diminua de taille et retourna au sol. Il disparut dans un nuage bleu qui se dispersa lentement. Cependant, une tache sombre subsista. Lorsque que le nuage s'évapora complètement, ceux assis tout près purent dès lors voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ou plutôt de qui. Une masse sombre était là, allongée sur le sol. Un élève dans l'uniforme de Poudlard. Un uniforme vert et argent.

\- Sevina ? Murmura Severus

\- SEVINA ? Hurla Draco et Sab. Ils se levèrent et coururent vers elle.

Elle était inconsciente mais ne semblait pas vraiment blessé. Mais elle était sale et sa robe était déchirée. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés pour regarder. Théo et Blaise n'arrivait même pas à s'approcher.

\- Dégagez tous de là ! Hurla Blaise. Putain mais regardez moi ces têtes d'inquiets, sérieux ! Bande d'hypocrite ! Vous vous fichiez complétement qu'elle ait disparu, alors inutile de faire semblait de vous intéresser à son retour !

Blaise était hors de lui. Les élèves regardaient les deux Serpentards avec étonnement. Puis, ils s'écartèrent lentement pour les laisser passer. Blaise leur jeta un regard noir et se précipita vers Sévi. Mais à peine étaient ils arrivés que la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre :

\- Pompom, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- On vient ! lancèrent Sab et Draco en même temps.

\- Non. Leur répondit calmement Dumbledore. Messieurs Zabini, Nott veillez sur vos deux amis. On vous préviendra lorsque vous pourrez venir la voir.

Nos Serpentards ne comprirent pas pourquoi et rouspétèrent mais leur directeur les fit taire avant de demander à tous les élèves de reprendre leur cours et de s'en aller avec Poppy Pomfresh et Sevina toujours inconsciente. À contre cœur, nos amis obéirent mais ne furent pas très concentrés en cours.

 **XXX**

À l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était en train d'ausculter Sevina.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il Pompom ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

\- Elle est un peu déshydratée, elle souffre d'une légère dénutrition et elle a quelques ecchymoses et une énorme blessure dans le dos que je m'apprêtais à soigner.

Elle retourna Sevina sur le côté et stoppa net son mouvement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Rien

\- Ha, vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Non, il n'y a rien, plus rien. Plus de blessure !

\- Vos soins ont été efficaces.

\- Mais je ne lui ai encore prodigué aucun soin ! J'ai juste posé le diagnostique et je viens d'aller chercher les potions nécessaires.

\- Étrange...

Pomfresh soigna ses ecchymoses et traita sa déshydratation et dénutrition.

\- Voilà, maintenant il faut juste attendre qu'elle récupère, qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se rétablisse tranquillement. J'aimerai la garder un peu en observation, pour être sûr. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non en effet, faites moi savoir lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Ha et vous risquez d'avoir la visite de ses amis.

\- Oui je m'en doute. Ne vous en faites pas.

Dumbledore s'en alla laissant Madame Pomfresh avec sa patiente.

 **XXX**

Sab, Draco, Blaise et Théo se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, les cours étant terminés. Ils se firent mettre royalement dehors par Pomfresh.

\- Elle a besoin de repos et ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, elle a besoin de calme pour récupérer.

\- Laissez nous passer, vieille chouette !

\- Oh non, pas de ça avec moi, Monsieur Malfoy ! Fichez moi le camp, je peux plus vous voir trainer dans ce couloir !

Dépités, ils retournèrent à leur dortoir.

 **XXX**

La nuit tomba sur Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, nos amis allèrent se coucher, rassurés que leur amie soit revenue mais toujours avec une pointe d'inquiétude de la savoir inconsciente.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une masse sombre dans un lit bougea à l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ce délire ?

Sevina se frotta les yeux afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair mais l'infirmerie était plonger dans le noir. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu les potions sur la table de chevet.

\- Probablement l'infirmerie... J'ai réussi ?

Elle se redressa dans son lit mais se recoucha bien vite. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle resta allongée quelques temps et finit par se rendormir.

 **XXX**

Au même moment, une ombre se faufilait le long des couloirs. Elle atteignit une porte et l'ouvrit en silence. L'ombre progressa silencieusement et arriva à destination. Elle observa pendant quelques instants la fille aux cheveux noirs qui dormait paisiblement, passa sa main délicatement dans ses cheveux puis s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Sur le chemin de retour, quelque chose perturba le silence de nuit. Notre ombre, se cacha dans une alcôve sombre et attendit.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! Que faites vous debout à cette heure-ci, si loin de votre dortoir ?

\- Professeur McGonagall ! J'allais à l'infirmerie. Répondit sèchement Draco sans donner plus de précision.

\- Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour votre amie. Soupira McGonagall. Mais elle doit se reposer et on vous préviendra quand vous pourrez aller la voir.

\- Mais professeur ! Je ne ferai pas de bruit ! Juste la voir !

\- Non, monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolée. Répondit tristement McGonagall sans faire de remarque comme quoi le Prince des Serpentards lui avait demandé quelque chose gentiment. Maintenant, retourné à votre dortoir. Que je ne vous retrouve plus à errer dans les couloirs et tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre par Rusard. Rajouta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

Draco suivis son professeur de métamorphose du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un coin. Elle avait été si compréhensive qu'il en était un peu perturbé. Jamais aucun professeur n'était indulgent avec eux. Elle ne l'avait même pas puni. Il retourna à son dortoir en silence priant pour que Peeves, Miss Teigne ou Rusard soient loin.

Une fois parti, une ombre sortie de sa cachette et continua son chemin, toujours aussi silencieuse.

 **XXX**

Sevina rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'infirmerie, elle découvrait donc l'endroit tout blanc, très blanc. Trop blanc.

\- Ha miss Sevina, vous êtes réveillée !

\- Oui, je me suis réveillée cette nuit et je me suis rendormie.

\- Bien, comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Ça va. Je peux sortir ?

\- Non, j'aimerais vous gardez encore un peu en observation.

\- Mais je vais bien !

\- Miss, toutes vos blessures ont guéries très vite...

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez me garder parce que mes blessures ont guéries ? Vous savez que c'est parfaitement illogique ?

\- Ne discutez pas ! Vous n'avez pas été à l'école de médicomage que je sache !

Sevina se renfrogna et s'enroula dans ses draps. Madame Pomfresh lui donna ses médicaments avec son plateau du petit déjeuner.

La matinée passa lentement. Sevina s'ennuyait. La solitude et le silence ne la dérangeait pas mais c'était plutôt l'endroit et l'immobilité qui l'agaçait. Se sentir emprisonner, priver de tout mouvement. Elle avait horreur de ça, elle le supportait quand elle n'avait pas le choix mais ça la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Elle voulu se lever pour marcher un peu mais à peine quelques pas fait que Pomfresh lui ordonna immédiatement de se recoucher. Une fois qu'elle était retournée à son bureau, Sevina lui tira la langue et retourna elle-même à son lit. Elle eut la surprise de voir Dumbledore près de celui-ci.

\- Bonjour Sevina ! J'ai appris que tu étais réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Je me sentirai mieux lorsque je serais sortie d'ici...

\- Pompom travaille ici depuis longtemps et elle prend toujours soin de ses patients. Donc si elle te dit de te reposer, repose-toi.

Sevina n'eut pas le choix de se recoucher dans son lit.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu étais passée durant cette semaine ?

\- Non Monsieur. Je suis désolée.

\- Voyons, on peut t'aider ! Une élève qui disparait et qui réapparait dans la Grande Salle, blessée n'est pas courant.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme et net. Je ne peux pas non plus vous dire comment j'ai réussis à atterrir au milieu de la Grande Salle, je ne sais pas. Rajouta-t-elle.

Dumbledore referma sa bouche. Elle avait devancé sa question. Il fût cependant un peu déçu de la réponse. Il était impossible de transplaner ou d'entrer à Poudlard par magie sans permission...

\- Bien... cependant, si tu veux me dire quelque chose à tout moment, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. Lui dit il en lui lança un clin d'œil. Et il s'en alla.

 **XXX**

Au déjeuner, Sevina regarda son plateau. Des toasts, du hachis Parmentier, des pommes de terre rissolées, une part de tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille. Elle mangea sans grand conviction, n'ayant pas très faim mais elle savait que Pomfresh la garderait plus longtemps si elle ne se nourrissait pas convenablement. Elle entendit des pas dans les couloirs au loin, les élèves se rendaient surement dans la Grande Salle où ils avaient le choix de leur repas. Elle goûta la tarte à la mélasse et fit une grimace. Non, ça, ça n'allait pas être possible... Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle aurait dû les reconnaitre. C'était bien des élèves qui courraient dans les couloirs mais pour venir ici. Ainsi, elle vit Sabriana avec un parchemin froissé dans sa main, Draco, Théo, Daphnée et Blaise courir jusqu'à son lit.

\- Dites donc, vous vous croyez à la tête du sanglier ? Il y a des blessés et des malades ici ! Cria Pomfresh

\- Il n'y a que moi et je vais très bien ! Lui répondit Sevina

\- Sévi, ça va ? On vient de savoir que tu étais réveillée. Lui demanda Sab en montrer le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait.

\- Oui ça va. Excepté le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas me laissée sortir d'ici.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? Lui dit Blaise

\- Vous vous inquiétiez ?

\- Bien sur ! Déclara Draco

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Sevina s'était attendue à cette question. Inévitable. Elle fit non de la tête l'air désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Lui dit Sab en souriant.

Sabriana ne voulait pas la forcer. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et aussi elle ne savait pas très bien quoi penser. Elle ne voulait rien leur dire, elle ne pouvait pas ou ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par la douce voix de Pomfresh :

\- Ça suffit, les visites sont terminées ! Cria-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on est là que depuis 5 minutes ! Quand c'est Potter, ses crétins d'amis peuvent rester des heures ! Protesta Draco

\- Elle a besoin de repos ! Et si tout est ok cet après-midi, elle pourra sortir.

\- Ha enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt...

Ils sortirent tous à contre cœur et allèrent à la bibliothèque pour leur devoirs tandis que Pomfresh fit encore des examens à Sevina. Une fois l'après-midi finit, l'infirmerie fût à nouveau envahie par nos 5 Serpentards. Et à leur plus grande joie, Sevina était en train de prendre ses affaires. Elle était prête à rentrer à leur salle commune.

\- Ha je vois que notre blessée est guérie. Dit le professeur Dumbledore faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il se trouvait dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Rogue qui avait son air froid et haineux qu'il avait toujours en présence de Sevina.

\- Oui, tout va bien, elle peut sortir. Annonça Madame Pomfresh qui sortait de son bureau. Vraiment la pire patiente que j'ai eu. Rajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Mais pas assez bas et tous purent entendre. Rogue fit un rictus moqueur et Sevina protesta :

\- J'étais inconsciente la plupart du temps !

\- Oui, encore heureux !

Sevina lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla avec ses amis, laissant les deux professeurs dans l'infirmerie.

\- Severus, j'ai une nouvelle commande pour toi.

\- Je m'en doute, Poppy. Répondit froidement Severus.

Il prit le parchemin contenant la commande et s'en alla rapidement après avoir lancer un bref regard à son mentor.

\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Pompom ?

\- Non, rien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas comment cette blessure a pu guérir aussi vite...

 **XXX**

Sevina était de retour à son dortoir. Les autres élèves la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais. Pas de grand changement quoi. Sabriana lui annonça que malheureusement, ils devaient aller à la bibliothèque, ayant des devoirs à faire pour le lundi.

\- Viens avec nous, comme ça tu pourras rattraper les cours que tu as ratés.

\- Je vous rejoindrai peut-être plus tard. J'ai failli mourir d'ennuie à l'infirmerie et là, j'ai juste envie de me dégourdir les jambes, d'aller dehors un peu. À tout à l'heure. Leur lança-t-elle.

En réalité, elle ne comptait pas aller dehors. Enfin peut-être, elle verrait. Elle vérifia qu'on ne l'avait pas suivie et tourna dans des couloirs sombres des cachots. Sombres, froids, humides et poussiéreux. Elle eut un long frisson et elle s'y renvoyait déjà. _Arpentant ces couloirs, menant à cette salle, les cris, les pleurs, l'odeur,..._ Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un petit couloir particulièrement sombre avec trois portes au fond. Elle resta là, immobile, sentant son corps se glacer. Elle se revit à une époque plus lointaine traverser un couloir semblable mais avec une seule porte. Elle se ressaisit et continua son chemin. La première fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle avait remarqué la ressemblance entre les deux lieux mais avec les souvenirs plus frais, la traversée de ce couloir était d'autant plus éprouvante. Bien vite, elle atteignit la 2ème porte et s'y engouffra, sans faire attention à la pièce qui se trouvait devant elle, elle alla directement vers la vieille tapisserie et emprunta le passage qui se trouvait derrière. Elle se sentait de nouveau bien dans son petit sanctuaire, sa pièce. Elle alla se poser près de la fenêtre qui donnait dans le lac noir. Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était différente malgré les fenêtres qui donnaient sur dans le même lac. Leur salle commune était chaleureuse mais en même temps froide et austère. C'était un mélange très étrange. La lumière était verte à cause des fenêtres mais il y faisait tout de même relativement sombre, seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce. Il y avait de la chaleur grâce à la cheminée mais il y faisait frais étant dans les cachots.

Sa pièce n'avait pas de cheminée mais il y faisait clair et l'air n'était pas trop froid. Elle regarda un chaudron posé sur une table dans le coin opposé. Sa semaine d'absence avait chamboulé certains plans. Sa potion était ratée, elle allait devoir la recommencer. Et aussi, elle n'en avait pas pris à temps. Une fois par mois. Elle avait loupé une dose mais heureusement, ça n'était pas si grave. Sa date de prise allait juste être décalée désormais. Elle se leva, regarda les ingrédients dont elle disposait et souffla. Elle en avait assez pour recommencer la potion et en avoir 3 doses. Après cela, elle allait devoir se procurer les ingrédients manquants. Heureusement pour elle, la serre de botanique, la forêt interdite et la réserve de son « frère » étaient bien fournis et devraient disposer de tous ces ingrédients.

\- Tempus. Lança-t-elle

L'heure s'afficha dans les airs. Bientôt l'heure du dîner. Elle lança vite la première phase de sa potion qui devait reposer toute la nuit et monta à la Grande Salle. Elle avait faim et avait hâte de retrouver le choix du banquet.

 **XXX**

Ils étaient tous tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, mangeant à leur faim. Cependant des murmures étaient toujours présents. Que s'était-il passé avec Sevina ? Pour ne pas changer, cette dernière nia tout les regards et murmures. Puis soudain, une étrange lumière bleutée apparût au milieu de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva. La lumière s'épaissit et puis disparut laissant apparaitre un homme. Un homme très pâle, aux yeux rouges et qui avait une queue de démon. Il toisa les élèves calmement. Dumbledore avait sorti sa baguette et l'homme, enfin si on pouvait le qualifier d'homme, la sortie également.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Dit enfin l'homme

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre et le visage de l'homme se figea. Un air mauvais s'y installa et se tourna vers la table des Serpentards.

\- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais...

\- Justement si. Lui répondit Sevina en se levant, baguette brandie.

\- Non, déjà ce journal nous a mené jusqu'à toi et ensuite, tu reviens ici. Tellement facile de t'avoir.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Mais j'ai une question, depuis quand vous vous montrer au grand jour devant tant de personne ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

L'homme perdit son sourire

\- Ha, vous ne saviez pas où vous alliez atterrir...

\- Je savais que j'allais arriver jusqu'à toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Tu n'as pas refermé correctement le passage et d'ailleurs, je t'en remercie.

Sevina fronça les sourcils. Refermer le passage ? De quoi parlait-il ? Pendant leur discussion, Sevina contourna les tables afin de se rapprocher de l'homme.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas comment tu as pu revenir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu de la chance et ça va s'arrêter aujourd'hui.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Et un duel commença. Les élèves autour s'éloignèrent tandis que les professeurs se rapprochèrent.

\- Pas la peine de m'aider, ça sera vite finit. Les rassura Sevina.

L'homme lui lança sorts sur sorts et elle les évita de manière très surprenante. Elle était agile et souple. De ce fait, elle semblait presque danser pour éviter les sorts. Et elle riait ou plutôt elle ricanait ce qui eut le don de mettre l'homme encore plus en colère. Elle ne lui lançait aucuns sorts. Puis il y eut une sorte de grondement étrange. Les Gryffondors de 4ème année se tournèrent vers Ron Weasley.

\- Quoi ? c'est pas moi ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Oh Ron franchement ! C'est le bruit typique de ton estomac quand tu as faim ! On l'entend assez souvent pour le reconnaitre ! Lui répondit Hermione Granger

\- Mais c'est pas moi !

Pendant ce temps, Sevina continuait d'éviter les sorts en ricanant. Puis soudainement, elle déclara :

\- Bon, j'ai faim. Reviens dans 5 ans quand tu auras appris deux sorts en plus parce que les trois que tu connais sont lassants à la fin ! _Cauda inimicus copias hostium fundo._

Un sort rouge enroulé d'une bande verte alla frapper l'homme qui disparût dans une fumée bleue rougeâtre.

Sevina rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers sa place où elle comptait bien finir son dîner.

\- Sevina ! D'où tu connais ce sortilège ? Lui demanda Severus stupéfait et les sourcils froncés.

\- Pour battre un ennemi, il vaut mieux connaitre le sortilège adéquat. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'ais jamais eu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal si tu ne sais même pas ça. Répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Que tout le monde se calme et continue son repas, il n'y a plus de danger. Sevina veuillez venir avec moi, s'il vous plait. Déclara Dumbledore.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oui, maintenant.

Elle soupira et lâcha sa fourchette à contre cœur qui tomba dans un bruit métallique sur son assiette.

\- Je te ramènerai quelque chose au dortoir.

\- Merci Sab !

Et elle partie avec son directeur. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, probablement dans son bureau. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à une statue de gargouille qui s'écarta à l'approche du directeur. Un escalier apparut et ils le grimpèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. C'était une grande pièce avec de nombreux objets disposés partout et des énormes bibliothèques. Dumbledore alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et invita Sevina à prendre place dans un des fauteuils situés en face.

\- Un bonbon au citron ? Lui proposa-t-il

\- Non merci

\- Te souviens-tu dans notre conversation à l'infirmerie ce matin ?

\- Oui

\- Peux-tu me dire que signifie la scène de ce soir durant le repas ?

\- Visiblement, je n'aime vraiment pas cette Skeeter.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il surpris

\- Ils m'ont retrouvée grâce à son article de malheur. Ils m'ont enlevé, je ne sais pas comment, c'est très flou. J'ai réussi à m'échapper en empruntant un de leur portail que visiblement je n'ai pas fermé. J'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussi à revenir ici.

\- Sevina, sais-tu qu'il est impossible d'entrer à Poudlard d'une quelconque manière magique sans ma permission ? Il est impossible de transplaner.

\- Mais je n'ai pas transplanté.

\- Transplaner

\- Oui voila, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- Moyen de déplacement des sorciers. Mais alors comment as-tu fait ? Qu'est ce donc ce portail ?

\- Un de leur portail. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Portail de qui ?

\- Ben des Caudamans ! De qui d'autre ?

\- Des Caudamans ?

\- Oui. Vous savez ? L'homme tout pâle, limite cadavérique, les yeux rouges, la queue de démon et leurs insupportables manies.

Dumbledore resta muet. Sevina le regarda et se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu trop gâteux... Elle ne savait pas très bien où elle devait se mettre, devait-elle partir ? Le silence devint gênant, puis :

\- Des Caudamans, tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, vous l'avez bien vu !

\- Oui... répondit Dumbledore pensif. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Je compte mettre de nouvelles sécurités pour les Caudamans, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils reviennent.

\- Oh vous savez, ça ne me pose pas de problème, ils sont assez faciles à battre quand on sait s'y prendre.

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais vous voulez protéger les autres élèves... Annonça-t-elle avant que le directeur n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ok, mais vous devriez rajouter les sorts de repousse contre leur magie et eux-mêmes.

Elle se leva, regarda le directeur et sourit. Elle brandie sa baguette et lança deux sortilèges :

\- _Caudamanum lenocinium repulsum_ et _Caudamanum inimicus repulsum._

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant le directeur seul avec ses pensées. Il était surpris qu'une élève aussi jeune connaisse les Caudamans et aussi ces sorts aussi complexes que rares.


	11. Chapter 11: Dragons

Chapitre 11 : Dragons

Décidemment, Sevina n'aura jamais la paix. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui était l'homme qui était apparut dans la Grande Salle, où était-elle quand elle avait disparu et d'où elle connaissait des sorts dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlés. Elle ne répondit à personne. Cependant, cette histoire avait un point positif. Il lui suffisait de lancer un regard noir pour qu'on la laisse définitivement tranquille. Personne ne voulait se battre contre elle.

Dans les couloirs, Sabriana, Blaise, Théo, Draco, Daphnée, Pansy et Millicent se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

\- Je vous l'avais dis...

\- Oh non, Pansy, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! L'interrompit Sabriana

\- Elle est louche, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. C'est tout ce que je dis !

\- Oui arrêtez de faire vos têtes de moule... Intervint Millicent.

\- Je me pose juste des questions comme tout le monde, c'est tout ! Qui était cet homme, hein ?

\- Quelqu'un de pas très agréable et de ne pas très doué. En fait, il te ressemble beaucoup. Dit une voix froide derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Sevina.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cria Pansy

\- Je suis élève ici, je te signale...

\- Tu fais ta maligne mais t'es vraiment la conne qui a pondu la connerie. S'écria Pansy

\- Et toi, la pouf qui est dans patapouf. Répliqua Sevina

\- La tache qui est caché derrière sa moustache !

\- C'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux ?

\- Nan, t'es aussi la plaie qui est dans chapelet de boudin

\- Et toi tu es la ratée du karaté

\- La fiente dans terrifiante

\- La pute qui se dispute

\- T'es le pourri dans pourriture.

\- T'es la brute dans abruti

\- Et toi, tu es, tu es...

\- C'est bon tu arrêtes maintenant ?

\- C'était qui cet homme ? Demanda Pansy refusant de perdre pied devant Sevina

\- Une vieille connaissance que j'ai appris à combattre. Un point c'est tout.

Pansy ne fût pas plus satisfaite que ça mais elle se tût. Elle voulait découvrir tout ce que Sevina leur cachait et elle allait y parvenir, foi de Serpentard.

\- On va à la Grande Salle, tu viens ? Demanda Draco

\- Non je dois aller chez Flitwick.

\- Ok à plus tard. Lui lança Sab.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent. Sevina se dirigea vers la salle de classe de sortilège. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Avec toutes ses histoires, elle avait complètement oublié le Tournoi et la première tâche qui avait lieu dans 5 jours. Elle n'entendit pas des pas derrière elle se rapprocher rapidement.

\- Hey ! Lança une voix qui l'agrippa à l'épaule.

La personne qui lui avait parlé n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autre. En un mouvement éclair, elle se retrouva dos au mur, les mains tenues au dessus de sa tête par une main de Sevina, un pied sur sa gorge, l'autre pied était sur les siens et la baguette de Sevina pointée sur sa tête.

\- Tu ne serais pas légèrement suicidaire, Potter ? Lâcha-t-elle après avoir identifié sa proie.

Elle le lâcha et rangea sa baguette. Harry massa ses poignées et son cou.

\- T'es vachement souple !

\- Ne refais jamais ça Potter si tu tiens à ta peau. Pourquoi tu m'as agrippé comme ça ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'appelais ? Je te préviens si c'est pour me poser des questions sur hier, va te faire voir...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ben alors accouche, tête de fœtus.

\- Tête de fœtus ?

\- Rhoo tu me fais perdre mon temps. Lâcha Sevina qui s'en alla

\- C'est au sujet de la première tâche, c'est des dragons.

Sevina se stoppa net et se retourna vers Potter

\- Des dragons ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, je les ai vus. Il y en a un pour chacun.

\- Super... Pourquoi tu me le dis Potter ? Pourquoi ne pas garder l'avantage que tu as ?

\- J'en sais trop rien en fait. Mais Fleur et Viktor sont au courant et comme ça, on est à égalité.

\- Vous êtes bizarre chez les Gryffons...

\- Tu peux parler ! Bon à plus.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Sevina seule dans le couloir. Des dragons ? Elle continua son chemin jusque chez le professeur Flitwick qui l'attendait pour ses devoirs à rattraper.

 **XXX**

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence. La 1ière tâche du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers se déroulait en début d'après-midi !

\- Mange quelque chose Harry ! Lui dit Hermione.

\- J'ai pas faim...

À la table des Serpentards, Sevina était en train de manger tranquillement, parfaitement détendue comme si c'était un jour tout à fait normal.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû la prévenir ! Elle a dû trouver un super truc pour le combattre. Grogna Harry

\- Ouais vieux, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu l'as fait ! S'exclama Ron

\- Oh Ron franchement ! Il l'a fait pour que tout le monde ait la même chance.

\- Mais comparé à elle, il est déjà désavantagé ! Regarde-la !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, vraiment, ça va beaucoup mieux. Lança Harry ironiquement

\- Vraiment ? Tu vois Hermione !

\- Oh Ron !

Dumbledore se leva et fit le silence.

\- Mes chers amis, invités, élèves, chers champions. La première tâche va bientôt commencer. Je vous invite donc à vous rendre dans le stade près de la forêt interdite.

 **XXX**

Nos champions se trouvaient dans une tente à côté du stade, près du couloir qui menait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Fleur Delacour était assise sur un tabouret dans un coin, elle se tordait les mains et semblait avoir perdu son air assuré et paraissait pâle. Krum faisait les cents pas avec un air encore plus refrogné que jamais, Potter n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner de nervosité et ressemblait à un poulpe hors de l'eau et Sevina était assise tranquillement. Viktor lui adressa un bref signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit quand elle vit Potter qui semblait parler au pan de la tente.

\- Ça y est il a pété les plombs. Pensa-t-elle

Puis elle vu Granger se débattre avec la tente et se jeta dans les bras de Potter accompagnée d'un flash. Un flash ?

\- Magnifique... Que c'est beau l'amour.

Oh non... pas cette voix, pas elle. Et si, Rita Skeeter était là, plume à papote à la main.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être là. Cette tente est réservée aux champions et aux amis. Lui dit Viktor Krum

\- Oh vraiment ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

\- Vieille fouineuse empaillée. Pensa Sevina

À peine, la journaliste fût partie que Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Barty Croupton et Ludo Verpey entrèrent.

\- Mes chers champions, approchez. L'heure est proche et il est temps de vous révéler... Mais que faites vous là, Miss Granger ?

\- Oh je suis désolée, je m'en vais...

\- Alors, Ludo, le sac ? Demanda Dumbledore

\- Oui, honneur aux demoiselles, Miss Delacour, veuillez plonger votre main dans le sac, je vous prie. Lui demanda-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant un petit sac en soie pourpre.

Elle la plongea un peu tremblante et en sortie un dragon vert miniature qui bougeait dans sa main et qui portait le numéro 2. Elle ne sembla pas surprise et affichait une détermination résignée.

\- Le vert gallois.

\- Miss Rogue ?

\- Sevina. Le corrigea-t-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Sevina. Pas Rogue.

\- Ha ok très bien, Sevina, je vous prie.

Elle plongea sa main. L'intérieur était chaud mais ne se laissa pas surprendre et pris un dragon.

\- Le suédois au museau court. Annonça Ludo Verpey en voyant le dragon bleu argenté portant le numéro 1. Monsieur Krum, s'il vous plait. Dit-il en tendant le sac à Viktor Krum.

Il plongea sa main en en sorti un dragon rouge avec le numéro 3. Il n'eut même pas un battement de cils. Alors comme ça Potter avait raison et les autres champions étaient aussi au courant de ce qui les attendait.

\- Le Boutefeu chinois. Et enfin Monsieur Potter. Termina-t-il en tendant le sac à Potter tout en lui adressant un immense sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

Il plongea sa main et en sorti le dernier dragon noir muni de nombreuses épines couleur bronze avec le chiffre 4.

\- Le magyar à pointe. Annonça Verpey. Chaque dragonne est en train de couver ses œufs. Parmi ceux-ci, un œuf d'or dont vous devez vous emparer. Cet œuf est primordial car il renferme un indice important pour la 2ème tache.

\- Bien Miss Sevina, au coup de canon...

Mais Dumbledore fut interrompu par un coup de canon qui fit bouger toute la tente. Argus Rusard le regarda l'air désolé.

\- Bien, Madame Maxime, Barty, Ludo, Igor, nous ferions mieux d'aller prendre place. Mes chers champions, bonne chance.

Ils sortirent de la tente afin de monter dans les gradins. Sevina se tourna à l'opposé, vers le couloir qui menait à l'intérieur du stade. Elle inspira profondément et avança. Elle entra dans l'arène qui était composé de rochers de toutes les tailles. Les élèves de Poudlard, de Beauxbâton et de Dumstrang étaient installés dans des gradins tout autour ainsi que le corps professoral et des représentants du ministère. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup l'acclamèrent. En réalité, elle rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de sifflements et qu'elle se faisait huer. Evidemment, elle était la Serpentarde tricheuse. La maison de Serpentard est réputée pour être ambitieuse. Pourquoi alors tout le monde les détestait ? Par jalousie ? En tout cas, les verts et argents n'aiment pas être mis de côté, donc forcément qu'ils trouvaient d'autres moyens de se faire entendre. Entre eux, ils se comprenaient, s'entendaient bien et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant avec quelques petites blagues par-ci par-là. Mais les autres maisons étaient hermétiquement fermées et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais en ce qui concernait ce Tournoi, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas un moyen quelconque pour faire passer un message. Mais elle paierait cher pour savoir qui était derrière tout ça ! Bon, trêve de bavardage, elle avait un dragon à trouver et un œuf à récupérer.

Elle chercha la dragonne mais ne la vit pas. En revanche, elle aperçu les œufs ainsi que l'œuf d'or. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, une énorme dragonne bleue argentée surgit de derrière un rocher et se positionna sur ses œufs pour les protéger. La dragonne regarda Sevina et poussa un long cri avant de cracher un long jet de flamme que Sevina évita de justesse en se cachant derrière un rocher. Elle entreprit de faire le tour de l'arène le plus discrètement possible en se cachant derrière les rochers. Malheureusement, le terrain était instable et elle fit tomber des petits cailloux qui trahirent sa présence. Aussitôt, la suédoise cracha du feu dans sa direction. À l'abri derrière un rocher, elle réfléchit et elle trouva. Elle brandie sa baguette et attendit que le jet de flamme se coupe ce qui mit que quelques minutes. Dès l'instant où le feu disparut, elle se tourna vers un gros rocher à l'opposé d'où elle se trouvait tout en faisant attention de rester hors vue du dragon et lança :

\- _Petra concido._

Aussitôt, un gros rocher se découpa de l'autre côté de l'arène provoquant un petit éboulement qui intéressa la suédoise à museau court. La dragonne fit brusquement demi-tour et Sevina en profita pour avancer d'avantage vers l'œuf. Mais elle ne vit que trop tard la queue de la dragonne qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de sauter par-dessus mais elle était bien trop grande et Sevina tomba dessus, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces. La suédoise sentie Sevina sur sa queue et commença à la bouger dans tout les sens pour la faire tomber. Sevina sentait qu'elle commençait à lâcher mais elle ne pouvait pas, la chute allait être bien trop rude. C'est alors que la solution lui vint à l'esprit. Oh bien sûr, elle y avait déjà pensée mais elle ne l'avait pas prise en compte car elle savait que ça allait lui apporter quelques soucis. Mais tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait attendre le bon moment pour le faire. La suédoise leva sa queue pour la rabattre sur le sol à toute vitesse. Encore trop bas, elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. Elle s'accrocha, le choc fut rude mais elle tint bon. La suédoise n'était vraiment pas contente. Puis se prépara à nouveau à leva sa queue pour écraser sa proie. Sevina se prépara, monta entièrement sur la queue et s'agenouilla dessus. Cette fois-ci était la bonne. La dragonne leva sa queue très vite et lorsqu'elle était haut point le plus haut, Sevina sauta dans les airs s'aidant de la vitesse donnée par la dragonne pour aller plus haut.

Le stade entier poussa un cri. Elle était devenue folle ? La suédoise restée à terre chercha sa victime avant de se rendre vite compte qu'elle était dans les airs. Elle cracha un long jet de flamme mais il n'atteignit pas Sevina. Un autre jet de flamme vint à sa rencontre. Les deux jets s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Et tous purent voir que Sevina avait disparut et qu'à la place, volait un dragon vert argenté qui poussa un long hurlement avant de fondre sur la suédoise. Personne n'avait rien compris. Un animagus ? Elle était un animagus ? Les deux dragonnes se battaient à terre. Crachant du feu, en mordant, en griffant. Sevina avait été touchée à la patte avant gauche mais avait réussi à toucher la suédoise au flan droit. Puis, elle décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser son avantage, sa liberté, la suédoise étant attachée avec une lourde chaine. Sevina s'envola évitant un jet de feu et tourna au dessus de l'arène. Comment faire pour battre cette suédoise à museau court dans un espace aussi réduit ? L'éloigner de ses œufs était impossible, seule solution était de l'immobiliser. Sevina commença à descendre en spirale et commença à attaquer la suédoise. Elle essaya de la mordre et de la griffer mais elle ne parvenait pas à descendre assez bas sinon, elle serait obligée de se poser à terre. La suédoise était féroce, elle défendait ses œufs coûte que coûte. Sevina cracha un long jet de flamme, encore et encore.

Puis enfin, la suédoise s'éleva à la poursuite de Sevina mais fût vite bloquée par la chaine. Sevina la contourna mais la dragonne bleue était rapidement et l'empêcha de la mordre à la queue. Sevina voulu voler au dessus de son adversaire quand elle sentie quelque chose de chaud sur son flan droit. La suédoise avait réussi à la brûler assez méchamment étant donnée la proximité des deux dragonnes. Sevina lui donna un violent de la queue sur la tête et commença à s'éloigner au hasard. La dragonne bleue légèrement étourdie donna un coup de patte sur le crâne de Sevina et alla se poser près de ses œufs tandis que Sevina se dirigea dangereusement vers la tribune des professeurs. Ces derniers étaient tous inquiet de voir une dragonne leur foncer droit dessus mais cependant, la dragonne semblait rétrécir à vu d'œil. Chose parfaitement illogique étant donné qu'elle se rapprocha d'eux. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'ils n'eurent guère le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa sous leurs yeux. La dragonne heurta la barrière des gradins et, sur les profs, atterrie Sevina sous sa forme humaine... Ils étaient fort inquiet face aux brulures et aux quelques morsures sur ses bras et ses jambes. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de faire quoique ce soit que les plaies guérirent sous leurs yeux écarquillés. Sevina se redressa et vit les têtes ahuris de ses profs.

\- Ben quoi ? Potion et sort une fois par mois pour guérison instantanée. Je le fais depuis des années. Je n'allais pas arrêter pour votre tournoi débile. Sur ce, j'y retourne.

En réalité, elle s'était inspirée d'un certain produit mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Et elle se plaça sur le bord du gradin. Elle prit son élan et sauta dans le vide. Tout les profs poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et se levèrent pour voir ce qui était advenue de leur élève. Mais le vent provoqué par un dragon vert montant dans les airs juste devant leurs gradins les fit tous se rassoir en un coup éclair dans un désordre et une pagaille monstre. Cela ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tas de jambes et de robes entremêlées.

Le combat reprit dès lors. La suédoise voyant Sevina réapparaître poussa un long cri et s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Sevina se tint prête, elle ne ferait plus la même erreur. Elle esquiva un jet de flamme et fonça sur le flan gauche de la suédoise, lui mordit la patte arrière avant de remonter au dessus d'elle. Elle agrippa les ailes de la dragonne bleue à la base avec ses pattes et poussa un hurlement qui obligea la plupart des spectateurs à se boucher les oreilles. Puis les deux dragonnes commencèrent à perdre de l'altitude. La suédoise ne pouvait plus utiliser ses ailes, immobilisées par Sevina, elle pouvait seulement se débattre de toutes ses forces en hurlant et crachant du feu dans tout les sens mais Sevina la tenait fermement. Sevina quant à elle devait voler pour deux et cette dragonne n'était pas un poids plume. Elle décida donc de se laisser tomber à une vitesse plus ou moins contrôlée pour que le choc de l'atterrissage assomme la suédoise. Du moins c'était son plan et elle allait vite en connaitre le résultat. Le sol se rapprocha très vite, elle battit un peu des ailes, il restait moins d'une dizaine de mètre. Sevina replia ses ailes et elles s'écrasèrent sur le sol, provoquant un énorme nuage de fumée qui s'éleva autour des deux dragonnes. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et la fumée se dissipa. Une dragonne battait des ailes pour disperser la fumée. Une dragonne verte qui rétrécie très vite pour laisser place à Sevina toute poussiéreuse. Elle contourna soigneusement la suédoise à museau court qui était assommée et se précipita vers les œufs. Elle escalada les rochers avec une remarquable agilité et rapidité et s'empara de l'œuf d'or. Aussitôt, des cris de joie se firent entendre dans tout le stade. Sevina remarqua avec étonnement que les Serpentards étaient les plus bruyants. Elle se tourna vers la tribune professorale et des représentants du ministère et lâcha :

\- Vous êtes des gros tarés...

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène qui menait vers une autre tente dans laquelle se trouvait Madame Pomfresh.

\- Des dragons ! Non mais ils sont fous... Marmonna Madame Pomfresh

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. Répondit Sevina l'air détachée

\- Maintenant dites-moi. C'est quoi cette histoire de potion qui vous guérie ?

\- Ben, c'est une histoire d'une potion que je prends une fois par mois et qui me guérie presque instantanément dès que je suis blessée.

\- Votre blessure l'autre jour, à l'infirmerie, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait disparut, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, j'étais inconsciente, je vous rappelle ! Mais oui, sûrement. J'étais blessée dans le dos ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Oui. Bon vous aller bien ! Grâce à votre potion. Vous pouvez y aller, ils vont vous donner leur point.

Sevina ressortie dans l'arène et fit face aux juges. Elle vit Madame Pomfresh qui faisait sûrement son rapport et qui partit aussitôt après. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons maintenant donner nos notes à la performance de Miss Sevina qui a brillamment réussi la première tâche. Performance qui s'est déroulée de manière très surprenante, je dois l'avouer mais pas désagréable à regarder.

Il se rassit et tous les juges montrèrent leur pancarte.

Olympe Maxime : 8  
Barty Croupton Sr : 7  
Albus Dumbledore : 9  
Ludo Verpey : 9  
Igor Karkaroff : 6

Total : 39 points

Un énorme cri de joie vint de la tribune des Serpentards. Sevina se tourna vers eux et les regarda en haussant les sourcils. Ils étaient en train de l'acclamer alors qu'à sa première entrée dans l'arène, ils la huaient... Enfin, quand elle avait attrapé l'œuf, ils l'avaient acclamé aussi. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers les professeurs. McGonagall l'applaudissait avec entrain tout comme Chourave. Severus quant à lui, se contentait de la regarder de son habituel regard noir. Cependant, Sevina y décela autre chose. De la surprise mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Elle continua néanmoins son observation et elle remarqua que tous les professeurs avaient le même air de surprise. Visiblement, soit ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle réussisse, soit ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un dragon apparaitre devant eux. Son regard arriva enfin sur Dumbledore qui l'applaudissait et qui lui montrait d'un signe de tête la tente de l'infirmerie. Sans attendre d'avantage, elle s'y rendit. N'ayant aucunes blessures à faire soigner, elle se contenta de s'assoir, supposant qu'elle devait attendre là, le passage des autres champions. Puis, elle remarqua un escalier dans le coin de la tente, curieuse, elle le gravit et atterrie dans une toute petite tribune un peu plus basse que les autres. Il y avait trois sièges de disposés, elle en conclut donc qu'il s'agissait d'une tribune pour les champions. Dans l'arène, les dresseurs de dragons étaient en train de faire renter un dragon vert, un vert gallois, celui de Fleur Delacour. À y repenser, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la suédoise à museau court avait été déplacée et sortie de l'arène lorsqu'elle y était retournée pour ses points. Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par un coup de canon et bientôt Fleur Delacour fit son entrée. Regarder la première tâche se révéla être moins passionnant que d'y participer. Fleur finit par utiliser un sortilège de transe qui endormit sa dragonne mais qui se mit à ronfleur et brûla sa robe lorsqu'elle passa devant pour récupérer son œuf. Tout le monde l'applaudit, elle sortie se faire soigner par Pomfresh, les éleveurs de dragons firent sortir le vert gallois et Fleur retourna dans l'arène pour recevoir ses points. Un total de 37 points. Elle revint dans la tente et finit de se faire soigner pendant que le Boutefeu chinois fit son entrée. Le coup de canon ne se fit pas attendre et Viktor Krum fit son entrée en même temps que Fleur rejoignit Sevina.

\- Salut. Lui lança Fleur

\- Salut. Lui répondit Sevina.

\- Coriace ces dragons, non ?

\- Oui. J'ai été brulé aussi. Mais je n'ai déjà plus rien.

Fleur ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur la première tâche. Krum utilisa un sortilège de conjonctivite mais le dragon fou de douleur cassa la moitié de ses œufs. Krum finit par réussir à récupérer l'œuf d'or. Tout le monde l'applaudit, il sorti voir Madame Pomfresh, le boutefeu chinois fut sorti de l'arène, Krum revint chercher ses points. Un total de 40 points. Puis il alla rejoindre Fleur et Sevina. Enfin, le dernier dragon entra et le dernier coup de canon se fit entendre. Harry Potter entra et failli se faire carboniser sur place par un puissant jet de flamme du Magyar à pointes. Il lança un « _Accio_ » et se cacha derrière un rocher pour éviter les flammes. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de sa cachette, monta sur un autre rocher et sauta son éclair de feu qui filait dans les airs après l'appel de son maitre. Potter s'envola, tenta de s'emparer de l'œuf mais un jet de flamme l'en empêcha. Il s'envola plus haut, la magyar voulu le suivre mais il était retenu par sa chaîne. Avec un puissant coup d'ailes, la chaine se brisa, libérant le puissant dragon qui parti à la poursuite de Potter, brisant le reste du toit du gradin des professeurs qui n'avait pas été détruit par la chute de Sevina. Les professeurs se relevèrent bien tant que mal et enlevèrent les débris qui leur étaient tombés dessus. Ils se tournèrent et scrutèrent le ciel où ils virent Potter et le Magyar qui s'envolaient loin et bientôt, ils disparurent de leur champ de vision. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre. Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, une tache sombre apparut à l'horizon, seul. Tandis que la tâche se rapprochait, les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles poussèrent des cris de joie. Potter revenait entier et sans dragon à ses trousses. Il atterri et s'empara de son œuf d'or. Il sorti alla se faire soigner et revint recevoir ses points. Un total de 40 points. Il était ex-aequo avec Krum juste devant Sevina.

Le stade se vida, tout le monde chantait et criait de joie. Krum et ses amis allèrent dans leur bateau, Fleur et les élèves en bleu pastel retournèrent dans leur carrosse et tous les élèves de Poudlard retournèrent au château. Rare étaient les fois où Poudlard avait vu tous ses élèves aussi joyeux et fêtard au même moment. Les élèves en rouge, en jaune et en bleu montèrent dans les grands escaliers avant de rejoindre leur propre salle commune et les Serpentards dansaient et chantaient en direction de leur salle commune. Sevina qui avait été rejoint par ses amis ne comprit pas grand chose. Tous la félicitèrent et ils l'emmenèrent dans leur salle commune.


	12. Chapter 12 : Présage douteux

**Me revoilà de retour après la victoire de Sevina dans sa 1** **ière** **tâche !**

 **C'est un chapitre un chouilla plus long et ça va rester à peu près de cette longueur-là.**

 **Allez, j'arrêter de causer et je vous laisse lire xD**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : présage douteux.

Dans les cachots ce soir-là, des cris et de la musique se faisaient entendre. Les Serpentards fêtaient dignement la réussite de la première tâche de leur représentante, Sevina. Elle était surprise du changement de situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas la blairer et maintenant, ils la portaient en triomphe. Ses camarades de Serpentards s'étaient rendu compte que Sevina était redoutable et qu'elle pouvait amener la victoire ainsi que la gloire à la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et ça leur suffisait pour l'accepter parmi eux. Enfin du moins une partie d'entre eux, certains étaient toujours septique pour Merlin savait quelles raisons. Des sixièmes années, dont Lucian, étaient revenus avec des bierraubeurres et la fête commença. Blaise en tendit une à Sevina qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'en avait jamais gouté.

\- T'inquiètes, c'est super bon. Lui souffla Sab à l'oreille

Faisant confiance, Sevina porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée. C'est vrai que c'était bon.

\- Portons un toast ! À Sevina notre championne de Serpentard ! Que la victoire soit avec toi et que les autres champions restent en dehors de ton chemin sinon ils seront carbonisés par ton puissant jet de flamme de dragon ! À Sevina ! Cria Montague

\- À Sevina ! Suivirent les autres Serpentards

Ils burent tous leur bierraubeurre. Cependant une élève observait la scène d'un œil mauvais.

\- Tu ne veux pas de bierraubeurre, Pansy ? Demanda Daphnée.

\- Non merci. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on fait la fête.

\- ben pour la victoire de Sevina ! Pour la gloire qu'elle va apporter aux Serpentards ! Et puis, on n'a jamais besoin d'une bonne raison pour la fête ! Lui répondit Daphnée avec enthousiaste.

\- Vous êtes tous qu'une bande d'hypocrite ! Vous ne lui avez jamais parlé, vous la méprisiez ! Et maintenant que vous avez vus de quoi elle est capable, vous avez peur et vous voulez vous rattraper avant qu'elle ne se venge sur vous ! Cria Pansy attirant l'attention de certains Serpentards autour d'elle.

\- Pansy, ça suffit ! Tu sautes sur chaques occasions pour la mépriser, les autres ne faisaient que l'ignorer. Alors si quelqu'un avait des soucis à se faire, c'est bien toi ! Lui hurla Draco.

\- Draco, tais-toi s'il te plait. Je ne compte pas me venger de qui que ce soit, hormis Severus mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Pour Pansy, je ne perdrais pas mon temps pour elle, elle se met dans cette situation toute seule et tant pis pour elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en inquiéter. Intervint Sevina

\- Tu caches quelque chose de louche ! Je le sais ! Nouvelle preuve aujourd'hui ! Un animagus ?

\- Je vais jouer franco avec toi. Si tu veux la vérité, je m'en cogne de ce que tu sais. Ou de ce que tu crois savoir. Mais si tu continues, tu vas t'aventurer dans une chose à laquelle tu ne t'attends sûrement pas. Donc tu vas arrêter tout de suite, sinon, je vais te torturer rien qu'un peu. Pour la rigolade ... Et de tout de façon, je n'ai pas à raconter les moindres détails de ma vie ! C'est tout.

\- Tu passes ton temps à te faire remarquer ! À disparaitre, à réapparaitre, à t'inscrire au Tournoi, à battre un dragon. Tu ne mérites pas cette fête ! Que tout le monde s'affaire autour de toi !

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Il faut qu'elle descende d'un pied d'en dessous ! Ça commence à nous courir sur les petits pois, cette histoire. Intervint Millicent

\- Mais taisez-vous toutes les deux ! Vous passez votre temps à sortir des imbécilités. Maintenant foutez-nous la paix, on a une victoire à célébrer. Les rabroua Sabriana.

Elle leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une table où était déposé l'œuf d'or. Elle s'en saisit et le jeta à Sévi.

\- Vas-y, ouvre ! Qu'on découvre l'indice pour la deuxième tâche !

Sevina n'eut le temps de ne faire aucun mouvement que Draco et Blaise la portèrent pour la mettre debout sur le bar afin que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle leva l'œuf et l'ouvrit. Un cri strident et atroce en sorti forçant tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles. Sevina en lâcha l'œuf qui atterri par terre dans un bruit sourd mais continua à hurler. Blaise qui se trouvait à côté se dépêcha de le fermer. Tout le monde repris lentement ses esprits.

\- Après avoir voulu me cramer vive, ils essaient de me rendre sourde ? Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? S'exclama Sevina

\- Ce vieux Dumbledore n'a jamais été sain d'esprit... Répondit Draco

\- Il doit manger trop de bonbon au citron. L'acide citrique a finit par lui bouffer le cerveau...

\- Surement, Sévi !

\- Ça n'empêche que c'était quoi ce cri affreux ? Demanda Théo

\- Aucune idée. Répondit Sévi.

Elle regarda les autres Serpentards mais aucuns ne savaient de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard, elle avait 3 mois avant la prochaine tâche. Pour l'instant l'heure était à la fête.

 **XXX**

Des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre mais elle ne parvint pas à les distinguer. Elle essaya de se redresser et grogna, décidant qu'elle était mieux couchée. D'ailleurs, elle était couchée... Mais où ? Elle essaya de se rappeler de la soirée de hier soir. Le dragon, la fête, l'œuf, la bierraubeurre et le whisky pur feu. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et reconnu sa table de nuit. Ok, elle était dans son lit. Comment et quand y était-elle revenue, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ses souvenirs de hier étaient flous à partir d'une certaine heure. Elle n'avait jamais bu avant cela et hier, ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte, lui donnant verre après verre. Mais elle se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle buvait autant. Elle se sentait toute molle, vaseuse, sa bouche était pâteuse et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal à chaque mouvement. Elle avait complétement perdu le contrôle hier soir. Même si au début, ça lui avait plu de ne pas à avoir de soucis à se faire pour une fois, elle détestait tout de même ne pas contrôler sa vie.

\- Sévi ? L'appela une voix fatiguée et lointaine

\- Mmm ? Se contenta-telle de répondre

\- Ça va ?

\- Mmm

\- Je peux ouvrir tes rideaux ?

\- Mmmm

\- Oh lala ! T'as vraiment une sale tête. Ria Sabriana en ouvrant les rideaux.

Sévi lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pas plus que la tienne sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai une tête pire qu'un troll qui se serait accouplé avec Éloïse Midgen

\- Hey !

\- Chut, ma tête... Rouspéta Sévi en se cachant sous son oreiller.

\- Tiens, bois ça. Ça ira un peu mieux. Lui dit Sab en lui tendant une potion.

Sévi la saisi et la bu d'une traite. Deux minutes plus tard, ça allait déjà un peu mieux. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Il y avait des bouteilles et des verres partout, quelques élèves qui dormaient dans les fauteuils ou dans un coin, des plumes de coussins trainaient partout et des tables étaient renversées. Ils avaient vidé la moitié de la réserve d'alcool fort du bar des serpents qui était colossale, c'était peu dire sur la quantité qu'ils avaient consommé. Certains élèves étaient debout et avaient aussi une grosse gueule de bois, ils émirent une sorte de grognement en guise de bonjours quand ils virent Sevina. Celle-ci remarqua que le haut d'une armoire était noir comme si elle avait brulée et qu'une table était complétement détruite.

\- Ça a vraiment déraillé, hier soir ! Dit Sevina

\- Pour ça, tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même ! Lâcha Blaise qui venait de descendre avec Draco et Théo qui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu t'es transformée en dragon, tu as cramé l'armoire et démoli la table. L'espace était top petit. Expliqua Blaise

\- Ha c'est ça, cette douleur ! J'ai du me faire mal à la queue en brisant la table. Mais comme j'en ai pas, je ressens la douleur du dragon mais je ne la subit pas vraiment. C'est assez bizarre à expliquer. Rajouta-t-elle en voyant leur tête ahuris.

\- Structure ton délire s'il te plait. Demanda Théo

\- Oui, évite des trucs compliqués et bizarre, s'il te plait. La supplia Draco qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Pourtant quand tu as mal à ta queue, tu le sens passer, crois-moi !

\- Oh Blaise, tais-toi. Lâcha Sab exaspérée.

\- Mais Sevina n'est pas vraiment la seule responsable, tout le monde a insisté pour qu'elle le fasse. Commenta Théo.

\- C'est vrai. Confirma Draco.

\- Bon, il est midi passé, on va manger ? Demanda Blaise

\- Ok...

\- Attendez-moi. S'exclama soudainement Daphnée qui descendait à son tour de son dortoir.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient de leur salle commune, ils croisèrent d'autres élèves qui saluaient Sevina. Elle leur répondit avec son air froid habituel malgré sa gueule de bois, sa tête qui lui répondait qu'à moitié et son esprit encore embrumé. Le regard des Serpentards avait radicalement changé depuis la veille. Et la soirée n'avait pas aidé. Tout le monde avait été surpris du comportement de Sevina. Elle était souriante, marrante et parfaitement détendue. Bon l'alcool l'avait aidé mais ils l'avaient tous vu sous un nouveau jour. Cependant, Sevina comptait bien reprendre son air froid et mystérieux. Elle était peut-être acceptée chez les serpents, elle n'en restait pas moins Sevina.

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle espérant que leurs têtes passent inaperçus. Manque de chance, le bruit que fit Blaise en se cognant au cadre de la porte suffit à attirer les regards. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur table bien tant que mal et remarquèrent que Lucian et l'autre élève de sixième année qui avaient rapportés les bierraubeurres étaient en train d'avancer entre les tables tout en se tenant aux têtes des autres élèves pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ils allèrent s'assoir, se laissant tomber sur le banc et commencèrent à grignoter un peu, dans le silence la tête toujours vaseuse. Ce matin-là, inutile de préciser que les Serpentards ne passèrent pas inaperçus ni chez les élèves, ni chez les professeurs qui avaient bien vu que tout les Serpentards à partir de la 4ème année avaient une mine épouvantable ou étaient tout simplement absents. Nos six amis mangeaient en silence, absent. Sevina n'entendit que vaguement la conversation entre Millicent et Pansy :

\- Elle est folle de s'être inscrite à ce tournoi. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se faire remarquer ! En plus, elle a fait ça avec Potter, vraiment c'est le gâteau sur la cerise ! indigne d'être une Serpentarde. Lâcha Millicent tout bas

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est un plan avec Potter ?

\- Ça glisse de source !

Nos Serpentards finirent leur pseudo déjeuné et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Heureusement, ils étaient dimanche, ils n'avaient donc pas cours aujourd'hui. Ils se trouvaient devant le grand escalier juste devant l'entrée des cachots quand une voix froide et cinglante se fit entendre.

\- Miss Sevina, j'ai à vous parler. Vous autres, vous pouvez y aller. Dit Severus Rogue au reste de la bande.

Ils se demandaient ce qu'allait encore inventer Rogue et partir rejoindre leur salle commune, laissant Sevina seule avec leur maitre des potions.

\- Alors, tu n'as vraiment aucune limite ? Susurra Rogue

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La gueule de bois t'empêcherai-t-elle de comprendre le français ? Révéler à tout le monde que tu es un animagus non déclaré, brûler la moitié de la salle commune pour faire ta maligne, débaucher tes camarades même les plus dignes et pour finir, déambuler dans les couloirs ivre. Ça va trop loin ! Je ne tolérerai aucun comportement de la sorte dans ma maison ! Une semaine de retenue, Sevina !

\- Mais... Commença-t-elle

\- Deux semaines. L'interrompit Rogue. Avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller dans un mouvement de sa cape noire.

Sevina soupira et retourna dans sa salle commune. Une fois arrivée, elle annonça ses deux semaines de retenues à ses amis qui soupirèrent. Leur directeur de maison pouvait être très injuste. Oh ça ils le savaient depuis longtemps mais d'habitude, c'était envers les autres maisons et sur Potter. Pas sur un Serpentard.

\- On a une autre mauvaise nouvelle... commença Blaise

\- Quoi, on doit ranger et nettoyer la salle commune ? Soupira Sevina

\- Bien sûr que non, les elfes l'ont déjà fait ! S'exclama Draco

Sevina ne comprit pas très bien ce que des elfes venaient faire dans leur histoire et remarqua que en effet, la salle commune était toute propre et rangée.

\- On a un devoir d'astronomie à rendre pour demain... Marmonna Blaise

Sevina ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

\- Aie... T'en as d'autres des nouvelles comme ça ?

\- Non c'est tout.

\- Bon c'est déjà ça. Allez, en route ! Mais attend, tu me fais une blague là ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Demain, c'est lundi et on a astronomie le mercredi.

\- Sinistra a demandé de lui rendre le devoir lundi parce qu'on allait avoir besoin de certaines données pour le cours de mercredi. Donc elle aura le temps de le corriger et de nous le rendre mardi.

\- Pfff, j'avais zappé. Bon, c'est partit...

Ils se dirigèrent malgré eux vers la bibliothèque. Sabriana expliqua à Sevina que des elfes de maison travaillaient à Poudlard et Pansy, qui était venus avec eux et Millicent pour leur plus grand malheur, se moqua d'elle en disant qu'elle ne savait probablement pas ce que c'était un elfe de maison. Contre toute attente, Sevina répondit que si et en fit même une parfaite description. Au détour du couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci sursauta en se retrouvant devant les Serpentards mais leur adressa un : « mes enfants » De son air absent et un peu mystique. Puis elle vu Sevina et de suite, elle commença à suffoquer et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Un grand malheur va s'abattre sur toi, ma pauvre enfant. Une mauvaise rencontre t'attend...

Puis, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'en alla. Sevina était perplexe.

\- Il y a vraiment des barges partout dans cette école ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un grand malheur... En participant au Tournoi, je ne peux pas y échapper ! Une mauvaise rencontre...c'est déjà fait, j'ai croisé Severus tout à l'heure avec ma gueule de bois...

\- T'inquiète, c'est du Trelawney tout cracher. Elle passe son temps à prédire des malheurs à tout le monde. D'habitude, elle le fait à Potter, mais là, elle a du se contenter de toi !

\- Merci Draco. Je suis ravie de servir de bouche trou pour l'autre taré bigleux. Ironisa Sevina

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque et entreprirent de commencer leur devoir d'astronomie. Aucun d'eux n'avaient la tête à ça, sauf Pansy et Millicent qui n'était pas leurs meilleures options pour leur devoir qu'ils avaient décidé de faire ensemble, en changeant les formulations chacun à leur manière pour berner Sinistra. Ils se séparèrent le travail, chacun travaillant sur une planète et ses satellites, laissant à Millicent le plus facile à savoir la Terre et la Lune.

\- Facile ! La lune est autre planète proche de la Terre. Déclara joyeusement Millicent en écrivant sur son parchemin.

Les autres se regardèrent, retinrent un soupir et se promirent dans changer cette partie dans leur propre devoir.

Ils le finirent bien tant que mal et ils décidèrent d'aller se détendre dans leur salle commune. Une fois installés dans les fauteuils et canapé, Draco apprit une nouvelle à Sevina.

\- Au fait, on doit te montrer quelque chose ! On voulait le faire plus tôt mais comme avant les autres Serpentards ne t'appréciaient pas plus que ça, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion... Commença-t-il

\- Bon abrège, Draco ! Protesta Sab

\- Oui alors voilà. Continua-t-il en fouillant dans son sac. Tadaa ! Finit-il par dire en lui montrant des petits objets ronds dans sa main.

\- Ok et qu'est ce que c'est censé être ? L'interrogea Sevina sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Des badges ! Mais attend, on va te montrer. S'exclama joyeusement Blaise

Il en prit un et le lui montra de plus près. On pouvait lire dessus « Vive Sevina, la VRAIE championne de Poudlard ». Il tapa dessus et aussitôt le message changea. On pouvait désormais y lire « A bas Potter »

\- Surprise ! On va en donner à tout les Serpentards et aux autres qui sont assez censés pour ne pas être du côté du binoclard. Déclara Draco

\- Merci les gars ! Dit Sevina

Ils en prirent chacun un, l'épinglèrent sur leur robe et commencèrent à les distribuer dans leur salle commune. Blaise attira Draco dans un coin.

\- Bon, Dray, ça fait longtemps que ça me démange… Commença Blaise

\- Tu as pensé à aller voir Pomfresh ? Ou c'est à un endroit délicat ? Oh Blaise, où est-ce que tu as encore été trainer ? Soupira Draco

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas dans ce sens-là ! Je voulais dire qu'une question me démangeait depuis pas mal de temps !

\- Ha ok, ben vas-y, dis-moi

\- Comment trouves-tu Sevina ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Oh Dray, s'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu bégaye en ça présence, tu essaies toujours d'attirer son attention et tu es perdu dans les nuages quand elle est assise à côté de toi. Déballa Blaise

À ce moment-là, Draco Malfoy apparu comme le vrai Draco Malfoy que seul ses amis connaissaient. Il avait l'air un peu gêné et perdu.

\- Ben je ne sais pas trop en fait. Elle est tellement mystérieuse, surprenante et elle a un sacré charme aussi. Elle me fait rire quand elle est toute perdue quand on parle de choses basiques qui lui sont totalement inconnues. Je suppose que je veux juste mieux la connaitre. C'est tout.

À ce moment-là, Draco repensa à la première fois où il avait entendu Sevina rire. C'était au début de l'année. Blaise et Sabriana était déjà devenus amis avec Sevina mais lui pas encore. Il avait donc décidé de lui faire l'honneur de s'assoir à côté d'elle…

 _Flash Back_

 _Sevina était déjà assise au fond de la classe d'histoire de la magie. Draco alla s'assoir à côté d'elle avec son sourire typiquement Malfoy à savoir charmeur, ravageur et fier._

\- _T'étais obligé de t'assoir à côté de moi ? Exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux. Tu ne préfères pas la compagnie de Pansy ? Elle en serait ravie_

\- _Et me faire manger vivant ? Répondit-il surpris_

 _Elle rigola. Ce fut discret, court. Mais elle rigola…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

En repensant à cette scène, Draco se rendit compte avec quel naturel il avait réagi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Lui qui contrôlait toujours ce qu'il disait où, comment, quand et à qui. C'était tout simplement spontané. Et rare était les personnes avec qui il l'était autant. Mais elle avait ri…

\- Hun hun, je vois. C'est passionnant tout ça dis-moi. Dit Blaise en le sortant de ses pensées

\- Oh Blaise, c'est vrai pourtant ! commenta Draco qui avait très bien compris ce qu'insinuait son meilleur ami. Pour l'instant, c'est vrai, je veux apprendre à mieux la connaitre parce qu'elle est tout simplement fascinante, c'est tout. C'est de la curiosité. Acheva Draco

\- T'inquiète, je te crois, mec. C'est cool. Et vachement intéressant aussi. Répondit Blaise avec un sourire vicieux

\- Oh s'il te plait ne m'embête plus avec ça ! Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Comment va ta petite Serdaigle, Lisa ? Demanda Draco arborant à son tour un sourire vicieux et narquois

\- Qui ça ? Oh non, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ça ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle me trouve 5 minutes dans son emploi du temps régler à la minute ! Et j'exagère pas ! Une folle qui pense qu'aux études et qui planifie tout à la seconde. Genre pire que Granger.

\- Ha ouais, t'as bien fait de laisser tomber !

\- Oui, ça c'est clair. Ria Blaise

\- Attend comment tu sais que Granger planifie tout ? Demanda Draco

\- Ben je l'ai supposé et puis j'ai entendu Potter et Weasmoche s'en plaindre en mai l'année dernière. Elle leur fait leur emploi du temps. Expliqua Blaise

\- Oh l'horreur ! Mais je me disais bien que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas réussir sans aide. Se moqua Draco

\- Hey, vous deux, vous avez finit de distribuer vos badges ? Les interpella Sabriana

Draco et Blaise s'entre regardèrent, baissèrent la tête sur leur panier respectif qui étaient bien entendu plein et sans se concerter, les jetèrent dans les bras de Crabbe et Goyle qui passaient à côté avant de répondre d'une même voix :

\- Oui oui

Sabriana qui avait bien entendu vu toute la scène, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. On ne les changera pas ces deux-là.

 **XXX**

Dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là, il y avait un peu plus de bruit qu'au déjeuné. Les Serpentards manquants étaient là et les autres avaient récupéré de la veille et tous mangeaient et discutaient de bon train avec un badge « Vive Sevina ». Puis soudain, une étrange lumière bleutée apparût au milieu de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore se leva. La lumière s'épaissit et puis disparut laissant apparaitre un homme. Un homme très pâle, aux yeux rouges et qui avait une queue de démon. Il toisa les élèves calmement.

\- Et ça y est, ça recommence. Soupira Sevina qui se leva.

\- Ha tu es là ! S'exclama l'homme démon

\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner. Répliqua calmement Sevina d'un ton ironique.

\- Où est Odarus ?

\- Ha c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait ? Et bien, on est dans une école, on lui a donc posé des questions mais il était incapable de répondre correctement donc on l'a banni sur l'île des nuls située près de zéroland.

\- Je suis sûr que le test était truqué !

Sevina le regarda l'air stupéfait. Il l'a croyait vraiment...

\- Visiblement, tu as l'air de refuser le test oral... donc on va passer directement à la pratique. Explique-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Un combat commença mais il se passa exactement de la même manière que le précédent. Sevina se contentait d'éviter les sorts avec une agilité hors pair et finit par de le mettre au tapis peu de temps après en utilisant le même sort que pour le dernier.

\- Je suis en plein dilemme. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier ton supérieur de m'avoir envoyé un incompétent pareil ce qui m'a permis de régler le problème avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. Et de ce fait, j'oublierai cet incident sans le moindre problème. Ou bien je dois me sentir insulter à l'idée qu'il ait pu penser qu'un imbécile pareil aurait pu suffire à me capturer. Et être de mauvais poil pour le reste de la journée...

La fumée bleue rougeâtre disparut rapidement et Sevina commença à retourner à sa place pour finir son dîner mais elle fût interrompue par Dumbledore.

\- Miss Sevina ?

\- Dans votre bureau, c'est ça ? ça devient une habitude. C'est bon, je connais le chemin !

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle pendant que Dumbledore rassurait les élèves une fois de plus. Elle arriva devant la gargouille pensant à attendre que son directeur arrive mais à sa grande surprise la gargouille bougea immédiatement après son arrivée libérant l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. Elle monta et entra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était là, mains derrière le dos en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Ha Sevina. Viens, assis-toi. Un bonbon au citron ? proposa-t-il

\- Non merci, monsieur. Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver avant moi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Ha ma chère Sevina, je suis le directeur et j'arpente les couloirs de Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Même si je n'en connais pas tout les secrets, un bon nombre me sont familiers. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Mais maintenant venons à la raison de votre présence ici.

\- Le Caudaman...

\- Oui Miss, nos sorts de défenses n'agissent pas sur eux, ni même les sorts que vous nous avez fournis.

\- C'est peut-être grâce au passage qui est resté ouvert...

\- Celui que vous n'avez pas refermé ?

\- Oui, sauf que je ne sais pas comment faire ni comment j'ai pris ce passage...

\- Elle fait toujours tout de travers et fais son possible pour reporter la faute sur les autres ! S'exclama une voix froide derrière Sevina.

\- Ha Severus ! lança joyeusement Dumbledore

\- Severus ! Tu peux parler ! Répliqua froidement Sevina.

Rogue la regarda avec un regard noir qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Professeur Dumbledore... Commença-t-il

\- Tu permets ? Il est occupé. L'interrompit Sevina.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les pieds de Rogue qui se trouvait encore sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Et soudainement, l'escalier se transforma en toboggan, ramenant Rogue tout en bas.

\- Sevina... lança Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche

\- C'était destiné à mon « frangin » pas à mon professeur de potion, on ne s'incruste pas comme ça et on n'interrompt pas les conversations des gens. Il doit apprendre. Se justifia Sevina

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.

\- Vous en avez d'autre des idées aussi absurdes ?

\- Bougre d'idiot. S'exclama une voix lointaine

\- C'est moi que vous traitez d'idiot, Rogue ? C'est qui qui m'a foncé dessus, hein ? Répliqua une seconde voix.

\- Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ?

\- Je vous ai à l'œil, Rogue !

Sevina retint un rire et se retourna pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait bien sûr Rogue qui la fusillait du regard et le professeur Maugrey sur qui Severus avait dû atterrir avec le toboggan.

\- Monsieur le directeur, vous souhaitiez me voir ?

\- Oui Alastor, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Et d'avoir rattrapé mon maitre des potions.

Le concerné jeta un regard froid et noir à Sevina.

\- Retenue Sevina !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais autant pour vouloir passer, combien de temps maintenant ? 3 semaines en retenue avec moi ? Ha oui parce que je suppose que c'est de nouveau une semaine toute entière ?

\- Ça suffit Sevina !

\- Severus, je sais que vous avez quelques différents mais Sevina doit garder du temps libre pour ses devoirs et pour le tournoi. 2 semaines est déjà largement suffisant. Intervint calmement le directeur.

\- Bien Albus... S'inclina Rogue. Mais toi, sache qu'on ne chasse pas les professeurs du bureau du directeur ! Je dois vraiment tout t'apprendre ? Vociféra-t-il en revenant vers Sevina.

\- La faute à qui ? Le provoqua-t-elle

\- À la tienne ! Entièrement à la tienne ! Hurla Rogue

La réaction de Sevina fut nette, précise et ne tarda pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait à cette réaction à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus. Il n'y eut ni cri, ni coup. Sevina était entrée dans une colère noire, très noire, tellement noire que même Maugrey et Dumbledore en avait eu froid dans le dos. En plus d'être noire, sa colère était silencieuse, ce qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Elle fixa Severus, celui-ci attendait la réaction de sa sœur. Mais avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Severus s'était retrouvé projeté contre l'immense bibliothèque de son mentor. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir Sevina sortir sa baguette. Il eut juste le temps de croiser un regard de sa sœur, furieux, noir, haineux, mais aussi blessé, coupable et triste. Il commença à se relever quand il entendit la porte claquer.

\- Severus...

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Albus.

\- Une élève qui attaque un de mes professeurs me concerne...

\- C'était de l'ordre privé...

\- En tout cas, vous l'avez sérieusement mise en rogne pour qu'elle relâche sa magie sur vous comme ça... Grogna Maugrey.

\- Magie sans baguette ? Souffla Rogue

\- Oui et je doute fort que c'était accidentel. Commenta Dumbledore. Vous devez la ménager Severus et faire table rase du passé. Cessez de la provoquer et de la malmener comme cela ou alors elle vous répondra toujours sur la défensive. Essayez de vous-y prendre autrement, cela marchera, j'en suis sûr.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Albus, ce n'est pas votre sœur, ce n'est pas votre histoire et donc cela n'est pas vos affaires.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira devant tant d'entêtement. Son maitre des potions avait vraiment un caractère de cochon.

Severus se tourna vers la porte. Il était furieux. Il s'était fait mettre au tapis par sa « petite sœur » incapable de gérer sa magie ! Et le directeur insinuait qu'il en était le responsable ! Pendant la première tâche, il s'était surpris à avoir un peu peur pour elle, il avait même été jusqu'à la voir la nuit en secret à l'infirmerie après qu'elle ait disparu. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué à ce sujet-là d'ailleurs. Mais là, elle le provoquait ouvertement en s'arrangeant pour qu'on l'accuse, lui ! Oh, elle allait voir ! Il allait faire de sa vie un enfer...

\- Albus, pouvons-nous revenir à notre présence ici ? Demanda Maugrey qui sortit. Rogue de ses pensées.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Connaissez-vous un moyen pour refermer un passage Caudaman ?

\- Non, jamais entendu parler sauf par vous, la semaine dernière. Maugréant Maugrey

\- Non, Albus.

\- Bien, merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent du bureau, laissant Albus Dumbledore seul. Ce dernier était resté assis et soupira. À ce moment précis, il ressemblait à un homme d'un grand âge et très fatigué. Il prit un bonbon au citron et se leva en direction de sa bibliothèque. Le choc de Severus avait fait tomber quelques livres. D'un coup de baguette magique, il les remit en place et commença en chercher un en particulier. Il tira bien vite un vieux livre aux reliures très abimées, il alla se rassoir et commença à le feuilleter à la recherche d'un moyen pour refermer ce maudit passage.

* * *

 **Attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. À consommer avec modération !**

 **À la semaine prochaine ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 : On ne maîtrise jamais

**Attention le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli. Ce n'est pas très fort mais il y a quand même une raison**

 **Merci aux favoris, followers et reviews :D**

 **La tension entre Sevina et Rogue commence à prendre de l'ampleur parce que jusqu'à présent, ils étaient plutôt assez calmes…**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **Place au Chapitre 13 !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : On ne maîtrise jamais la situation.

Sevina courrait dans les couloirs sans faire attention à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle se concentrait surtout sur le chemin à prendre et aussi à garder les émotions de son visage sous contrôle. Elle n'entendit même pas Rusard lui crier un « on ne court pas dans les couloirs ». Elle parvint à atteindre sa pièce, son refuge, son sanctuaire sans trop de difficulté. Une fois à l'abri à l'intérieur, elle craqua et fondit en larmes. Elle pleura longtemps. De colère et de culpabilité. Dans son enfance, on lui avait souvent fait remonter ses souvenirs de Severus qui l'accusait. On lui avait fait rejaillir ses souvenirs encore et encore, l'enfonçant de plus en plus. C'était une époque si sombre et ils y prenaient tellement de plaisir. Et quand ça n'était pas ça, ils… Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Elle refusait d'y repenser ! Elle s'était jurée de laisser tout ça derrière elle. Mais de l'entendre le lui dire encore une fois de vive voix était encore plus douloureux, ça la remet face à tout ça de force. Elle savait qu'elle était coupable, aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne, on le lui avait toujours dit, répété sans cesse. C'était de sa faute. Tout. Elle avait eu une enfance pourrie à cause de ça et elle en était la seule responsable. Ça la rongeait depuis longtemps et jamais ça ne cessera. Elle se sentait tellement mal. Avec le temps, elle s'était forgé une carapace, devenant insensible aux remarques, aux reproches. Mais elle l'avait apparemment surestimée.

Elle resta là un long moment, se calmant petit à petit. Elle s'était attendue à un retour à la réalité. On n'échappe pas à son passé. Surtout avec Severus qui trainait non stop dans les couloirs pour le lui faire regretter. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que se soit aussi violent et douloureux. Severus ! C'était toujours Severus, même s'il n'était pas le seul, même s'il n'avait pas toujours été là, c'était lui qui symbolisait tout ses malheurs. Elle était responsable, elle le savait, elle le méritait, elle le savait. Mais il avait contribué à rendre sa vie encore plus misérable, plus dure, plus pénible. La représentation ultime de toutes les conséquences de ses actes. Elle inspira un bon coup, se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir qu'elle avait placé dans la pièce peu de jours auparavant. Elle avait une tête affreuse. Zut, ça allait amener encore plus de questions gênantes. Elle jeta un léger sort de refroidissement sur ses yeux afin de stimuler la vasoconstriction et diminuer ses yeux bouffis. C'était déjà mieux et demain, elle n'aura plus rien. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter ses camarades jusqu'à demain. Il lui suffira simplement d'attendre que tout le monde soit couché. Elle avait l'habitude d'aller faire un tour dehors, Sabriana ne s'inquiétera pas et ne l'attendra pas. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle se secoua la tête, remis ses idées en place et se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était face à une situation de ce genre. Elle pouvait gérer celle-ci malgré la proximité de Severus. Elle devait y arriver, surtout, avec la proximité de Severus. Elle savait que celui-ci allait être plus hargneux que jamais, maintenant qu'il s'était exprimé sur leurs blessures du passé. Elle devait faire face et elle le ferait. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était tard, assez pour que tout le monde soit endormie, elle était restée ici plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sortit dans le couloir, priant pour ne pas tomber sur la chauve-souris des cachots et regagna son dortoir en silence. Elle se glissa dans son lit, tout le monde dormait. Parfait. Et elle s'endormit.

 **XXX**

 _Elle était allongée, comme souvent, attendant que le temps passe. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant qu'elle avait légèrement froid. Plus loin dans le couloir, elle entendit quelqu'un qui cognait contre une porte encore et encore. Toujours le même. Puis un cliquetis retentit suivis du grincement de la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait inondant la petite pièce de lumière. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dû les cligner plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer. Elle allait devoir se lever, elle le savait. Mais elle n'en avait tellement pas envie. Vu qu'elle ne réagit pas, comme elle s'y attendait, une voix s'éleva bientôt :_

\- Allez sevi, debout !

Mais c'était une voix féminine, bizarre. Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa. Devant elle, se trouva Sabriana qui avait ouvert ses rideaux en guise de gentil réveil matinale tandis que le reste du dortoir s'affairait en ce lundi matin. Elle était à Poudlard, dans son lit bien douillet… Elle mit un petit temps à se réveiller, à réaliser qu'un instant auparavant elle était tout simplement encore enfermée dans ses rêves. Devant elle, Sabriana était assise sur son lit occupée à mettre ses bas, Daphnée était devant le miroir en train d'ajuster cravate et Pansy était en train de jeter son uniforme dans les bras de Millicent qui comme tous les matins était un vrai zombie et de la pousser dans la salle de bain.

Pas de doute, Sevina était désormais bien réveillée et elle était sûr qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard un matin tout à fait normal.

Elle se remémora ensuite la scène de la veille. Elle soupira, prit son courage à deux mains (quelle stupide façon de parler, comme si le courage était palpable) et se leva. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient potion et elle allait se retrouver face à son frère.

\- Bon ça devrait aller, j'ai connu pire... Pensa-t-elle

Au petit déjeuné, ses amis l'interrogèrent sur les événements de la veille. Personne n'avait aucune idée de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau du directeur. Elle leur raconta que Dumbledore voulait savoir si elle connaissait un moyen de refermer le passage et qu'elle lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée et qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle l'avait emprunté. Après elle avait été faire un tour dehors et mis du temps à rentrer car elle avait dû éviter, Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves. Ils ne posèrent pas plus de question et prirent leur petit déjeuné.

 **XXX**

Ça y est. L'heure du cours de potion était arrivée. Ils attendaient devant la salle de classe avec les Gryffondors qui regardaient Sevina en chuchotant. Bien sûr, on parlait encore d'elle. Elle les regarda d'un regard noir et ils arrêtèrent. Elle eut un rictus de victoire mais se figea lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant. En silence, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent. Sevina se plaça seule au fond de la classe.

\- Oh non, Sevina. Viens t'assoir devant juste devant moi pour que je te surveille et que tu arrêtes de tricher.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Toutes tes potions étaient réussies jusqu'à présent. Louche pour une élève qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une école avant. On ne triche pas dans ma salle de classe. Allez dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Sevina était furieuse. Il l'accusait de tricher parce que ses résultats étaient parfaits ! Elle le fixa, le regard noir, pris ses affaires et alla s'installer devant.

\- Potter, venez devant aussi.

Potter était furieux, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était puni aussi, il alla à côté de Sevina et laissa tomber ses affaires en soupirant.

\- Bien, ouvrez votre livre page 86. Vous avez 1h.

Sevina parcouru la recette de la potion du jour. Pas extrêmement compliqué mais nécessité d'une grande concentration dans la deuxième moitié de la confection. Elle commença à organiser son plan de travail, puis se lança dans la préparation de ses ingrédients. Potter à côté d'elle était en train de se débattre avec ses yeux de salamandre qu'il ne parvenait pas à couper. Ils étaient très glissants et il ne s'y prenait pas correctement, du tout. Un œil lui échappa et vola droit vers le chaudron de Sevina. Heureusement, elle l'avait vu et s'en était saisi avant qu'il ne mette sa potion en l'air.

\- Fais gaffe Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater comme toi. Lui lâcha-t-elle en lui lançant son œil.

En essayant de le rattraper, Potter renversa son bol avec sa poudre de racines de marguerites.

\- Et merde, c'est pas vrai ! Rouspéta Potter

\- Sevina, tu n'as rien à dire ? Intervint Rogue

\- Euh... Pas de chance, Potter ? Tenta-t-elle ne voyant pas où Rogue voulait en venir.

\- Petite ingrate ! Tu ne t'excuses même pas alors que c'est ta faute ?

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla Rogue. Vraiment une bonne à rien, une incapable qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de détruire le travail et la vie des autres. 1 mois de retenue ! Quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore. Il n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise cette fois-ci.

\- Mais les vacances de Noël ? Souffla Sabriana

\- Ça ne change rien. Elle viendra en retenue. De tout de façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque part où aller. La nargua-t-il l'air mauvais.

Sevina le fixa. Mais ne dit rien. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle était sûre qu'aucun son n'en sortirai. Elle préférait se concentrer et ne pas craquer, ne pas trembler. Ça faisait tellement mal. Non, elle n'avait jamais été élevée. Oui, elle détruisait la vie des autres. Non, elle n'avait nulle part où aller pendant les vacances de Noël... Elle baissa les yeux et se reconcentra sur sa potion. Tout le monde en fût étonné, elle qui d'habitude profitait de chaques occasions pour provoquer Rogue.

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez, tous ? Que je me mette à distribuer des Chocogrenouilles ? La potion ne va pas se faire seule, au travail et dans le silence !

Tous se remirent au travail. Rogue était encore plus en colère, haineux et cruel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et franchement, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de quitter leur classe de potion après avoir remis un échantillon. Sevina lui remis le sien, il n'était pas parfait comme d'habitude mais sa potion était quand même réussi.

\- Partez tous, j'ai deux mots à dire à Sevina. Dit Rogue à Draco et compagnie.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins en botanique. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant et d'une voix rassurante.

Ils restèrent à deux, en silence. Sevina se demandait qu'est ce qu'il allait lui balancer à la figure, cette fois-ci quand il prit enfin la parole :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? Je t'en ai pourtant déjà parlé. Quand tu me parles, tu me dois me montrer du respect en finissant tes phrases par Monsieur ou professeur.

\- ...

\- Et aussi, me répondre quand je te parle !

\- Oui, Monsieur. Répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot.

La claque partit. Sevina ne s'y était pas attendue et avait perdu l'équilibre sous la force de la gifle. Un éclair de son passé refit surface. Un passé très lointain qui revenait trop souvent ces derniers temps au goût de Sevina.

\- Et arrête d'être insolente ! Je suis ton frère ainé, je suis responsable de toi, tu dois m'obéir un point c'est tout et crois-moi, je vais reprendre ton éducation en main.

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Et jamais tu ne le seras ! Hurla Sevina

Une deuxième claque partit, frappant au même endroit que la première.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale peste ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'occupes de toi !

\- Surtout ne t'en prive pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va me manquer.

Et une troisième gifle qui envoya Sevina à terre cette fois. Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle le vit lui, cruel, sans cœur et abjecte. Il était son portrait craché. La ressemblance était telle qu'un moment, elle crut que c'était lui qui se trouvait là, debout à la place de Severus.

\- Tu veux jouer à la plus maligne, mais crois moi, tu es loin de l'être. Je suis le plus fort de nous deux et tu l'apprendras à tes dépends. Et maintenant, fiche-moi le camp, j'en ai marre de te voir !

Sevina n'attendit pas plus longtemps et pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut dans les couloirs, voulant partir aussi loin que possible de son frère pour la 2ème fois en moins de 24 heures. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était la journée et les couloirs étaient bondés. Elle voulait aller dehors. Sa pièce était près de la salle des potions et elle voulait s'en éloigner le plus possible. Elle sentit sa joue picoter. Il l'avait frappé 3 fois au même endroit. Elle devait avoir un beau bleu voire une coupure vu la force des coups. Heureusement, elle s'était arrangée pour que ses cheveux cachent ses joues. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure mais elle se sentait si misérable à cet instant qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir le cacher. Elle parvint enfin à atteindre le grand hall et elle voyant la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Manque de chance, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sabriana, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Pansy et Millicent.

\- Tu fais moins la maline maintenant, hein ? Heureusement que le professeur Rogue est là pour te rappeler où est ta vraie place. Par terre avec les moins que rien et les mal élevé. La provoqua Pansy.

S'en était trop. Sevina explosa et lui lança un sortilège de furonculos suivi d'un tarentallegra. Pansy commença à danser tout en ayant des furoncles qui lui poussait de partout. Bientôt, elle commença à avoir mal aux pieds à cause de ses hauts talons mais aussi à cause des furoncles qui y poussaient dessus.

\- Miss Sevina ! S'écria McGonagall. Les duels sont interdits dans les couloirs ! 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, professeur, mais il va falloir patienter jusqu'en janvier.

\- Je vous demande pardon. S'offusqua McGonagall

\- Je suis en retenue pour les 6 prochaines semaines, vacances de Noël inclus. Je suis très demandée. Expliqua Sevina

\- Mais... 6 prochaines semaines ? Balbutia leur professeur de métamorphose. Bon vous viendrez après cela alors !

Et elle s'en alla. Sevina se tourna vers Pansy, la fusilla du regard et sans alla sans dire un mot à quiconque.

\- Sevina ! L'appela Sab

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

\- Sevina, parle-moi !

\- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui demanda froidement Sevina

\- Entre amis, on se parle, on se confie. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est lié d'amitié, non ?

\- J'ai rien demandé, moi ! C'est toi qui m'a oppressé, qui a insisté pour qu'on le devienne. J'étais très bien toute seule ! Hurla Sevina

\- Très bien. Vas-y. Pars dans ton coin, toute seule ! Riposta Sab avant de repartir vers Draco, Blaise, Théo et Daphnée.

Les trois garçons et Daphnée ne comprenaient plus rien... Millicent avait amené Pansy à l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent en direction des serres de botanique tandis que Sevina était également sortie mais n'était déjà plus en vue. Elle était allée du côté opposé vers la forêt où elle aimait bien aller.

 **XXX**

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt jusqu'à un certain arbre assez touffu qui avait de nombreuses branches basses qui lui permettait de grimper facilement. Elle monta le plus haut possible et s'installa. Et pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures, elle craqua. Elle pleura en silence au milieu des bruits d'oiseaux et du vent dans les branches.

Son corps fût parcouru d'un long frisson mais ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la basse température de fin novembre et à l'air un peu humide de la forêt. C'était le comportement de Rogue qui lui faisait cet effet. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait porter la main sur elle, qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Pendant cet instant dans les cachots, elle était redevenue une petite fille solitaire et misérable. Un coup de vent vint lui fouetter le visage et sécher les larmes qui y coulaient. Elle sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la forêt autour d'elle. Les bruits de la forêt l'apaisèrent. Bien que la forêt interdite était un peu sombre, humide, froide et un peu inquiétante par moment, elle calma Sevina. La nature avait toujours eu le don de la calmer.

Une pensée lui vint. Celle de partir et ne jamais revenir, partir loin de cet endroit de malheur. Retourner là où elle avait grandie en paix, seule. Elle était bien mieux à cette époque, dans l'insouciance. Prendre la fuite. C'est quelque chose qu'elle a toujours fait, fuir ses problèmes. Et ils lui sont toujours revenus en pleine face... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Fuir ou faire face à ses problèmes, à Severus. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable. Elle le pensait mais la situation avait prise une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée. Et aussi, elle en était plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était suffisamment endurcie, qu'elle était forte. Elle avait déjà été confronté à son passé plusieurs fois et elle s'était relevé. Mais avec Severus, cela prenait plus d'ampleur, la force de l'impacte en était d'autant plus grande. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, elle était perdue...

Elle commençait vraiment à considérer l'option de partir comme la bonne quand elle entendue du bruit près d'elle. Des bruits de sabots.

\- Tu es encore là ? Demanda une voix

\- Qui es là ?

\- Je suis Firenze, un centaure. Et toi, qui es-tu ? En général, les élèves de Poudlard ne se réfugient pas aussi souvent dans la forêt interdite de leur plein gré...

\- Je suis Sevina. Vous m'avez suivi ? Vous m'espionnez à chaque fois que je viens ici ?

\- Non, on surveille la forêt et ses habitants. Mais dis-moi Sevina, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Quitter Poudlard n'est pas la bonne solution et au fond de toi, tu le sais.

\- Mais comment...

\- Je le sais ? Nous, les centaures sommes pourvu de certains dons. Mais revenons-en à toi. On ne peut pas changer le passé, ni fuir nos problèmes. Ils nous rattraperont toujours.

\- Ça je le sais.

\- Le passé nous aide à affronter notre présent et à forger notre futur. Tout dépend des éléments que l'on choisi de garder pour s'aider. Apprend de ton passé mais ne le laisse pas décider de ton futur.

Et Firenze s'en alla sur ces sages paroles, laissant Sevina dans ses pensées. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester affronter son frère. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle trouverait la force de le faire, mais elle le devait. Elle avait déjà surmonté tout ça, plusieurs fois. Cette fois-ci était plus dure mais elle y arriverait. Elle s'en était toujours sortie. Malgré tout les malheurs qu'elle eut dans son enfance, elle était encore debout. Droite et fière. Non, attend, d'abord descendre de l'arbre avant de se redresser. Elle descendit avec agilité et souplesse et atterri silencieusement sur le sol. Voilà, ça s'était fait. Elle repris son chemin sans le moindre bruit. Elle était décidée. Non, elle ne se laissera pas faire par Severus, elle n'allait pas fuir. Elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Il avait fait une brèche dans sa carapace et s'y était logé. Mais elle allait vite la reboucher, refermer sa carapace et redevenir complètement de marbre face à Rogue. Il pensait qu'il était en position de force, qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur elle. Et bien il allait le croire, puis tomber de haut.

 **XXX**

Les jours passèrent et Sevina surpris tout le monde. Elle était redevenue froide et distante comme au début de l'année. Les Serpentards ne comprirent pas, eux qui pensaient qu'elle s'était intégrée, eux qui l'avaient acceptée. Ses amis en étaient encore plus surpris. Evidement, Pansy ne manquait aucunes occasions pour leur dire qu'elle les avait prévenus. Sabriana était la plus touchée par la réaction et le comportement de Sevina. Cette dernière ne dormait même plus dans leur dortoir. Il ne la voyait seulement en cours où elle s'installait au fond de la classe, seule.

Sevina ne se contentait plus que d'aller en cours et à ses longues heures de retenue... Encore une fois, elle était en train de frotter le sol des cachots avec une brosse à 4 pattes. Lentement, les souvenirs revenaient.

 _Elle frotte inlassablement le sol en pierres noirs. Il y a un léger bruit de fond de papier qu'on tourne. Elle perd la notion du temps qui passe, elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est en train de frotter mais continue, sachant ce qu'il l'attend si elle arrête avant d'avoir fini. Bien que ses avants bras la fassent souffrir, elle ne ralentit pas ses mouvements même si ceux-ci perdent un peu de leur intensité._

\- _Sevina ! Si tu n'y mets pas du tien et ne frotte pas correctement, je te fais revenir pour tout recommencer._

 _Sevina releva la tête brusquement. Et elle le vit. Debout avec son air sévère et glacial. Cet homme froid, dur et sombre. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et elle se recroquevilla légèrement_.

Elle secoua sa tête et se retrouva à nouveau dans les cachots de Poudlard en face de son frère. La ressemblance était frappante. Il était son portrait craché. À tout point de vu. Elle le regarda non sans sentir une vague de peur, de douleur et de culpabilité l'envahir et puis, se remit à frotter. Inlassablement.

 **XXX**

Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute entre Sevina et ses amis. Une semaine et deux cours de potions que Sevina avait dû passer devant. Elle semblait être redevenue la fille distante et glaciale du début de l'année sauf pendant les cours de potions. Elle n'était plus insolente envers Rogue, elle ne lui répondait plus, elle ne le regardait plus droit dans les yeux et elle n'abordait plus son grand sourire béat. Elle se taisait, elle ne répondait que le strict minimum. Comme-ci elle avait perdue la bataille. Rogue évidemment était plus que satisfait de cette situation. Sevina semblait avoir enfin compris la leçon mais il ne manquait aucune occasion de la rabaisser et de lui rappeler qui était le plus fort pendant leurs nombreuses heures de retenues.

Durant cette semaine, Sabriana s'était calmée. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait prit à Sévi de réagir comme ça. Elle se comportait bizarrement depuis une semaine avec tout le monde. Enfin, elle se contentait de les nier comme au début de l'année. Mais son comportement était encore plus étrange avec leur maitre des potions. Quelque chose s'était passée et elle ne savait pas quoi. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que ça avait un rapport avec leur professeur. Elle décida donc de découvrir ce que c'était. Mais pour cela, elle devait parler à Sevina. À la sortie de leur cours d'arithmencie, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle. Sabriana entreprit de suivre Sevina afin de savoir où elle passait ses temps de midi.

C'est comme ça que Sabriana se retrouva cachée derrière une étagère de la bibliothèque pendant que Sevina cherchait des livres pour ses devoirs. Ainsi, elle travaillait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Mais bien sûr ! Elle passait toutes ses soirées en retenue avec Rogue, tous les jours. Elle n'avait donc pas le temps de faire ses devoirs sauf avant et après ses retenues. Mais quand mangeait-elle ? Elle ne se rendait jamais dans la Grande Salle. Un plop se fit entendre, Sabriana alla se cacher derrière les grandes tentures devant les fenêtres et Sevina revenait les bras chargé de livres. Il y eut un deuxième plop, Sabriana sortit de sa cachette et Sevina arriva enfin à sa table pour déposer tout ses livres et commença ses devoirs. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée à ce moment précis. Elle ne devait vraiment pas beaucoup dormir. En revanche, elle n'avait pas l'air de maigrir, elle devait donc se nourrir à un moment ou à un autre. Sabriana décida de la laisser travailler et d'aller manger. Elle lui parlera cette après-midi entre leur cours de métamorphose et de botanique.

 **XXX**

13h sonna et la pause était finit. Sevina rangea vite ses livres et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Son ventre gargouilla, elle avait faim. Elle roula son devoir d'étude des runes en chemin et le rangea dans son sac. Elle sourit et en sortit des sandwichs. Durant toute la semaine, elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle mais quelqu'un lui glissait des sandwichs dans son sac. Elle n'avait aucune de qui il s'agissait mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher. Elle en avala la plus grande quantité que possible avant de rentrer dans la salle de métamorphose et de s'assoir au fond, seule. Le cours ne fût pas vraiment passionnant, ils devaient changer des dindes en cochons d'Inde. Il prit vite fin et ils se dirigèrent vers la serre n°3 pour leur cours de botanique. Tandis qu'elle marchait, Sevina sentit une certaine proximité. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sabriana qui marchait à côté d'elle l'air de rien.

\- Salut Sevina. Lui dit-elle avait un sourire.

Sevina la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bon maintenant, tu arrêtes ton cirque ! S'écria Sab

\- Mon quoi ? Demanda Sévi qui s'arrêta.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une imbécile de première classe ! Il se passe quelque chose en rapport avec le professeur Rogue. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'en ai marre que tu nous tourne le dos comme ça sans aucune raison ni explication !

Sevina la regarda surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Mais il faudra quand même que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu nous as gueulés dessus comme ça la semaine dernière. Mais arrête de t'isoler, ça ne sert à rien ! Alors tu vas revenir avec nous, un point c'est tout. Continua Sab

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Entre amis on s'entraide, c'est normal...

Sévi la fixa en silence.

\- Tu as toujours été solitaire ? Demanda soudainement Sab

\- Oui et ça m'allait très bien. Pourquoi ?

\- T'as jamais eu d'amis ?

\- Non

\- Personne avec qui parler de ta vie, de tes problèmes, rire ?

\- Si une. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Nos conversations et la situation étaient assez... spéciales aussi. Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai plus vu et jamais plus je ne la reverrai. Répondit Sevina dont le visage s'était assombrit

\- Ne dis pas ça ! On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir !

\- Non, crois-moi.

\- Oh ok... mais on est là, nous. N'hésite pas si tu veux. Lui dit-elle en reprenant son chemin vers les serres de botanique.

Sevina se ressaisit et alla à son cours de botanique. Après celui-ci, elle retourna à la bibliothèque pour finir son devoir d'astronomie qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain. Celui-ci enfin terminé, elle n'eût pas le temps de commencer un autre devoir avant sa retenue. Elle partie donc en direction des cachots, trouvant à nouveau des sandwiches dans son sac. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas Sab. Elle dû mettre son interrogation à plus tard, elle était arrivée devant le bureau de Rogue...

 **XXX**

Elle était fatiguée... Rogue l'avait libérée à plus d'une heure du matin et elle avait vite fait son devoir de métamorphose qui était pour le lendemain, le jeudi. Comme ça, cette après-midi, elle pouvait faire son devoir de potion avant d'aller à sa retenue et à son cours d'astronomie qui avait lieu à minuit. Elle se concentra comme elle pu sur son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. De tout de façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix avec Maugrey qui voyait tout, qui entendait tout, même derrière son dos.

Le cours était enfin finit, ils sortirent tous pour profiter de leur pause avant leur prochain cours. Pansy et Millicent se dirigèrent vers leur cours de divination qui avait lieu à l'autre bout du château, tandis que Sab, Daphnée, Draco, Théo et Blaise se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'étude des runes. Sevina qui avait également cette option prit la même direction que ceux-ci.

\- Vous en êtes où dans votre devoir pour McGo ? Demanda Blaise

\- Pas très loin. Je ne trouve pas grand-chose dans le manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose. Répondit Sab en soupirant.

\- Moi non plus, je l'ai passé en revue au moins 3 fois. Se plaignit Daphnée.

\- Euh... je ne suis pas très loin non plus. Répondit Draco qui n'avait en réalité même pas commencé.

\- _La métamorphose dans tous ses états_ , pour les ¾ du devoir et _le manuel de métamorphose à travers les âges_ , pour les dernières questions.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Sévi qui leur sourit faiblement avant de les dépasser pour aller dans la salle d'étude des runes encore vide. Ils allèrent vite la rejoindre à sa table seule au fond.

\- Tu as déjà fait ton devoir ? Lui demanda Blaise étonné

\- Oui, hier soir.

\- Wow. Merci en tout cas !

\- Tu n'avais pas une retenue hier soir ? Intervint Théo

\- Oui, je l'ai fait après. Comme ça, j'ai le temps cette aprèm pour faire celui de potion.

\- Tu passes tout ton temps libre à tes devoirs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne te voit jamais en dehors des cours.

Sevina eut un tout petit rire amusé. Théo était discret mais il avait toujours l'art de poser LA bonne question ou de mettre le doigt sur LE problème. Il était assez perspicace en somme.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu manges ?

Sevina regarda Sab l'air contrariée.

\- Ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Moi qui quoi ?

\- Qui met des sandwiches dans mon sac ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ha, je croyais. Tu es la seule dans cette école qui aurait pu... Ou c'est un de vous trois ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Draco, Théo et Blaise.

\- Non. Répondirent-ils.

\- Ou toi Daphnée ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aide, c'est une bonne chose, ça ! S'exclama Sab

Sevina était pensive. Encore un mystère... Décidément depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette école, à chaque fois qu'elle croyait savoir quelque chose ou maitriser une situation, tout s'obstinait à lui échapper...

\- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois revenue vers nous. Dit Sab en souriant.

\- Je vous ai juste donné des renseignements sur un devoir. C'est vous qui êtes venus à ma table.

\- Peut-être mais tu as enfin arrêté de nous faire la tronche !

\- D'ailleurs, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu nous as tourné le dos ? On n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi... Intervint Théo

\- C'est compliqué. Soupira Sévi. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça a dégénéré avec Rogue, que maintenant c'est assez tendu et que Pansy a vraiment été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, l'autre jour. C'est pour ça que je vous parle maintenant. Elle n'est pas là. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule. Je n'aurai pas dû vous crier dessus comme ça, je suis désolée.

\- Et ben... S'étonna Blaise. C'est drôle de t'entendre dire ça. Faut croire que les Rogue ne sont pas fais pour dire désolé. Ria-t-il

Blaise se retrouva aussitôt la tête colla à la table, tenu au cou par une poigne ferme sans lui faire mal et menacé d'une baguette magique.

\- Associe-moi encore une fois à Rogue et ça va être ta fête Zabini. Le menaça Sevina le regard noir.

\- Désolé, je le ferai plus ! S'excusa-t-il précipitamment

\- C'est bon. Tu peux enlever cet air de poule mouillée de ton visage. Se moqua-t-elle le relâchant.

La cloche sonna et les autres élèves rentrèrent ainsi que le professeur Vector. Ils s'installèrent et suivirent leur cours dans le calme.

 **XXX**

Pansy était furieuse. Non. Elle était hors d'elle. Elle croyait enfin s'être débarrassée de cette greluche de Sevina qui éloignait son Drakinouchet d'elle. Et la voilà de retour toute souriante comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'en était pas revenue quand elle l'avait vu débarquer avec les autres au déjeuné. En plus, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait fait subir l'autre jour. Tous les élèves s'étaient moqués d'elle et des furoncles qui lui poussaient partout. Oh elle allait se venger ! Ça oui, elle était Pansy Parkinson, elle était à Serpentard et elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle eût un sourire machiavélique et satanique. Ils avaient potion demain et elle s'avait que sa meilleure arme contre Sevina était leur maitre des potions...

 **XXX**

Une fois de plus, Sevina était assise à l'avant à côté de Potter sans rien dire ni même un regard envers leur professeur. Mais cette fois-là, Pansy s'installa juste derrière elle avec un sourire mauvais qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Oh elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle savait que la Serpentarde allait essayer de se venger. Elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes.

Le cours se passa plus ou moins bien, la confection de sa potion se déroulait sans trop d'encombre jusqu'à ce que Pansy l'appelle.

\- Hey, pssst. Hey, Sevina !

Cette dernière l'ignora complètement pour se concentrer sur sa potion. Pansy pas contente qu'elle la nie, décida de s'en prendre à Potter moins maitre de ses émotions.

\- Hey Potter ! Les paris pour le Tournoi sont toujours d'actualité, tu sais ? Tu as eu de la chance pour la 1ière tâche mais tu ne tiendras pas 5 minutes dans la 2ème ! Alors, un conseil abandonne tout de suite ! Ricana-t-elle à voix basse

\- Je rêve, Parkinson, ou t'es en train de me donner des conseils ? Tout ça pour donner plus de chance à Sevina ?

\- Hein ? J'aide pas cette horrible dinde ! Répliqua-t-elle tandis que Sevina levait la tête, les sourcils haussés de surprise vers Potter qui était, comme toute l'école, au courant que Pansy et elle ne pouvait pas se voir ou plutôt que Pansy ne pouvait pas la blairer.

Potter sourit de victoire en voyant la tête de Pansy et retourna à sa potion. Cette dernière ragea mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, le cours n'était pas encore finit.  
Le professeur Rogue était occupé à réprimander Londubat au fond de la classe, Pansy se saisit d'une pierre de lune et la lança vers le chaudron de Sevina. Malheureusement ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vue, Rogue était en route vers l'avant de sa classe et vit toute la scène. Il vit Pansy jeter la pierre, il vit Potter l'attraper au quart de tour grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur et il vit Sevina se tourner vers lui, fixant la pierre, puis vers Pansy l'air étonnée.

\- Etre élève ici, c'est comme d'être enfermée dans une cage avec un cobra. Il faut avoir de bons réflexes. S'étonna Sevina

\- Miss Parkinson !

Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna tellement violemment vers son professeur qu'elle failli reverser son chaudron.

\- Dite-moi, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire avec votre pierre de lune ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix froide

\- Euh... Je...Je... Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas prévue de se faire prendre et tarda donc à trouver une excuse valable.

\- C'était pour rendre service ! Réussit-elle à lâcher. Sevina n'en a plus alors je lui en donnais une, professeur. Finit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

\- Si vous aviez lu votre manuel correctement, vous auriez su que la pierre de lune n'entre pas dans la confection de cette potion Miss Parkinson. Susurra Rogue. Retenue, miss Parkinson. Vous viendrez à 20h avec Sevina.

Le cours se finit et ils sortirent tous rapidement. Ce double cours de potion avait été long. Même si Pansy devait passer sa retenue avec elle, Sevina était toutefois contente qu'elle ait écopé d'une retenue. C'était assez inattendue mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Non mais quelle idée de commencer la journée par un cours aussi soporifique ? Au moins, ils pouvaient finir leur nuit ou s'avancer dans leur devoir, bref, utiliser cette heure comme ils le voulaient.

La veille, Sevina avait eu sa retenue avec Pansy. Bien qu'elle fût toujours furieuse que la situation lui ait échappée, elle ne tenta rien pour provoquer Sévi à part lui lancer des regards noirs, qui ne l'impressionnaient pas du tout, comme d'habitude. Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi inconsciente que pour la provoquer devant leur directeur de maison. La retenue se passa plutôt bien, elles se contentaient de nettoyer les chaudrons, chacune de leur côté. Bizarrement, le fait que Pansy était là à cause de l'échec de son misérable plan, rendait la présence de Rogue plus supportable à Sévi. Même si celle-ci s'était ressaisit et que les paroles de son « frère » avait moins d'impact sur elle. Après tout, elle avait survécu à pire.

La journée se poursuivi, après histoire de la magie, ils eurent arithmencie (sans Pansy et Millicent), ils terminèrent avec la Défense contre les forces du mal et enfin, ils étaient libre. C'était, le week-end, ils étaient contents mais ce jour-là, c'était différent, ils avaient un cours « spécial » avec McGo.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille chouette ? Râla Draco

\- Aucune idée. Pesta également Blaise

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et remarquèrent que tout les Serpentards à partir de la 4ème année étaient présent. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et s'installèrent en silence.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui pour perdurer une tradition du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers : Le Bal de Noël. Expliqua McGonagall d'un ton froid.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre mais le professeur de métamorphose continua :

\- Le Bal de Noël est avant tout une soirée dansante et il est hors de question que vous ridiculisiez cette école ! C'est pourquoi, nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour apprendre à danser !

\- Elle se fout de nous, là ? S'exclama Blaise un peu trop fort.

Mais sa remarque passa inaperçu car le brouhaha était vite monté.

\- Comme si on n'était pas au courant !

\- Ils nous prennent pour des Weasley ?

McGonagall regarda les Serpentards d'un œil sévère tout en maudissant Severus Rogue qui était parvenu à convaincre le directeur qu'elle pouvait se charger de tout les cours de danse de toutes les maisons pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire lui-même.

\- Silence ! Monsieur Malfoy, venez par ici, je vous prie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ? ronchonna le prince des Serpentards avant de se leva avec son air froid, neutre et supérieur.

\- Mettez le bras comme ça et mettez votre main sur ma taille.

Draco la regarda d'un air un peu mauvais mais décida qu'il allait lui montrer qu'il était éduqué, mis sa main sur la taille de sa professeur non sans un léger dégout, la musique commença et il se mit à danser.

\- 1, 2, 3. Bien Monsieur Malfoy ! Déclara McGonagall avant de s'arrêter.

\- Il me semble que vous oubliez à quelle maison vous avez à faire, professeur. On a reçu une éducation irréprochable et on sait se comporter en société. Bal dansant y comprit. S'indigna Draco

\- Bien, alors nous allons voir tout de suite le résultat de cette éducation. Tout le monde debout. Ordonna-t-elle tandis que la musique recommençait.

Ils se levèrent tous bien décidé à faire honneur à leur maison, nom, sang et éducation. Très vite, la salle fût remplie de couples d'élèves en uniforme vert qui tournoyaient. Il y en avait cependant plus timide, moins à l'aise que d'autre. Mais Minerva ne put qu'admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas tord, qu'un bon nombre d'entre savaient, en effet, danser. La fin de l'heure sonna et aussitôt la salle se vida sans que McGonagall n'ait eut à demander quoi que ce soit. Finalement, le cours ne s'était pas déroulé si mal, si on oubliait l'arrogance et les airs supérieurs.

* * *

 **Haha pauvre McGo xD**

 **La tension entre Sevina et Rogue ne pourrait être pire n'est ce pas ? Quoique…**

 **Et qu'a-t-elle prévu de lui faire ? Parce que oui, en bonne Serpentarde, elle ne va pas se laisser faire !**

 **Oh et cette Pansy qui vient emmerder son monde…**

 **Enfin bref, tout un tas de choses à venir ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 : En selle cavalier!

**Me revoilà !**

 **Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : En selle cavalier

Le soir après le diner, ils s'étalèrent dans leur salle commune bien décidé à se détendre et à profiter de leur vendredi soir.

\- Ça va être chouette ce bal de Noël ! S'exclama Sab

\- Pffff, connaissant ce vieux Dumby, il n'y aura pas d'alcool ! Râla Blaise

\- Comme si ça allait t'empêcher de t'en procurer ! Lui répondit Draco

\- Non, mais du coup, va falloir se cacher et être discret. Ça aurait été plus simple si on pouvait se souler allégrement et tranquillement...

\- Il va falloir se trouver une robe ! S'exclama Sab en changeant de sujet

\- Et des bijoux ! Et des chaussures ! Compléta Daphnée. Heureusement qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end !

\- Et va falloir se trouver une cavalière aussi ! Ajouta Draco

\- Ouep, c'est vrai... Hey Sab, tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? Demanda Blaise

\- Ok. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Blaise tout content se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Il leva les yeux vers Draco qui regardait Sévi en train de ranger un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle avait finit durant leur conversation. Il eut un sourire de coin et décida d'intervenir

\- Et toi, Sévi ? Tu comptes y aller avec qui ?

\- Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre... Répondit-elle après un instant

\- Quoi, tu comptes venir, j'espère ? S'exclama Blaise

\- Non. Et de tout de façon, ça m'étonnerait que Rogue annule une de ses précieuses retenues.

\- Sûrement ! Il n'a pas le choix, les professeurs doivent surveiller les élèves.

\- Oui et bien, il me surveillera en retenue. Je doute fort qu'un simple bal suffise pour se mettre dans son chemin. Et puis, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il sera ravi d'utiliser cette excuse pour y échapper.

\- Sur ce dernier point, tu gagnes. Mais, il est directeur de Serpentard, il n'aura pas le choix. Donc pas de retenue, tu viens, point final. Conclu Blaise

\- Non

\- Mais Sévi...

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je trouve ça idiot et en plus, j'ai rien à me mettre et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, donc fin de la discussion. Je m'en vais à ma retenue.

Et elle sortit de la salle commune en direction de la salle de classe de potions.

 **XXX**

Il marchait seul dans les couloirs quasi déserts. Avec la sortie à pré-au-lard, l'école s'était vidée de ses 5 plus vieilles années. Et avec ce bal de Noël, tout le monde voulait d'autant plus y aller pour trouver la tenue parfaite. Lui ayant déjà la sienne, il avait décidé de s'avancer sur ses devoirs et d'y rejoindre ses amis seulement l'après-midi pour boire une bierraubeurre au 3 Balais. Bien sûr, ses deux camarades avaient aussi la leur mais ils avaient préféré passer leur temps dans le village sorcier plutôt que dans la bibliothèque. Il entra dans celle-ci et s'avança jusqu'à une table dans le fond.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Madame Pince, faisant releva la tête qui se trouvait entourée de bouquin et de parchemin.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci. Dit-il en s'asseyant

Ils travaillèrent en silence quelques temps quand il reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais, même si ça parait superficiel et stupide, le bal de Noël peut être amusant.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Déjà que j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas arracher la tête de Blaise...

\- Je ne compte pas t'y forcer. Mais j'aimerai juste te pose une question. Tu n'as jamais été à un bal dansant.

\- Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question...

\- Sévi...

\- Théo...

Il ria doucement. Ses réactions étaient étonnantes par moment.

\- Tu sais, ça sera juste une soirée où on va s'amuser entre amis. Un peu comme après la 1ière tâche mais avec toute l'école. Et avec beaucoup moins d'alcool. Rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard furieux de Sévi qui se souvenait que trop bien du lendemain de cette soirée.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez autant que j'y aille ?

\- Pour que tu ne reste pas toute seule, ce soir-là.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seule.

\- Pour qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble et qu'on passe de bons moments.

\- Tout simplement ?

\- Oui. Et aussi pour que tu découvres ce que c'est, que tu vois par toi-même que ce n'est pas si terrible.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai jamais été à un bal auparavant ?

\- Tout d'abord parce que tu n'as pas démenti mon affirmation de tout à l'heure et aussi parce que hier au cours de McGo, même si tu l'as très bien caché, tu étais légèrement perdu et tu ne sais pas danser.

Sevina regarda son ami. Il était de plus en plus étonnant. Discret mais très observateur et il mettait toujours le doigt sur le problème. Il savait aussi se taire, ne pas poser de question. Il la laissait tranquille quand elle voulait vraiment être tranquille. C'était des qualités qu'elle appréciait chez Théo.

\- De tout de façon, j'ai rien à me mettre.

\- On peut trouver une solution. Allez, viens !

\- Avec qui ? Toi ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas... Toi au moins, tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, à savoir te taire et faire profil bas quand il faut. Tu es discret et tu respectes le silence...

\- Bon, adjugé ! Tu viens au bal avec moi !

\- D'accord. Marmonna Sévi.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée...

 **XXX**

Théo se dirigeait vers les 3 Balais où l'attendaient ses amis. L'air était frais en cette première semaine de décembre. Il retrouva ses amis autour d'une table, une choppe de bierraubeurre à la main dont une pour lui. Les filles étaient surexcitées au sujet du bal en approche et toute contente de leur achats. Cependant, elles ne voulurent rien leur révéler sur leurs tenues respectives. Les garçons trouvaient ça ridicule vu qu'ils allaient de tout de façon les voir le jour J, mais elles voulaient absolument garder la surprise. Ils se résignèrent et burent leur bierraubeurre tout en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances après le bal. Théo écoutait en silence. Ses vacances ne promettaient pas d'être passionnantes, il les passerait simplement chez lui avec son père. Blaise quant à lui allait en Italie chez ses cousins et Draco partait en France avec sa mère. Ils discutèrent tout les deux des différences des deux pays qu'ils connaissaient bien et Théo écoutait discrètement la conversation des filles. À sa grande surprise, Pansy était calme. Il ne savait pas si sa retenue l'avait calmée (non, tout compte fait impossible) ou si c'était l'absence de Sevina qui la rendait presque normale comme avant. Il eut vite sa réponse en comprenant qu'elle avait insisté auprès de Draco pour qu'il l'accompagne au bal de Noël. Ce dernier n'ayant pas de cavalière et ayant laissé tomber l'idée d'y aller avec Sevina qui n'y serait pas, avait accepté. Sans doute à contre cœur s'était dit Théo.

 **XXX**

Sevina referma ses livres, rangea ses parchemins et plumes et sortit de la bibliothèque. Théo était partit il y a une demie heure pour rejoindre les autres au 3 Balais. Elle arpentait les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller pestant un peu contre Théo qui l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner au bal. Puis elle se dit que c'était qu'une soirée et une soirée sans retenue pouvait lui faire que du bien. Et surtout si elle devait y aller, autant que ce soit avec Théo dont le silence était reposant et avec qui les discussions étaient intéressantes. Elle atterrie dans un couloir du deuxième étage et vit que tout était inondé. On lui avait parlé de ce fantôme pleurnichard et horripilant qui s'appelait Mimi Geignarde et qui résidait dans les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage. Elle décida de faire demi-tour et descendit au 1ier où elle tomba sur Dumbledore qui allait en sens inverse.

\- Ha Sevina ! Je te cherchais. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux

\- Et bien, me voilà.

\- Marchons un petit peu, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non bien sur. Répondit-elle tout en pensant que de tout de façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Comptes-tu nous faire l'honneur de ta présence au bal de Noël ?

\- Oui, Theodore Nott m'a convaincu de l'accompagner ce matin.

\- Une sage décision.

\- Cependant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais échapper à ma retenue avec le professeur Rogue aussi facilement.

Dumbledore la regarda d'un œil perçant et lui répondit :

\- Le professeur Rogue sera au bal comme tous les membres du personnel. Tu n'auras évidemment aucune retenue ce soir-là.

\- C'est ce que les autres m'ont dit.

\- Et ils avaient raison. Maintenant, dis-moi, est ce que Severus te mène toujours la vie dure ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste d'ancien compte à régler, je m'en sortirai.

\- Bien, si tu désire en parler, tu sais où se trouve mon bureau. Répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Mais revenons-en aux choses plus amusantes ! Tu m'en vois ravi que tu ailles au bal de Noël surtout que les champions doivent ouvrir le bal mais...

\- Je vous demande pardon ? L'interrompit Sevina avec de grands yeux. Comment ça, ouvrir le bal ?

\- Oui la première danse commence avec les 3, ici 4, champions et leurs cavaliers. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Non...

\- Voilà une chose de faite. Maintenant, laisse-moi régler un de tes problèmes. Il me semble que tu ne puisses te rendre à Pré-Au-Lard pour tes achats.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Prend ceci. Lui dit-il en lui tendant des catalogues. Tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose qui te convient. Le bal étant dans 2 semaines et les livraisons mettant 1 semaine à 10 jours, je ne saurais que te conseiller de ne pas trop tarder.

\- Merci monsieur. Répondit-elle surprise. Mais je ne saurai pas payer mes achats.

\- Ils sont couverts, ne t'en fait pas. La rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Sevina resta sur place quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'aller dans son sanctuaire pour choisir sa robe, chaussure et accessoires.

 **XXX**

Voilà comment ils rentraient lentement au château. Théo silencieux, Millicent, Daphnée et Sab discutant de comment elles allaient se coiffer, Draco et Blaise toujours discutant de l'Italie et de la France et de leur coutumes alimentaires et Pansy toute heureuse d'aller au bal avec son Drakinouchet sans que cette peste de Sevina, comme elle l'appelait, vienne y mettre son nez et tout gâcher. Cependant, Théo ne mentionna aucune fois qu'il avait réussit à convaincre Sevina d'y aller et qu'il serait son cavalier...

 **XXX**

\- Pfff. La flemme d'aller en métamorphose aujourd'hui !

\- Cesse de râler Blaise et prend plus de porridge.

\- Sab, tu crois franchement que me gaver de porridge va me faire cesser de râler ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Répondit-elle après réflexion. Mais ça m'arrangerai si je pouvais éviter d'aller au bal au bras d'un baleineau.

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Mon corps est sublime.

\- Je sais pas comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs. Avec toutes les cochonneries que tu engloutis.

\- Je fais beaucoup de sport et j'ai du sang italien

\- Tu pourrais avoir du sang de strangulot, ça me serait complétement égale.

\- Non, mais les italiens ont un métabolisme qui assimilent mieux le sucre.

\- Oh fais comme tu veux. Abandonna Sab.

Ils continuèrent leur petit déjeuné en silence. Sab avec son porridge aux pommes, Blaise avec un mélange de tous les éléments sucrés de la table et une mini portion de porridge. Draco mangeait tranquillement ses œufs aux bacons, Théo ses toasts à la confiture. Pansy et Millicent avalaient leur bol de céréales aux fruits. Et Sevina mangeait ses fruits frais, secs et ses noix. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais un regard noir de Sévi lui intima de la refermer immédiatement. La veille, il avait essayé de faire gouter à Sévi de la marmelade. Elle avait grimacé en décrétant que jamais elle ne mangerait un truc aussi sucré qu'amer et que s'il lui revenait à l'idée de lui faire gouter autre chose, elle s'arrangerait pour lui faire bouffer un pamplemousse entier par le nez. Cependant, elle variait de temps en temps ses menus. Elle avait appris à apprécier certaines choses, comme le toast à la confiture de fraise qu'elle avait volé à Théo sous son nez le lundi.

\- À part métamorphose, on a quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaise

\- Sortilège, puis après le déjeuner, double cours de potions. Répondit machinalement Draco

\- Tu parles d'un horaire ! Le jeudi, c'est vraiment la pire journée !

\- Oui, tu l'as dis. Exaspéra Sab tandis que Sevina avait grimacé au double cours de potions.

Le bruissement habituel des hiboux se fit entendre et une centaine de volatiles envahirent la salle. Sevina regarda discrètement mais son colis n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle avait commandé tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le bal via le catalogue que lui avait remis le directeur. Toutefois, cela faisait moins d'une semaine, elle devait encore patienter. Aussi, elle n'avait révélé à personne qu'elle allait au bal et Théo non plus.

\- Oh trop mignon ! Le cheval de mon parrain a eu un petit agneau ! S'exclama Millicent en lisant sa lettre

\- Un agneau ? La questionna Théo

\- Oui, un bébé cheval quoi… regarde comme il est chou ! Je vais aller le voir pendant les vacances.

\- C'est chouette, Millie. Lui dit Pansy

Les autres se regardèrent. Millicent ne changera pas...

 **XXX**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il y avait du monde ce soir-là. En train de faire leur devoir, de discuter ou de faire une partie d'échec ou de bataille explosive. Devant la cheminée, 3 élèves étaient dans le canapé, deux d'entre eux était occupé à se chatouiller et à se taper avec des coussins tandis que la 3ème tentait de s'assoir le plus loin possible pour ne pas se ramasser de coup. En face, de l'autre côté d'une table basse, 2 autres élèves occupaient deux fauteuils. L'une lisait et l'autre bavardait avec un camarade assis par terre près de celui-ci à côté du feu. Et une dernière personne était assise contre la table basse sur un coussin, en face du feu. Sept élèves se détendaient et décompressaient après leur longue journée et les 3h30 de potions qu'ils venaient de terminer.

\- Hahaha arrête !

\- Retire d'abord ce que tu as dis !

\- Jamais !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

\- Non arrête de me chatouiller !

\- Dans tes rêves

\- Non, attend deux secondes. Dit-il soudainement l'air très sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- Ça !

Et Sabriana se prit un magnifique coussin dans la figure.

\- Blaise ! Tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux. S'insurgea Sab

\- Oh désolé, le Serpentard qui est en moi à prit le dessus. Répondit Blaise

\- Tout comme moi. Dit soudainement Sab l'air moqueur

\- Hein ? Réussit-il à dire avant de se prendre également un coussin sur la tête.

Ils commencèrent à se taper dessus faisant voler des plumes un peu partout. Sab réussit à renverser Blaise qui s'étala en arrière.

\- Hey!

\- Oh pardon Millie. Mais tu es dans le chemin. Lui dit Sab tout en continuant à taper Blaise.

\- Pfff on peut même pas profiter du canapé avec vous deux !

\- C'est de sa faute ! Rétorqua Sab

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. Réussit à articuler Blaise entre deux coups.

\- Si ! Tu as osé me dire que je te faisais penser à un mélange entre une dinde farci et un niffleur !

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Si !

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

\- Je le comprends. Moi aussi, c'est rare que je vais m'excuser. Déclara Millicent

\- Ne t'y met pas toi aussi ! Tu veux avoir un coussin dans la figure ?

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Bien. Et toi, retire ce que tu as dis ! Lâcha-t-elle en revenant à Blaise

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! De tout de façon, c'était pour rire ! Si je le pensais, je ne t'aurais pas invité au bal. Finit par avouer Blaise

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda Sab qui s'était arrêté.

\- Pour une fois, non

\- T'es pas possible ! Tu m'as invité juste parce que je ne ferai pas tâche à côté de toi ? Fait attention à ce que tu vas répondre. Le menaça-t-elle

\- Non, je t'ai invité parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je sais qu'on va bien s'amuser.

\- Oh Blaise c'est trop mignon.

\- Je sais. Ça m'arrive très souvent. Aïe. Ronchonna-t-il

\- Crétin. Lâcha en riant Sab qui venait de le frapper sur la tête.

Ils se rassirent et reprirent leur respiration. Ils étaient crevés d'avoir autant rit. Puis ils regardèrent le reste de la pièce. Ils avaient mis des plumes partout sur le canapé, sur la table basse et même jusqu'aux fauteuils en face. Pansy prit la plume qui était tombée sur son magazine et la jeta à côté de son fauteuil d'un air nonchalant, toujours absorbée par sa lecture. Dans le fauteuil voisin, Draco chassa les plumes qui lui étaient atterries dessus sur Théo qui était assis par terre à côté.

\- Mec fais attention ! Tu m'en fous partout.

\- Mmm ? Ha oui déso, Théo. En tout cas, je suis content que cette journée soit finit !

\- Oui moi aussi. Et je suis sûr que Blaise a été ravi de sa soirée. Lança-t-il un peu plus fort pour être sûr que celui-ci entende.

Pour simple réponse, il lui jeta un regard noir. Théo avait toujours aimé se moquer de Blaise quand il se faisait tyrannisé par Sabriana.

\- Et demain, on finit à 15h, le pied ! Heureusement que la vieille McGo ne nous donne plus de cours de danse. C'était une horreur. Continua Draco

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier de danser avec elle...

\- Non mais t'es dingue ? Plutôt crever que de danser encore une fois avec cette vieille chouette.

\- Tu aurais du l'inviter pour le bal, Dray.

\- Théo, tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? Tu nous as habitués à mieux, d'habitude, c'est Blaise qui sort ce genre d'âneries.

\- Oui, c'est ma marque de fabrique, alors tu arrêtes. S'exclama Blaise qui avait repris son souffle.

\- Et toi, Théo, tu vas avec qui au bal ? Demanda Draco

\- Qui a dit que j'y allais ?

\- Oh Théo, tu es le seul de nous à ne pas y aller ! Tu viens ! Millie et Daphnée n'ont pas encore de cavalier si tu veux. Intervint Pansy en se levant

\- Sévi n'y va pas non plus, Pansy...

\- Pfff. Répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules et alla vers Daphnée pour lui rendre son magazine.

\- En fait, comment vous dire... J'ai une cavalière...

\- Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? S'exclama Sab

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Draco

\- Euh... surprise ? Lâcha Théo avec un sourire gêné avant de regarder vers le feu.

\- Allez dis-nous ! On le saura de tout de façon !

\- Oui commence pas comme les filles et leur tenues. Aïe

\- Blaise, tu es insortable !

\- Continues à me frapper comme ça et tu auras un estropié pour t'accompagner au bal !

\- Bon vas-y accouche, Théo

\- Pourquoi vous voulez autant le savoir ? Répondit Théo qui regardait toujours le feu ou plutôt la personne qui était assise devant.

\- Parce qu'on ne cache pas ce genre de chose à ses amis ! Tu as honte de ta cavalière ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, Blaise ! Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Bon alors, qui c'est ?

\- Bon ok, je vais vous le dire...

\- Bon Daphnée a déjà un cavalier. Elle y va avec un de Dumstrang. L'interrompit Pansy qui revenait.

\- Théo a une cavalière, Pansy et il allait nous dire qui c'était. Lui répondit Draco

\- Oh, cool ça. Alors ?

Théo resta un moment silencieux puis leva doucement les yeux du feu vers la personne assise devant.

\- Sevina… Finit-il par lâcher.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Pansy qui s'apprêtait à se rassoir dans son fauteuil avait manqué sa cible sous le choc de l'annonce et était désormais par terre. Elle regarda Théo l'air un peu choquée puis tourna son regard qui devint noir vers Sevina.

* * *

 **Oulala Pansy n'est pas contente mais alors là, pas du tout contente xD**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu plus calme mais vu le précédent, ça fait du bien non ?**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15: Le pré-bal

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 15 !**

 **Mais avant, j'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire. Non ne me tuez pas svp ! Ça va être rapide ! (enfin je crois)**

 **Merci pour les followers et les Reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir et d'ailleurs les réponses aux guests seront ici juste après ;)**

 **Plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas vraiment eu l'envie de me tuer suite au chapitre 13, mais presque. Les raisons pour lesquelles Rogue et Sevina ne s'entendent pas sont très floues et s'est tout à fait normal ! Le mystère autour de Sevina se lève petit à petit et son passé avec Severus en fait partie donc patience ) Mais oui, Sevina a eu mal, vous avez eu mal et j'ai eu mal.**

 **À partir de maintenant, les choses vont évoluer un peu plus vite. En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée à écrire les prochains chapitres !**

 **Bon j'avais dis que j'allais faire court. Mais sachez que j'ai un gros défaut… Une fois que je commence à parler, je ne peux plus m'arrêter xD**

 **Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 15, ça va ! Sinon je vais me faire trucider, je le sens… Je vous préviens juste qu'il va être assez girly.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews des guests**_ **(les autres je réponds par mp ;))**

 _ **Athina**_ **: oui je sais, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qui se trame et c'est normal ) Mais no stress, tout va s'éclairer par la suite ! En tout cas merci pour ta review :D**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le pré bal

Ça y était, c'était un grand jour. Ce matin-là, en histoire de la magie personne ne dormait. Pourtant le professeur Binns avait toujours sa capacité soporifique. Personne ne dormait mais personne n'écoutait le cours. En effet, nos élèves de Serpentard discutait tous du bal de Noël qui avait lieu le soir-même ! Celui-ci avait lieu un vendredi pour permettre aux étudiants qui souhaitaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances puissent partir le lendemain. Exceptionnellement, les cours de l'après-midi étaient annulés pour permettre aux étudiants de se préparer pour la soirée qui commençait à 20h.

 **XXX**

Les cours d'histoire de la magie et d'arithmencie n'avaient jamais parues aussi long mais ils étaient enfin finis ! Ils prirent rapidement leur déjeuné et gagnèrent leur salle commune. Millicent, Daphnée et Sabriana discutaient de la coiffure et du maquillage qu'elles allaient faire, les garçons pariaient sur qui allaient aller au bal avec qui dans les autres maisons et aussi de qui allaient se faire qui. Sévi monta à son dortoir pour une sieste, Rogue l'ayant gardée exprès très tard à sa retenue la veille, elle était morte de fatigue. Pansy regarda cette dernière le regard noir et alla se blottir contre Draco avec un sourire aguicheur. Draco qui avait regardé Sévi disparaître dans les escaliers de son dortoir reporta son attention sur ses deux amis. Il fit abstraction de Pansy qui le collait une fois de plus. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir accepté d'aller au bal avec elle. Il regarda Théo avec une pointe, d'ailleurs cela le surprenait un peu, de jalousie. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Dis-moi Théo, tu peux nous rappeler comment tu as fait pour avoir Sevina comme cavalière ? Lui demanda Draco

\- On était seul à la bibliothèque et j'ai réussit à la convaincre de passer une bonne soirée avec nous tous. Ni plus ni moins. Blaise avait déjà Sab et toi, tu avais accepté d'y aller avec Pansy.

\- Oui, tu dois être le plus heureux, mon Drakinouchet...

\- C'est bien que tu ais réussi à la convaincre. Commenta Blaise

\- Oui... En tout cas, j'espère que les Gryffons ne vont pas nous mettre la honte ! Ils n'ont aucunes tenues... Ils vont nous ridiculiser devant Krum ! D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait avec qui il va au bal ?

\- Non...

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à 17h où les filles allèrent se préparer

\- Vous avez besoin d'autant de temps ?

\- Blaise, si tu veux que ta cavalière soit magnifique, oui, on a besoin d'autant de temps. N'oublie pas qu'on a la coiffure et le maquillage en plus.

\- Oh lala les filles...

Ils restèrent encore un peu avant de monter, eux aussi, se préparer.

 **XXX**

Sevina s'était réveillée vers 16h30 en pleine forme. Cette sieste lui avait fait du bien. Elle profita du fait qu'elle était seule pour aller prendre sa douche tranquillement. Une fois cela fait, elle entreprit de commencer son maquillage, ensuite elle fera sa coiffure puis elle mettra sa robe, chaussure et bijoux. Elle approuva son programme et sortit le maquillage qu'elle avait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle ne disposait que de fond de teint, de mascara, de fard à paupière et d'un blush. C'était la base, le matériel était vieux et usé et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir avant son arrivée à Poudlard.

En juillet, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore l'avait trouvé pour lui demander de venir à Poudlard, elle s'était d'abord demandé dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Dumbledore avait été très gentil avec elle et avait même réussi à la convaincre de venir à Poudlard, mais il avait toujours l'air de la passer aux rayons x et de lire dans sa tête. Et Salazar savait à quel point elle avait horreur de ça. Enfin bref, elle avait bien sûr déjà entendu parler de Poudlard mais elle ne savait tout de même pas très bien à quoi s'attendre. Surtout point de vue des autres élèves. Bon qu'on se le dise, elle s'en fichait un peu des autres. Elle n'était pas venue pour eux même si elle devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas déplaisant d'avoir de la compagnie de temps en temps. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait avec les autres élèves, étaient leur comportement. Pas vis-à-vis d'elle, mais leur comportement en général. Leur comportement d'adolescent. Avec l'enfance qu'elle avait eue, il était clair qu'il y allait avoir des différences. Lesquelles ? Ben justement, c'était là toute la question. Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Et elle voulait se fondre dans la masse, ne pas attirer plus encore l'attention sur elle et comme ça éviter le plus de questions que possibles. L'être humain est de nature curieuse, c'était un fait. Même si selon elle, parfois cela relevait plus du harcèlement et de la stupidité mais bon. Les gens n'ont pas à connaitre chaque détail de sa vie. Ça leur changerait quoi ? Elle entreprit donc de se documenter et appris ce qu'elle put sur la mode, le maquillage, coiffure et comportement des autres adolescents. Elle avait grandie isolée et n'avait jamais appris toute ces choses-là, elle s'était donc entrainer pendant 2 mois à manier ses cheveux et le maquillage. Elle se félicita de l'avoir fait même si elle s'était sentie stupide et se demandait bien l'intérêt d'une telle chose.

Sa crème hydratante ayant bien pénétrée, elle commença à appliquer son fond de teint pour uniformiser son teint. Bien qu'elle ait fait une sieste de 3h, elle était fatiguée et avait un peu de cernes qu'elle s'empressa de cacher avec, n'ayant pas d'anticerne pour le faire. Elle s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à ses yeux lorsque Sab, Daphnée, Pansy et Millicent entrèrent dans le dortoir.

\- Sévi, tu es réveillée ! S'exclama Sab en la voyant

\- Oui, je me suis levée il y a une demi-heure. J'ai déjà prit ma douche, la salle de bain est libre.

\- Ok, j'y vais.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ses yeux. Elle prit sa seule palette de faire à paupière contenant 6 couleurs. Une palette dans les tons rose mauves pour les yeux verts. Elle se fit rapidement un dégradé sur ses paupières en partant du plus clair sur le coin interne au plus foncé sur le coin extérieur. Elle n'insista volontairement pas plus que ça sur le rose flash, n'ayant pas envie de ressembler à une poupée Barbie. Elle regarda le résultat, c'était un peu fait maladroitement mais c'était correct. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur et ça restait encore assez discret. Elle mit son mascara, un coup de blush sur ses pommettes et c'était finit. Sobre et uniforme. Ensuite, les cheveux... Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ses longs cheveux noirs ?

\- Wow, t'es déjà maquillée ? S'exclama Sab qui sortait de sa douche

\- Oui, c'est pas grand-chose mais ça me va.

\- Attend, je peux rajouter quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans une trousse

\- Tant que ça ne me défigure pas...

\- Ferme les yeux. Voilà, tu peux les rouvrir.

\- Wow. Ça me va bien ! C'est quoi ?

\- De l'eyeliner, tu ne connais pas ?

\- Non, j'ai appris les bases par moi-même, il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne connais pas.

\- Bon, je vais me maquiller aussi.

Elle s'en alla vers son lit et commença à se maquiller.

\- Preeeeeeems! S'écria une voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Ha coucou Lily. Lui dit Millicent qui avait sursauté à l'arrivée fracassante de leurs camarades.

\- On file à la douche, à plus. Se contenta de dire Lily qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers la salle de bain avec Tracey.

\- Euh Pansy y est déjà

\- Ben pas grave, il y en a deux.

\- Et j'allais y aller aussi. Répondit Millie faiblement

\- Trop tard. Et la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur Lily laissant Tracey seule près de son lit et Millie l'air abattu et un peu agacée de s'être encore fait avoir.

Daphnée étalait sa robe pour voir lequel de ses bijoux allaient le mieux avec, Tracey sortait des photos de maquillage à imiter et Millicent semblait se débattre avec une tonne de tissus. Sevina quant à elle, elle était en train de chipoter à ses cheveux. Elle commençait une coiffure puis la défit en voyant que ça ne ressemblait à rien. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi faire et elle tentait d'improviser quelque chose mais sans succès.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour tes cheveux ? Intervint Sab qui avait fini son maquillage.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien les laisser lâchés mais j'avais envie de changer pour une fois...

\- Oui, je te comprends. Ils sont magnifiques et ils ont un beau mouvement. Ondulés mais pas bouclés.

\- Oui je pensais peut-être à me servir de leur mouvement justement.

Elle repensa aux magasines qu'elle avait lu cet été et aux modèles qui se trouvaient dans le catalogue où elle avait commandé tous ses article pour le bal. Elle prit une mèche du côté droit et commença à faire une torsade collée jusque derrière son oreille gauche en prenant soin de laisser une mèche libre à droite près de son visage. Elle l'attacha de manière provisoire et tira sur les mèches de sa torsade pour la desserrer et la rendre plus naturel et aérienne. Elle détacha sa torsade, pris le reste de ses cheveux à gauche de son visage et fit un chignon style coiffé décoiffé avec le tout.

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Très jolie. Répondit Sab après avoir arranger 2-3 mèches du chignon.

\- La salle de bain est libre.

\- Merci Pansy. Répondit Millie qui s'empressa d'y aller avant de se faire piquer son tour une nouvelle fois.

\- Tracey, à toi. Fit Lily en sortant à son tour de la salle de bain.

\- Sévi, tu veux de la poudre pour fixer ton maquillage et de la laque pour tes cheveux ? Demanda Sab

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Maintenant que son maquillage et que sa coiffure était fixée, elle entreprit de déballer ses bijoux, chaussures et sa robe qui étaient arrivés par hiboux, deux jours plus tôt. Elle sortit sa robe qu'elle avait rangée dans son armoire à l'abri des regards et la fit pendre à la barre des rideaux de son lit derrière ceux-ci pour que personne ne puisse la voir.

\- J'aime bien ta coiffure, Sevina.

\- Merci Daphnée. Lui répondit Sévi tandis que Daphnée prenait la place de Millicent dans la douche.

\- Sévi, tu peux venir me donner ton avis s'il te plait ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Wow tu es magnifique !

\- Merci. Tu peux m'attacher cette pince s'il te plait ? Juste là. Voilà, merci

\- Pas de quoi.

Sabriana s'était fait un léger smokey eyes dans les tons brun doré qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs, bleu nuit et s'était attaché les cheveux en les rabattant tous du même côté pour se faire un side hair avec ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Elle aimait bien les laisser à moitié libre, gardant ainsi leur côté indomptable.

\- Ils nous restent ¾ d'heure. C'est partie pour les robes et les bijoux. Lança joyeusement Sab

\- Hey attendez-moi, quand même ! S'exclama Daphnée qui sortait de sa douche.

\- Ça va, tu as encore le temps. Et puis, d'entre nous, tu es celle qui se coiffe et se maquille le plus vite.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai bien voulu passer la dernière.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise en même temps que Sabriana ? Demanda Sevi

\- Parce qu'elle adore chanter sous sa douche. Répondit simplement la blonde

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oui. Et elle chante fort et surtout atrocement faux ! Alors dans une pièce en carrelage, bonjour le mal de crâne après. Compléta-elle faisant rire toute la chambrée à l'exception de la concernée.

\- Gnagna gna gna gna. Fit Sab de manière très puérile en lui tirant la langue.

\- Heureusement que la porte est insonorisée ! Fit Lily

\- Et aussi, si je peux, je préfère avoir mon intimité. Ajouta Daphné

Ça Sevina pouvait le comprendre.

Elles étaient toutes coiffées et maquillées, elles se changèrent, mirent leurs chaussures et bijoux et admirèrent le résultat.

Pansy abordait une robe longue moulante en sequin doré avec des manches longues. Elle était assez décolletée mais s'arrêtait à la limite du vulgaire. Les yeux très maquillés mais ça lui allait encore bien, son regard était celle d'une prédatrice. Une bouche très rouge de femme fatale, des boucles d'oreille pendantes, un fin collier et des chaussures à talons noires. Pour ses cheveux, elle n'avait rien fait, étant donné qu'ils étaient court, elle avait préféré les laisser tels quels. C'était du Pansy tout cracher. Elle aimait se faire voir et être à la limite du trop.

Tracey ne voulait pas sortir de derrière le rideau où se trouvait son lit et celui de Lily. Cette dernière, qui avait hâte de descendre et qui voulait l'encourager à sa manière, la poussa sans ménagement. Tracey se retrouva donc devant tout le monde, affreusement gênée.

\- wow Tracey ! Fit Daphnée

\- Ça te va super bien ! Ajouta Sabriana

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avec un demi sourire

\- Oui puisqu'on te le dit. Lui confirma Pansy.

Tracey releva la tête et marcha la tête haute, pleine d'assurance jusqu'à la sortie sous les acclamations de ses camarades. Elle portait une robe noire, assez simple et vaporeuse. Mais le détail qui avait surpris tout le monde était que sur le haut, sous lea tulle noire, il y avait de la broderie rouge. Oui du rouge ! Tracey Davis inconditionnelle porteuse de noir et fan absolue des Bizarr' Sisters, portait du rouge. Certes ce n'était pas du rouge flash étant donné qu'il était plus bordeaux mais aussi atténué par la tulle noire au-dessus. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux mi attaché et ses yeux maquillée en noirs comme toujours.

\- Lily, je suis impressionnée ! Tu as réussi à lui faire porter de la couleur ! La félicita Sabriana une fois que Tracey était sortie.

\- C'était même pas moi.

\- Hein ?

\- La veille de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il y a eu une interview dans un magazine sur les Bizzar'. Et Myron Wagtail, le chanteur, y aurait dit que ça lui arrivait de mettre des touches de rouges pour compléter son look rock. Expliqua Lily

\- Tu m'étonnes. Ria Sab tandis que Lily sortait à son tour du dortoir

Elle abordait une robe bustier bicolore. Le haut était rose et partait rapidement en dégradé vers l'orange faisant penser à un coucher de soleil. Une légère ceinture marquait la taille. Dans ses cheveux, elle avait mis un hair band et le tout donnait un joli style boho chic. Et bien sûr tout en couleur.

Daphnée, qui en effet, s'était coiffée et maquillée en un temps record, était sublime dans sa robe parme. Elle était longue, avec de fine bretelle et le dessus était dans une tulle de la même couleur de la robe, offrant ainsi un joli jeu de transparence, lui allait à merveille. Une ceinture en strasse argentée était inclue dans la robe, elle avait des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et un bracelet. Son maquillage était très léger dans les tons cuivre, dorés et ses cheveux était élégamment relevés dans un chignon avec le dessus de sa tête crêpé pour donner du volume. Elle était d'une élégance et d'une grâce naturelle qui suscitait beaucoup de jalousie chez ses amies.

Sabriana était magnifique. Ses yeux en bruns dorés, ses cheveux en side hair, elle avait le visage d'un ange tout en gardant son côté farouche et rebelle. Sa robe qui oscillait entre le bleu Roy et le bleu nuit lui allait à la perfection. La robe était longue et bustier en cœur, une fente jusqu'à la mi-cuisse et des détails en strasse argenté qui se concentraient sur le haut et qui diminuaient en descendant. Des boucles d'oreilles pendantes argenté, un bracelet et un fin collier compétaient le tout.

Millicent sortit de la salle de bain après avoir fait quelques retouches. Le résultat était... surprenant.

\- par la culotte de Salazar... Lâcha Sévi stupéfaite. On dirait… Non je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire ça...

\- Oh c'est trop gentil ! Dit-elle en souriant et en allant rejoindre Adrian Pucey qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment... Marmonna Sévi tout bas pour pas qu'on ne l'entende

Millicent avait fièrement traversé le dortoir avec une robe noire et blanche meringue courte devant et longue derrière avec un nombre incalculable de couches de tulles, le haut était en plumes et en strasses qu'on retrouvait partout sur le bas de la robe aussi. Beaucoup trop chargé. Sevina se dit que c'était dommage, que la robe aurait pu être très jolie mais il y avait juste beaucoup trop d'informations dessus. Bah, chacun ses goûts et si Millie se sentait bien dedans, c'était le principale. Sinon, elle s'était faite une très jolie coiffure. Une tresse plaquée qui commençait sur le haut de sa tête (tresse à laquelle elle avait donné du volume en tirant sur chaques brins de la tresse, étape indispensable pour toutes les filles aux cheveux fins), elle avait finit la tresse jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux et l'avait enroulée sur elle-même derrière pour en faire un chignon. Elle avait des boucles d'oreille en plume, un fin bracelet et des talons hauts comme tout le monde.

Vint au tour de détailler Sevina. Elle portait une robe longue verte avec les bretelles formées par une dentelle décorée de strasse verte qui faisaient penser à un amas de feuilles. Les détails de ces bretelles descendaient jusqu'en dessous des seins et le décolleté était très petit et les bretelles étaient retenues par du tulle transparent pour tout maintenir en place. Le dos était nu ou plutôt, il était recouvert du tulle transparent et le contour était fait de détails de strasses vertes faisaient toujours penser à des motifs de la forêt. Le tissu était fin et léger. Elle portait des petits talons (elle ne se sentait pas capable de passer la soirée entière sur des talons hauts), des boucles d'oreilles pendantes argentés et un fin bracelet. Elle paraissait si innocente, légère et si féérique qu'elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un autre monde.

Elles descendirent toutes à la suite de Millicent pour rejoindre leur cavalier respectif. Elles trouvèrent la salle commune, vide.

\- M'enfin, il n'est que 19h40 ! On n'est pas en retard, il reste 20 minutes avant le début du bal ! Ils ne nous ont pas attendus ! S'exclama Pansy

\- Tous les garçons attendent dans le grand hall. Leur répondit Daphnée.

\- Ha d'accord, allons-y alors !

Elles sortirent des cachots, montèrent les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur leur robe et elles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée où elles se préparèrent à descendre les quelques marches pour rejoindre le grand hall.

\- Vous les voyez ?

\- Non, il y a trop de monde

\- Je dois vraiment trouver Théo, les champions ouvrent le bal...

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai.

\- Venez, on descend les chercher.

 **XXX**

Dans leur dortoir, Draco, Théo et Blaise avaient pris leur douche et avait revêtit leur tenue de soirée. Crabbe et Goyle se préparaient aussi malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de cavalière. Ils portaient tous le même style de tenue. Noire, élégante, sombre, bien coupée, avec de la prestance comme le veut leur éducation et famille.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où un élève de 7ème année leur dit de se rendre dans le grand hall pour retrouver leur cavalière et les emmener dans la Grande Salle pour l'ouverture des champions. Arrivés dans le grand hall, Ils constatèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et ils se demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour retrouver leur cavalière. Ils les cherchèrent rapidement mais une amie de Daphnée de 5ème les prévint que celles-ci n'étaient pas encore descendues. Ils patientèrent sagement tout en observant les élèves qui passaient. Cinq minutes à peine étaient passées et ils avaient vu descendre les jumelles Patil de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, ensuite Potter et Weasley pour lequel Draco dut se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant son affreuse tenue. Habituellement, il lui aurait fait une remarque mais Viktor Krum était juste à côté en train d'attendre sa cavalière.

\- Vous croyez que c'est qui ? Demanda Blaise

\- Je sais pas, peut-être une de Beauxbâton, elles sont pas mal... Répondit Draco

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang. Suggéra Théo

\- Et toi, Blaise, tu penses que c'est qui ? He oh, Blaise ! Tu m'entends ?

Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, complétement rond, dirigés vers les escaliers et avait une tête un peu stupéfait. Théo et Draco suivirent son regard et comprirent vite la raison de son état. Millicent descendait les escaliers avec Adrian Pucey qui était descendu dans la salle commune en même temps qu'elle. Ils reprirent leur visage impassible et regardèrent Millicent de plus près, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée près d'eux. En fait, même si c'était trop chargé, ça lui allait encore bien, c'était Millicent quoi... Adrian l'emmena dans la Grande Salle où les autres couples attendaient tandis que Krum s'avança vers les escaliers. Ha enfin, sa cavalière était là, ils se tournèrent tout les trois pour voir et furent stupéfait. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ils étaient tout les trois sur le cul en voyant que c'était cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger, qui au passage avait enfin daigné faire quelque chose de convenable avec ses cheveux, qui accompagnait Krum dans une magnifique robe bleue pervenche. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se remettre du choc que quatre Serpentardes firent leur apparition. Elles restèrent un peu en haut des marches semblant chercher quelqu'un puis commencèrent à descendre toutes ensembles. Draco, Théo et Blaise furent scotchés du spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Elles étaient si gracieuses, élégantes et magnifiques. Elles brillaient de mille feux.

\- Ils sont là. S'exclama Sab en les voyant.

Elles finirent de descendre les marches et les rejoignirent.

\- Wow, je pense parler au nom de tous, vous êtes plus splendide les autres que les autres. Leur adressa Blaise.

\- Merci. répondit Daphnée avec un petit rire gêné. Je vous laisse, je dois trouver mon cavalier.

\- Ok à plus tard.

\- Pansy, tu es radieuse.

\- Merci mon Drakinouchet. Gloussa-t-elle

\- Sab, juste wow, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Venant de toi, Blaise, je n'en attendais pas moins.

\- Sévi, tu es plus en beauté que jamais.

\- Merci Théo. On ferait mieux de se préparer.

\- Oui, les autres champions sont par là-bas.

\- Ok, on vous retrouve à l'intérieur vous deux. Leur adressa Sab

Sevina et Théo rejoignirent les autres champions tandis que Sab, Blaise, Draco et Pansy entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent se positionner le long du grand carré délimitant la zone de danse et en attendant que le bal commence, ils admirèrent la décoration de la salle. Elle était encore plus décorée qu'en période de Noël normale. Les traditionnels douze sapins étaient bien entendus présents, les quatre tables des maisons avaient disparues laissant place à des tables rondes de douze personnes et tout était blanc. Blanc comme neige. Les murs étaient givrés, du houx et du gui étaient accrochés aux portes et aux chandeliers. Les sapins, la piste de danse et le plafond enchanté qui laissait tomber quelques flocons. Soudainement, un grand silence se fit. Les énormes doubles portes de la Grande Salle qui s'étaient fermées (quand s'étaient-elles fermées d'ailleurs ?) s'ouvrirent.

 **XXX**

Sevina attendait avec Théo. Ils attendaient avec les autres champions que tout le monde soit entré dans la Grande Salle afin d'y pénétrer et d'ouvrir le bal. Sevina observa les autres pour faire passer le temps. Fleur Delacour portait une robe bleu pastel et était accompagné d'un élève qui semblait appartenir aux Serdaigles, un soi-disant Roger Davies. Krum avait au bras, cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Sevina se demandait comment elle avait réussit à attirer l'attention de Viktor étant donné qu'il n'était pas très malin. Elle souligna néanmoins l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour arranger ses cheveux. Et enfin Potter semblait extrêmement nerveux et Parvati Patil le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Sevina soupira, elle en avait marre d'attendre.

\- Respire, tout ce passera bien. Lui souffla Théo. Tu danses très bien, on s'est suffisamment entrainé, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'en ai juste marre de poiroter. Répondit-elle tout en remerciant silencieusement le Serpentard de l'avoir aidé à apprendre à danser entre les cours dans des salles de classe désaffectées.

Les derniers couples entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et les portes se fermèrent. C'était bientôt l'heure. À peine deux minutes plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent.

* * *

 **Je sais ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais voilà le prochain chapitre sera, comme vous vous en doutez, le Bal de Noël !**

 **Allez bisous mes ptits chou ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Le Bal de Noël

**Je sais je suis en retard ! Desolé, je n'étais pas chez moi hier, je n'avais pas mon ordi et je viens seulement de rentrer.**

 **Un petit chapitre tout sympatique !**

 **Merci au passage aux Reviews :)**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le bal de Noël

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les quatre couples firent leur entrée. Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies, Viktor Krum et Hermione Granger, Sevina et Théodore Nott et enfin Harry Potter et Parvati Patil. Ils progressèrent dans l'allée formée par les élèves et se dirigèrent vers les juges. Le défilée terminée, le repas pouvait commencer. Sevina fut déçu de constater qu'elle devait le passer à la même table que les juges et les autres champions. C'est ainsi qu'elle et Théo s'installèrent à leur table ronde. Viktor Krum vint s'installer à côté de Sevina et à côté de Théo se trouvait Parvati Patil et Potter. Sevina observa le reste de la table. Fleur Delacour et son cavalier s'étaient installés à côté de Granger, Madame Maxime à côté de son élève, Igor Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Ludo Verpey et pour finir un jeune roux à lunette. Sevina comprit qu'il devait probablement remplacer Croupton et qu'il s'agissait d'un Weasley. Potter l'écoutait parler mais ne semblait pas vraiment être intéressé par le contenu du discours de son voisin. « Même pas capable de cacher ça, vraiment pathétique » pensa Sevina. Elle fut sortit de son observation par Dumbledore qui saisit le menu et annonça à voix haute :

\- Côtelettes de porc

Et elles apparurent dans son assiette. Ils l'imitèrent tous et commencèrent le repas. Il ne fut pas passionnant. Fleur Delacour passa son temps à critiquer la nourriture et la décoration comme d'habitude, son cavalier buvait ses paroles étant sous son charme de Vélane, les adultes discutaient entre eux. Potter parlait ou plutôt il écoutait toujours le long discours du rouquin, Parvati ne disait pas un seul mot et Viktor parlait à Granger du château de Dumstrang. Sevina et Théo échangèrent quelques mots mais ils savaient très que l'un et l'autre préférait le silence et l'observation.

Le repas prit fin et toute la table se leva. Il était temps d'ouvrir le bal. Ils se mirent en position. La musique commença et lentement ils commencèrent à tournoyer en rythme. Sevina se surprit à apprécier le moment. C'était différent de leur répétition, plus amusant. Sans doute, la musique, les tenues, la présence des autres élèves et l'ambiance y était pour quelque chose. Théo était un parfait danseur et la menait impeccablement. Sevina tournoyait avec une grâce, une légèreté et une souplesse qui lui valut d'être admirer par de nombreux élèves sur le côté. Elle prenait soin d'être irréprochable lorsqu'ils passaient devant les professeurs ou plutôt devant Severus Rogue qui portait toujours son masque impassible. Le professeur Dumbledore les rejoignit accompagner par Madame Maxime et bientôt une grande partie des élèves dansait en rythme. L'ensemble était si harmonieux sur la musique de l'orchestre. La danse prit fin et ils décidèrent d'aller s'assoir. Ils furent rejoints par Draco et Pansy, Sabriana et Blaise, Millicent et Adrian, Daphnée et Andreï un Dumstrang et Tracey Davies et Nikola un autre Dumstrang. Lily avait été a une autre table avec les amis de son cavaliers qui était un Beauxbâton. Ils leur racontèrent comment s'était passé leur repas respectif. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt d'une histoire commune étant donné que les autres s'étaient tous installés à la même table. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Draco leur raconta avec quelle aucune délicatesse Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient goinfrés sans dire un seul mot durant tout le repas. En effet, ils s'étaient installés avec eux, remplissant les 11ème et 12èmechaises de leur table, n'ayant aucun des deux, trouvé de cavalière. Sinon Nikola était assez discret mais sympa et Andreï était un vrai bout en train. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner danser tant qu'il y avait encore des valses. Après 3 valses, et un long moment à éviter Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson qui tournoya comme des fous forçant tout le monde à s'écarter pour éviter de se prendre des coups, Théo laissa Sevina sur le côté avec Daphnée, Andreï, Millicent et Adrian tandis qu'il partait plus loin Salazar sait où. Deux sixièmes année de Gryffondors passèrent à côté d'eux et malgré le vacarme environnant, ils entendirent leurs commentaires.

\- Non mais t'as vu la gothique de Serpentard ? Gloussa la première

\- Ouais elle a mis du rouge ! Ria la seconde

\- Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris !

\- Elle se rebelle.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Nos Serpentards qui étaient juste à côtés ne mirent pas longtemps à défendre leur amie.

\- Tout d'abord, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle modifie sa garde-robe si ça lui chante. Ensuite, elle au moins a de la personnalité et ose le montrer. Pas comme vous. Vociféra Daphnée.

En effet les deux Gryffondors avaient exactement la même robe très simple en tulle, elle était à peine cintrée à la taille sinon elle faisait un peu sac. Seule la couleur était différente. L'une l'avait en blanc et l'autre en rose extrêmement pâle si bien qu'on ne voyait pas la différence. Mais un détail avait immédiatement sauté aux yeux de Daphnée.

\- Et au fait, avec toutes ses lumières, vos robes sont transparentes. Ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur. On peut clairement voir ta culotte avec un chien dessus. Et toi, ton string n'est pas des plus élégant et en plus ça se voit que tu n'as pas de soutif. Aucune élégance. S'indigna la digne héritière Greengrass avec dédain.

Les deux Gryffondors la regardèrent furieuses mais s'en allèrent sans faire de commentaires. Sevina observa Daphnée quelques instants. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de la jeune fille si bien élevée, respectable et discrète. Chez les Serpentards, tous semblaient avoir une sorte de triple personnalité. Comment ils étaient avec les autres maisons, comment ils étaient avec leur propre maison et comment ils étaient avec leurs amis proches.

\- Bien élevée ne veut pas dire sans personnalité. Fit Daphnée en lui souriant comme si elle avait lui dans ses pensées.

\- C'est juste que vous ne trainer jamais avec Tracey et Lily. Dans le dortoir, c'est à peine si vous vous adresser la parole. Répondit Sevi encore confuse.

\- Et alors ? C'est quand même une des nôtres. Il lui a fallu énormément d'efforts pour mettre une touche de couleur. Mais elle l'a fait. Et pour ça elle mérite notre respect. Et en plus ça lui va bien. Jusqu'à présent, la seule couleur qu'on ait vu sur elle, est le vert de l'uniforme Serpentard. Non, elle a osé et franchement ça lui va bien. Donc non, on ne commence pas à critique dans son dos. Surtout pas ces deux-là qui n'ont visiblement aucune idée de comment s'habiller correctement.

Daphné Greengrass était l'incarnation de la bonne éducation, du bon goût et de l'élégance. Du coup Sevina commença à craindre un peu. Elle avait quelques énormes lacunes dans le domaine. Et Daphnée était tout simplement horrifiée de voir des énergumènes pareils se promener librement dans le bal.

\- Elles sont carrément indécentes ! On voit tout ! Comment ça se fait qu'aucuns professeurs ne leurs ait de remarques ? S'indigna-t-elle

\- Attend, ça ne va peut-être pas tarder. Regarde la tête de McGo. Lui signala Sévi.

En effet, elles purent voir, de l'autre côté de la salle, les yeux de la directrice adjointe se rétrécir et ses lèvres se pincer fortement lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux jeunes filles de sa maison. Une masse d'élèves firent irruption dans leur champ de vision et ne surent donc pas quelles avaient été la suite des événements mais Daphnée et Sevina éclatèrent de rire tout de même, faisant sursauter Adrian, Millicent et Andreï qui discutaient à trois et n'avaient absolument rien suivis de toute l'histoire.

Theo revint à ce moment-là et tendit un verre à Sevina. Dubitative, elle refusa en lui affirmant qu'elle ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience de la dernière fois.

\- T'inquiète, c'est que du jus de citrouille. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alcool, juste de la Bierraubeurre à cause de Dumby. Mais si tu le veux, les 6ème et 7ème année de Serpentard en ont du plus fort.

Elle prit le verre, le vida. Des cris de joie et des acclamations se firent tout à coup entendre.

\- On a loupé quelque chose ? Demanda Théo

\- Aucune idée. Se contenta de répondre Sevina. Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose vu le nombre de gens qui se précipite sur la piste de danse.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, oh c'est pas vrai, oh c'est pas vrai. Fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tracey arriver à toute vitesse, foncer sur la piste de danse et la traverser à tout prix, bousculant les Gryffondors qui étaient dans son passage. Gryffondors qui renversèrent leurs verres sur leurs amies en face d'eux et qui n'étaient personne d'autre que les deux 6èmes aux robes blanches, qui étaient maintenant mouillées, étaient désormais bien transparentes et ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Tandis que Daphnée eut un regard légèrement outré, Sevina souri lorsqu'elle vit que le professeur Rogue s'approchait des deux jeunes filles pour les emmener en dehors de la Grande Salle.

\- Bon il se passe quoi la devant ? Demanda Millicent qui essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Il y a des gens qui arrivent ! S'exclama Sevina. Ils montent sur la scène. C'est bizarre ils me dissent quelque chose.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu les vois à chaque fois que tu vas dans la salle de bain. Lui fit remarquer Daphnée.

\- Ce sont les Bizzar' Sisters ?

\- Oui c'est eux. Ce qui explique le comportement de Tracey.

\- Wow Dumby a fait fort. Déclara Théo

\- On va danser ? Demanda Millie

\- Allez, on y va.

Et ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse où le fameux groupe de musique avaient commencé à jouer « Do The Hippogriff ». Tout le monde était déchaîné, ils commencèrent à danser et à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Ils furent vite rejoints par Sab et Blaise mais ce dernier décida avec Theo de laisser les filles entre elles. Sevina trouvait un peu les paroles absurdes, danser comme un hippogriffe ? Ça devait être un spectacle assez drôle à voir. Après quelques danses déchainées, elles décidèrent d'aller s'assoir et de boire un peu. Elles eurent la bonne surprise de voir leur cavalier respectif qui les attendait avec un verre. Sevina remercia Théo et se saisit du verre. Elle sentit direct le whisky pur feu. Regard noir.

\- C'est pas moi ! J'ai chargé Blaise d'aller chercher à boire.

Elle but, se disant qu'un seul verre ne pouvait pas faire de mal et ils retournèrent danser lorsqu'une nouvelle valse débuta. Ils tournèrent joyeusement quand Sevina lança un regard noir à Potter qui semblait avoir été traîné de force par sa cavalière et qui avait évité de justesse de leur rentrer dedans, elle ne vit pas le regard de Théo qui dévorait des yeux une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Sabriana riait. Blaise sortait vraiment n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ. Draco quant à lui regardait Sevina. Elle était tellement belle. Il faisait danser Pansy qui était tellement contente de danser avec son Draco. Elle leva la tête afin de lui faire son sourire typique aguicheur et sexy et vit qu'il regardait ailleurs. Elle suivit son regard et fut furieuse. Elle lança un regard noir à Sevina qui ne le vit pas. Théo la fit tourner, faisant voler sa robe. Elle rigola et son regard tomba sur Draco. Il lui sourit et fit tourner Pansy également, lui montrant qu'il était tout aussi doué que Théo. Malheureusement, Pansy voulant trop bien faire pour montrer à cette pimbêche de Sevina qu'elle était meilleure qu'elle, s'emmêla les pieds et fonça dans Blaise et Sab.

\- Hey ! Vous faites un concours sans moi ?

Aussitôt Blaise fit tournoyer Sab sans prévenir. Très vite, les 3 jeunes serpents faisaient tourner leurs partenaires, leur faisant faire des portées et des renversées. Sans prendre en considération les signes de mécontentement de leur partenaire qu'on utilisait pour un vulgaire concours sans avoir été consultées avant. Ils riaient. Pansy ressemblait à un vrai soleil dans sa robe dorée, Sabriana était comme une reine de la nuit et de l'océan en bleu. Tandis que Sevina leur fit penser à une elfe des bois, silencieuse, gracieuse et souple dans sa robe vert forêt. La valse se termina et ils allèrent tous chercher à boire et se reposer après cette valse effrénée. Les garçons se disputèrent, chacun contestant qu'il avait gagné le concours.

\- Non mais franchement, arrêtez, vous vous battez pour rien, c'est moi le meilleur !

\- Hahaha Blaise, tu es trop drôle ! Non mais, c'est moi, le meilleur et tout le monde le sait.

\- Oui bien sûr Draco. C'est pour ça que tu as foncé sur Blaise tout à l'heure. Ria Théo. Je suis le seul à avoir dansé correctement, ici. C'est moi qui gagne.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Draco. Attend, on va demander aux filles. Dites c'est qui le meilleur danseur de nous trois ?

Elles se regardèrent puis Sevina prit la parole

\- Premièrement, c'est complètement stupide.

\- De deux, vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne plus nous utiliser comme ça sans nous demander notre avis. Continua Sab

\- Et de trois, on ne peut pas vraiment répondre étant donner qu'on n'a pas dansé avec chacun d'entre vous. Termina Pansy

Les trois garçons se regardèrent à leur tour.

\- Bien donc pour les prochaines danses, on change de partenaire ! Déclara joyeusement Draco.

\- Mais avant, on prend ça. Annonça Blaise qui tendit un verre à chacun.

Ils burent tous leur verre d'une traite. Sevina retint de justesse une grimace, elle n'aimait vraiment pas le goût du whisky.

\- Bon il y a des valses toutes les heures donc dans 1h, on continue le concours !

\- Hey, vous ne venez pas danser ?

\- Si, on arrive Millie ! Répondit Pansy

Les filles se levèrent pour suivre Millicent et Daphnée dans le centre de la piste de danse. Pendant une heure, elles alternaient la danse effrénée et les verres d'eau et de jus de citrouille pour s'hydrater. Et plus vite qu'elles ne le pensaient, une valse se fit entendre. Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de chercher les garçons que ceux-ci, au taquet, étaient déjà là pour débuter la danse. Et ils commencèrent à tourner délicatement. Ou du moins le plus délicatement que possible. La soirée n'avait commencée que 2h auparavant mais les élèves avaient déjà eut le temps de boire un peu. C'est ainsi que quelques couples se rentrèrent dedans mais ça allait encore. Draco fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir se moquer de Théo et Sabriana qui avait évité une Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle de justesse. Mais il recentra vite son attention sur sa cavalière. Sevina était magnifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire béat. Il fut cependant déstabilisé par un éclair dorée qui surgit sur sa droite.

\- Blaise, tu riches !

\- Tous les coups sont permis pour gagner ! S'écria-t-il en s'éloignant avec Pansy.

\- Ok, tu l'auras voulu.

Draco se mit à tourner un peu plus vite et poursuivit Blaise. Il s'approcha suffisamment près pour le bousculer légèrement avant de changer de sens et de s'éloigner. Blaise l'imita et partit à la suite de son ami. Ils croisèrent Théo et Sab sur la route et Blaise décida de le toucher du bras.

\- Touché ! S'exclama joyeusement Blaise en s'éloignant rapidement toujours tournoyant avec Pansy.

Théo voulu faire demi-tour mais aperçu Draco et Sevina qui arrivaient dans le sens inverse et le toucha. Très vite les trois couples ne cessaient de changer de sens pour pouvoir échapper à leurs amis. La dernière valse de l'heure arriva et ils retrouvèrent tous les six au centre de la piste de danse, les autres couples se contentant des bords vu la tendance qu'avaient les Serpentards à vouloir changer de sens sans arrêt.

\- Ils jouent à touche-touche ou je rêve ? Lâcha Sab

\- Oh les mecs. Soupira Sevina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et c'était reparti. Blaise était le loup et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Ha maintenant c'était Draco. Ha non, de nouveau Blaise, Théo, Draco, Blaise, Draco, Théo, Blaise, Théo. Ha non, c'était Draco. Ou Blaise ? Personne ne semblait plus s'en préoccuper, ils se contentaient juste de toucher les autres. Ce fut avec un grand regret pour les garçons et un grand soulagement pour les filles que la chanson prit fin.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure du verre après valse !

\- Blaise, tu es irrécupérable.

\- Dray, tu dis ça juste parce que tu es frustré d'être en train de perdre, c'est tout !

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Stop, stop. Plus de dispute au sujet du concours avant la fin du bal, ok ? Intervint Sab.

\- Ok... Marmonnèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

Cette fois-ci, ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'heure à se reposer. Ils discutèrent avec des élèves de Dumstrang, ami d'Andreï, le cavalier de Daphnée. Ils leur racontèrent les styles de soirées qu'ils avaient en Bulgarie et ils s'étaient lancés dans une conversation où chacun devait raconter des détails amusants de leur vie. Par exemple, l'endroit le plus insolites dans lequel ils s'étaient réveillés ou encore le truc le plus absurde qu'ils aient fait dans leur vie. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour manger un peu, jouer à touche-touche en valsant, ça creuse. Ils allèrent danser un peu, avec les garçons, cette fois. Ils retrouvèrent Millicent et Adrian ainsi que Daphnée, Andreï et quelques amis plus âgés de 5ème année de Daphnée. Deux chansons plus tard, une valse retentit. Les filles n'eurent le temps de faire quoique ce soit, qu'elles furent immédiatement entrainer par leur cavalier. C'est ainsi que Draco et Sab, Théo et Pansy et Sévi et Blaise tournoyaient au milieu des autres couples. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Beaucoup de couples se rentraient dedans, se marchaient dessus, c'était le début de l'anarchie. Ils rigolaient et essayaient malgré tout de danser convenablement en essayant d'éviter les autres qui leur fonçaient dessus sans arrêt. Un autre couple venait de leur rentrer dedans. Sevina ne comprit pas grand-chose. Elle eut juste le temps de voir tout en mauve avant de retrouver rapidement une vision normale.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Les effets de la slivova rrrakiya.

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu radotes, Blaise ?

\- Hein ?

\- Andreï ?

\- Oui ?

\- Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Blaise ?

\- Là-bas.

Sevina s'attendait à le voir étalé par terre après le choc, vu qu'elle se doutait bien que l'échange avait du se faire à se moment-là. Et bien non. Il était debout tout fier et souriant, en train de danser avec Daphnée. Oui, c'était logique, en fait. Si Sevina était avec Andreï, Daphnée s'était retrouvée au bras de Blaise. Mais quelque chose la perturba. Blaise souriait, ça d'accord, il lui parlait, ok, il rigolait, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Mais il ne semblait pas choqué le moins du monde d'avoir sa cavalière changée en plein milieu d'une danse. Visiblement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un changement ! Ou alors, il était très content du changement. Bon pas grave, elle finira la danse avec Andreï.

\- Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure à propos de la slavoni rakuri ?

\- Du quoi ? Ha tu veux dirrre slivova rrrakiya ?

\- Euh, oui. Enfin, je crois.

\- C'est un alcool bulgarrre. On en a rrramené en douce de chez nous. Ne le prrend pas mal mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alcool en Grrande-Brretagne.

\- Oh si il y en a mais il faut juste savoir où chercher. Ce soir, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, juste de la bierraubeurre, parce que Dumbledore ne veut pas de problème. Chez les Serpentards, on a toujours une réserve. Ils en ont ramenés ce soir, d'ailleurs.

\- Ha je me disais bien que tu suivais trrop bien mes pas qui sont de trrraverrs.

\- C'est sûrement ça. Ria Sevina.

\- Vous avez quoi ?

\- Ce soir, juste du whisky pur feu. Tu en voudras après la danse ?

\- Volontiers. Et je te ferrai goûter la slivova.

\- Ok.

Ils finirent la danse en discutant et en riant. En riant plus qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. La valse se finit et Andreï amena Sevina vers les tables où les rejoignit les autres. Andreï et Blaise les abandonnèrent là et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec des verres.

\- Tiens Sevina. Lui dit Andreï en lui tendant un verre

\- Merci. En fait c'est quoi cette slivova ?

\- Un alcool de prrunes traditionnel rrriche en arrômel

\- Ok. Blaise, tu peux donner mon verre à Andreï pour qu'il goûte.

\- Ok.

\- Santé, Andreï.

\- Nasdravé, comme on dit chez moi. Répondit celui-ci.

Ils burent tous leur verre de whisky pur feu et Sevina son verre de slivova. Elle grimaça légèrement. C'était fort et c'était... comment dire ? Différent. Pas sûr qu'elle en reprenne.

\- Bon on est partit pour aller danser ? Lâcha Daphnée qui avait enfin retrouvé son cavalier.

\- Yep, c'est partit !

Un peu éméchés, ils se déchaînèrent comme tout le monde. Sentant, les effets de l'alcool, ils commencèrent à sauter sur la musique. Ils avaient pris combien de verre ? Ils ne savaient plus très bien mais la réponse leur importait peu. Ils s'amusaient et peu de personne contrôlait encore ses mouvements ou y faisait encore attention. Une partie des professeurs était partie dont le professeur Rogue, Sevina en profita donc.

Il était presque minuit et le bal touchait à sa fin. Les Bizzar' Sisters entamaient leur dernière chanson « Magic Works ». Chacun retrouva son cavalier d'origine pour la dernière danse qui était un slow. Sevina dansait avec Théo qui parvenait encore à danser plus ou moins correctement. Sevina en fut étonnée mais agréablement surprise. Cependant, elle déchanta vite. Théo mettait tout ses efforts pour danser droit, efforts qu'il n'avait donc plus pour une conversation censée.

\- C'était une toooop soirée. J'ai beaucoup aimé les montagnes russes sur le dinosaure.

\- Hein ? N'importe quoi, c'était une autruche. Répondit Sevina qui visiblement, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Tu sais, tu es fille...

\- Et toi un garçon

\- Nan sérieux ? Mince faudra pas que je me plante de dortoir tout à l'heure... sinon, tu es une fille... géniale. Vraiment. Super chouette. Flippante mais marrante. En fait, tu es bizarre...

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Yep. Moi. Theodore.

\- Théo...

\- Théo, c'est moi... moi, c'est Théo. Divagua Théo

\- Toi, c'est Théo

\- C'est Théo toi

\- C'est moi Théo ?

\- Oui c'est toi.

\- Ha cool. Répondit Sévi avec un grand sourire avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Théo tandis qu'il tournoyait vaguement.

\- Théo c'est...

\- Oui, faut que je pense à nourrir ma girafe.

\- Je te le rappellerai.

\- Merci moi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui je te dis merci à toi, mais tu es Théo et comme tout à l'heure tu as dis que Théo c'était moi, alors je dis merci moi.

\- Wow. Tu es vachement intelligente !

\- Non pas une vache, c'est une girafe.

\- Ha oui pardon.

Ils continuèrent à se balancer au rythme de la musique quand celle-ci s'arrêta.

\- Merci, Poudlard ! S'écrièrent les Bizzar' Sisters.

\- Mais de rien mon p'tit biquet.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Sevina sursauta.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? On commence par quoi ? J'ai pas fait mes devoirs.

\- Ha zut moi non plus ! Attend... non c'est bon, c'est juste le mec à la batterie qui a fait tomber ses cymbales.

\- Oui, les seins c'est trop de la balle...

\- Blaise, la ferme.

\- Oui si tu veux on peut y aller, à la ferme. Pour faire du poneyyyyyy. Avec toi, ma sabrianounette.

\- Ouille, j'ai cru entendre Pansy parler à Dray, là...

\- Ok on oublie le surnom. Pfff c'est déjà finit ? Mais c'est méga tôt ! il est carrément que minuit ! On est à peine demain, là...

\- Ouais, on reste les mecs ? Proposa Draco

\- Hey salut meuf, tu nous proposes aussi de rester ? Lui demanda Daphnée qui, comme toutes les autres filles, n'avait pas apprécié le « les mecs »

\- Ouais, grosse after avec tout le monde !

\- Mais il n'y a plus de musique. Pleurnicha Théo.

\- Arf. Mais quelle idée ça...

\- Allons dans la salle commune. En plus on sera rien qu'entre nous sans les autres maisons.

\- Ouais pas con, ça Sévi

\- Oui, je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle était girafement intelligente. Commenta Théo

\- Girafement ? S'étonna Blaise

\- Elle n'aime pas les vaches...

Ils finirent par sortir de la Grande Salle d'où, ils étaient de tout de façon prié de sortir. Ils étaient enfin dans leur salle commune et ils mirent la musique à fond. Ils étaient que 9. Draco, Blaise, Théo, Sab, Sévi, Daphnée, Pansy, Tracey et Lily. Ils gueulèrent n'importe quoi, dansant, chantant tout à tord et à travers. Les 4èmes années de Serpentard étaient dans la place. Mais très vite, ils eurent tous envie de se coucher. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était la proximité de leur lit qui rendait cet appel encore plus puissant mais ils s'en fichaient. Les filles prirent le petit couloir à gauche où se trouvait l'escalier menant à leur dortoir. Tracey et Lily y montèrent rapidement. Les garçons prirent celui de droite quand Blaise se retourna.

\- Non mais c'est qui qui a gagné le concours alors ? Demanda Blaise tandis que Draco et Théo approuvait la question.

Les filles les regardèrent l'air interdit. Daphnée ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient et sans se concerter, Sabriana, Pansy et Sevina lâchèrent toutes les trois en cœur :

\- Bonne nuit.

Avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

* * *

 **Attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.**

 **À jeudi prochain ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 : Nouveau domicile

**Nouveau petit chapitre !**

 **Le dernier vous a bien plu, je suis contente :D C'était une petite pause toute sympa mais maintenant les choses sérieuses reprennent !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Nouveau domicile.

Le Poudlard Express partait à 11h.

\- Non mais franchement ! Quelle idée de donner un bal et de nous faire nous lever tôt le lendemain ? Pesta Sab qui tentait de faire sa valise.

\- Quelqu'un a vu ma deuxième chaussure ? Demanda Daphnée

\- Courage vous allez y arriver. Bon voyage et bonne nuit. Leur dit Sevina à moitié endormie dans son lit.

\- Oh non, hors de question ! Si on doit subir le fait de se lever alors toi aussi ! S'indigna Sabriana

\- M'enfin ! C'est vous qui avez un train à prendre, pas moi !

\- Je m'en fous, debout !

\- Sale tortionnaire. Aucun respect pour le sommeil des autres. Grommela Sevina en se levant à contre cœur et commença à s'habiller en prenant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

\- Quelqu'un a vu mon pull prune ? Demanda Sab

\- Et est ce que quelqu'un a vu ma deuxième chaussure ?

\- Daphnée, utilise le sortilège d'attraction. Répondit Sevina

\- Pas con. Accio. Lança Daphnée et une chaussure sortit du dessous de son lit.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas fait nos valises avant ? Râla Pansy

\- Parce qu'on était occupées avec le bal... Répondit Sab depuis la salle de bain. Tiens Millie, ta crème hydratante était sur le lavabo.

\- Ha oui, merci.

\- Voilà, valise finit.

\- Daphnée, comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi rapide ? Tu prends des doses quotidienne de potion de célérité ou quoi ?

\- Ha ha, non Sab. Rapidité, efficacité, sourire, noblesse et beauté. Bienvenue chez les Greengrass.

\- Oui, on la connait ta famille mais ça n'explique quand même pas comment tu fais pour te coiffer, te maquiller, t'habiller, manger et préparer tes affaires aussi rapidement.

\- Question d'habitude. Et pour ma valise, question d'organisation. Je l'avais déjà faite en grande partie.

\- Ha c'est ça. Bon, c'est bien mais en attendant, je n'ai pas fini et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon pull !

\- J'ai cru le voir quelque part mais j'ai un blanc de mémoire. Intervint Millicent

\- Si ça se trouve, tu l'as déjà mis dans ta malle mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. Aïe. Commenta Pansy qui se cogna le pied contre sa malle.

\- Ha le lendemain de la veille se fait sentir. Ria Daphnée

\- Tu peux parler, tu as perdu l'équilibre en sortant de ton lit ! Se moqua Pansy

\- C'est ça, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné. Mes affaires sont prêtes et je meurs de faim. À plus tard.

\- À plus Daphnée.

\- Sab, pour ton pull, utilise un Accio. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple que de vider et remplir ta malle 3x, non ?

\- Et beaucoup plus drôle, Sévi. Beaucoup plus drôle...

\- Je ne savais pas que voir des objets voler te faisait rire.

\- En soi, non. Mais ça va être hilarant étant donné que mon pull est sur toi...

\- Hein ? Hey mais ce n'est pas à moi, ça !

\- Non, c'est mon pull que je cherche depuis 2h.

\- Ha je me disais bien que je l'avais vu ! j'avais juste oublié que c'était sur Sevina...

\- Pas grave Millie

\- Désolé, Sab. J'ai mis les premiers trucs qui me sont tombés sous la main. Tiens. Lui dit-elle en lui rendant son pull.

\- Merci. Et voilà, c'est terminé.

\- Moi aussi

\- Pareil.

\- Ok on est go, alors.

\- Yep j'arrive. Dit Sevina en enfilant un autre pull lui appartenant, cette fois.

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle où elles retrouvèrent Daphnée. À peine 3 minutes plus tard, les garçons les rejoignirent à leur tour. Ils mangeaient tranquillement jusqu'à une certaine question de Blaise. Les garçons voulaient absolument avoir une réponse, histoire de nourrir leur égo et de flatter leur fierté masculine.

\- Hey les filles, on en a encore discuté ce matin.

\- De quoi ? De ton sang de strangulot ? Répondit machinalement Sab

\- Mais non, strangulot toi-même, espèce de dinde à la tête de nifleur. On ne parvient pas à se rappeler de votre réponse, hier soir.

\- De notre réponse ?

\- Oui, vous savez, le gagnant du concours ! On se souvient quand vous nous avez dit bonne nuit mais avant ça...

\- Avant ça, il n'y avait rien. On n'a pas répondu.

\- Ha c'est pour ça ! S'exclama Draco

\- Je me disais aussi qu'on n'avait pas assez bu pour oublier un truc pareil. Commenta Théo

\- Alors c'est quoi votre réponse ? Demanda Draco

\- En tout cas, pas Blaise !

\- M'enfin, Sévi ! Tu n'as pas aimé danser avec moi ?

\- En plein milieu d'une danse, je me suis retrouvée avec Andreï pendant que tu dansais joyeusement avec Daphnée tout en discutant comme si de rien n'était !

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais dansé avec elle !

\- Quoi, tu avais oublié ?

\- Non Daphnée, justement ! Je me souvenais d'avoir dansé avec toi mais je ne me souvenais pas de t'avoir invité à danser donc un moment je pensais juste que c'était mon imagination. C'était vers la fin de la soirée, certaines choses sont un peu flou... mais je me souviens parfaitement de notre danse ! Rajouta-t-il

\- Ça va Sévi ? Demanda Draco

\- Oui, j'ai juste l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Un truc que je devais faire mais je sais plus quoi. Un truc en rapport avec une vache...

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les vaches ? S'étonna Blaise

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- La girafe ! S'exclama Théo

\- Hein ?

\- On parlait d'une girafe hier soir...

\- Ok... On va oublier cette histoire, tout de suite...

Sevina repensa à la soirée de la veille. Tout avait si bien commencé et ça s'était dégradé tout le long de la soirée... Vive les effets de l'alcool. Elle pensa aussi à l'évolution de sa relation avec ses amis. Oui, elle les désignait comme tel désormais. Elle trouvait ça cependant toujours bizarre. Au final, ils ne la connaissaient pas si bien que ça. Mais ils l'avaient accepté avec le temps. Pourquoi ? Ils l'avaient accepté, ils l'avaient cru après l'annonce des champions, s'étaient inquiétés pour elle quand elle avait disparue, étaient revenus vers elle après qu'elle leur ait crié dessus, l'avaient convaincue d'aller au bal. Ils ne la laissaient pas seule même s'ils respectaient son silence, son passé et ses moments de tranquillité en solitaire. Ils l'avaient accepté telle qu'elle était sans trop poser de questions. Les Serpentards sont patients, ils savent attendre qu'on leur donne les réponses. Et aussi, cela semblait être une sorte de règles d'or chez les serpents, pas de questions trop personnelles, trop familiales, trop intimes. Tous ont des secrets, certains plus lourds que d'autres. Mais tous le cache, personne ne les harcèle pour savoir quoi. Il y a un profond respect pour cela. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence. Mais personne ne veut en parler alors ils ne font pas parler les autres. C'était quelque chose que Sevina avait remarqué. Mis à part des questions sur d'où elle venait, pourquoi elle arrivait qu'en 4ème année, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de questions de la part de ses camarades de maison. Ils semblaient avoir sentis qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé et ils ont respecté son silence. Les autres maisons en revanche, on ne pouvait pas en dire pareil au grand désespoir de Sevina.

Et puis, elle avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait aussi ressenti pour ses camarades. Les Serpentards semblaient avoir une sorte de détecteur aux passés lourds de secret douloureux qu'il ne fallait pas remuer. Comme si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait systématiquement à chaque élève et qui forgeait leur caractère de fait qu'ils deviennent ambitieux et rusés. Sabriana, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Daphné. Tous avaient eu leur lot de malheurs. Et tous le cachait, l'enfouissait, le dissimilait au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela se sache, qu'ils aient des faiblesses. Non, un Serpentard est fort, il est maitre de ses émotions, de sa vie, sous toute les coutures. Même si tous savaient que tout le monde se cache. C'était une chose très compliquée chez les serpents. Avec les autres maisons, ils sont froids, dédaigneux et moqueurs. Entre eux, ils sont naturels, comme ils sont, mais ils se cachent quand même derrière un masque que seuls rares personnes savent enlever. C'était en quelques sorte la malédiction des Serpentards. Ils sont condamnés par leur égo et leur fierté de ne pas s'exposer entièrement tel qu'ils sont réellement. Ils ont un statut à tenir, ils doivent garder leur honneur, ils doivent jouer un rôle en permanence. Ils finissent du coup, par faire semblant de ne plus avoir de masque mais ils l'ont encore. Seul leurs plus proches amis les connaissent réellement, ceux en qui ils ont toute confiance, une confiance aveugle, à qui ils se sont confiés ouvertement sans retenue. Les serpents sont fiers et ne font pas confiance facilement…

Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées tout en mangeant ses fruits. Puis une douce et mélodieuse voix la ramena sur terre :

\- D'abord, je ne suis pas ton petit coco. Je ne suis le petit coco de personne ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête de petit coco ! Vociféra Draco à Sabriana qui leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exagération de son ami.

\- Oh mais on s'en fout ! Et répond à la question.

\- Oui ben que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Répond à la question Dray ! Et ne pense même pas pouvoir y échapper !

Un rire sonore éclata.

\- Blaise, si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire au bout de deux mots, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ce que tu essayes de me dire. Soupira Théo de l'autre côté de la table

\- Non mais c'est trop drôle. Réussit à articuler Blaise prit d'un fou rire.

\- Ça en a l'air en tout cas

\- Elle a gonflé et puis et puis… Commença Blaise mais il repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Théo soupira avant de proposer du jus de citrouille à Daphné.

\- Draco tu étais là, raconte, toi. Demanda Blaise. La fois au lac chez toi, tu sais. Ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de son ami

\- Ha oui ! C'était hilarant ! Ria Draco à son tour ! Ma tante et ma cousine étaient de visite au manoir un été, il faisait beau, on est allé au lac au bout de la propriété.

\- Ta Tante et ta cousine côté Malfoy qui vivent en France ? Demanda Théo

\- Oui. Et donc on était au bord du lac et Blaise était là et puis…

Draco explosa de rire mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de raconter son histoire. Si bien que la suite en devint incompréhensible mis à part quelques mots qu'ils parvinrent à saisir tels que « eau », « cousine »

\- … et donc devant ma cousine… Ria toujours Draco

Théo et Sabriana n'avait rien compris à part le fait qu'ils étaient dans l'eau avec la cousine de Draco.

\- … et puis, elle s'est mise à gonfler comme ça. Imita, Draco, un ballon de ses mains. Paf ! Puis elle a éclaté, c'était horrible ! Finit enfin Draco mort de rire.

\- Horriblement hilarant. Commenta Blaise ouvrant enfin la bouche, toujours mort de rire.

Daphné, Sabriana et Théo se regardèrent horrifiés. Il parlait de sa cousine et puis… mais qu'est ce qui avait explosé ?

\- Mais quelle horreur ! S'horrifia Daphné portant ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Mais non c'était si drôle ! Rigola Draco

Mais cependant il remarqua que lui et Blaise était les seuls à rire. Il les regarda un instant avant de leur dire :

\- Ben quoi ? Rho les gars, ce n'était qu'une grenouille !

\- Quelle grenouille ? S'étonna Sabriana

\- Mais vous n'avez rien écouté !

\- On a rien compris tellement tu te marrais surtout. Expliqua Théo

\- Blaise a attrapé une grenouille qu'on a mise sur une pierre à côté de ma cousine puis on a réussi à la faire exploser. Ria Draco

\- Elle est vite partie chez sa mère couverte de viscères de grouille. Ajouta Blaise

Theo, Sabriana et Daphné levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un parfait ensemble. D'eux tous, Blaise et Draco était les plus immatures Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et sortirent en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Bonne vacances !

\- À toi aussi, Sévi !

Elle regarda ses amis qui disparaissaient au loin avec leur malle, puis lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, elle rentra à son dortoir. Il lui paraissait étrangement vide et silencieux. Lily et Tracey étaient également rentrées chez elles. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Même si elle s'était habituée au remue-ménage incessant, le calme paisible était le bienvenu. Elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires de la veille puis de faire son programme pour les vacances. Elle avait deux semaines de liberté excepté le soir qu'elle devait toujours passer en retenue avec le maitre des potions. Alors, ranger ses affaires, c'était fait. Elle décida de faire ses devoirs de vacances en premier comme ça, elle en sera débarrassée. Ensuite, elle devait peaufiner des plans pour Rogue et il y avait ce maudit œuf aussi. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là...

 **XXX**

Les trois jours passèrent sans grand intérêt. Sevina avait finit ses devoirs et avait passé ses soirées en retenue. Rogue n'avait évidemment pas oublié de la maudire, de l'accuser de tout les maux, d'être un déchet, une incapable, une moins que rien, de l'engueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi même quand cela n'était pas de sa faute. Surtout, quand ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de regarder par terre avec un air dépité, pitoyable et effondré. Elle lui montrait que ce qu'il disait l'atteignait. Oh bien sur, ça l'atteignait mais très peu. Elle s'était ressaisit et avait décidé que les paroles du maitre des potions lui passeraient au dessus de la tête. Elle voulait que Rogue pense qu'il ait le dessus, elle faisait exprès de sursauter légèrement lorsqu'il criait, d'un peu trembler.

Ayant décidé de montrer à Rogue qu'il n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle vers la fin de ses retenues, elle voulait mettre un de ses plans en action dans la première semaine de la rentrée. Elle devait donc absolument le finir. Mais elle devait faire des recherches supplémentaires et elle n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Peut-être dans ceux de la réserve ? Mais il lui fallait une autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Elle fit la liste des potentiels professeurs qui pourraient la lui fournir et elle trouva. Elle chercha partout mais impossible de trouver le professeur en question. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, elle ne cherchait pas au bon endroit. C'était pourtant évident. Elle se dirigea vite vers la sortie du château, traversa le parc enneigé et arriva devant les serres de botanique.

\- Professeur Chourave ? L'appela Sevina dans la serre n°3

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Tout comme dans les deux autres serres. Zut, elle qui était si sûr de la trouver ici. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle entendit du bruit au fond de la serre. Sûrement une quelconque plante qui essayait de bouffer sa voisine… Mais il n'en était rien ! Ce n'était pas une plante. C'était son professeur de botanique qui remontait la serre accompagnée d'un charriot, chargé de plante, qui avançait tout seul. C'était beau la magie quand même. Le professeur Chourave aperçut Sevina, lui fit en grand sourire et se précipita vers elle en retirant des vieux cache-oreille qui apparemment vu, l'intérieur, était rose bonbon dans le temps. Ils étaient désormais, euh et bien, une sorte de mélange de brun, gris et noir. Bref, ils étaient très sales. Pourquoi ne changeait-elle pas de pair ? ou plus, simple, pourquoi ne les nettoyait-elle pas ? Sevina se posait de drôle de questions n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, en réalité, ces questions n'avait fait qu'effleurer son esprit. Une seule question beaucoup plus simple y avait immédiatement pris la place. Pourquoi portait-elle donc des caches-oreilles ? D'accord dehors, il faisait glacial, le mois de décembre avait décidé de ne pas se faire oublier. Mais l'intérieur de la serre était magiquement chauffé, il y faisait bon. Elle fut interrompue dans son interrogation pas le professeur Chourave qui était finalement arrivée devant elle avec son air enjoué.

\- Oh Miss Sevina, bonjour ! Vous êtes arrivée il y a longtemps ? L'accueillit chaleureusement la sorcière joufflue comme à son habitude.

\- Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

\- Tant mieux ! Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas arrivée 5 minutes plus tôt. Pour une fois qu'aucun des deuxièmes années ne s'est évanouit avec le cri de la mandragore ! S'exclama Chourave en désignant les plans qu'elle avait amenés. Et qui bougeait dans leur pot !

Sevina cligna 2-3 fois des yeux en fixant les plantes. Ok, donc maintenant, on pouvait se faire assommer par le cri d'une plante ? Tout allait parfaitement bien… Mais en même temps, est-ce que quelque chose pouvait encore réellement étonner Sevina ? Elle n'en était pas sûr. Elle connaissait bien sur la mandragore mais dans les potions. Elle ignorait totalement cet aspect-là de la plante. La directrice de Poufsouffle ne sembla pas remarquer ce moment de surprise chez Sevina et continua la conversation.

\- Vous êtes seule ?

\- Oui, ils sont tous rentrés chez eux pour les vacances.

\- Je vois. Que me vaut votre vite ?

\- C'était pour demander une autorisation écrite pour aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

\- Et bien, tout dépend de votre raison, Miss ?

\- C'est pour la 2ème tache du tournoi…

\- Ne m'en dites pas plus ! J'essaie de garder la surprise des tâches ! Cela est possible lorsqu'on ne requiert pas mes services. Rajouta Chourave devant l'étonnement de Sevina qui savait très bien que les professeurs aidaient dans la préparation du tournoi. Très bien. Voilà l'autorisation. Lui donna-t-elle avec grand sourire.

\- Merci professeur.

Tout compte fait, ce tournoi avait du bon. Elle se précipita dans la réserve de la bibliothèque après avoir montré son autorisation à Madame Pince septique mais la laissa passer, afin de voir si ce qu'elle cherchait s'y trouvait. Elle passa toute une série de livre en revue et enfin elle trouva. Le sort n'était ni complexe ni vraiment offensif. Elle se demanda pourquoi ce livre était dans la réserve jusqu'à ce qu'elle en lise le reste. Bon ok, certains sorts étaient un peu effrayant... Ayant noté la formule qui l'intéressait, elle quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son sanctuaire afin d'achever son plan.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Sevina se leva, seule dans son dortoir, s'habilla et descendit. Elle resta quelques secondes stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit dans la salle commune. Des décorations partout et un sapin tout décoré trônait dans un coin. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle ne vit pas que sous le sapin, des cadeaux portant son nom l'attendaient. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, elle commença son petit déjeuner, d'autres élèves arrivèrent petit à petit.

\- Joyeux Noël Sevina. Lança un Serpentard de 5ème année, un ami de Daphnée.

Noël... C'était bizarre. Bien sûr elle connaissait Noël mais ça n'avait jamais eu de sens pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais fêté, ça avait toujours été un jour normal... Des décorations partout, tout le monde joyeux qui lançait des « Joyeux Noël » à tout le monde. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Elle finit son petit déjeuner et alla à la bibliothèque en passant par sa salle commune afin de chercher son œuf d'or. Il était temps de percer ce mystère. La deuxième tâche n'avait lieu que 2 mois plus tard mais elle préféra profiter du fait qu'elle avait du temps libre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait encore lui tomber dessus plus tard.

Deux jours étaient passés et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver ce que cachait ce maudit œuf. Elle avait voulu réécouter le contenu et s'était immédiatement maudit en se souvenant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Le bruit qui en sortait était toujours ce long cri strident, affreux et insupportable pour les oreilles. Vraiment insupportable. Pour ses oreilles. Ses pauvres petites oreilles humaines. Et si... et si ce son n'était pas destiné à des oreilles humaines ? Et si c'était des bruits, un langage destiné à des créatures magiques ? Après tout, ils avaient du affronter un dragon. Mais à quelle créature cela pouvait correspondre ? Des gobelins ? Des scroutts à pétards ? Des niffleurs ? Ce fut avec ces interrogations en tête que Sevina regagna son dortoir désert. Elle alla s'assoir sur son lit, déplaçant des paquets posés dessus pour les mettre par terre. Pris ses cheveux, les rabattit d'un même coté. Attend. Quels paquets ? Elle s'en ressaisit immédiatement et les reposa sur son lit. Il y avait cinq paquets et un bout de parchemin. Elle le prit et le lut :

« _Chère Sevina,_

 _Ces paquets se trouvaient sous le sapin de ta salle commune._

 _J'ai préféré les transférer dans ton dortoir avant que tes camarades de Serpentard ne s'en saisissent voyant qu'ils restaient là._

 _Je te souhaite encore un très Joyeux Noël,_

 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

Elle leva la tête vers les paquets. Des cadeaux ? Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ? Elle prit le premier de la pile et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un coffret de maquillage de la part de Sabriana. Le deuxième renfermait un livre sur des spécialités culinaires et un paquet de bonbons de chez Honeyduckes. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour lui faire un cadeau pareil. Théo lui avait envoyé un joli pull, Draco des boucles d'oreilles en forme de feuille d'arbre et Daphnée deux livres, un sur la mode et les tendances d'aujourd'hui et le second sur l'art de se coiffer élégamment mais rapidement. Elle regarda tous ses cadeaux. Ses amis lui avait envoyé des cadeaux pour Noël. Elle ressentit un mélange bizarre d'émotion. De la joie, de la gêne, de la surprise et de l'étonnement. Elle avait 14 ans et aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait des cadeaux. Alors, Noël était une fête pour se donner des cadeaux ? Ses amis avaient pensé à elle mais elle n'avait rien à leur offrir...

 **XXX**

Sevina se dirigea vers sa table avec une pile énorme de livres. Cela faisait combien de jours qu'elle passait à éplucher tout les livres de la bibliothèque ? 4-5 ? Ça ne devait pourtant pas être plus compliqué que ça à trouver, non ? Au début, elle s'était contentée de regarder dans les livres de créatures magiques mais cela n'avait rien donné alors elle avait élargi son champ de recherche à.… la bibliothèque entière ! Sortilège de changement de voix, texte récité à l'envers… Elle empruntait toutes les pistes qu'elle trouvait mais sans succès. Elle avait bombardé son œuf de sort de détection et autres sorts pouvant l'aider à révéler quelque chose mais rien. C'était un vrai casse tête. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas correctement. Peut-être que la réponse était juste sous son nez. Peut-être qu'elle était complétement à côté de la plaque. Elle en avait marre de la bibliothèque... En plus, en y venant tout les jours, elle devait supporter cette Granger qui venait étudier accompagné de Viktor Krum. Ils étaient silencieux, là n'était pas le problème. Mais l'énorme groupe de groupie qui suivant sans cesse Krum, l'était nettement moins. Elles gloussaient comme des pintades cachées derrière les rangées de livres. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle prit les trois derniers livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, rangea les autres et alla s'inscrire chez Madame Pince pour emprunt. Et c'est la qu'elle le vit. Un livre dont le titre l'intéressait particulièrement. « _Créatures mystérieuses, comment leur dire bonjour ? »._ Elle regarda le nom de l'emprunteur « Graham Montague ».

\- Tiens, il sait lire ? Et il sait qu'on en a une bibliothèque et même où elle se trouve ? Se questionna-t-elle surprise.

Elle fila dans sa salle commune en espérant que celui-ci s'y trouverait. Bingo, il était dans les fauteuils près du feu avec ses amis.

\- Hey Montague.

\- Salut Sevina. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin du livre sur les créatures mystérieuses que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque.

\- Hein ? Quel livre ? Je n'ai jamais rien emprunté ! Fiche-moi le camp d'ici. Rétorqua-t-il violement tandis que ses amis étaient morts de rire.

\- C'est pourtant ton nom qui figure sur le registre des emprunts.

\- Quelqu'un a du me faire une mauvaise blague, c'est tout.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi il n'est plus à la bibliothèque ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien !

\- Alors, tu as intérêt à le retrouver parce que souviens-toi, ceux qui se dressent en travers de mon chemin, seront carbonisés par mon puissant jet de flamme de dragon. Tes propres mots, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui mais c'est pas moi, alors fous moi la paix !

\- Bien. Répondit-elle simplement en s'éloignant.

Elle s'installa plus loin dans un autre fauteuil et entama sa lecture. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas mis la main sur ce livre, elle avait toujours ceux qu'elle avait ramenés de la bibliothèque. Du remue ménage se fit entendre et Sevina vit que c'était simplement Montague et ses amis qui s'en allaient Salazar sait où, laissant Sevina seule dans la salle commune déserte. Après quelques minutes, Montague ayant prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose, revint dans la salle commune, monta à son dortoir et en redescendit rapidement. Il se dirigea vers Sevina et lui tendit un livre.

\- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te fais la peau. Dragon ou pas.

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sevina quant à elle, se plongea immédiatement dans le livre qu'il venait de lui remettre, abandonnant sans aucun scrupule le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle dû malheureusement abandonner sa lecture pour se rendre au banquet dans la Grande Salle. Étant le 31 décembre, il y avait un banquet spécial et tous était prié de s'y rendre. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, les quatre tables étaient toujours en place contrairement au bal de Noël. Cependant certains élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbâton étaient présents. Elle alla s'installer à sa table lorsqu'Andreï, le cavalier de Daphnée, lui fit signe de savoir près de lui. Le dîner se passa bien, ils discutèrent un peu de tout. Andreï lui demanda si tout les autres étaient rentrés chez eux, elle lui répondit que oui. Exceptionnellement, le couvre feu était repoussé jusqu'à minuit trente pour le passage à la nouvelle année. Ayant de tout de façon retenue, Sevina ne comptait pas s'y rendre et en attendant celle-ci, elle décida de renter dans sa salle commune et de finir sa lecture. Une fois rentrée, elle tomba sur Montague seul dans celle-ci.

\- Salut Montague

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Rien. Juste te demander si j'ai raison de penser que tu t'intéresse aux créatures magiques.

\- Et bien non.

\- Bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu te trimballais avec ce livre.

\- J'en avais besoin pour un devoir.

\- C'est ça...

\- Bon ok, je m'y intéresse mais je n'aime pas que ça se sache !

\- T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas du genre à balancer le secret des autres. Sauf si on me cherche.

\- Tu jures que tu diras rien !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je préfère garder le moyen de te faire chanter. Répondit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Des bruits se font entendre et la bande de Montague fit son entrée dans la salle commune.

\- Alors t'as trouvé ton livre ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux

\- Oui, cette vieille sorcière de Madame Pince n'avait pas été foutue de le ranger correctement, il était dans une énorme pile derrière son bureau. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais quitté la bibliothèque.

\- Ok. À un moment on a vraiment cru que ce cher Graham s'intéressait aux créatures ! Ria-t-il

\- Dites pas n'importe quoi... répliqua Montague

\- Bon à plus Sevina.

\- C'est ça.

Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et repris sa lecture. 20h approchait et elle devait se rendre à sa retenue, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Pas envie du tout même. Certes, elle s'y rendait toujours à contre cœur (comme toute personne normale) mais c'était d'autant plus vrai à ce moment en particulier car elle avait atteint un passage particulièrement intéressant...

 **XXX**

Son bain était prêt, bien chaud, mousseux. Bon c'était le matin et alors ? Il n'y avait aucune règle sur les horaires pour en prendre un ! Elle espérait que ça marche, non elle savait que ça allait marcher. La veille, elle était rentrée de sa retenue après minuit et s'était immédiatement jeté sur le livre pour finir le fameux passage. Elle avait lancé un Ventus sur l'œuf mais les cris étaient toujours aussi insupportables bien qu'un peu différents. Elle sût alors qu'elle s'approchait du but et continua jusqu'au chapitre suivant où elle lança alors un Aguamenti cette fois-ci et elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait donc décidé de s'immergé dans son bain avec son œuf. Elle rentra dedans, prit l'œuf qu'elle avait mis à porter de main, le mis dans l'eau et l'ouvrit. Aucun son. Moment de vérité, elle plongea sa tête. Une douce mélodie parvint à ses oreilles.

« _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard »_

Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau. Ok, ça marchait, c'était ça ! Elle avait enfin trouvé comment déchiffrer cet œuf. Maintenant, comprendre les sens de ses paroles. Et elle replongea.

 **XXX**

Depuis la veille, elle cherchait un moyen de respirer sous l'eau. C'était la partie qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre. Elle savait que c'était des sirènes car dans le livre de Montague, elle avait trouvé le son qu'elles produisaient et qu'on le comprenait sous l'eau. Elle se doutait que la tâche allait se dérouler dans le lac noir, c'était le seul point d'eau dans les environ et il était déjà assez conséquent. L'idée de devoir plonger dedans la terrifiait cependant. Car Sevina du haut de ses 14 ans, ne savait pas nager. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre. Alors comment était-elle supposée plonger dans cet immense lac à la profondeur inconnue et s'y promener une heure entière ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui enlever ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle se pencherait sur la question plus tard, la priorité était de pouvoir respirer. Une fois de plus, elle était à la bibliothèque fouillant tout les livres possible et imaginable. Un pas claudiquant résonna derrière et semblait se rapprocher.

\- Bonjour professeur Maugrey

\- Bonjour Sevina, on ne peut rien te cacher, dis-moi. Aurais-tu un œil comme moi pour voir dans ton dos ?

\- Non, l'ouïe m'a suffit. Ce n'est pas pour vous vexer mais entre votre jambe de bois et votre canne, vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret.

\- Vrai, vrai. Grogna Maugrey de sa voix rauque

Il regarda le titre des livres poser près de Sevina et repris la parole.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as percé le mystère de l'œuf, bravo.

\- Oui mais ça ne me sert à rien si je ne trouve pas un moyen de rester sous l'eau une heure entière.

\- L'eau et l'air sont des magnifiques éléments, tu ne trouves pas ? Et dis moi, Potter, il cherche plutôt dans quoi ?

\- Potter ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui parle pas. Je ne pense même pas qu'il ait encore cherché à décrypter le contenue de l'œuf.

\- Un brave garçon, si tu veux mon avis. Loyal et il a le souci de l'équité.

\- Vous me dites ça parce qu'il m'a prévenue pour les dragons ?

\- Exact

\- Et donc vous insinuez que je devrais lui dire pour l'œuf ? Alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour le découvrir ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux ma petite.

Et il s'en alla toujours en claudiquant. Il lui avait parlé de l'eau et de l'air. Bien sur, c'était les deux éléments auxquels elle allait être confrontée. Le premier, elle allait en avoir trop et le deuxième pas assez. Existait-il un sortilège pour changer l'eau en air ? Après tout, dans l'H2O, il y avait de l'O2. Et elle se remit au travail.

* * *

 **Que prépare Sevina pour Rogue ?**

 **Comment va-t-elle se débrouiller pour le tournoi ?**

 **À jeudi prochain )**


	18. Chapter 18 : Dernière fois

**Qui dit jeudi, dit** **nouveau chapitre !** **Ne chipoter pas, ça rime quasiment.**

 **Merci pour les Reviews, je suis contente de voir que ça plait toujours :D**

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont posé la question, l'écriture avance bien. Le seul souci que j'ai, c'est que j'écris pas tout les chapitres en même temps mais pas loin. J'ai un coup d'inspiration, j'écris. Mais c'est pas toujours le chapitre suivant. Du coup, oui tout avance mais pas dans le bon ordre XD**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez vos chapitres en temps et en heure ! Normalement.**

 **Bon stop le bla bla. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas endormi car vous allez devoir être attentif pendant ce chapitre ! Quelque chose de très important va se passer ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Dernière fois.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. En comptant celle-ci, il restait plus que 3 retenues. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui en donne à nouveau. En plus de cela, le lendemain, c'était le retour des vacances et ses amis reviendraient en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour respirer sous l'eau. La veille, elle avait cherché des sorts pour changer l'eau en air mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle savait qu'elle devait chercher dans cette direction. Sinon pourquoi le professeur Maugrey lui en aurait parlé ? Peut-être pour la piéger et laisser plus de chance à Potter ? Sevina avait remarqué que le professeur Maugrey essayait toujours d'aider Potter et elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance que ça depuis qu'on lui avait raconté comment il avait changé Draco en fouine.

Plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la salle des potions où l'attendait Rogue pour sa retenue. Celle-ci se passa comme les autres, elle passa son temps à frotter, les chaudrons, les étagères, le sol. Après tout ce temps passé en retenue, on pourrait croire que la salle de classe était propre, mais il y avait 7 salles de classes de potion. Une pour chaque année. Elle finit de nettoyer un chaudron, que Rogue avait utilisé pour une potion que Sevina analysa de pimentine, et elle alla le ranger avec les autres propres de l'autre côté de la salle. Au passage, elle se cogna contre une chaise, le chaudron volumineux l'empêchant de voir correctement ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Fais attention ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une empotée, décervelée incapable de traverser une pièce sans abimer tous les meubles au passage. Ça ne te suffit donc pas de détruire la vie des autres ? Le mobilier doit y passer aussi ?

Sevina ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne réagit pas du tout, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le maitre des potions.

\- Sevina, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !

\- Mais je t'écoute, tu m'as demandé de ne pas parler pendant mes retenues. Répondit-elle simplement d'un ton calme normalement comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du bon temps.

Severus fut un peu surpris de la réaction de Sevina. Encore la veille-même, elle tremblait lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche. Et là, elle semblait toute calme, comme si de rien n'était, à faire papote devant une tasse de thé. Severus passa le reste de la retenue à corriger des copies mais était toujours un peu perturbé par le radical changement de comportement de Sevina. Vers minuit, il la renvoya sèchement, ne sachant toujours pas quoi en penser.

 **XXX**

 _Elle était tapie dans l'ombre derrière deux gros tonneaux remplis d'eau de pluie. Un garçon ne passait pas très loin avec son maudit chien qui avait failli la faire repérer. La bibliothécaire rentrait de sa pause déjeuner, l'homme moustachu recevait une nouvelle livraison pour sa boutique de prêt-à-porter et deux trois autres personnes traversaient la rue, chargé de paquet. Elle aurait dû venir plus tôt. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle mais elle n'eut le temps de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait que sa vue s'obscurcit et elle senti vite comme des bras qui se refermaient sur elle la trainant au loin. Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce fût d'une quelconque utilité. Mais elle continua, essayant de frapper autour d'elle, rencontrant que l'air comme obstacle, elle était incapable de crier, elle ne voyait rien. Mais se débattit encore et encore._

Puis soudain elle sentit le sol sous elle accompagné d'une douleur à l'épaule gauche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit du noir. Elle était étendue par terre, elle le savait, mais où ? Elle tendit le bras devant elle et ne sentit rien, elle le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et heurta un petit meuble en bois. Sa main lui fit atrocement mal. Sous l'impact du choc, un petit objet posé sur le meuble en question roula et tomba, en plein sur son visage. Elle s'en saisie directement et l'analysa du bout de ses doigts. Un objet fin et long. Une baguette ? Immédiatement, elle entreprit de lancer un Lumos. Une douce lumière inonda la pièce. Mais… C'était sa baguette ? Et Sevina reconnu son lit à baldaquin à côté d'elle, sa table de nuit qu'elle avait heurtée et ainsi que tout le reste de son dortoir. Elle était assise par terre à côté de son lit après en être tombé pendant son rêve, ce qui l'avait réveillée. Pestant sur ce sol trop dur qui lui avait meurtri l'épaule en tomba, grommelant sur ce genre de réveil qui ne lui plaisait pas, râlant sur ces rêves qu'elle faisait assez souvent ces derniers temps et qu'elle n'avait pas fait durant des années. Étant rassurée qu'il n'y ait personne dans son dortoir pour la voir dans cet état-là, elle se releva et retourna se coucher.

 **XXX**

On était samedi, Sevina petit déjeuna, elle alla ensuite faire un petit tour dehors. Son épaule et sa main ne lui faisait plus mal, il n'y avait donc aucun signe de sa mésaventure de cette nuit. Tout était blanc et le soleil faisait briller toute la neige. Des Gryffondors étaient occupés de faire une bataille de boules de neige tandis que des Poufsouffles un peu plus loin, faisaient des bonhommes de neige. Elle les observa un peu puis décida de continuer son chemin. C'était pas drôle, les Gryffondors n'avaient même pas eut l'idée d'envoyer des boules de neige dans le dos des Poufsouffles. Ils ne pensaient vraiment à rien. Elle longea la lisière de la forêt interdite où elle décela des traces d'oiseau et d'écureuil dans la neige. Un coup de vent glacial souffla et elle se résigna à rentrer au chaud. Elle s'était lever tard aujourd'hui, après tout, c'était encore les vacances, c'était déjà presque l'heure du déjeuner. Dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle, elle entendit des voix derrière un coin. C'était Potter et Weasley qui discutait, bien vite, elle comprit qu'elle en était le sujet. Elle décida tout d'abord de les ignorer, ils étaient loin d'être les premiers et ne seraient pas les derniers. Puis elle entendit quelques bribes. Curieuse de la suite, elle tendit l'oreille.

\- Non mais elle est bizarre ! S'exclama Ron

\- En tout cas, c'est plus calme en potion ! Répondit Harry

\- Oui, elle ne t'a jamais provoqué ni rien ?

\- Non, juste engueulé quand j'envoyais mes ingrédients chez elle sans faire exprès.

\- Ouais... Tu crois que ça cache quoi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Harry, c'est la sœur de Rogue ! La chauve-souris des cachots. Elle doit être aussi détestable que lui !

\- Ben disons qu'elle me regarde de haut et qu'elle me méprise dès qu'elle me voit. Comme la plupart des Serpentards, quoi. C'est tout.

\- Oui, ben moi, j'attends le moment où elle va passer à l'attaque, je te le dis. Je ne la sens pas, cette fille. En plus, avec le tournoi, elle va avoir plein d'occasions pour te nuire.

\- Tu sais, je ne préfère pas la provoquer. Et puis, même si elle fait partie de la bande à Malfoy, elle ne passe pas son temps à me provoquer et à me rabaisser.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Ça fait quand même toujours bizarre de penser que Rogue à une sœur !

\- Oui, je la plaints presque mais au fond, elle doit être pareil.

\- Tu crois que leurs parents étaient comme ça ? Se demanda Harry

\- Sûrement, ça doit bien venir de quelque part.

\- Ils devaient s'amuser chez eux. Ria Harry

\- Oui dans leur maison lugubre, à manger par terre et à respirer des vapeurs de chaudrons pour se divertir. Se moqua Ron encore plus.

Sevina décida d'arrêter d'écouter. C'était trop. Ils osaient se moquer d'elle ? Ils ne la connaissaient pas, ni son passé et sa famille. Elle qui pensait que les Gryffondors étaient juste... C'est vrai que ce sont les Poufsouffles qui le sont. Les Gryffondors peuvent être donc médisants eux-mêmes. Potter avait un peu peur d'elle ? Il avait entièrement raison. Il était content qu'elle ne l'insulte pas comme Draco ? Et bien, ça allait changer. Quant à Weasley, il avait été celui qui avait été le moins tendre avec elle. Potter au moins, avait admis qu'elle ne lui faisait rien de bien méchant. Non, Weasley allait voir ce dont elle était capable. Il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule aussi. Finit l'époque où elle foutait la paix au trio d'or... Ce fût sur ces pensées qu'elle alla dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuné.

 **XXX**

L'après-midi fût moins divertissante et fraiche, elle en passa une bonne partie à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour respirer sous l'eau. Le problème était le manque d'air... Vers 18h, elle décida de retourner dans sa salle commune, elle avait marre de la bibliothèque, ces derniers jours, elle y avait quasi élu domicile. Elle fit un petit détour par son sanctuaire pour remuer sa potion et rajouter deux petits ingrédients. Demain, sa potion de guérison instantanée serait prête. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas guérir le manque d'air... Elle prit un livre, pour se distraire cette fois, et s'installa près du feu. 1h plus tard, elle était dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner avec tous les autres élèves qui étaient rentrés de vacances.

\- Blaise, vraiment tu devrais aller en France ! Ils sont top niveau bouffe, ça te plairait. Raconta Draco

\- Tu ris ? D'après ce que tu m'as dis, leur gastronomie consiste à te donner des minuscules portions. Au moins, en Italie, on a le sens des quantités.

\- Hey, venez voir le petit chevalon ! S'exclama Millicent en sortant des photos de sa poche.

\- Chevalon ? Demanda Blaise

\- Oups, pardon. Chevalet… non chevaleton… enfin, le bébé cheval de mon parrain quoi !

\- C'est grand chez lui pour avoir autant de chevaux. Commenta Blaise

\- Oui mais tout les champs, ce sont des agriculteurs qui s'en occupent, il n'allait quand même pas le faire lui-même !

\- Ça c'est sur ! En un bon sang pur qui se respecte ! Affirma Draco

\- Mais tu sais c'est utile les agriculteurs, c'est avec leur lait qu'on fait le pain.

Ils se regardèrent et retinrent un rire. Millicent n'avait pas changée pendant ses vacances.

\- Et toi Sévi, tu as passé un bon Noël ? Demanda Sab

\- Un jour un peu comme les autres, en fait. Merci pour vos cadeaux, ça m'a vraiment touché mais je n'avais rien prévu pour vous...

\- Oh t'inquiète ! Tant que ça t'as fait plaisir, ça nous va. Lui répondit joyeusement Sab. Et sinon, tu as fait quoi le reste des vacances ?

\- J'ai fait mes devoirs et j'ai enfin réussi à percer le mystère de ce maudit œuf.

\- Non sérieux ? Raconte !

\- Plus tard, dans notre salle commune. Il y a trop d'oreilles qui trainent... Répondit-elle à voix basse tout en ne lâchant pas la table des Gryffondors des yeux.

\- Ok

\- Oui tu as raison, les oreilles ont des murs ! Confirma Millicent.

\- Et tes retenues, ça été ?

\- Oui très bien comme d'hab. Répondit Sevina avec un léger sourire narquois que Sab ne manqua pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

\- Hein ?

\- N'essaie pas de te défiler, j'ai vu ton petit sourire.

\- Je suis juste contente parce qu'il en reste plus que deux, c'est tout.

\- Mmm, c'est ça. Je vais faire semblant de te croire. De tout de façon, je sais que tu ne diras rien.

Le repas prit fin et ils allèrent dans leur salle commune avec l'intention de rester trainer longtemps, n'ayant pas cours le lendemain. Sevina quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de classe dans laquelle elle était occupée en ce moment pour ses retenues. Comme elle si était attendue, Rogue n'avait pas aimé son manque de réactions de la veille et voulait le lui faire payer. Il l'engueula encore plus, au moindre faux pas, si elle respirait trop fort, si les chaudrons faisaient trop de bruit. Mais comme la veille, elle ne réagit pas. Et ce fut que vers la fin de sa retenue qu'elle passa à l'attaque. Rogue était en train de vociférer une fois de plus et elle leva la tête en haussant les sourcils et avec un regard qui disait « mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi il me parle cet attardé ? ». La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre, comme prévu.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus être insolente ? Et tu oses me regarder comme ça ?

Sevina ne répondit rien et continua de frotter ses chaudrons. Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voilà qu'elle le niait purement et simplement ! Le professeur Rogue avait toujours été craint et respecté et ce n'était pas maintenant et surtout avec elle que ça allait changer. La retenue continua son cours, le silence brisé par les frottements de l'éponge et les remarques acerbes de Rogue. Peu après minuit, il mit fin à la retenue, laissant partir Sevina qui ne cacha pas un sourire de coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle rentra à son dortoir, il était une heure moins le quart du matin. Les autres devraient encore être debout selon leur projet de rester tard. Elle arriva dans une salle vide... Ils n'avaient visiblement pas la même notion de tard. Elle haussa les épaules et monta se coucher à son tour.

 **XXX**

Ils s'étaient tous installés confortablement dans la salle commune après le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient voulu aller se promener dehors mais la tempête de neige les en dissuada bien vite.

\- Alors Sévi, c'est quoi l'indice de l'œuf ? Demanda Sab

\- Quelque chose va m'être enlevée et je vais devoir aller le récupérer au fond du lac noir en 1h.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bon, peut-être commencer par le début... J'ai cherché pendant des jours puis j'ai trouvé que les chants de sirènes étaient extrêmement désagréables à l'oreille humaine s'ils étaient entendus hors de leur habitat naturel. C'est logique en fait. Les ondes de la voix se propagent par compression de l'air et pour les sirènes, par compression de l'eau. L'eau et l'air n'ont absolument pas la même densité, la fréquence est donc différente. C'est pour ça qu'on ne comprenait rien. Enfin bref, j'ai plongé dans l'eau avec l'œuf et j'ai pu enfin comprendre ce charabia.

\- Et ça disait quoi exactement ?

Elle leur récita le texte complet de l'œuf.

\- Ok donc oui, tu devras clairement chercher quelque chose pendant une heure. Commenta Sab

\- Descend... être au-dessous du sol. Oui, dans l'eau. Donc le lac noir. Attendez, il y a des sirènes dedans ? S'interrogea Draco

\- Visiblement...

\- Je savais qu'il y avait un calamar géant mais c'est tout...

\- Et comment tu vas faire pour respirer ? Demanda Blaise

\- C'est toute la question. Ça fait 3 jours que je cherche. Il doit pourtant y avoir un sort qui existe. Je comptais aller voir Flitwick lui demander.

\- Bonne idée.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant tout compte fait. J'en ai marre de lire tous les livres qui me tombe dans la main dans l'espoir de trouver.

\- Ok bonne chance, on ne bouge pas d'ici.

Sevina se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de sortilège en espérant que Flitwick y soit. Elle trouva la salle déserte. Elle alla alors voir à la salle des professeurs, elle toqua et Minerva McGonagall lui ouvrit.

\- Miss Sevina, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour professeur, est ce que le professeur Flitwick est là, s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, je vous l'envoie. Au fait, il me semble que vos retenues avec le professeur Rogue touchent à leur fin ?

\- Oui en effet, c'est la dernière aujourd'hui.

\- Bien donc votre retenue sera demain, vous savez celle dont vous avez écopé en attaquant Miss Parkinson dans un couloir ?

\- Je m'en souviens professeur.

\- Bien demain 20h, à mon bureau. Je vais chercher Filius.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant de laisser apparaître le minuscule professeur de sortilège.

\- Miss Sevina, que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

\- Je me demandais s'il existait un sortilège permettant de respirer sous l'eau.

\- Et bien Miss, vous qui êtes si douée dans la maitrise de l'air et de l'eau, j'aurai pensé que vous auriez pu répondre à cette question par vous-même. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre. Vous devez trouver la solution seule.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il y a un moyen ?

\- On ne vous demanderait pas quelque chose d'impossible, Miss. Pour ce tournoi, toutes vos capacités sont sollicitées, y compris celle du dépassement de soi et du repoussement de ses limites. Voyez plus loin, je suis sûr que vous y êtes presque.

\- Bien, merci professeur.

Sevina retourna à sa salle commune un peu déçue. Elle avait espéré une autre réponse mais d'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Au début de l'année, Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'une fois entré dans le tournoi, on était seul. Les professeurs ne pouvaient pas les aider. Ouais, ça n'a pas empêché le professeur Maugrey de la mettre sur la piste... Elle alla s'assoir avec les autres près du feu qui l'interrogèrent immédiatement. Elle leur raconta la conversation et furent aussi déçus qu'elle voire plus.

\- C'est injuste ! Potter a été aidé pour la première tâche ! Et je suis sûr qu'il va aussi l'être pour la deuxième ! S'insurgea Draco

\- Ouais et après on dit que ce sont les Serpentards les rois de la triche ? S'offusqua Blaise

\- Oui mais ça en même temps, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord... Commenta Théo

\- Oui ça je sais, c'est parce qu'on assume nos choix et nos actes ! Et aussi on fait ça intelligemment et on ne se fait pas prendre. Les autres se planquent comme des pauvres araignées devant un basilic !

\- Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Oh Sévi du veut du thé ? On en a fait apporter. Demanda Sab

\- Je veux bien merci.

\- Il a peut être déjà un peu refroidit.

\- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave. Au moins je peux le boire sans me brûler toute la bouche et ne plus rien sentir pendant 2 jours.

\- Pfff et du coup, tu vas faire quoi Sévi ? Demanda Théo

\- Boire mon thé tranquillement. Il est encore suffisamment chaud.

\- Non, je parlais du sort.

\- Ben je vais retourner à la bibliothèque même si j'ai déjà épluché tous les livres de sortilèges.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être méchante, quoi qu'en faite j'adore ça mais tu n'as sûrement pas dû chercher correctement. Stupide comme tu es, tu as du louper le sort. Pfff même pas capable de lire correctement... Ils auraient dû t'inscrire en 1ière année. Railla Pansy

\- Je t'aurai bien envoyé mon thé en pleine gueule mais il n'est plus assez bouillant. Répondit froidement Sevina

Pansy la regarda froidement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle réplique. Habituellement, elle se contentait de la nier, mais là, Pansy l'exaspérait vraiment surtout que McGo lui avait rappelé sa retenue qu'elle avait reçu plus d'un mois auparavant à cause d'elle.

 **XXX**

L'après-midi, Sevina était de retour à la bibliothèque. Elle était bien décidée à trouver ce sort ! Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Flitwick. Dépassement de soi et voir plus loin... Elle se doutait qu'elle devait regarder dans des manuels que les 4èmes n'ouvraient pas d'habitude. Elle était dans un tournoi destiné aux élèves de plus de 17 ans, plus avancé magiquement. Mais elle avait lu tout les livres de sortilèges y comprit ceux des années supérieures. Voir plus loin. Plus loin, pas plus haut. Elle s'était contenté des livres de sortilège mais peut-être que la solution se trouvait ailleurs ! Elle devait élargir son champ de recherche. Oui mais vers quoi ? Elle décida de commencer par les créatures aquatiques. Après tout, c'est à eux qu'elle allait être confrontée. Elle feuilleta 2-3 livres dans lesquels elle trouva des sorts contre les strangulots, pitiponks, magalguaes (sorte d'algues ensorcelées qui s'enroulent autour de ses victimes pour les étouffer) qui pourraient lui être utile. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait rencontrer dans le lac noire. Elle prit un autre livre et tomba sur un sort. Le sort ! Le voilà enfin ! Le sortilège de Têtenbulle créé une bulle d'air permettant de respirer sous l'eau, les plongeurs y font souvent recours. Ça y est, elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen qu'elle cherchait depuis des jours. Elle n'avait donc pas cherché dans les bons livres. La réponse se trouvait simplement dans un livre de créatures sous marines. Elle nota le sortilège et les instructions d'application. Il lui restait plus qu'à s'entrainer pour lancer le sortilège correctement. Il lui restait un peu moins de 2 mois pour le faire, ça devrait aller.

 **XXX**

La fin de l'après-midi fut calme et reposante. Sevina avait enfin finit de vivre dans la bibliothèque, que ce soit pour l'œuf ou pour faire ses devoirs entre ses retenues. Elle avait évidement annoncé aux autres qu'elle avait enfin trouvé. Pansy s'était moquée d'elle en lui disant qu'elle avait juste mal cherché la première fois. Sevina répliqua qu'elle devait encore s'exercer pour lancer le sort et le lança sans prévenir sur Pansy. Mais ce n'était qu'un premier essaie et il y eut juste un amas massif d'air autour de sa tête. Pansy furieuse la traita de tous les noms et partit avec Millicent.

Le soir, au dîner, elle faisait toujours la tête à Sevina et Sab. Draco et Blaise durent se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sinon, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Blaise se plaignit des cours qui recommençaient le lendemain, Draco se moqua d'Hagrid avec qui ils avaient cours le lundi et Sab voulait poser une question au professeur Babbling avant le cours de runes. Les autres mangeaient tranquillement.

\- Allez, dernière retenue avec Rogue ! S'exclama Sevina en se levant.

\- Bon courage ! On se voit tout à l'heure ou demain s'il te relâche encore tard. Répondit Sabriana.

 **XXX**

Elle alla dans les cachots et une fois arrivée devant la lourde porte sombre, elle toqua. Un « entrez » sec et froid lui répondit. Elle entra avec un grand sourire radieux et se mit au travail sans un mot ou un regard pour le maitre des potions qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Comme à chaque retenue, elle frotta, encore et encore et comme à chaque fois, Rogue lui fit la liste complète des reproches, de ses défauts, passant son temps à l'engueuler. Elle se demanda tout de même comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas tombé à court d'idées. Sevina ne broncha pas et continua de frotter.

La fin de la retenue approcha et une fois de plus, c'était le moment qu'avait attendu Sevina pour montrer à Rogue ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Il l'engueula une énième fois et elle soupira.

\- Cesse d'être insolente, veux-tu ?

\- Non, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu prennes mon avis en compte.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua-t-il

\- Tu en as marre de me voir, j'en ai marre de te voir. Tu veux me punir avec tes retenues, d'accord, j'arrive à passer au dessus et faire abstraction de toi, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu ne cesses de me crier dessus et ça dérange mon travail et donc je mets encore plus de temps et tu me vois d'autant plus. Donc en réalité, le perdant ici, c'est toi. Tu es incapable de te maitriser.

Rogue resta quelques secondes interdit devant le culot de Sevina. Puis il s'approcha d'elle, le regard noir et l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Si froid, si noir, si cruel, si imposant, sa voix si haineuse...

\- _Comment oses-tu, petite effrontée ? Tu devrais me remercier pour être ici après le mal que tu as fait !_ _Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ingrate, tu ne mérites même pas mon attention. Débarrasse-moi le plancher et plus vite que ça ! Que je ne te vois plus ou sinon je ne répondrai plus de mes actes !_

\- _Oui père._

 _Et une chevelure noire disparut par la porte._

Rogue était resté là. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'avait-elle vraiment appelé père ? Il resta là un long moment, choqué, perturbé, étonné et complètement stupéfait.

Sevina marchait dans les couloirs. Elle alla se réfugier dans son sanctuaire. Son plan avait marché. Elle avait fini ses retenues et avait montré à Rogue qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se dresser contre lui. Cependant, une chose imprévue s'était produite. La ressemblance était telle, qu'elle avait été replongée dans son douloureux passée. Elle avait appelé Severus, père...

* * *

 **Oups… Mais que s'est-il passé ?**

 **Apparemment, le passé de Sevina se dévoile de plus en plus. Mais on est encore tellement loin de tout savoir !**

 **Sinon, désolé de ne pas avoir prit la peine de chercher un nouveau sort pour la 2** **ème** **tâche. J'ai simplement repris celui de Diggory dans le livre.**

 **C'est perturbant, en ce moment même, mon voisin taille sa haie en chantant « The Imperial March » de Star Wars…**

 **Bon allez, bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19 : Une Promesse ça se tient

**Me revoilà !**

 **Merci pour les reviews ! :D**

 **Alors oui, je sais, c'est très flou entre Rogue et Sevina mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Les personnages eux-mêmes sont très confus. Mais ça va très vite s'éclairer maintenant !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Une promesse, ça se tient.

Le professeur Rogue était dans son bureau et pour ne pas changer, il était furieux après Sevina. Elle l'avait envoyé bouler la veille à sa retenue et elle avait de nouveau été insolente ce matin-là en potion. Il s'étonnait même qu'elle trouve toujours quelque chose qu'il insupportait que ce soit par les remarques et ses réponses mais aussi dans son comportement et attitude. Trixie, son elfe personnel lui apporta une théière.

\- Quelle peste de Sevina. Marmonna-t-il. Peut-être, la prendre par surprise dans les couloirs entre les cours. Me demande où elle est...

\- Au vu de l'heure, elle doit être à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Tu connais son horaire par cœur ?

\- Trixie obéit à ses maîtres, maître Severus. Répondit la petite elfe précipitamment en se tordant son oreille gauche.

\- Trixie. La menaça-t-il.

\- Trixie n'a pas désobéit au maître Severus. Trixie n'a pas prit contact avec la jeune sœur de son maître Severus. Trixie obéit aux ordres de ses maîtres.

\- Trixie, je suis ton seul maître.

\- Trixie obéit aux derniers ordres de sa maîtresse Eileen.

\- Trixie...

\- Trixie n'a pas prit contact avec la jeune maîtresse Sevina !

\- Trixie qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il sèchement

La petite elfe trembla. 

\- Je suis désolé Trixie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Qu'as tu fais ? Repris-t-il plus doucement

\- Trixie obéit aux derniers ordres de sa maîtresse Eileen.

\- Et quels étaient ses ordres ?

\- Prendre soin de sa jeune maîtresse Sevina.

Severus restait quelques instants sans rien dire.

\- Qu'as tu fais sans prendre contact avec elle ?

\- Trixie a juste donné des sandwiches à Miss Sevina quand elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle entre ses cours, ses devoirs et ses retenues avec monsieur le maître.

Severus alla s'assoir près du feu, pensif.

\- Ne punissez pas Trixie, maître. La supplie la petite elfe.

\- Non, bien sur que non ! La rassura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à la punir. Elle n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres. À ceux de sa mère... Il resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants. Trixie n'avait fait que mentionner sa mère pourtant cela avait eu l'effet d'un véritable choc. Il se rappela ensuite que Sevina l'avait spontanément appelé père. Cela lui avait fait mal. Il haïssait son père. Cruel, sans cœur et sans pitié. Et il avait été pareil avec Sevina...

\- Qu'ai-je fais ?

 **XXX**

\- Mais quel gros balourd ! Je n'ose toujours pas croire qu'il soit toujours prof ! Pourtant, mon père a fait ce qu'il a pu pour faire entendre raison au conseil des administrateurs. Se plaignit Draco

\- Et comme il s'est fait viré, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir dessus...

\- Merci Sab de me le rappeler...

\- Avec grand plaisir.

\- Dépêchez-vous, on a runes maintenant et ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Leur signala Théo.

\- Quelle idée de nous laisser que 15 minutes entre soins aux créatures magiques et études des runes ? On n'a même pas le temps de respirer...

\- Millie et moi, on doit aller à la tour de divination, c'est encore plus loin. Intervint Pansy.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas trainer ! En plus j'aimerai voir Babbling avant le cours. Annonça Sabriana.

\- Et ben, bonne chance ! Répondit Blaise.

Ils traversèrent le parc de Poudlard à toute allure, rentrèrent dans le château, commencèrent à gravir les escaliers. Au cinquième étage, ils se séparèrent, Sevina, Sabriana, Daphnée, Blaise, Draco et Théo traversèrent les couloirs vers leur salle d'étude des runes tandis que Pansy et Millicent continuèrent vers le 7ème étage et la salle de divination.

 **XXX**

Ils se retrouvèrent à la fin des cours. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune sauf Pansy et Millicent qui devaient encore revenir de l'autre bout du château.

\- Je suis content que cette journée soit finie ! Lâcha Draco en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil

\- Oui moi aussi. Dit Sabriana en se pelotonnant avec sa couverture dans son fauteuil près du feu. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir en soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Oui ils sont vraiment inconscients de nous donner cours dans ce froid polaire ! S'indigna Blaise

\- Ça va, il ne fait pas -40, non plus. Se moqua Sevina

\- M'en fout, il fait trop froid. J'ai l'habitude du chaud ! En Italie, il f...

\- Oui ça va, on commence à comprendre que tu as du sang italien, depuis le temps. L'interrompit Sabriana les yeux au ciel.

\- Je le comprends, j'en ai eu les lèvres toutes gercées ! S'exclama Daphnée

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda Blaise

\- Oh Blaise, franchement !

\- Elle est sortie toute seule celle-là ! Et elle était vachement bien trouvée. S'exprima Blaise mort de rire accompagnée par Draco

Une fois calmé, il revint à la conversation d'origine.

\- Non mais sérieux ! Potions dans les cachots glacials, botanique dans les serres, puis créatures ! On a du traverser le parc 4 fois, aujourd'hui ! Heureusement que runes est à l'intérieur.

\- Blaise, tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? Demanda Sab en soupirant

\- Non !

\- Mais faites le taire ! Se plaignit Sab en enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin.

\- Je dois m'entrainer pour le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Si ça marche en entendra plus rien... Proposa Sevina

\- C'est bon, je vais me taire ! Se renfrogna Blaise.

\- Voilà, c'est fait Sab

\- Cool merci Sévi !

\- Tiens du thé tout chaud, Sab

\- Oh merci Théo, tu es un chou.

\- Tu en veux aussi Daphnée ?

\- Je veux bien, merci. Répondit celle-ci.

Ils discutèrent tout les trois près du feu avec leur thé tandis que Draco, Blaise et Sevina étaient de l'autre côté de la table dans les autres fauteuils et canapés.

\- Ce qui est bien le lundi de la rentrée, c'est qu'on a rarement de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Déclara Draco

\- Oui c'est agréable de pouvoir profiter un peu de son aprèm. Approuva Sevina

\- Et de sa soirée.

\- Pas pour moi, j'ai retenue avec McGo... Celle qu'elle m'a donnée avant les vacances.

\- Ha oui c'est vrai. Bah, tu peux profiter maintenant, c'est déjà ça.

\- Oui.

\- Blaise, ça va ? Lui demanda Draco. Tu ne dis rien.

\- Ben faudrait savoir ! On me demande de me taire et après on s'étonne que je ne dise plus rien !

\- Ben c'est que d'habitude, nos remarques et menaces n'ont qu'un effet très limité sur toi...

\- Oui mais là, c'est Sévi qui s'en est chargée...

\- Tu as peur de moi Blaise ?

\- Oui, Blaise, tu as peur d'une fille ?

\- Mmmfrgr. Marmonna-t-il

Draco et Sevina se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire devant cette scène. Blaise, lui, qui d'habitude était sûr de lui et légèrement macho se laissait battre par Sevina. Et par Sabriana aussi quand elle s'y mettait vraiment.

Pansy et Millicent rentrèrent de leur cours de divination et la scène ne plut pas du tout à Pansy.

\- Mon Drakinouchet ! Comment c'est passé ton cours ? _Elle_ ne t'a pas trop embêté ? Cracha-t-elle en regardant Sevina.

\- Quoi ? Pansy il va falloir que tu arrêtes...

\- Oui Pansy, ça devient lourd à la fin.

\- Oh toi, tu la ferme ! Depuis que tu es là, tu veux attirer l'attention de tout le monde par tous les moyens ! Tu n'es qu'une petite emmerdeuse !

\- Tu vois au début je t'aimais pas beaucoup. Mais là plus le temps passe, et moins je peux te saquer. Dit Sevina à Pansy

\- Écoute moi bien Miss sans gêne, on t'a accepté dans notre groupe alors que rien ne nous y forçait. On a été gentil mais on commence à en avoir marre de toi, de tes manières et de tes mystères. Tu nous caches quelque chose, je le sais, tu es une hypocrite et une peste. Tu vas nous foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Ok, alors, vous ne m'avez pas accepté, ils m'ont accepté. Toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ensuite, je pense que tu es la seule à en avoir marre de moi parce que je te fais peur pour je ne sais pas trop quelle raison, sans doute une jalousie quelconque. Et pour finir, j'ai l'impression que la fin de tout petit discours pourri a été écrite pour toi.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de débarquer et de foutre notre groupe en l'air ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème avec toi sauf le fait que tu m'agresse sans arrêt. Tu es la seule à ne pas m'accepter et je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dehors, tu l'as fait toute seule.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance parce que je suis la seule à te voir réellement comme tu es ! Une folle furieuse dangereuse et psychopathe.

\- Ok, je ne sais plus quoi dire là, et tout ce que je veux... c'est que tu la fermes ! Lâcha Sevina exaspérée au plus au point.

\- Tu...

\- Non tu la fermes ! J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec toi. Dit froidement Sevina en se levant.

\- Tu prends la fuite ?

Elle ne lui répondit rien, se contentant d'aller chercher un livre sur une table plus loin.

\- Tu es pitoyable, vraiment, tu...

Et plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Pansy. Une grosse bulle d'air s'était formée autour de sa tête bloquant ses paroles à l'intérieur. Sevina rabaissa sa baguette et se rassit à sa place.

\- Écoutez... Le silence... Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien.

\- Pas faux, elle peut avoir la voix vraiment criarde quand elle le veut. Affirma Draco

\- Et une autre bonne chose de fait, il me reste plus qu'à m'entrainer à appliquer le sortilège sur moi.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Tu as réussi à le lancer ! Bravo. La félicita Sabriana.

\- En tout cas, elle à l'air maligne à gesticuler comme ça ! Ria Blaise

Pansy criait et bougeait dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention et essayer de se faire comprendre mais sans succès. Ils la laissèrent une dizaine de minutes comme ça, lorsque Sevina décida de lever le sortilège.

\- Bon Pansy, arrête de hurler ! Je vais enlever la bulle mais si j'entends le moindre son, je te la remets, pigé ? Secoue la tête de haut en bas pour me dire oui. Voilà, c'est bien. À 3. 1, 2, 3.

La bulle disparut et Pansy la foudroya du regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais un regard noir de Sevina la lui fit se refermer. Et sans un mot, elle récupéra son sac et s'en alla suivit de Millicent.

\- Elle va vouloir se venger... Déclara Théo

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois et puis, elle ne me fait pas peur. Répondit Sevina

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, on y va ? Demanda Sab

\- Ok.

\- Manger ! S'écria Blaise en se levant

Mais personne n'eut le temps de lui faire la moindre remarque car celui-ci avait déjà disparu par la porte de la salle commune. Daphnée, Draco et Théo clignèrent des yeux bêtement devant la scène. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se lever. Ils se regardèrent. Et ils explosèrent de rire. Blaise ne changera jamais.

 **XXX**

Dans les couloirs près de la Grande Salle, Blaise ne cessait de brailler et de leur demander d'accélérer. Il regrettait d'avoir attendu ses amis à l'entrée des cachots. À l'heure qu'il était, il aurait déjà été à sa troisième assiette ! Puis quelque chose se produit… Oui, allez, ça va bien remonter le moral de Blaise ! Ça leur remontait toujours le moral. Et ça allait fonctionner cette fois-ci aussi. Que s'est-il passé ? Ils tombent sur un garçon de Gryffondor un peu potelé…

\- Hey Londubat ! Alors tu es prêt pour le cours de métamorphose de demain ? Lui lança Draco

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Leur demanda-t-il timidement

\- Mais on discute juste... Lui répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

\- Oui, c'est tout. Compléta Sevina. Au fait, ce matin, j'ai encore parfaitement réussi ma potion ! Toi de toute façon ça ne risque pas de t'arriver t'as pas de cerveau.

\- Laissez le tranquille. S'exclama une voix

\- Tiens tiens, la bande à Potter au complet. Lâcha Draco

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir de vos furoncles ? Demanda Sevina qui n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, faite la veille, de ne plus laisser les Gryffons tranquille.

\- Laissez Neville tranquille ! Demanda furieusement Hermione

\- Mais il n'y a pas de mal à se moquer des abrutis. Ils sont là pour ça, non ? S'étonna Sevina

\- Il est loin d'être un abruti ! Fulmina Hermione. Contrairement à vous !

\- Oh c'est mignon ! Grangie défend son petit copain ! Se moqua Draco

\- Laissez-la ! Cria Weasley en sortant sa baguette

\- Oh poil de carotte, t'es jaloux ? C'est vrai que ça doit faire mal de se faire battre par Londubat. Ria Blaise qui avait aussi sortit la sienne

\- Allez-vous faire voir ! Vous êtes tous pathétique !

\- Ha voilà Saint Potty qui s'y met. Rigola Draco

\- C'est la journée des sales cons chez les Gryffons ? Demanda Sevina

\- Vous voulez la guerre ? Et bien, vous allez l'avoir !

\- Hey, poil de carotte, vous avez sortit vos baguettes en premier. On ne fait que répondre. Répliqua Draco.

\- Et la frangine de Rogue qui se montre enfin sous son vrai jour ! J'en étais sûr que tu étais comme lui. Je te l'avais dit, Harry !

\- Oh Weasmoche, le nul te va si bien. Tu as faux sur toute la ligne. Je suis bien pire. Lui annonça Sevina d'un ton menaçant.

\- C'est ça ! Comme si c'était possible !

\- Oh mais oui. Et vous allez voir, vous allez adorez me détester. Finit-elle d'un sourire narquois.

Voilà la scène qui se déroulait maintenant dans le couloir. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient leur baguette pointée vers les Serpentards. Ainsi que Neville Londubat, la main tremblante. De l'autre côté, 6 baguettes leur répondaient. Celle de Draco Malfoy, de Blaise Zabini, de Théodore Nott, de Daphnée Greengrass, de Sabriana Avery et de Sevina.

\- Londubat, tu crois vraiment faire le poids face à nous ? Ricana Draco

\- Ça suffit, Malfoy ! Expelliarmus

\- Raté, Potter ! Ria Blaise

\- Rictusempra

\- Faut faire mieux que ça poil de carotte ! Se moqua Draco

\- Ils sont vraiment mauvais hein ?

\- Oui Théo, s'en est presque triste. Ria Sab

\- Obscuro. Lança Sevina

Et un bandeau noir se plaça sur les yeux des quatre Gryffondors. Des pas se firent entendre et lorsqu'ils les enlevèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir vide et au bout de celui-ci, se trouvait Rogue le regard mauvais.

\- Pfff, il faut toujours qu'il débarque au mauvais moment celui-là ! Râla Sevina en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards.

\- Oui, je m'apprêtais à lancer un dentesaugmento sur Granger. Ajouta Draco

\- Et moi un furonculos sur Londubat. Compléta Blaise

\- Un tarentallegra sur Potter. Poursuivit Sabriana

\- Orchideus sur Weasley. Dit à son tour Daphnée

\- Crache-limace sur Potter. Termina Théo

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les Gryffondors se seraient retrouvés dans un sale état. Mais la présence de Rogue dans le couloir les avait forcés à prendre la fuite.

\- Ordicheus ? Demanda Théo étonné à Daphnée

\- Ça fait pousser des orchidées. Sur quelqu'un, le résultat est assez... intéressant. Répondit celle-ci avec un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Ha ça l'air marrant en effet ! Faut que j'essaie la prochaine fois ! S'exclama Draco

Ils finirent leur repas tout en rigolant et en s'échangeant des bons plans de vengeance que chacun avait déjà testés, non sans sentir les regards furieux que quatre Gryffondors leurs lançaient.

 **XXX**

Les 4èmes années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards sortaient de leur premier cours du jeudi, la métamorphose avec McGo. Les verts et argents ayant sortilège commencèrent à quitter la cour de métamorphose mais dans un couloir, un groupe de Gryffondor se trouvait dans leur chemin.

\- Tu gênes tête de fœtus. Lâcha Sevina au balafré portant des lunettes

\- Tête de fœtus ? Demande Draco. Ça lui va bien !

\- Dans tes rêves, il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça ! Trouve lui un autre surnom à toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que si je gueule tête de fœtus dans un couloir, il saura directement que c'est moi.

\- Euh vous êtes au courant que je suis là ? Intervint Potter

\- Bon, écoute, voilà ce que je te propose ! T'as deux possibilités, soit tu reste là et je t'éclate un testicule, celui que tu veux, le gauche ou le droit, soit tu te barres et tu vas pointer ta tronche de macaque devant quelqu'un d'autre. Vu ?

Il lui lança un regard assassin ainsi que Granger et Weasley et partirent tout les trois en silence.

\- Non mais sérieusement, ils sont stupides chez les Gryffons ! Le choixpeau à oublier de préciser un truc dans sa chanson. Les courageux sans cervelle iront à Gryffondor. Ria Draco

 **XXX**

Dans le couloir menant au cours de potion, des élèves de deux maisons, qui sortaient de leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ne cessaient de se bousculer. Les élèves de Gryffondors et de Serpentards attendaient le début de leur cours de potion avec lequel ils terminaient leur journée. Les verts et argents en profitaient pour montrer leur mépris et se moquer de leurs homologues rouges et or.

\- On va encore se marrer aujourd'hui ! Les Gryffondors sont incapables de supporter une après-midi avec 3h de potion ! Ria Blaise

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir en bousculant Potter et sa bande une fois de plus.

\- Allez vous acheter des lunettes bande de bigleux ! Leur cria Potter

\- Pour nous retrouver avec ta tronche ? Non merci. Rétorqua Blaise

\- Et puis, vous avez beau être aussi inutile qu'un fantôme, vous n'êtes pas transparents. Vous gênez toujours au milieu des couloirs. Ajouta Sevina

\- Toi, tu ferais bien de faire attention, sinon Harry va te mettre la pâtée dans le tournoi ! Répondit Ron

\- Ouh j'ai peur. C'est vrai que c'est une terrible menace ! Comment il avance avec son œuf ?

Potter blêmit, tenta de bredouiller quelque chose et Sevina ria.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'est pas à la hauteur ! Il n'est même pas fichu de décrypter l'œuf ! Et tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que t'as pas encore été nourri. Dit Sevina à Ron Weasley

À ce moment-là, la porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit sous le regard froid et impassible du maitre des potions. Les Serpentards y entrèrent sans attendre en lançant des regards vainqueurs et moqueurs aux Gryffondors.

\- Aujourd'hui page 129. Vous avez 2h30, quant à la dernière demi-heure, elle sera utilisée pour une interrogation sur cette potion. Vous allez avoir besoin de certains ingrédients supplémentaire, tel que de la cervelle de macaque, tout se trouve dans l'armoire au fond de la classe. Pas de bousculade ! Allez-y, vous pouvez commencer.

Toute la classe se mit en mouvement comme une fourmilière mais toujours en silence. Ils allumèrent leur chaudron, trouvèrent la bonne page, certains allèrent déjà chercher les ingrédients manquants, d'autres attendraient le moment d'ajout et se lancèrent dans la confection de la potion. La première heure se passa plutôt bien et sans encombre. Quand Potter s'exclama.

\- Plus personne ne bouge ! J'ai perdu ma cervelle.

\- Ça on le sait, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je t'ai dis en plus ce matin que tu avais une tronche de macaque. La vie est bien faite non ? Se moqua Sevina à voix basse.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Cessez de faire votre intéressant et concentrez vous sur votre potion. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sevina qui s'appliquait toujours sur sa potion quand la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Trixie au début de la semaine lui revint en mémoire. Et brusquement, il retourna à son bureau sans un mot. Il ne montra rien mais il ne parvenait plus à crier sur Sevina depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé père et que son elfe lui avait appris les derniers ordres qu'elle avait reçues de sa mère...

 **XXX**

La nuit était noire et calme. Tous les habitants du château dormaient paisiblement. Pourtant une silhouette sombre parcourait les couloirs silencieusement, sortit du château discrètement, traversa le parc rapidement, rejoignit la volière, appela un hibou et lui confia une lettre avant de repartir et de refaire le chemin inverse aussi discrètement et silencieusement.


	20. Chapter 20 : Ballon d'anniversaire

**Merci pour les reviews 3**

 **Enfin, j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 20 ! Bon vous l'avez bien à l'heure et tout mais j'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire avant de poster le chapitre 1… et là je viens de poster le 17. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit dans la chapitre 18 (oui, j'ai déjà écrit le début de l'annonce du 18 vu que j'avais déjà posté le 17), j'écris un peu tous les chapitres en même temps. Je remplis leur contenue selon mon inspiration et ensuite, je complète et brode complètement avant de le poster. Je n'ai aucune idée si bcp de gens font ça mais bon ! Moi, ça m'aide à relier certaines choses entre elles et à poster de petites indices et détails par-ci par-là.**

 **Oh lala mais on s'en fout de comment j'écris ! Vous avez vos chapitres en temps voulu donc ça vous est complètement égale.**

 **Oui, je vous laisse lire. J'y mis du temps à le finir mais une fois lancée, je me suis quand même bien marrée !**

 **Allez, bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Ballon d'anniversaire.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves et professeurs prenaient leur petit déjeuné tranquillement, essayant de se réveiller un maximum afin d'affronter le dernier jour de cours de cette semaine de rentrée. Les habituels bruissements d'ailes se firent entendre. C'était l'heure du courrier et des centaines de chouettes envahirent la Grande Salle pour distribuer leur paquet et lettre à leur destinataire.

Une chouette se plaça devant Severus Rogue. Il ne reconnu pas l'écriture. Dubitatif, il saisit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et un ballon en sortit. Il se gonfla tout seul, se plaça au dessus de Severus et se mis à clignoter « Bête de sexe ». L'entièreté de la Grande Salle fut prit d'un fou rire général tandis que Severus essayait de faire disparaitre le ballon. Mais à chaque nouveau sort lancé, le ballon grossit et une nouvelle phrase apparut dessus. On pouvait à présent y lire également « Dragueur au grand cœur » et « Dieu de l'amour »

\- SEVINA !

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en se tenant les côtes, morte de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Elle se calma un peu.

\- Visiblement, c'est un ballon.

\- Ne joue pas les malignes, je sais que tu en es l'auteur ! Répondit froidement le maitre des potions agacé de la situation

\- Mais pourquoi directement moi ? Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait mais je me demande pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé. C'est hilarant !

Et elle éclata de rire. Le regard de Severus alla vers les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Fred, faut trop qu'on fasse un truc du genre !

\- Ouais, à fond ! Ça va cartonner !

Severus Rogue, furieux, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, le ballon toujours flottant au dessus de sa tête.

\- Sevina, tu es folle !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Sab ?

\- Il va d'office savoir que c'est toi et tu vas encore te retrouver en retenue pendant 1 mois.

\- Mais pourquoi est ce que c'est d'office moi la coupable ? C'est vrai, j'avoue...

\- Ha !

\- Que j'aurai bien aimé l'être sur ce coup là, tu as vu sa tête ? Cette idée est géniale !

\- ah...

\- Bon qu'est ce que tu as à faire ha ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Mais non ! Pourquoi ça à l'air de t'étonner ? Tout le monde le déteste à part les Serpentards. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir lui faire une mauvaise farce ! Je suis sûre que ça doit arriver souvent ce genre de truc !

\- Ben pas vraiment...

\- Non tu rigoles ?

\- Non.

\- M'enfin ? Ce sont tous des trouillards ? Demanda Sevina incrédule. Et après, ils nous disent que ce sont les Serpentards qui sont réputés pour ne pas être courageux ?

Sabriana haussa les épaules.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuné et s'en allèrent en histoire de la magie. C'est dingue comment la révolte des gobelins pouvait être aussi peu passionnante. Après un immense effort pour lutter contre le sommeil ou après une bonne heure et demie de sieste réparatrice pour certains, nos Serpentards se séparèrent pour leur options. Pansy et Millicent d'un côté. Et de l'autre, Sab, Blaise, Théo, Draco, Daphnée et Sevina pour leur cours d'arithmencie.

Au croisement d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur le trio de Gryffondors qui sortait d'on ne sait quel cours. Il y avait l'épouvantail de Granger qui suivait également le cours d'arithmencie en compagnie du balafré et de la belette qui, eux, devait avoir du temps libre comme Millicent et Pansy.

\- Attention, alerte aux cons. Lâcha Sevina

\- Encore vous !

\- Et oui Weasley, on étudie au même endroit au cas où tu ne le savais pas... Répliqua Sevina. Ha mais je sais ! Tu grandis trop vite.

\- Hein ? Demande le rouquin sans comprendre

\- Et les garçons qui grandissent trop vite deviennent stupides et paresseux. Acheva Sevina avec un faux air sérieux comme si elle venait de trouver la réponse très logique à un gros problème.

\- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ? S'énerva le brun

\- Oh Potter, tu tombes à pic. Je voulais te demander un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

\- Quoi tu veux l'épouser ? Pouffa Weasley

\- Erk, non j'ai du goût moi au moins, Weasley.

\- Hey, je ne suis pas gay !

\- Oh, tu n'es pas gay ? Vraiment ? Désolé, mec. S'étonna Draco.

\- Donc Potter, pourquoi tu t'obstines à te promener avec cette chose sur ta tête ? Tu as monté un club avec Severus contre les coiffeurs et soins capillaires ? S'interrogea Sevina

\- Le dernier mec à s'être moqué de mes cheveux cherche encore sa tête au fond de son cul. Gronda Potter

\- Ta vie sexuelle ne nous intéresse pas, Potter. Intervint Blaise

\- D'ailleurs, Granger doit aussi en faire partie, non ? Vu le paillasson qui lui sert de cheveux. Se moqua Daphnée

\- Et Weasley, c'est vraiment ta couleur naturelle de cheveux ? Lui demanda Sab rentrant dans la conversation à son tour.

Les trois Gryffondors commençaient à perdre leur sang froid. On pouvait voir leur mâchoire se crisper, leurs poings se serrer et des prises se raffermir sur leur baguette. Encore un petit effort et c'était gagné.

\- Je vous signale qu'Hermione avait une super belle coiffure au bal de Noël ! La défendit Potter

\- Ouais, je sais plus le nombre d'heure ni de potion Lissenplis elle a dû utiliser mais c'était très jolie ! Rajouta Weasley

\- Des heures ? S'étonna Sab

\- Il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Répliqua fièrement Granger

\- Et bien, tu vas devoir frôler la mort, ma chérie. Déclara Sevina.

S'en était trop pour les lions qui sortirent tout les trois leur baguette.

\- Rangez ça, inutile qu'on vous batte encore. Annonça Draco

\- Vous ne nous avez pas battu, vous avez triché ! En un combat loyal, on vous aurez battu. Protesta Potter

\- Ça ne nous encourage pas à nous battre à la loyal... Commenta Blaise

\- Et figurez-vous qu'Hermione s'en fout de se qu'on pense d'elle ! Elle préfère juste étudier que passer des heures à se faire belle. Elle s'en fout de ressembler à rien !

Là, nos Serpentards étaient en plein dilemme. Rire de la tête de Granger qui s'était défaite et qui maintenant était entre rage et pleure ou se moquer de Weasley connu pour son manque de tact plus qu'évident ? Potter quant à lui ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- Les cons, ça osent tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnait. Ria Sevina avec les autres en regardant la scène avant de partir à leur cours d'arithmencie.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans leur classe tout en commentant la joie que leur avait donnée Weasley en faisant cette énorme bourde.

\- Vous avez vu la tête à Granger ? Leur demanda Draco

\- Ouais hilarant ! Ria Blaise

\- Ce mec a fait ma journée ! Ria aussi Théo qui ouvrait enfin la bouche.

Ils durent cependant s'arrêter là, le professeur Vector était arrivée et commençait son cours tandis que Granger s'installait à sa place devant habituelle. Elle faisait bonne figure, par fierté. Mais ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas bien. Ce qui eut comme résultat de faire croitre la joie des Serpentards, qui durent retenir des pouffements de rire mais qui ne purent empêcher leur sourire vainqueur et narquois (sourire Serpentard quoi) de faire leur apparition.

 **XXX**

\- Oh j'ai faim…

\- Tu as toujours faim, Blaise.

\- Mais Sab, c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est parce que...

\- Si tu me ressors ton sang italien, je t'expédie tout droit chez les vampires !

\- Euh... Non, non, j'allais te dire que j'avais juste hâte de voir nos ptits gryffons. Ils nous ont tellement fait rire ! Tenta-t-il de bredouiller

\- Bien essayé, Blaise...

\- Oh la la...

\- Quoi Sévi ? Demanda Sab

Mais Sevina se concentrait pour ne pas exploser de rire en plein milieu de la grande salle. Une fois qu'ils furent installés à leur table, elle étouffait son fou rire dans sa robe.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a tout à coup ? Demanda Théo

\- Je sais pas. Répondit Draco

Ils se regardèrent tous. Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Sevina était très étrange. Ils ne savaient jamais ce qu'elle avait en tête et ils ne parvenaient jamais à prévoir ses réactions qui étaient par moments très surprenantes comme à cet instant-là. Puis, elle sembla enfin se calmer.

\- Sévi, ça va ? Demanda Sab

\- Je viens à peine de m'en rappeler.

\- De quoi ? Demanda à son tour Draco

\- Mais comment on a fait pour oublier ça ? Répondit Sévi

\- Oublier quoi ? La questionna Blaise

\- J'en suis même à regretter de ne pas l'avoir aujourd'hui !

\- Mais regretter quoi ? Demanda Draco

\- Non mais sérieusement, un truc pareil...

\- Mais Sévi, tu parles de quoi ? Commença Sab à perdre patience.

\- Pourquoi elle ne nous répond pas ? Demanda Daphnée

\- Parce qu'elle ne nous entend pas... Expliqua Théo

\- Oh tiens vous tombez bien ! S'écria soudainement Sevina en voyant des 6èmes années approcher.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle n'est jamais aussi surexcitée d'habitude. S'étonna Théo

\- Hello. Leur lança un 6ème, le plus grand des deux.

\- Coucou ! S'exclamèrent Pansy et Millicent qui venaient d'arriver et qui s'installèrent avec leur amis.

\- Vous avez potion aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lucian, le deuxième 6ème

\- Non. Se lamenta Sevina

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Murmura Sab qui semblait comprendre.

\- Oh vous avez manquez quelque chose !

\- Je sais ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir potion aujourd'hui ! Continua de pleurnicher Sevina

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait avec les cours de potions ? Puis, les yeux de nos Serpentards, excepté ceux de Pansy et Millie, s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils avaient compris.

\- Non ! S'exclama Blaise

\- Tu veux dire qu'il l'a toujours ? S'empressa de savoir Draco.

\- De quoi vous parler ? Demanda Millie qui était complètement perdue.

À ce moment-là, des rires se firent entendre dans toute la Grande Salle. Leur directeur de maison, Severus Rogue, venait de faire son entrée. Et avait l'air de très très très mauvaise humeur. Pire qu'un troll à qui on aurait volé sa masse. Le ballon du petit déjeuné flottait toujours au dessus de sa tête et les 3 messages y étaient toujours lisibles.

\- J'y crois pas ! Il l'avait pendant tout votre cours ? Demanda Daphnée à Lucian

\- Oui, c'était le cours le plus drôle que je n'ai jamais eu ! Ria-t-il

\- C'est pour ça que tu te marrais, Sévi ? La questionna Théo

Mais la concernée était une fois de plus en train d'étouffer un fou rire encore plus violent que le précédent dans sa robe de sorcier.

\- Et c'est reparti pour une tour… Soupira Draco.

Cela prit un certain temps mais Sevina finit par se calmer. Elle devait bien se nourrir un peu !

\- Si j'avais su que cette école était aussi drôle, je serai venu avant ! Déclara Sevina entre deux bouchées.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? Demanda Blaise

\- Parce que. Répondit tout simplement Sevina au tac au tac

Blaise était parmi leur groupe, le seul à ne pas lâcher l'affaire et qui continuait de poser des questions sur le passé de Sevina. Beaucoup trop de choses lui était incomprises et il aimait savoir à qui il avait à faire. Et surtout, il était curieux. Pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas non plus. Mais contrairement à Blaise, ils avaient compris que les informations leurs seraient données au moment voulu. Sevina avait tendance à choisir précisément ce qu'elle leur révélait. Aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles. Elle n'avait pas envie que tous connaissent son passé. Ça changerait quoi ? Elle était là devant eux telle qu'ils la voyaient. Connaitre son passé ne lui donnera pas subitement trois têtes et cinq bras. Et puis honnêtement, elle n'aimait pas penser à son passé. Ce qui est fait est fait et elle préférait se concentrer sur le présent et laisser la porte des sombres moments fermée à clef à tout jamais. Oui, son enfance a été difficile par moment. Mais tout le monde a des périodes plus sombres. Et ce n'est pas pour autant que tous en font l'étalage. Elle a su reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et c'était très bien comme ça. Enfin, une partie de sa vie. Severus avait quand réussi à briser la porte de ses souvenirs douloureux. Mais elle a su le repousser. Ça n'était pas facile mais sa santé mentale était en jeu. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Sevina préférait quand elle maitrisait la situation ou alors qu'elle puisse l'exploiter à son avantage sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'aimait pas les fous rire ! On n'a plus aucun contrôle. On a beau essayé de l'arrêter, il continue.

Ils parvinrent à finir leur déjeuné, toujours sous le regard noir de leur directeur de maison, et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

 **XXX**

Chacun avait ses propres ressentis envers Maugrey Fol Œil. Mais ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : il était flippant et il méritait bien sa réputation.

Draco bien évidemment le méprisait et le traitait de son air supérieur. Soit comme avec tout le monde à son habitude.

Blaise, le croyait réellement fou, il était vraiment dérangé !

Théo, lui voyait plutôt l'aspect pédagogique de leur enseignant. Ok ses méthodes parfois laissaient un peu à désirer mais enfin, ils apprenaient avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait vraiment.

Sabriana était du même avis que Théo en général sauf qu'elle ne cautionnait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ses méthodes.

Pansy, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout mais uniquement parce qu'elle se faisait prendre à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de son Drakinouchet.

Millicent, ben elle était plutôt terrorisée par l'ancien auror. Et pour cause, il a rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban dont son oncle qui y était toujours. Et avoir un ancien auror tel que lui dans une salle remplie de Serpentards, il y avait de quoi être inquiet.

\- Il me fout la chair d'ampoule. S'exprima-t-elle juste avant de rentrer en classe

Et Sevina quant à elle, elle se méfia toujours de Maugrey, on ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait réellement. Mais si elle peut avoir des informations pour mieux s'en sortir au tournoi elle allait pas se gêner.

 **XXX**

\- Théo, tu peux me passer le poulet, s'il te plait? Demanda Sabriana

\- Oui, bien sûr. Voilà. Lui répondit aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Tu veux que je te serve ?

\- Non merci, ça ira. Tu es gentil. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Théo, tu peux me passer le poulet, s'il te plait ? L'imita Blaise d'un ton exaspéré

\- Bon, Blaise, qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? S'énerva Sab

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin des fois !

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin des fois ! Répéta une fois de plus Blaise la voix faussement aigue

\- Tu es ridicule !

\- Tu es ridicule ! Continua Blaise

Sabriana pris une grande respiration tandis que ses poings se serrèrent. Non, elle n'allait pas rentrer dans le jeu extrêmement agaçant de Blaise. L'ignorance était la solution au problème. Elle décida donc de continuer son dîner en feignant l'existence de son ami. Les autres, qui au début étaient silencieux pour suivre la dispute entre leurs deux amis, s'était lassé de la scène et avaient finalement repris le cours de leur conversation. La tournure qu'avait pris celle de Théo, Sevina et Draco ne plût que moyennement à ce dernier. La vie des oiseaux de forêt ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il cessa donc d'écouter, laissant ses deux amis assis côte à côte continuer leur _passionnante_ discussion. Il se tourna alors vers son voisin extrêmement silencieux. C'était tellement rare de la part de Blaise.

\- Mec, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Lui demanda alors Draco

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu joues au perroquet avec Sab.

\- Pour lui montrer à quel point ses remarques sont stupides ! Cracha Blaise en direction de la personne assise en face de lui

\- Ha, c'est moi qui suis stupide maintenant ? Répondit Sab le regard noir.

\- Oui !

Sabriana le fixa le regard toujours noir. Puis aussi surprenant que ce fût, elle explosa de rire sous le regard furieux de Blaise, ébahi de Draco et interrogateur de Sevina dont le verre s'était arrêté dans sa course vers sa bouche.

\- J'y crois pas qu'on se dispute pour un truc aussi idiot ! S'exprima enfin Sabriana après s'être calmer.

\- C'était pas idiot !

\- Mais si Blaise ! Allez, mange, tu iras mieux après.

Mais Blaise continua de la fixer les bras croisés.

\- Oh cesse de râler, tu veux ?

\- Je ne râle pas ! Je m'exprime !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait vraiment être gamin quand il commençait. Mais elle l'adorait. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien ! Et elle ne pouvait jamais être fâché sur lui très longtemps.

\- Oui ben, exprime-toi en mangeant. Et proprement s'il te plait. Ajouta-t-elle connaissant son ami

\- On s'exprime tous de manière différente !

\- Mmmh, le poulet est vraiment tendre et juteux ce soir. Se contenta de dire Sabriana.

Blaise ne réagit cependant pas. Il était furieux à ce point-là ? De résister à l'appel du poulet ? Ha, j'ai parlé trop vite. Blaise mis moins de 5 secondes pour se servir et de dévorer deux cuisses de poulet.

\- Hey, doucement mec. Ne t'étouffe pas ! Dit Draco

\- N'oublie pas de mâcher ! Ajouta Sab

\- Fais attention, tu en mets partout ! S'exclama Daphnée dont les manières à table de Blaise exaspéraient toujours.

\- Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas avoir manger depuis des jours ! Rigola Sevina

\- Laissez-le, les gars. Il a dû rester devant ce poulet 5 bonnes minutes sans y toucher. Imaginez l'exploit. Ça a dû être une terrible épreuve pour lui. Déclara finalement Théo

\- Merci, enfin un qui me comprend. Répondit Blaise la bouche pleine provoquant une tête de dégout chez Daphnée.

Et ils reprirent tous le cours de leur repas dans la joie et bonne humeur. Excepté…

\- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais, m'assoir à côté de ces deux-là ! S'indigna Daphnée

Elle parlait bien évidement de Crabbe et de Goyle dont les bonnes manières à tables étaient plus que déplorables. Ce qui offusquait Daphnée Greengrass au plus au point. Elle était connue de tous pour être la bonne éducation incarnée. Étant issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, rien d'étonnant me direz-vous. S'en était même tout à fait normal. Cependant, tandis que les femmes de la haute société étaient froides, austères et hautaines, Daphnée était tout le contraire. Elle était marrante et souriante. Elle était aussi perfectionniste, ce qui lui simplifiait ou complexifiait (selon le point de vue) la tâche. Pour elle, l'élégance et la grâce étaient, en fait, une seconde nature. On ne pouvait pas en dire de même de sa jeune sœur Astoria mais c'était une autre histoire. Non, Daphnée pouvait paraitre superficielle, porter un masque et jouer un rôle en permanence. Alors que lorsqu'on la connaissait, elle s'avérait être une des personnes le plus naturelle qu'on puisse trouver chez les Serpentards. Et une très bonne fêtarde aussi ! Une agréable découverte. Mais parfois, son amour pour les bonnes manières l'empêchait de prendre part à certains jeux de ses amis ou alors la condamnait à choisir entre Blaise essayant de manger le plus de cuisse de poulet en 1 minutes ou entre Crabbe et Goyle qui, eux, semblaient essayer de manger en mettant plus de nourriture sur leurs robes que dans leurs bouches.

\- Concentre-toi sur Pansy. Concentre-toi sur Pansy. Pensa-t-elle en prenant une grande respiration.

Assise juste en face d'elle, Pansy Parkinson discutait avec Millicent tout en se collant le plus que possible à son Drakinouchet assis de l'autre côté. Pansy était aussi coquette de Daphnée et elle adorait les ragots. Elle s'entendait, de ce fait, plutôt bien avec elle même si elle ne partageait pas toujours le même style. Quand elle préférait quelque chose d'élégant dans les couleurs poudrées, Pansy penchait plutôt pour des choses plus osés à la limite vulgaire de couleur pétantes.

\- J'aime bien son nouveau rouge à lèvres. Faut que je pense à lui demander les références. Pensa-t-elle.

Draco souriait. Il avait vu la tête de Daphnée et il savait à quel point elle avait horreur qu'on se tienne mal. Enfin, surtout à table, le reste, même si elle n'irait jamais s'avachir sur un canapé ou s'assoir par terre devant la cheminée, ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ses amis étaient tous comme ils étaient. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Leurs mères étaient de très bonnes amies et Daphnée elle-même s'entendait particulièrement bien avec celle de Draco. Toute deux partageait les mêmes goûts vestimentaires et de décoration. Un jour, il y a quelques années de cela, il avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents. Ils ne comptaient pas lui imposer un mariage, tant que leur future belle fille était du milieu. Mais ils espéraient que ce soit Daphnée. Draco les avait interrompus en leur disant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Interruption qui lui valut une correction d'ailleurs. On n'espionne pas ses parents, oh ! Il s'entendait bien avec Daphnée, là n'était pas le problème. Elle était belle, intelligente, marrante et ferait une épouse rêvée. Mais elle n'était pas pour lui. Il la voyait d'ailleurs bien avec Théo. Ils étaient un peu du même genre. Et puis, par Salazar, fallait-il absolument que chaque membre de la famille Malfoy soit blond ?

Il fût sorti de ses pensées par une rire complètement hystérique qui s'était accroché à son bras. Pansy avait quand même un rire très énervant. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne le regardait pas (bon ça, il s'en foutait), mais elle s'accrochait à son bras comme s'il lui appartenait, que s'était sa bouée de sauvetage et qu'ils étaient des romantiques amoureux qui ne se lâchait jamais. Non mais oh ! Et puis quoi encore ? Heureusement que ses parents, ayant vu Pansy grandir, l'avaient vite rayé de leur liste de potentielle belle fille rêvée. Il en remercia Salazar et continua son dîner.

Les repas dans la Grande Salle avaient toujours été des moments de joies et de bonne humeur. Mais aussi lieux de tous les potins et celui du jour, au grand dam de tous, était absent. En effet, ce soir, il n'y eut aucun fou rire général. Le professeur Rogue ne fit aucune irruption.

 **XXX**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards ce soir-là, il valait mieux éviter le coin gauche près des colonnes de l'entrée. Blaise s'y trouvait avec une élève de 5ème année qui n'était pas une des amies de Daphnée, heureusement ! Pourquoi était-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Car l'élève en question était la toute nouvelle ex-copine de Blaise et que la discussion paraissait plutôt houleuse.

\- En même temps, vu comment il l'a largué, ce n'est pas étonnant. Marmonna Sabriana depuis son fauteuil.

\- Oh s'il te plait, on sait tous que Blaise n'est pas le plus doué pour rompre. Mais il est comme ça. Lui répondit Draco

\- Et s'il te plait, ne recommence pas une scène comme au dîner. La supplia Daphnée

\- Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un lui explique qu'il y a des choses à ne pas faire ou dire aux filles !

\- Il apprendra ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Draco

\- Chut, j'aimerai bien écouter ce qu'ils se disent. Intervint soudainement Théo.

Mais ils étaient loin et le bruit ambiant n'arrangeait rien. Puis tout à coup, Blaise sortit d'entre les colonnes qui bordait le couloir de l'entrée en vociférant :

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en fous...

\- T'es qu'un sale con ! Répliqua une tête brune qui apparut à son tour

\- Il est vrai que sortir avec toi ne fut pas une marque d'intelligence.

La 5ème année, folle de rage hurla, le traita de tous les noms avant de monter dans son dortoir telle une furie, bousculant des 2èmes années qui s'amusaient à faire un château de cartes explosives qui leur explosèrent à la figure.

Blaise alla rejoindre ses amis, le visage fermé. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil libre et resta silencieux. Puis soudain, son visage s'éclaira, il prit une Chocogrenouille de sa poche, l'ouvrit, attrapa la grenouille avant qu'elle ne fasse un bon et mordit dans la tête avant de s'exclamer :

\- Dommage, elle avait une poitrine d'enfer.

Blaise s'était toujours très vite remis de ses ruptures…

\- Blaise… Commença Sab d'un ton de reproche

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

\- Vous ne vous focalisez jamais sur les bonnes choses ! À croire que vous êtes mentalement limité.

\- Les seins sont la preuve que les hommes peuvent se focaliser sur deux choses à la fois !

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai envie de te secouer et de te mettre une claque. Siffla Sabriana

\- Les filles devraient naître avec un mode d'emploi ! Se plaignit Blaise qui ne comprenait décidément jamais les réactions de le gente féminine.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as déjà vu un mec lire un mode d'emploi ? Railla -t-elle

\- Vous n'avez qu'à être moins compliqué ! Oh tu imagines le rêve ? Un monde de simplicité.

\- Chez les hommes, c'est génétique. Ils sont incapables de se rendre compte que leurs rêves sont stupides. Finit-elle par rire.

 **XXX**

La nuit était bien entamée. L'heure du réveil était encore bien loin. Pourtant Sevina s'était réveillée. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Elle tendit l'oreille mais le silence était total. Ça y est, elle devenait parano. De nature prudente, elle passa la tête dans l'ouverture de ses rideaux pour observer leur dortoir. Il y faisait tellement noir que d'essayer d'y voir quelque chose était complètement stupide. Puis elle crût néanmoins voir une ombre avancer doucement devant son lit. Avait-elle rêvé ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la savoir. Lentement et silencieusement, elle se saisit de sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre.

\- Grmmmpf

C'était l'ombre ou bien les marmonnements habituels de Millicent pendant son sommeil ? Non, c'était l'ombre. Elle se déplaçait lentement. Il faisait sombre mais une fois ses yeux acclimatés à la pénombre, les fausses étoiles du plafond qu'elle avait installée avec Sabriana pour leur cours d'astronomie apportaient un peu de lumière et Sevina avait une vue perçante. Elle parvint à suivre l'ombre du regard. Elle partit vers la salle commune, un autre grommèlement lointain se fit entendre puis elle revint dans la pièce.

\- Où est-elle ? Prononça clairement l'ombre cette fois-ci. J'y suis presque.

Un bruit sourd de malle qu'on cogne se fit entendre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, une lumière provenant du lit de Sabriana éclaira faiblement la pièce et dévoila l'identité du visiteur indésiré.

* * *

 **Oh mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Oo**

 **Et qui se cache derrière le ballon ? Enfin, qui vous dis qu'on va avoir la réponse ? xD**

 **Sinon, on découvre un peu plus Daphnée Greengrass qui a toujours été très discrète jusqu'à présent.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Mais qu'est-ce que?

**Me revoilà ! Désolé, toujours en vacances. J'essaie d'avancer mes chapitres comme je peux mais j'ai moins de temps donc pour les prochains, ça risque de ne plus être tout à fait un par semaine vu que je n'ai plus vraiment de chapitres finis d'avance.**

 **Sinon, voilà le 21, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

La lumière de la baguette de Sabriana éclaira faiblement la pièce et elles purent distinguer plus clairement la silhouette du visiteur.

\- Daphnée ? S'exclama Sabriana surprise

\- J'y suis presque...

\- Oh j'y crois pas, elle est somnambule ? S'étonna Sevina

\- Il faut la ramener dans son lit. Déclara Sabriana à voix basse

\- Attend, je vais lui balancer un sort avant, pour nous avoir réveiller ! Pesta Sevina

\- Non surtout pas ! L'arrêta son amie

\- Pourquoi pas ? Parce que, ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec Sevina. Intervint Pansy la voix encore endormie

\- Ouh, prévenez la Gazette du Sorcier, un événement historique vient de se produire ! Railla Sevina

\- Oh ça va ! Mais je déteste qu'on me réveille. Grommela Pansy son masque de nuit relevé sur son front.

\- Il ne faut jamais réveiller quelqu'un en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Il faut la recoucher tout simplement. Expliqua Sabriana en se levant

\- Oh d'accord si tu y tiens mais dépêche-toi. Finit par lâcher Pansy en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

\- J'y suis presque… Continua de marmonner Daphnée

\- Oui, tu y es presque. Regarde, ton lit est juste là. La conduisis Sab.

Sabriana parvint à la recoucher et elle se calma aussitôt. Elle cessa de marmonner et continua paisiblement sa nuit. Sabriana retourna à son tour dans son lit et elles purent toutes finir leur nuit. Il était dans les environs de 3h du matin, elles allaient avoir de sales têtes le lendemain. Excepté Millicent qui dormait toujours comme un loir et Lily et Tracey qui étaient protégées par leur rideau.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde dormait encore paisiblement. C'était samedi et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se lever tôt. D'autant plus que les filles de Serpentards avaient été réveillée en pleine nuit par la crise de somnambulisme de Daphnée. Cependant, Sevina se trouvait bien loin de son lit à une heure plutôt matinale. Enfin matinale, 7h, ça allait non ? Ses amis n'étaient pas tous de son avis mais comme elle se levait seule sans réveiller personne, ça leur était bien égale.

Depuis que ses retenues étaient finies, elle avait repris ses excursions matinales du château. Il lui arrivait encore trop souvent à son goût de se perdre. En même temps, on lui avait signalé que certaines pièces bougeaient ce qui ne l'avait pas du tout rassurée. Comment étaient-ils censés s'y retrouver si tout changeait constamment ? En plus, on lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas moins de 142 escaliers de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et qui aimaient, eux aussi, bouger à leur guise. Mais elle aimait bien ses petits moments de tranquillité. En effet, à cette heure-ci, les couloirs étaient déserts hormis les fantômes qui traversaient une porte, se promenaient, lui passaient au travers laissant une sensation de froid chez leur victime avant de disparaître dans un mur. Elle entendit également Peeves dans un couloir voisin qui criait des monstruosités à tue-tête avant d'en faire une chanson d'une voix vraiment agaçante. Comme il était hors de question de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'esprit frappeur, elle décida d'aller dans la direction opposée.

Après un certain temps, Sevina avait traversé un nombre incalculable de couloirs et était tombé sur des pièces plus bizarre les unes que les autres. Une pièce toute ronde avec un vase posé en son centre et rien d'autre, une autre entièrement remplie de miroir, une autre encore où des armures étaient en train de se battre. Elle avait aussi trouvé des placards, des salles de classes vides et autres. Désormais, elle se trouvait… elle se trouvait… elle se trouvait quelque part dans le château ! Elle n'était pas réellement perdue, elle savait retrouver son chemin seulement, elle avait dû emprunter un tel nombre de couloir petits, larges, tordus et d'escalier, étroits, en colimaçons, mouvants, qu'elle avait du mal à se localiser dans le château. Elle était parfaitement incapable de dire dans quelle aile et à quel étage elle se trouvait. Mais elle avait parcouru un long chemin pour arriver là. Elle avait même failli finir écrabouiller 3 étages plus bas dû à une marche escamotable qu'elle avait aperçut à la dernière minute. Ce qui la rendait encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Ha oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Au moment où nous parlons, Sevina était en train de marcher dans des longs couloirs perdus au milieu de nulle part au centre du château, d'un pas décidé, rapide et au visage légèrement contrarié. Car ce couloir, elle l'avait emprunté à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'était retrouvée devant une unique porte qu'elle s'était empressé d'essayer d'ouvrir. Elle était si curieuse de voir ce qui se cachait dans un endroit pareil. Mais vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ! La porte avait tout simplement refusé de s'ouvrir car il était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle et que Sevina ne lui avait pas demander gentiment ! Une porte ! Une simple porte ! Elle s'était fait engueuler par une stupide porte ! Oui, le fait que ce soit une porte l'avait marqué. Elle savait que certaines étaient fermées ou bien disparaissaient. Mais pas qu'elles vous fassent de remarque ! Elle rebroussait donc chemin en direction de sa salle commune. Tout ça pour rien ! Enfin, les armures l'avaient invité à leur prochain tournoi le week-end suivant, c'était déjà ça.

 **XXX**

\- Hey les filles, vous en tirez une sale tête ! S'exclama Draco tandis que trois des Serpentardes descendaient de leur dortoir.

Pansy, Sabriana et Sevina (qui les avait attendu devant la cheminée) leur lancèrent un regard noir. Mais cependant, celui de Sevina n'était pas tout à fait pour les événements de la nuit. Elle était toujours contrariée de son exploration qui ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu. En même temps, c'était à prévoir étant donné que le château semblait être pourvu d'une volonté propre. Il pouvait être donc un peu de mauvais humeur comme tout le monde ! Sevina fixa le vide quelque secondes en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de penser. Le château habité par une volonté qui lui était propre ? Bah pourquoi pas, vraiment plus rien ne l'étonnait. Elle sortit de ses pensées tandis que Sabriana et Pansy étaient en train de raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Avec son aventure matinale, Sevina en avait oublié la crise de Daphnée. Et comment avait-elle pu ? Elle se souvint parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien montré mais au fond d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait vu la silhouette et entendu ses murmures, son sang s'était glacé. Elle avait senti la peur l'envahir immédiatement et s'était retenue de peu de lancer un sort de défense. Mais heureusement, elle avait attendu et lorsqu'elles avaient découvert qu'il s'agissait simplement de Daphnée (qui allait passer une très mauvaise journée, Pansy et Sevina allait en prendre soin), toutes ses craintes et la pression s'envolèrent. Elle avait été tellement soulagée en voyant que se n'était pas les démons de son passé qui revenait pour elle. Car peu importe où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait, ils revenaient toujours. Bref, ce fût quelques minutes de grosse frayeur pour qu'au final Daphnée gagne le droit de subir la colère de ses camarades de dortoir. Excepté Millicent qui suivit la conversation sans rien n'y comprendre.

\- M'enfin, personne n'est venu dans notre dortoir ! On l'aurait vu !

\- Mais Millie, justement on l'a vu ! C'était Daphnée. Lui répondit, agacée, Sabriana le plus calmement qu'elle pouvait.

\- Cette conversation est vraiment très perturbante pour moi. Déclara simplement Millicent qui était perdue

\- Le petit déjeuner est perturbant pour toi. Remarqua Pansy

\- Parfois c'est sucré et parfois c'est salé. Par exemple, si j'ai des œufs pour le diner ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils soupirèrent. Les filles, parce qu'elles n'avaient ni le courage ni la patience ce matin-là pour avoir une conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête avec Millicent, et les garçons parce qu'elle distrayait les filles et qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Daphnée.

\- Ben je vous l'ai dit. Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. On la simplement recouché. Leur répondit Sabriana exaspéré

\- Mais elle n'a rien fait ou dit de… comment dire… compromettant ?

\- Non Blaise. Soupira Sabriana

Les garçons se regardèrent avec un vilain sourire de coin qu'ils avaient quand ils prévoyaient quelque chose. Pansy et Sevina captèrent leur échange et, aussi exceptionnel que ce fût, la même idée leur vint à l'esprit.

\- Bon on va manger ? J'ai faim. Demanda Sabriana qui n'avait pas vu ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Oui bien sûr, allons-y. Répondit Théo.

Et il sortit à sa suite de la salle commune, dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, accompagné de Millicent tandis que Blaise, Draco, Pansy et Sevina les suivirent mais en retrait tout en discutant à voix basse.

\- Non mais je rêve ou vous êtes d'accord toute les deux et voulez faire quelque chose ensemble ? S'étonna Blaise qui fût surpris de voir Pansy et Sevina prendre part à la même conversation sans s'arracher la tête.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'empressa de répondre Pansy. Il se trouve juste qu'on veut la même chose. Et puis, si elle a eu la même idée que moi, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle a enfin remarqué que je suis meilleure qu'elle et qu'elle s'inspire de moi !

Sevina leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy était irrécupérable.

\- Bref, profitons de ce moment de… euh d'entente cordiale, repris Draco ne sachant pas réellement comment qualifier ce qui se passait en ce moment entre les deux sorcières rivales, pour mettre notre plan en marche. Tout le monde à bien compris ?

\- Oui. Répondirent les trois autres tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la Grande Salle.

Sabriana, Théo et Millicent, qui les avaient devancés de quelques minutes, étaient en train de s'assoir avec Daphnée qui était descendue avant eux et qui leur avait gardé des places.

\- Salut Daphnée ! Lança joyeusement Blaise qui était arrivé à son tour et qui s'installa ainsi que Draco, Pansy et Sevina.

\- Salut. Se contenta de répondre lentement Daphnée tandis qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

En effet, Blaise et Draco abordaient tout les deux un immense sourire satisfait tandis que Pansy et Sevina avaient l'air d'avoir passé une longue nuit. Daphnée fronça les sourcils. Mais que se passait-il avec ses quatre-là ?

\- Euh, j'ai loupé quelque chose entre vous quatre ? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant un par un, l'air suspicieuse.

Surpris par l'insinuation de Daphnée, ils se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer tous les quatre :

\- Quoi?

Certains d'un air choqué, d'autre dégouté.

\- Non mais tu es folle ! S'étonna Draco. Quoiqu'après cette nuit…

\- Hein ? Lâcha Daphnée sous les regards interrogateurs de Pansy et de Sevina

\- Ah oui ça pour une surprise ! C'était une surprise ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ça, Daphnée. Compléta Blaise en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Daphnée questionna ses deux amies du regard qui haussèrent les épaules. Mais de quoi leur parlaient-ils ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Demanda Draco

\- Mais me souvenir de quoi ?

\- Oh pauvre ! En tout cas, je chérirais ces souvenirs jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

\- C'est gravé dans nos mémoires. Déclara Blaise

\- Mais vous allez me dire de quoi vous parlez ? S'énerva Daphnée

\- Ben en plein milieu de la nuit, tu t'es pointée dans notre dortoir et tu as commencé une danse pas désagréable à regarder ! Expliqua Draco

\- C'était très sexy même ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. Lui dit Blaise

\- Qu… Quoi ? Bégaya Daphnée horrifiée

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers ses camarades de chambres. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

\- C'était ça ! Murmura Sevina pour elle-même mais tous l'entendirent.

\- Quoi qui quoi ? Demanda Daphnée la voix tremblante.

\- Ben tu t'es levée cette nuit. Tu marmonnais dans le noir puis tu es sortie du dortoir. Tu es revenue un peu plus tard. Je pensais que tu étais allé dans la salle commune mais visiblement tu as été t'amuser ailleurs. Répondit Sevina

\- Mais… mais… Je ne me suis pas levée !

\- Oh que si ! Tu nous as réveillées et crois moi, tu as de la chance que Sabriana nous ai interdit de te balancer tous les sorts qui nous passaient par la tête. Répondit Pansy de très mauvaise humeur.

Daphnée était au bord de la panique. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Jamais elle ne se serait livrée à un tel spectacle ! Elle regarda alors Sabriana qui mangeait rageusement son porridge, les yeux fatigués, signe qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. De plus, elle n'avait pas adressé la moindre parole ni regard à Daphnée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Ce fut cette observation qui finit de convaincre Daphnée. Là, elle commença à paniquer. Ses amis la virent changer de couleur aussi vite que le ciel anglais. Son visage passa du rouge vif au blanc si pâle qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un fantôme. Quelle honte ! Elle n'y croyait pas ! Qu'allait dire ses parents ? Elle ne pouvait pas se rabaisser au point d'Astoria qui n'avait aucune tenue ! Elle n'était pas du genre coincé contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire mais il y avait seulement certaines choses qu'elle aimait garder privé et partager seulement avec certaines personnes. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes de honte, de panique et de déception d'elle-même quand Théo se décida à intervenir.

\- Daphnée ?

Mais celle-ci resta silencieuse

\- Daphnée, il te raconte n'importe quoi, tu n'es jamais venue dans notre dortoir. Déclara Théo

Lentement, Daphnée tourna la tête vers Théo.

\- Je n'ai pas… ? Bredouilla-t-elle à voix basse

\- Non. Ils t'ont juste fait une blague. La rassura Théo avec un sourire

Daphnée se retourna vers ses quatre « amis ». Draco et Blaise lui adressèrent un sourire timide qui était mi- moqueur mi- soucieux de ce qui allait leur arriver. Tandis que Pansy et Sevina les fixaient le regard noir.

\- On t'a bien eu non ? Ria Blaise

\- Aller, c'était pour rire. Ajouta Draco

Mais tout les deux froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les regards noirs que leur adressaient Pansy et Sevina.

\- Vous avez raison. S'exclama Daphnée joyeusement. C'était une bonne blague, je vous ai vraiment cru ! Ria Daphnée

\- Oui, d'ailleurs Blaise aurait bien voulu que ce soit vrai ! Se moqua Draco

\- Hey ! Il n'y a pas de mal à ça non ? Répliqua Blaise en lança un clin d'œil coquin à Daphnée qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était une bonne blague. Continua Daphnée. Mais cependant, il manque une toute petite chose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Draco

\- Ça !

Et le contenue de plat de porridge se répandit sur Draco et Blaise sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Voilà, maintenant, c'est hilarant. Ria Daphnée qui fût vite suivit de Pansy et de Sevina.

\- Bien fait. Leur adressa Pansy

\- Bien joué Daphnée ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas apprécié non plus s'ils m'avaient fait le coup ! Dit Sevina

Draco et Blaise hésitait entre rire et admirer Daphnée qu'ils appréciaient toujours énormément ou bien fulminer contre Pansy et Sevina qui c'était joués d'eux pour obtenir leur vengeance tout en s'arrangeant pour faire croire qu'elles ne faisaient pas parties du complot.

\- Depuis quand vous deux êtes amies ? S'étonna Daphnée

\- On ne l'est pas ! S'empressèrent de répondre les deux concernées.

\- Disons que parfois solidarité féminine et intérêt passent devant. Se contenta de répondre Pansy

\- Hunh hunh. Dit Daphnée pas vraiment convaincue avant de voir que en effet, les deux se lançaient toujours des regards noirs. La trêve n'avait semblé durer que le temps de la blague des deux serpents.

Mais lorsqu'elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, elle se demanda brusquement si les deux rivales ne méritaient pas également un peu de porridge dans la tronche…

\- Mais dis-moi Sevi, comment m'as-tu vu me promener si je ne suis jamais allé voir les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

\- Parce que tu t'es vraiment promené. Ça, ça n'était pas une blague.

\- C'est vrai. Intervint Sabriana ouvrant enfin la bouche.

Elles lui résumèrent les événements de la nuit. Daphnée était de plus en plus perplexe. Et en plus de cela, elle ne savait plus que croire. Est-ce que cela faisait-il toujours partie de la blague ? Puis Théo vint éclairer son esprit en confirmant les dires de Sabriana.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu étais dans notre dortoir ? Demanda Daphnée avec de grands yeux effarés

\- Mais non. Dit-il précipitamment un peu gêné. Elles nous ont tous raconté avant de venir ici.

Daphnée le crut immédiatement. Théo n'était pas genre à prendre part à ce genre de blague. Il lui raconta également les sourires mauvais de Blaise et Draco signe qu'ils avaient décidés de profiter de la situation. Les deux concernés furent anormalement silencieux en mangeant leur petit déjeuné tandis que Daphnée leur jeta un regard noir. Puis elle revint à ce qui la perturbait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! C'est bizarre, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'être somnambule !

\- C'est vrai, ça fait 4 ans qu'on est dans le même dortoir et c'est la première fois. Confirma Sabriana

\- Tu rêvais de quoi ? La questionna Théo

\- Je sais plus.

\- Peut-être quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ou quoi. Suggéra Sabriana

Daphnée ne comprenait vraiment pas.

\- Vous ne me faite pas une blague hein ?

Mais un simple regard de Théodore Nott lui rappela que non. Puis elle se souvint d'un détail qui l'avait perturbé ce matin-là au réveil et qu'elle avait oublié. Peut être y avait-il un lien ?

\- Dis Sevi, je me suis juste promenée cette nuit ? La questionna Daphnée

\- Oui en marmonnant. Un moment j'ai cru que c'était simplement Millie.

\- En marmonnant ?

\- Oui, on comprenait rien à part à la fin où tu disais clairement j'y suis presque.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! J'étais possédé ou quoi ?

\- Ha c'est une explication qu'on n'avait pas envisagée. Déclara Sabriana.

\- C'est ralant je ne me souviens vraiment pas de quoi je rêvais.

\- Mais je me demande quand même comment tu ne t'es pas réveillée. Se questionna Sevina

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Daphnée exaspérée

\- Ben nous rien. A part allumer après que tu te sois cognée et…

\- Après m'être cognée ? La coupa Daphnée

\- Oui tu as dû te prendre une malle je crois. Lui répondît simplement Sevina

\- C'était donc bien ça. Dit Daphnée dans un murmure.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as mal au pied ?

\- Atroce. Se contenta de répondre Daphnée avec une grimace.

Sevina et Sabriana rièrent doucement avant de continuer leur petit déjeuné. Pansy et Millie discutaient ensemble, Blaise et Draco s'entretenaient à voix basse et semblaient préparer on ne sait quel coup, Théo toujours silencieux, lisait son livre d'arithmencie. Sabriana et Sevina parlait de leur traduction de runes qu'elles comptaient faire dans l'après-midi et Daphnée était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Jamais il ne lui était arrivée un truc pareil. Une sensation nouvelle s'insinua en elle. Une sensation de non contrôle qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout et qu'elle avait combattu à tout prix toute sa vie.

 **XXX**

Severus Rogue apparut dans la Grande Salle seulement au déjeuné. Et au grand malheur des élèves, il n'avait plus le ballon voletant légèrement au dessus de sa tête. Le matin, il ne s'était pas rendu au petit déjeuné car il était toujours présent suivant chacun de ses gestes. Mais il avait disparu dans le courant de la matinée, fort heureusement. Une fois assis, il lança un regard noir aux élèves qui furent déçus de ne plus apercevoir le ballon avant de se servir de bacon et de toasts. A peine son déjeuné entamé, qu'une chouette vient se poser devant lui, un morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte portant le nom de Severus Rogue. Suite à sa mésaventure de la veille, il réfléchit longtemps avant de prendre le parchemin. Il lança par précaution un sortilège destiné à détecter un quelconque sort puis un hululement indigné de la chouette lui indiqua qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on la fasse attendre et qu'en plus on se méfie de sa livraison.

\- Ça va, ça va. S'empressa de grogner le professeur Rogue

Le chouette lui lança un regard noir que Rogue lui rendit sans attendre.

\- Fiche-moi le camp, j'ai rien pour toi ! La renvoya sèchement Rogue.

Le volatile s'envola non sans lancer un cri strident. Les yeux du maître des potions se posa sur le petit bout de parchemin qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main. Le visage toujours neutre, il l'ouvrit et lu l'unique phrase qui y était écrit.

« _J'espère que mon cadeau d'anniversaire t'a plût ;)_ »

En effet, le maitre de potions n'avait même pas fait le lien (stupide qu'il était) mais il avait reçu le ballon le jour de son anniversaire…

Il froissa le parchemin qu'il bourra dans sa poche avant de continuer son déjeuné sans rien montrer.

 **XXX**

Severus Rogue était dans son bureau. Il comptait passer une partie de son après midi à corriger des copies. Mais il avait trop de choses en tête et commença à faire les 100 pas. Chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'époque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit 13 ans auparavant.

Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Sevina occupait ses pensées de plus en plus souvent malgré ses efforts pour l'en expulser. Il réfléchissait donc à sa frangine et a son comportement et leur relation. Il était complétement perdu. Elle l'énervait toujours autant, la tension était toujours présente mais ne parvenait plus à lui crier dessus. Et ça, il ne le comprenait pas.

Elle faisait tout pour le rendre dingue. Avec ses petits sourires niais, son ton faussement enjoué, ses remarques insolentes. Lui qui avait toujours réussi à terroriser ses élèves, ne le parvenait pas avec Sevina. Il semblait sans effet sur elle.

Il l'avait bien sous-estimé. Une fois de plus, il s'interrogea sur son passée. Elle avait un caractère fort et son esprit semblait imperméable à toutes remarques. Elle est bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait bien entendu compris qu'elle s'était moquée de lui pendant ses retenues, qu'elle ne le craignait pas du tout. Ce qui eut comme résultat qu'il aille beaucoup trop loin et qu'il reproduise son propre vécu sur elle.

Aussi exceptionnel que ce fût et surtout extrêmement dur, Severus Rogue admit qu'il s'était royalement planté avec sa frangine.

Il n'aimait pas penser à son enfance et pourtant il y était forcé car sans le vouloir, il avait reproduit sur Sevina le comportement qu'avec eut son père avec lui.

Il avait honte, il se dégoutait. Il haïssait ce monstre ! Et il n'était pas mieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait enduré Sevina. Il était vite parti de la maison familiale. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Pourtant sa haine contre elle avait, elle, grandie d'année en année. Il était en colère et ne lui avait jamais pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais désormais, il était perdu ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Sevina ! Oui il lui en voulait toujours. Mais au point de se comporter de la sorte ?

\- Non.

La réponse lui était venue naturellement. Non, elle n'avait pas mérité cela.

Il était tiraillé entre une multitude de sentiments, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Sa haine envers son père, la solitude et chagrin de son enfance, sa haine envers Sevina, sa haine envers lui-même, du remords sur son comportement, son exaspération envers Sevina qui le provoquait sans cesse, et enfin, un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à qualifier…

 **XXX**

 _Des arbres ! Elle courait parmi eux, ravie de les avoir atteints. Après un petit temps, elle en aperçut un facile à escalader. Elle se issa sans problème dans ses hautes branches et continua sa course en altitude passant d'arbre en arbre. Les cris résonnaient toujours derrière elle mais semblaient s'estomper. Elle était plus rapide. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour voir si on distinguait toujours ses poursuivants. Il lui semblait que non mais les entendait toujours. Puis un rugissement leur parvint. Un long et fort rugissement. Si fort que Sevina du se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, se privant alors d'un atout dans son équilibre précaire. Le rugissement continua et fût suivit d'un immense fracas comme si un arbre venait d'être déraciné et de tomber faisant trembler la terre. Sevina qui ne se tenait plus avec ses mains vacilla dangereusement en haut de son arbre. Vraiment dangereusement._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Autour d'elle, il y avait de long rideaux vert bouteille. Sevina était dans son lit à Poudlard. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se rendormie.

 **XXX**

C'était officiel. Le dimanche faisait partie d'un des jours les plus polaire de l'année. Les élèves étaient tous cloîtrés à l'intérieur bien au chaud dans leur salle commune ou salle d'étude et bibliothèque pour s'occuper ou bien travailler car semaine de rentrée ou pas, les professeurs ne s'étaient pas privés de leur donner une tonne de travail à faire. Et les quelques élèves qui se promenaient dans les couloirs étaient rudement emmitouflés dans leur grosse cape d'hiver et d'épaisse écharpe en laine.

Cependant dans un couloir du deuxième étage, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley jubilaient d'impatience.

\- Ça va être énorme ! S'exclama Fred

\- Hâte de voir sa tête.

\- C'est bien maintenant qu'ils lui ont donné rendez-vous, tu es sur ?

\- Oui t'inquiète pas, j'en suis sur. Confirma George

\- Oh ça va être épique.

\- Vite j'entends du bruit, allons-nous cacher. Il y a une alcôve derrière cette tapisserie. Si on remonte jusqu'à nous, on est mort.

\- On remontera d'office jusqu'à nous. On est les seuls à oser faire ça... Fit remarquer George

\- Allez viens vite. Voilà. Attention... Annonça Fred

 **XXX**

Sevina marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Maudissant Flitwick d'avoir eu cette idée saugrenue. Elle fit dégager des 2èmes années de Poufsouffle qui étaient sur son chemin. Ils servaient vraiment à rien ceux-là...

Même les Gryffondors savaient se rendre utile en étant leurs cibles préférées pour leurs blagues. Elle arriva à l'entrée du couloir où se trouvaient les escaliers qui menait au couloir de la salle de sortilège et sa mauvaise humeur monta d'un cran... Puis en réfléchissant bien, cela pouvait justement l'aider à se changer les idées... Décidée, elle apostropha l'élève qui se trouvait plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Hey Londubat !

Le rouge et or se retourna et trembla légèrement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- La seule question à poser, c'est s'avoir si c'est ton jour de chance. Alors, fumier, c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Répéta le lion tremblotant.

\- Te dire que c'est ton jour de chance. Tu me fais tellement pitié que ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je perde mon temps avec toi.

Le rouge et or resta immobile, stupéfait et surpris.

\- Allez avance ! Tu bloques le passage.

XXX

\- Allez. Viens vite. Voilà. Attention... Annonça Fred

Ils sortirent discrètement la tête de leur cachette pour observer la scène. Ils virent un élève descendre les escaliers mais à peine arrivé à la 3eme marche, il se transforma en toboggan géant. Tandis qu'il dévala la pente, de la glue et pour finir des plumes tombèrent du ciel pour le recouvrir. Il arriva enfin en bas et fut accueillis par un immense jet d'eau ainsi qu'une voix sortie de nulle part.

\- Oh la belle poule mouillée

Tremblotant, il se leva tandis qu'un rire se fit entendre. Les jumeaux Weasley essayèrent de l'étouffer quand ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas le leur qu'on entendait. Ils ressortirent leur tête de leur cachette et virent Sevina entourée d'une bulle protectrice descendre à son tour le toboggan qu'elle avait nettoyé.

\- Mais... Commença George

\- Mais... fit également Fred

\- Qui est ce qui... Bredouilla George surpris

\- Oh merci pour ça. J'ai adoré sa tête et les vôtres aussi. Ria Sevina.

\- Mais qui... s'étonna Fred

\- Oh Neville ! S'écria George en reconnaissant l'ami de son frère.

\- On est désolé !

\- Moi pas. Ria Sevina

Londubat était au bord des larmes et tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Oh ne pleure pas boulette ! Pleurer n'a jamais fait maigrir tu sais ? Lui balança Sevina

\- On est désolé, Neville. Ce n'était pas pour toi. Lui dit Fred

\- Ma chance m'a abandonné aujourd'hui... bredouilla Neville

\- La seule chose qui ne t'abandonnera jamais, c'est ta graisse. Marmonna Sevina pour elle même.

\- Toi, t'es qu'une sale Serpentarde. S'écria Fred.

\- Oh merci ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Mais tu sais il y a aussi quelque chose de merveilleux dans tes yeux ! Déclara soudainement Sevina en fixant Fred

\- Hey c'est moi le plus beau ! Rétorqua George qui fut ignoré

\- Ha mais c'est mon reflet ! Termina Sevina d'un air de satisfaction

\- T'es vraiment… Commenca Fred

\- Qu'une Serpentarde. Finit George pour qui c'était la pire insulte.

\- Et vous des Gryffondors, je ne m'en vanterais pas si j'étais vous. Vous attaquez ceux de votre propre maison, vraiment ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Dit-elle avec un ton faussement réprobateur.

\- Tu n'oserais pas retourner nos blagues contre nous ! S'écria Fred

\- On est meilleur que toi à ce jeu là ! Affirma George

\- Trop tard, je l'ai déjà fait. Et la différence entre vous et moi, c'est que moi, j'ai la classe. Les acheva-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Elle devait bien l'avouer, les jumeaux Weasley étaient de bons farceurs. Et ils lui avaient permis d'être un peu moins de mauvaise humeur. Enfin bref, tout ça, l'avait mise en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Flitwick et McGo... Pff en quoi ça les regardait si son animagus avait un lien avec la maîtrise des éléments ? C'était stupide. Le feu était l'élément qu'elle maîtrisait le moins bien... C'était assez éloquent pour elle. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour savoir, si c'était légale qu'elle l'utilise pendant le tournoi ! Si on ne pouvait même plus se servir de ses atouts pour sortir de là indemne, où allait le monde franchement...

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive je ne sais pas quand. Je repars et je rentre le 23 mais je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera prêt. Désolé d'avance.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Belle compétition

**Désolé pour le retard ! Oui je suis toujours vivante. Me voilà de retour après je sais une longue absence de 6 mois. Mais je n'ai plus de chapitre de prêt d'avance donc ça va être très irrégulier surtout que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Et en plus, je me suis reconcentrée sur les 3-4 premiers chapitres qui ne me plaisent plus vraiment et que j'essaie de rebooster un peu. J'ai rajouté quelques petites choses aussi dans certains chapitres précédents. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais continuer ! J'ai déjà mes 2 derniers chapitres d'écrits. Je sais où je vais vous emmener et j'ai vraiment envie de le faire donc je le ferai !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite. Pour me faire un peu pardonner, voilà un long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous verrez, il est un peu différent ;)**

 **Réponse aux Reviews anonymes:**

 _ **Anna :**_ _ **merci pour ta review ! ça fait toujours tellement plaisir de voir que ça plait :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Belle Compétition

Le mois de janvier suivit son cours plutôt calmement. La semaine suivante, les élèves s'étaient précipités à Pré-au-Lard le samedi. La neige recouvrait encore le village sorcier et même s'il faisait encore froid (polaire selon Blaise), rare était ceux qui avaient décidés de sécher la visite.

Sevina avait, une fois de plus, vu ses amis s'en aller gaiement laissant de profondes traces de pas dans la neige fraîchement tombée durant la nuit. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait son propre petit programme du jour.

En effet, une fois seule, elle regarda l'heure. Presque 9h45 ! Il était plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait et elle devait à tout prix se dépêcher. Elle se précipita dans une suite de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'elle fut soulagée de reconnaître. En effet, elle avait craint que tout ait encore bougé et qu'elle ne puisse retrouver le chemin. Elle ouvrit une porte et découvrit avec bonheur qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire avec uniquement un vase posé par terre en son centre. Elle approchait. 3 minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit une autre porte et su que c'était la bonne. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une bonne vingtaine d'armure en rang qui était en train d'ajuster leur heaume, d'huiler leur jambière ou encore de faire polir leur plastron.

Elle était arrivée à temps ! Le tournoi était sur le point de commencer.

Elle était installée sur un siège légèrement en hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Les phases éliminatoires s'étant finies la semaine précédente, elle assistait au début officiel du tournoi qui comprenait 32 concurrents. Elle n'avait aucune idée si beaucoup d'élèves avait déjà pu observer ce spectacle mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devait plus y avoir beaucoup d'endroit où des tournois sortant directement du moyen âge avaient encore lieux.

Chaques combats se déroulaient de la même manière. Les deux adversaires se plaçaient au centre, se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. À partir de ce moment-là, la suite différait un peu selon les combats. Certains se tournaient longtemps autour en cercle en attendant que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide d'attaquer en premier. D'autre enchaînaient directement.

Il y eu beaucoup de beaux combats. Avec de belles parades, de belles feintes. De longs combats qui mettaient tout le monde hors d'haleine. D'autres en revanche, furent expédié.

Certains fantômes présents pour l'occasion commençaient déjà leurs paris. Que pariaient-ils ? Sevina n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle s'intéressa plutôt aux combats qu'aux murmures incessants des fantômes.

Il y eut en tout 16 combats pour déterminer ceux qui atteindront la phase suivante.

Sevina fut ravie de constater que l'armure qui l'avait invité avait gagné son combat assez facilement. Elle le reconnu grâce au petit ruban pourpre sur la garde de son épée, sinon chaque armure était difficile à différencier mis à part quelques exception.

Les 16eme de final avait duré un peu plus de 4h. Il était donc 14h passée. Elle avait loupé le déjeuné. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle se rendit malgré tout à la Grande Salle. Mais comme elle le redoutait, le banquet était fini, la Grande Salle était désertée et les tables vides.

Le ventre vide, elle se rendit à contre cœur dans sa salle commune pour y faire ses devoirs. En montant dans son dortoir pour y chercher ses affaires de métamorphose et d'histoire de la magie, elle découvrit une assiette de sandwich sur son lit. Le même style de sandwich qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac en décembre durant son mois de retenue. Ça lui rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours trouvé qui en était l'auteur.

 **XXX**

Une autre semaine passa sans trop de surprises. Les professeurs leurs donnaient toujours autant de devoirs, les Serptentards se moquaient toujours autant des Gryffondors, surtout de Potter. Rogue avait toujours son air froid et lançait toujours des regards noirs à tout le monde et ne parvenait toujours pas à crier sur Sevina. Tandis que cette dernière était toujours aussi mystérieuse, solitaire et aussi peu bavarde. Elle s'était à nouveau rendue, le samedi, au tournoi des armures qui s'affrontaient pour les 1/8eme de finale.

Bref, la vie à Poudlard suivait son cours. Son cours qui allait être un peu pimenté le vendredi qui suivait…

À l'heure du dîner, comme toute personne censée, les élèves s'étaient rendus à la Grande Salle pour satisfaire leur appétit et calmer leur estomac.

À la fin de celui-ci, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Tous crurent que s'était pour annoncer la fin du banquet.

\- Mes chers élèves et professeurs. J'ai à vous faire part d'une petite nouveauté. De nombreuses activités et compétition sont ouvertes aux élèves. Coupe des 4 maisons, Quidditch, bavboules, cartes,… Mais cependant, il n'y a rien pour les professeurs !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a inventé encore ? Soupira Severus

\- C'est pourquoi, dans une semaine, aura lieu dans le lac noir, la première course de natation inter-professeurs ! Le gagnant remportera des points pour sa maison.

\- P…Pardon ? Bégaya Minerva

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Il est fou…

Les réactions des profs en dirent long, ils étaient perplexes, ils étaient surpris, ils étaient choqués. Mais, une chose était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout ravis.

Du côté des élèves, ce fut tout à fait différent.

\- Wow c'est génial !

\- Dément !

\- Trop drôle !

\- Wow, ça promet ! Dis Sab

\- Tu l'as dit, on va bien se marrer ! Il est vraiment fou ! Il les trouve où ses idées ? Demanda Sevina surprise.

Dumbledore avait suivi la réaction de cette dernière. Une vraie Serpentarde …

La Grande Salle, une fois de plus, était la proie d'exclamations de joie, d'enthousiasme et de bavardages incessants et de rires.

Le directeur avait fini par annoncer la fin du dîner cette fois et toute la Grande Salle s'était instantanément vidée. Cependant, les bavardages, eux, n'avaient pas cessés. Ils s'étaient tout simplement déplacés dans les couloirs où se trouvaient les différents dortoirs des maisons.

 **XXX**

Le lendemain, tout les élèves parlaient toujours de cette fameuse course inter-professeur. Ça allait être si drôle ! Les professeurs de leur côté étaient loin d'être ravis. Ils se contentaient de lancer un regard noir aux élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs et qui étaient en train de pouffer à voix basse. Ils devinaient aisément le sujet de conversation.

Sevina n'eut cependant pas droit aux regards furieux de ses professeurs. Non, car elle ne se trouvait tout simplement pas dans les couloirs. Et oui, l'astuce est toute simple. Si vous ne voulez pas croiser de professeurs, ne soyez pas dans leur chemin ! La salle commune est de ce fait une bonne planque car en plus de l'absence de professeurs, il s'y trouve uniquement des élèves de sa propre maison mais en plus un bon feu de cheminée qui en ce début de mois de février n'est pas de trop ! Ha lala, la salle commune. Toujours le siège de plein d'histoire propre aux maisons, témoin de scènes hilarantes et captivantes. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous en parle autant à ce moment précis étant donné que Sevina ne s'y trouve pas en cet instant. Et non ! Si vous avez bien suivis, nous sommes samedi ! Les plus attentifs auront compris alors où se trouvait Sevina…

 **XXX**

Le bruit du choc fût si violent et sonore que Sevina, qui avait en plus de cela les oreilles assez sensibles, dû se les protéger en les recouvrant de ses mains. Le combat que lui offrait les armures en ce moment-même était de loin le plus intéressant. Le chevalier Pourpre était en train de mettre son adversaire au tapis mais celui-ci se défendait rudement bien ! Il venait d'être propulsé à travers la pièce, atterrissant dans un fracas monstrueux. Le chevalier Pourpre serrait le poing au ciel en signe de victoire mais il avait grandement sous-estimé son adversaire. Celui-ci s'était relevé et était revenu à la charge à toute vitesse. Pourpre (Nous allons désormais le nommer comme tel étant donné que Chevalier Pourpre devait trop lourd et répétitif. Et surtout plus long à écrire) le vit au tout dernier moment. Il eût juste le temps de parer avec son bouclier mais tomba à la renverse sous le choc de l'impact et perdit son bouclier dans la foulée. Il se releva en toute hâte pour faire face à son adversaire, qui avait également perdu son bouclier lors de sa chute plus tôt, qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à attaquer de nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, uniquement armés de leur épée désormais. Ils se jaugèrent durant de longues minutes dans un silence intenable. Enfin, Sevina trouvait plutôt que ce silence était bienvenu et lui faisait le plus grand bien mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis ! Et le fracas repris ! Les deux chevaliers enchainaient les coups à une vitesse impressionnante ! Aucune fatigue ne se faisait ressentir, à croire qu'ils commençaient à peine le combat. Ils étaient tout deux acharnés et frappaient de plus en plus fort. Vraiment plus fort. En fait, plus elle l'observait, plus Sevina remarquait que les deux adversaires semblaient vouloir réduire son rival en bouilli, au sens propre du terme ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient armés d'épées et non de haches ou de marteaux !

Après de longues minutes d'un combat qui tint tout le monde hors d'haleine, un des concurrents fût enfin au tapis. Définitivement. Enfin, définitivement, non ! Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas mort ! Juste hors état de combattre. Le perdant fut transporté en dehors de la pièce tandis que le vainqueur fit son tour de salle en signe de triomphe. Il lança un bref signe de tête à Sevina avant de sortir lui-même de la pièce sous les applaudissements des autres armures et des fantômes. Pourpre était décidément le favori pour le tournoi.

 **XXX**

Un reniflement vraiment dégoutant se fit entendre suivit d'un soupir agacé.

Suivit d'un deuxième et d'un autre soupir.

Au troisième reniflement, un paquet de mouchoir apparu dans un champ de vision.

\- Pour boi ?

\- Rho, oui Blaise ! T'es insupportable à renifler comme ça toutes les 10 secondes !

\- Mais Sab, j'ai bon nez qui coule. J'y peux rien…

\- Par l'amour de Salazar, mouche-toi !

Blaise prit le paquet que lui tendait Sabriana et se moucha bruyamment.

\- Merci Sab, ça ba déjà mieux.

\- Va chez Pomfresh, tu seras sur pieds en 1h avec sa pimentine

\- Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! ça ba passer.

\- Blaise, tu renifles comme un porc depuis hier soir ! Je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps !

\- T'exagère ! Comme toujours…

\- Moi, j'exagère ? Je t'ai dit samedi de mettre ta grosse cape et une écharpe pour aller dehors. Mais Monsieur a décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête et maintenant voilà le résultat !

\- Mmmfgr

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai dit de sortir couvert ?

\- Que t'étais bas ma mère… Répondit Blaise en regardant ses pieds

\- Et maintenant, tu es une réserve de morve ambulante ! Un jour, il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée que j'ai toujours raison !

\- Il faisait bas si froid que ça… Se défendit Blaise

\- Et c'est Monsieur J'ai Du Sang Italien Et Il Fait Trop Froid Pour Moi qui dit ça ?

\- Bah justement, tu t'en plaints toujours donc j'ai boulu montrer que je poubais supporter le froid comme tout le monde.

\- Ha donc maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

\- C'est bas ce que je… Commença Blaise

\- C'est de ma faute si t'es une sale bourrique qui ne veux jamais écouter ?

Blaise lui répondit mais ses amis n'écoutèrent plus l'énième dispute de leurs deux amis. Entre Sabriana et Blaise s'était courant mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier 2h après. Après 4h si c'était vraiment une grosse dispute.

Nos amis de Serpentard avaient à peine eu le temps de sortir de la Grande Salle et de se diriger vers les cachots avant que la dispute n'éclate.

\- Et on est que lundi matin… Chouette semaine en perspective. Soupira Theo

\- Hors de question que je passe le reste de la semaine comme ça ! S'il le faut, j'amènerai Blaise moi-même chez Pomfresh par la peau du cou ! Déclara Draco

\- À mon avis ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Sabriana va s'arranger pour l'y envoyer avant la fin de la journée. Vous savez comment elle est. Intervint Daphnée

\- Tu dis aujourd'hui ? Moi je dis demain, tu veux parier ?

Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je ne parierai pas avec toi Dray. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

\- Mais allez c'est marrant !

\- Il n'y a que toi et Blaise que ça fait rire !

\- Oui mais là, c'est lui la nature du pari, je ne peux pas le faire avec lui !

\- Et bien comme c'est dommage. Railla Daphnée.

Draco se renfrogna avant de se tourner vers Theo.

\- Même pas en rêve vieux, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! Annonça directement le brun concerné

\- T'es pas drôle…

\- Allez venez, on va être en retard en potions si ça continue. Ria Theo

\- Rien de tel que potions pour se réveiller un lundi matin… Soupira Daphnée

\- Au moins, on peut compter sur les Gryffondors pour nous divertir. Ria Sevina

\- Hey attendez !

\- Quoi Blaise ? Répondit Draco

\- Je dois repasser par la salle commune pour aller chercher bes affaires de potions.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas directement pris avec toi ? Demanda Sabriana

\- Parce que la salle commune n'est pas très loin et donc ça faisait du poids en moins à trimballer. Expliqua tout naturellement Blaise

\- T'es pas possible. Soupira Sabriana

Blaise alla vite chercher ses affaires tandis que les autres rejoignirent le couloir de la salle de potions. Blaise revint 3 minutes plus tard. Sabriana allait lui lancer une remarque mais à peine celui-ci arrivé qu'il lui éternua à la figure avec toute l'élégance dont il soit capable. Sabriana resta immobile quelques instants, instants où Draco, Théo, Daphnée et Sevina utilisèrent pour s'éloigner judicieusement de leur amie. Puis, ce fût l'explosion.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas aller chez Pomfresh pour avoir ta dose de pimentine ou sinon, je te jure que je m'arrange pour que tu sois accepté au 4ème étage de Sainte Mangouste !

\- Ok ok, j'y bais ! Capitula Blaise

\- Maintenant ! Tonitrua Sabriana

Les élèves de Gryffondors eurent à peine le temps de voir le bas d'une cape verte, de l'élève qui venait de les bousculer, disparaitre au coin du couloir. Tandis qu'un rouquin ramassait ses livres tombés par terre en grommelant, ses deux amis se tournèrent vers Sabriana mais avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche, Sabriana leur rabattit leur caquet.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous deux ? Si c'est pour pleurnicher sur vos misérables vies, allez voir ailleurs ! Je ne fais pas dans les cas désespérés de votre genre ! Cria-t-elle. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec l'autre. Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Et elle retourna avec ses amis qui s'étaient réfugiés un peu plus loin dernière Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient suivis toute la scène et qui ricanaient bêtement. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés. Ses amis se regardèrent. C'était un des moments où il fallait être extrêmement prudent avec Sabriana.

\- J'espère que je me suis récurviter le visage assez rapidement ! Hors de question que j'attrape sa saloperie ! Pesta Sabriana

\- Vu son humeur, elle doit déjà être malade ou couver quelque chose ! Souffla Sevina à voix basse à Daphnée

\- Non, elle n'est pas encore malade. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton

\- T'es sûre ?!

\- Oh oui crois-moi ! Et je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux pour nous tous qu'elle ne tombe pas malade.

\- Croisons les doigts. Se contenta de dire Sevina pas rassurer du tout.

La cloche sonna et la porte de la salle de potions s'ouvrit instantanément dans son fracas habituel.

\- Installez-vous en silence et ouvrez vos livres p.148. Annonça la voix froide et sèche du Professeur Rogue.

Chacun s'installa rapidement et ouvrit son livre. Mieux vaut ne pas faire patienter le maitre des potions ! Celui-ci observa sa classe et retint un soupir.

\- Qu'allait encore inventer cette bande de cornichons pour rater une potion d'une simplicité affligeante ? Pensa-t-il

Au moins, il n'avait pas le moindre effort à faire pour se faire obéir ou obtenir un silence parfait. Tandis qu'il observait sa classe, il remarqua l'absence d'un de ses élèves.

\- Où est Monsieur Zabini ?

\- Il a enfin eu un élan de bon sens et a décidé d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre que son estomac et a été chez Madame Pomfresh pour soigner cet affreux rhume qu'il se trimballait. Répondit aussitôt Sabriana avec un brin de sarcasme.

\- Bien, merci pour le renseignement Miss Avery. Vous lui ferez part de ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui et que s'il le désir, je suis disposé à lui redonner le cours afin qu'il puisse se mettre à jour et s'entrainer à la confection de cette potion. Lui répondit Rogue non sans être étonné de la réponse.

\- On le lui dira, merci professeur. Répondit Sabriana mais toujours d'une humeur de troll.

\- Miss Avery, vous sentez-vous bien ? S'inquiéta Rogue qui n'était pas habitué à de réponses aussi sèches de son élève.

\- Je vais bien professeur, merci. Et il vaudrait mieux pour Blaise que cela reste comme ça !

Un signal d'alerte s'alluma dans la tête de Rogue. Humeur de dragon ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire à quelqu'un dans cet état-là mais il se souvenait parfaitement du comportement à avoir pour rester en vie : faire profil bas.

Il se détourna donc de son élève et commença son cours. Celui-ci se passa plus ou moins bien. Les bons élèves étaient en bonne voie de réussite, comme d'habitude.

Les mauvais élèves étaient en bonne voie d'échec, comme d'habitude.

Et les élèves moyens ne semblaient absolument pas progresser et restaient moyens, comme d'habitude.

Sabriana faisait bien sûr partie des bons élèves. Sa potion était de la couleur orange requise et laissait s'échapper une fine vapeur bleue. Elle devait désormais ajouter les yeux de scarabées. Or, elle n'en avait plus ! Elle avait complètement oublié d'en commander et Sevina n'en avait plus assez pour leurs deux potions. Elle se leva donc pour en chercher dans l'armoire que le professeur Rogue avait mis à leur disposition. En se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, elle passa à côté des Gryffondors quand soudain :

\- ATCHAAA !

Tout le monde sursauta et les bruits d'un chaudron sifflant et d'un autre en forte ébullition se firent entendre. Mais ce ne fût pas pour ça qu'un hurlement parvint aux oreilles de tous :

\- Finnegan ! Espèce de vieux troll dégoutant, fiche-moi le camp d'ici et file à l'infirmerie ! T'es vraiment immonde et répugnant ! Hurla Sabriana qui passait juste à côté de Thomas et Finnegan à ce moment-là.

Finnegan sursauta à son tour et ne regarda même pas le professeur Rogue avant de prendre son sac et de courir à l'infirmerie aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Le silence revint dans la salle potions hormis le sifflement et l'ébullition trop importante des deux chaudrons. Puis la voix du professeur Rogue s'éleva enfin.

\- Miss Avery, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous alliez vous-même à l'infirmerie. Vous me semblez quelque peu… tendue, en ce moment.

\- Peut-être bien oui… Se calma un peu Sabriana.

Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires tandis que le professeur Rogue continuait de parler :

\- Peut-être que vos camarades…

Mais lorsqu'il les regarda, Draco, Theo, Daphnée et Sevina lui firent tous de grands yeux en faisant non discrètement de la tête. Rogue fronça des sourcils mais avait compris.

\- …Ne seront pas nécessaires pour vous accompagner. Vous pourrez bien entendu revenir finir votre potion quand vous vous sentirez mieux. Votre camarade a eu la présence d'esprit de lui lancer un sortilège de stase. Elle sera donc conservée là où vous l'avez laissée.

\- Bien merci professeur. Et merci Sevi. Lui lança-t-elle avant de quitter la salle de classe.

Le silence revint une fois de plus et Rogue daigna enfin de s'intéresser aux deux chaudrons bruyants depuis l'interruption de Finnegan. Le chaudron qui sifflait anormalement était d'ailleurs le sien. Il était parti tellement vite qu'il avait tout laissé en plan et Thomas n'y avait pas jeté de sortilège de stase. La potion avait donc continué à réagir. Et elle ne semblait pas bien réagir du tout ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoique ce soit, Rogue vida le chaudron.

\- Veuillez noter que la morve ne fait définitivement pas partie de la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à la confection de cette potion. Et que donc si l'envie vous prend d'éternuer, ayez l'amabilité de le faire dans un mouchoir et de préférence pas au-dessus de votre chaudron. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de finir, il vous reste 10 minutes. Déclara Rogue de son ton froid habituel.

Il alla se pencher sur l'autre chaudron bruyant et découvrit sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de celui de Londubat. Ce dernier avait sursauté lorsque Finnegan avait éternué avec toute l'élégance dont il soit capable et de ce fait, il avait renversé l'intégralité de son bocal d'yeux de scarabées dans sa potion.

\- Et si cela est de votre niveau, veuillez lire correctement les instructions qui se trouvent au tableau ! Vous remarquerez qu'il est indiqué d'ajouter 5 yeux de scarabées et non 15. Retenue demain soir Londubat.

Et il retourna à sa place. Le cours se termina enfin et tous sortirent des cachots non sans avoir déposé un échantillon de leur potion sur le bureau de leur professeur. Élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall chacun vers son prochain cours. Les Serpentards sortirent donc vers les serres de botanique où ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles. Blaise et Sabriana n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Mais connaissant Pomfresh, elle avait sûrement dû les garder 1h de plus au cas où. Et cela se vérifia au déjeuner car ils retrouvèrent leurs deux amis assis dans la Grande Salle. Ils semblaient tout les deux en pleine forme. Pomfresh faisait tout de même des miracles. Cependant, ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange…

\- Euh… Elle vous a fait un transfert de corps ? Demanda Draco

\- Quoi ? Répondit Blaise sans comprendre

\- Ben Sab mange comme si sa vie en dépendait et comme si tout allait disparaitre dans les 10 prochaines secondes. Elle mange comme toi d'habitude quoi… Fit remarquer Draco

\- Ha ça ! Non elle veut juste aller finir sa potion pendant la pause du déjeuner. Vu qu'apparemment, elle avait presque fini, cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps.

\- Ha ok

\- Voilà fini ! Déclara Sabriana en se levant. Oui désolé, on a pris un peu d'avance mais on doit y aller.

\- Non t'inquiète pas, pas de soucis. Répondit Theo

\- On ?

\- Oui Blaise, tu viens avec moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu dois convenir d'une date pour refaire ta propre potion, je te rappelle.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini ! S'offusqua Blaise

\- Tant pis pour toi, fallait te dépêcher ! Allez vite et ne discute pas !

\- Je viens… Râla Blaise en se levant à son tour pour suivre sa meilleure amie en direction des cachots.

\- Il n'y a pas de doutes, ils vont bien ! Déclara Draco avant de s'occuper de sa part de hachis.

 **XXX**

Le reste de la semaine passa à toute vitesse ! La situation était revenue à la normale entre Blaise et Sabriana. En gros, ils se chamaillaient toujours pour un rien comme des gamins. Draco avait perdu un pari avec son pote éternel de jeu. D'ailleurs Blaise ne manquera plus jamais de le lui rappeler tellement ça avait été hilarant selon ces dires. Blaise, qui lui, avait été faire sa potion durant son temps libre du mercredi.

 _*Bref, je ne vais pas vous détailler plus cette semaine car aujourd'hui est un jour important et je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience comme tout les élèves de Poudlard ! J'espère que vous m'entendrez malgré le vacarme de la Grande Salle. Ils sont vraiment enthousiastes ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Vous osez me demander pourquoi ? Mais vous n'avez vraiment rien suivis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du jour que nous sommes ? Oh je désespère presque autant que d'avoir à écouter un discours de Millicent… Le mieux, je pense, est que je vous laisse ce cher Dumby vous rafraîchir la mémoire…*_

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle :

\- Et bien mes chers élèves, vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui !

\- Euh… ok. Bonjour à vous aussi… fit un 3ème année de Serpentard

\- Magnifique journée n'est-ce pas ? La journée idéale pour vous montrer tout à l'heure ma toute nouvelle acquisition. C'est une pièce vraiment splendide vous verrez !

Les élèves se lancèrent des regards surpris.

\- Oh mais je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience depuis une semaine tout comme moi ! Nous allons nous amuser comme des petits fous.

Certains membres du corps enseignants regardèrent le directeur l'air de dire qu'ils allaient pas du tout se marrer…

\- Sachez que nous commencerons cette après-midi à 15h. étant donné que je ne vous avais pas communiqué l'heure avant, j'avais peur que certains soient encore au lit et rate le rendez-vous.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que certains firent part de leur mécontentement. En effet, certains avaient fait l'effort de se lever tôt pour ne pas rater l'événement du jour et voilà qu'on leur apprenait qu'ils s'étaient levés pour rien !

\- Bien, mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne matinée et à tout à l'heure !

Et il se rassit.

 _*Bon visiblement, le dirlo ne semblait pas d'humeur à rappeler quoique ce soit aux distraits ! Je suppose que c'est donc à moi qu'incombe cette tâche… Je vais donc vous le dire. C'est le jour de la course de natation inter-professorale ! Voilà, les souvenirs reviennent ? C'est bien. Quelle belle journée en perspective ! Surtout qu'on est samedi et qu'en plus de la course, la demi-finale du tournoi des armures a lieu aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, nous ferrions mieux d'y aller ou alors nous risquerions d'être en retard !_

 _Où est Sevina ? Elle est déjà partie ? Oh lala ! Pas de panique, je connais le chemin, normalement nous ne devrions pas nous perdre. Allez suivez-moi !_

 _Un couloir. Encore un. Des escaliers et encore un couloir. Allez dépêchez-vous ou on va rater le début ! Des escaliers et encore des escaliers et un long couloir. Hop, un volée d'escaliers en plus…_

 _Qui se plaint des escaliers ? Silence ou sinon pas de tournoi ! On y est presque en plus._

 _2 escaliers et 4 couloirs plus loin, voilà enfin la porte !_

 _Bon voilà, on y est. Tout le monde est là, on n'a perdu personne ? Que les absents lèvent la main. Rien ? Bien, on n'a qu'à dire que nous sommes tous là. Maintenant, rentrez et en silence ! Trouvez Sevina et tâchez de vous faire tout petit ! *_

Le premier combat était sur le point de commencer. Étant donner qu'il y en a plus que deux, ça aurait été bête de le louper. L'armure Onyx affrontait l'armure… Juste l'armure ? Ha oui ! Rare sont ceux qui ont une marque distinctive. Ils la gagnent en faisant preuve de bravoure et d'honneur. Ce sont donc en quelque sorte l'élite des armures. Mais cependant une simple armure a fait son chemin et est parvenu jusqu'ici ! Face à Onyx cela va être bien difficile ! Mais ne sous-estimons pas cette simple armure. Cela promet d'être un beau combat !

 _*Vous savez, je me rends compte à quel point c'est difficile de retranscrire un combat d'armures par écrit ! Mais ils sont tellement impressionnants que je vais faire de mon mieux !*_

Le combat commença comme tout les autres. Les armures se saluèrent et commencèrent leurs assauts. Ils semblaient tout deux être habité par une soif de vaincre incroyable ! Dès qu'un des adversaires était au tapis, il se relevait immédiatement ! Ils enchainaient les feintes, les parades. Usaient de toute la ruse dont ils étaient capables pour prendre l'avantage. Cela fit réfléchir Sevina. D'où venait en fait toutes ses armures ? De vrais chevalier des temps anciens ? Oui sûrement. Mais avaient-ils été élèves à Poudlard ? Les deux concurrents semblaient être deux parfaits Serpentards. La ruse et l'ambition émanait d'eux. Mais un violent coup de bouclier d'Onyx enfonçant le plastron de son adversaire fit revenir Sevina à elle et elle se reconcentra sur le combat. Ses questionnements attendront.

Onyx semblait avoir l'avantage mais la Simple armure ne se laissait pas faire. Visiblement, c'était un beau combat avec de bels parades très techniques. Mais Sevina ne s'y connaissait pas assez donc elle écoutait les commentaires des fantômes et autres armures présents. Et d'après ce qu'elle comprit, il s'agissait d'un combat opposant deux styles différents. Onyx était assez expérimenté et maitrisait à la perfection son art. La Simple armure au contraire semblait moins précis mais débordait d'énergie. C'était un peu le choc de l'âge et l'expérience contre la jeunesse et la rapidité. Et l'expérience semblait prendre le dessus. Cependant la Simple armure ne cessait d'étonner son adversaire en innovant et en osant des mouvements plus fous les uns que les autres qui déstabilisèrent Onyx.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups jusqu'à ce que Onyx ne décide à en finir. Il enchaina quelques coups afin de positionner son adversaire selon son souhait puis il décela enfin la faille dans la garde de son adversaire qui lui donnera la victoire. Il fit une frappe horizontale latérale au niveau des côtes gauche de son adversaire à toute vitesse. Mais il n'atteint pas sa cible. Il n'eut guère le temps de comprendre où était-il passé qu'une vive douleur à son poignet se fit ressentir. Tout s'était passé si vite mais en même temps Sevina avait eu l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Lorsque Onyx avait entamé son mouvement horizontal, la Simple armure s'était immédiatement agenouillée et avait brandie son épée en l'air dans le sens inverse de son ennemi. La rencontre ne fût pas aussi fracassante que Sevina s'y attendait. Onyx avait lancé sa frappe à toute vitesse et ne s'était pas attendu à ne pas rencontrer les côtes de son adversaire. Son mouvement continua donc sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'épée levé de son adversaire qui tapa juste au niveau de ses poignets. Suite à la douleur vive et complètement inattendue, il lâcha son épée qui continua sa course horizontale jusqu'à frapper le mur non sans traverser pas moins de 10 fantômes sur le chemin. Heureusement qu'ils sont déjà morts et que l'épée les a juste traversés sans faire le moindre dégât ! Enfin bref, Onyx regarda son adversaire, se tint les poignets douloureux et s'agenouilla comme signe de défaite. Une vague d'applaudissement envahit immédiatement la pièce. La Simple armure avait gagné ! Il était donc le premier finaliste.

Après une petite pause, le deuxième et dernier match du jour allait commencer. Et quel match ! Il s'agissait de celui de Pourpre et d'un certain Grenat. Mais à peine les deux concurrents étaient entrés dans la pièce, qu'une tension palpable fit son apparition. Au début, Sevina cru que c'était son imagination mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle sut qu'elle était bien réelle. Et le combat commença !

Un moment Sevina cru que sa vue baissait. Mais elle comprit vite qu'il n'en était rien ! Certaines actions étaient si rapides que leurs mouvements semblaient presque flous. Pourpre et Grenat semblaient être rivaux de longues dates. En fait, ils pouvaient difficilement se supporter l'un l'autre. Selon un des fantômes, il y a deux siècles à quelques décennies près, leurs disputes et affrontements mettaient un tel désordre dans les couloirs de l'école que le directeur de l'époque a dû faire en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent plus. De ce fait, ils ont été affectés à deux zones parfaitement opposées. L'un en bas de l'aile est et l'autre en haut de l'aile ouest. Le seul moment où ils se retrouvaient face à face était durant le tournoi qui avait lieu tout les 10 ans (oui, ils n'ont pas la même notion du temps que nous, c'est compréhensible) et encore, ils n'ont pas toujours à s'affronter. Cette fois-ci le hasard avait fait qu'ils se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre depuis bien fort longtemps.

\- C'est un combat digne d'une finale ! Dit un fantôme au très grand chapeau fourni d'un majestueux panache.

\- Ma foi oui ! Mais n'oublions pas que la petite armure grise a réussi à battre Onyx ! Cela promet une finale des plus intéressantes. Lui répondit un deuxième fantôme, une imposante fraise autour du cou.

\- Pouah, il a juste eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Intervint un troisième

\- Vous dites cela uniquement parce que vous avez parié sur la victoire en moins de 10 minutes de Grenat, Sir Sefinton. Rétorqua le premier fantôme

Le dénommé Sefinton se contenta de leur lancer un regard empli de dédain avant de s'éloigner.

\- À ce qu'on raconte, de son vivant, il se lançait déjà dans des paris complétement insensés. Il pariait plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait. Il s'est endetté auprès des plus grands Seigneurs de sa contrée s'attirant ainsi leurs foudres. Il s'est associé aux pires malfrats, mécréants et bandits afin d'avoir le plus d'argent possible. Raconta le fantôme au panache

\- Quelle honte ! Fit le deuxième à la fraise

\- Et le pire est qu'il a entrainé sa famille toute entière dans son déshonneur.

\- Était-il marié ?

\- Oui à une brave fille d'un seigneur du comté voisin.

\- Pauvre femme. Soupira le deuxième fantôme

\- Oh savez-vous, elle n'était pas si innocente que ça à ce qu'on dit.

\- Ha vraiment ?

\- Oui, elle était de mœurs extrêmement légère et on lui compterait plus de 100 conquêtes. Affirma Panache

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Hélas non. Mais véritable tragédie de cette histoire fût leur fille.

\- Oh je n'ose imaginer les horreurs qu'a dû vivre cette petite.

\- Et vous avez raison. Dit Panache avec tristesse. Il la faisait travailler. Principalement de la couture. Cela dura quelques années puis ce fût le drame. Sefinton jugea qu'elle n'était plus assez rentable et décida de la vendre.

\- Oh mais quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant ? S'offusqua Fraise

\- Malheureusement Harold, il y aura toujours des gens sans état d'âme, sans honneur et sans dignité. Soupira Panache

\- Mais qu'est donc devenue cette petite ?

\- En réalité, il l'a marié. Mais cela s'est plutôt passé comme une transaction de marchandise.

\- Et bien, je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire. Fit Fraise soulagé.

Mais Panache baisa les yeux et prit une grande respiration avant de continuer :

\- Il l'a mariée au Lord Dunkoval

Fraise poussa un petit cri d'effarement

\- Je vois que vous avez entendu parler de lui. Fit tristement Panache

\- Hélas oui, William, sa réputation le précède… Il existe peu d'hommes dans l'Histoire aussi vil, cruel et violent. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte de son château. Mais tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il s'est marié à de très nombreuses reprises car aucune de ses femmes ne tenait bien longtemps. Une fois qu'elle rentrait dedans, on ne la voyait plus jamais. Jamais un corps ne fut restitué.

Les deux fantômes soupirèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite tandis que Sevina fût parcourue de longs frissons d'horreur. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser à cette petite et à son horrible père dont le fantôme flottait à peine 5m plus loin.

Puis soudain, Pourpre atterri violemment juste à côté d'eux les ramenant au combat. Sevina eut un peu honte à ce moment-là. Elle avait été tellement captivée par l'histoire des fantômes qu'elle en avait oublié le combat ! Ils avaient tout les deux reçu leur lot de blessures supplémentaires. Une chose était sûre, ils ne les avaient pas attendu pour continuer à se taper dessus ! Chaque coup semblait rempli de haine envers l'autre. Du coup, cela rendait le combat un peu effrayant. Leurs armures étaient cabossées de partout ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de corps dedans. Pourpre entama une parade mais Grenat le contra et se mit à rire bruyamment :

\- Hahaha. Tu ne pensais quand même pas me battre avec les mêmes tours qu'autrefois ? Si pitoyable. Pas étonnant que tu aies failli. Ria Grenat

\- Tu sembles oublié que ce fût toi qui fût défait ce jour-là. Riposta Pourpre

\- Peut-être mais il était trop tard et tu le sais.

Personne ne savait de quoi ils parlaient mais tous étaient pendu à leurs lèvres (enfin heaumes, vu qu'ils n'ont plus vraiment de lèvres) pour en apprendre plus sur leur histoire commune. Puis dans un regain de rage, Pourpre relança le combat encore plus fort qu'avant. Il enchainait les coups sans laisser le moindre répit à Grenat. Entre les bruits d'entrechoquement de métal, on distinguait une voix grave, profonde et affirmée dire :

\- C'est pour vous, mademoiselle.

Puis après de nombreux assauts, Grenat finit par tomber à terre, l'épée de son adversaire pointée sur sa gorge. C'était finit.

Bizarrement, le combat ne semblait pas avoir été aussi éreintant pour Pourpre qu'il n'y parait ! Oh bien sûr, il avait été dur, fastidieux et compliqué. Mais il avait l'air à peine fatigué malgré ses blessures. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était extrêmement fier d'être en finale ! Il paradait tout autour de la salle en saluant tout le public qui l'acclamait bruyamment. Grenat était sortit furieux, humilié et blessé autant physiquement que dans son amour propre.

La conclusion du jour était que les deux finalistes était Pourpre, grand favori et la Simple armure, grande surprise du tournoi. Aussi, les combats avaient été un peu plus violents. Si celui de Pourpre, la semaine précédente, avait été impressionnant, cela avait été un cas isolé. Or cette semaine-ci, les deux combats avaient été grandiose ! Tous étaient blessés plus ou moins gravement. Comment de simples armures pouvaient-elles être blessés ? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'enquêter que l'armure Pourpre vint lui donner une réponse afin de la rassurer.

\- N'ayez crainte gente demoiselle. Nous avons notre propre infirmière qui prend grand soin de nous.

\- Ha ok. Tant mieux. Répondit Sevina avec un sourire.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. C'était même encore pire ! Cela avait amené d'autres questions ! Mais quel genre d'infirmière avait donc besoin des armures sans os ni chair ? Ha vrai dire, ce n'était pas une infirmière dont ils avaient besoin pour réparer les heaumes défoncés, les lanières des jambières déchirées et les plastrons enfoncés. Mais d'un forgeron ! Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par plusieurs fantômes qui la traversèrent sans aucun scrupule afin de sortir de la pièce. Les combats du jour étant finis, ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester là et les différents candidats étaient déjà sortis se faire soigner. Elle se décida alors de sortir également et lorsqu'elle approcha de la porte, les armures qui se tenait à côté, afin de sortir elles-mêmes, se mirent en rang et la saluèrent pour la laisser passer. Même si ça arrivait chaque semaine désormais, cela surprenait toujours Sevina. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui porte autant d'importance et qu'on lui montre autant de respect. Mais une chose était sûre, elle avait hâte d'être la semaine prochaine pour la finale !

* * *

 **ANNONCE**

 **Étant donné que l'écriture va être plus longue à partir de maintenant vu que je n'ai plus de chapitre de prêt, c'est l'occasion de vous demander quelque chose :**

 **Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez avoir ? Une certaine blague pour Rogue ou les Gryffondor, une bataille entre maison, un nouvel endroit découvert, un personnage plus développé. Peu importe !**

 **Je sais peut-être où je vais mais il reste de la place pour d'éventuelles choses donc dites-les-moi et je verrai si je peux les intégrer à ma fic !**

 **Et puis, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, une nouvelle source d'inspiration est toujours bonne à prendre.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est presque fini à l'heure où je poste celui-ci. Ils seront assez liés et donc je ne voulais pas que votre mémoire oublie tout, le temps que je publie à nouveau xD Donc voilà, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils sortent à une ou deux semaines d'intervalle.**

 **À la prochaine ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 : Quand la lumière se fait

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ;) comme promis vous n'avez pas dû attendre trop longtemps avant de l'avoir celui-là !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, mettent en favoris, review ou suive ma story ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Quand la lumière se fait.

Enfin c'était le déjeuner ! Sevina dû mettre un petit temps pour se remettre du dépaysement qu'était le tournoi. Elle devait se sortir la tête du Moyen Age et se replonger à l'époque actuel et surtout à l'événement du jour ! La course de natation ! Elle commençait à 15h au lac noir. Les professeurs, qui étaient furieux et surpris au début, se résignèrent et se dirent que cela pouvait être sympa et amusant. Les élèves, eux, étaient surexcités. Voir leurs professeurs en maillot était une première ! Cette course avait rappelé à Sevina sa propre course dans le Lac Noir. En effet, la 2ème tâche du Tournoi avait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Et Sevina ne savait toujours pas nager. C'était un problème qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réglé. Mais l'heure était la course du corps professorale. Elle s'occupera de son problème plus tard. Severus, quant à lui, était furieux. Sans surprise. Il songea à l'humiliation de se mettre en maillot devant tout le monde. Aussi rien que le fait de savoir que toute l'école allait le regarder, le mettait hors de lui. Comme annoncé, il trouva un maillot magiquement modifié dans son salon. Maillot short vert avec l'emblème de Serpentard. Ça allait. Il l'enfila et mis une de ses robes par-dessus. Il soupira longuement et sortit de ses appartements. C'est parti.

Il arriva près du lac noir où les autres enseignants étaient déjà présents. L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Ils devaient se mettre en ligne et en maillot. Severus fut surpris de constater qu'Albus participait également à la course. Il abordait un maillot combinaison (heureusement) rose saumon avec des bananes jaune vif qu'il était en train montrer à un groupe d'élèves qui semblaient partagé entre la gêne de voir Dumbledore en maillot et entre l'étonnement qu'un tel maillot puisse exister. Il n'y a que Dumbledore pour trouver de tel pièce et surtout oser les porter. Rogue soupira et enleva sa robe. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à camoufler sa marque avec une potion qui ressemblait plus à du fond de teint water proof qu'autre chose.

Et là, un silence de plomb retentit. L'école entière tomba des nus. Devant eux, se trouvait la chauve-souris froide et cassante des cachots. Avec un corps absolument magnifique ! Des bras puissants, un torse fort, des abdos bien développés, des cuisses musclées avec quelques cicatrices par-ci par-là. Élèves et professeurs n'en revenaient pas. Sous ses larges robes sombres se cachait un corps fin et musclé. Vous vous en doutez, le silence fût d'une extrême courte durée et laissa bien vite la place à de bavardages comme seuls les élèves de Poudlard en étaient capable.

Les professeurs se préparèrent pour le départ quand tout à coup, les élèves explosèrent de rire. Ils ne comprirent pas, le coup de départ sonna et ils partirent.

La course ne fut guère passionnante. Étant donné qu'une partie du corps enseignant avait atteint un certain âge, la course se déroula surtout entre quelques professeurs. Rogue, Sinistra et Bibine. Le directeur de Serpentard arriva le premier aux bouées, fit demi-tour rapidement et continua son crawl. Cependant lors de son demi-tour, il vit quelque chose d'anormale sur son maillot. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui avait fait rire les élèves. Deux traces de mains rose fluo se trouvaient sur son postérieur ! Furieux, il regarda la rive, son regard tomba sur une personne et il accéléra encore. Il avait presque atteint la rive quand il hurla :

\- SEVINA !

Celle-ci, le voyant furieux presque hors de l'eau, partie en courant et en rigolant. Rogue sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse et se lança à la poursuite de sa « sœur ». Les élèves purent alors admirer ce corps musclé scintillant de mille gouttelettes d'eau.

Sevina était rapide mais Rogue aussi. Il finit par la rattraper et la fit tomber par terre. Ils firent quelques roulis boulis et se stabilisèrent quelques mètres plus loin, Rogue immobilisa Sevina au sol.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu pour le maillot ? Comme pour le ballon, je n'ai pas de preuves mais je sais que c'est toi. Et maintenant, crois-moi je vais te le faire regretter.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Et là, le maitre des potions ne compris rien et se retrouva dos au sol avec Sevina penchée sur lui.

\- Je suis plus forte et plus solide que je n'y parais. Fais attention.

Et elle se releva avec dignité et fierté et retourna au château, laissant un professeur de potion surpris et désorienté.

 **XXX**

Depuis ce fameux jour, la vie de Severus Rogue, éternel chauve-souris des cachots et impitoyable maitre des potions, était devenue un véritable enfer. Toutes les élèves de l'école lui faisaient les yeux doux. On chuchotait sans cesse à son passage, on l'observait en permanence.

\- Dis, tu crois que ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le ballon était vrai ? Chuchota une élève

\- Sûrement ! Avec ce corps ! Répondit son amie.

Celui-ci fulminait ! Désormais il était sûr et certain que tout était un coup monté de Sevina. Le ballon, la course, le maillot. Tout.

La semaine n'aurait pas pu être pire pour Rogue. Et elle n'aurait pas pu être meilleure pour les élèves. Personne ne savait qui était l'auteur de la blague du maillot, ni même du ballon. C'était de notoriété publique que leur professeur accusait Sevina. Depuis son apparition, il arrivait que des misères à leur professeur de potions. Mais curieusement, elle semblait innocente aux yeux de tous.

Les cours de potions de la semaine ont sûrement été les pires de toute la vie du maitre des potions. Il voulait faire payer Sevina. Mais comment ? Certes, il avait été plus froid avec elle pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui crier dessus comme avant. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était confus et les pouffements de rire de Patil et Brown durant son cours de potions ne l'aidaient absolument pas à se concentrer pour éclaircir ce mystère !

Bref, ce fût une longue semaine. Semaine durant laquelle, les Serpentards étaient repassés en tête du classement pour la Coupe des 4 Maisons grâce à la victoire de leur directeur de maison qui leur avait rapporté des points. Sa rage envers Sevina pour le maillot l'avait fait accélérer si fort que Bibine, qui était juste derrière, n'avait plus eu aucune chance de le dépasser. Comme quoi, ça avait eu du bon cette histoire !

Enfin soit, le week-end était enfin arrivé ! Et avec lui, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Tous les élèves ne se furent pas priés pour se précipiter au village sorcier excepté quelques élèves de 5èmes et 7èmes années qui voulaient prendre de l'avance sur leurs BUSES et ASPIC. On était que mi-février mais bon, il y en a toujours qui stresseront beaucoup trop. D'autres étaient aussi resté cette fois parce qu'ils avaient déjà été à de nombreuses reprises et qu'ils pouvaient s'en passer ou bien parce qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire. Comme une finale par exemple…

 **XXX**

C'était le grand jour ! La finale du tournoi des armures allait bientôt commencer. Sevina remarqua que la salle avait été plus décorée qu'à l'ordinaire et que plus de gens était présent. Enfin, gens, des armures et des fantômes quoi. Elle alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil habituel et observa les fantômes pour passer le temps comme toujours. Elle aperçut Panache et Fraise, les deux fantômes qu'elle avait longuement écouté durant la demi-finale. Le baron Sanglant était également présent, il était seul dans un coin et ne parlait à personne comme à son habitude. Une armure passa devant elle et s'arrêta. La visière était baissée mais Sevina sût que le regard derrière était remplie de menace et de haine. Elle ne sut l'expliquer mais tout le comportement de l'armure lui fit froid dans le dos et ne lui inspirait nullement confiance. Et pour cause, l'armure en question n'était personne d'autre que Grenat qui était venu assister, il espérait, à la défaite de son ennemi juré, Pourpre. Elle soutint toutefois le regard (la visière, enfin vous avez compris), puis Grenat s'éloigna. À partir de ce moment-là, elle décida d'éviter cette armure le plus possible. Sevina entendit le bruissement de tissus à côté d'elle qui la sortit de ses pensées et réalisa vite qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un fantôme. Elle se tourna aussitôt :

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

En effet, sur un siège voisin au sien, se trouvait Dumbledore qui la regardait l'air amusé.

\- Ha ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de compagnie vivante pour le tournoi !

\- Mais… mais… mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici !? S'étonna Sevina

\- Oui, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'assister au tournoi complet. Alors je viens uniquement à la finale.

\- Je vois. Mais donc vous connaissiez l'existence de ce tournoi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ils demandent une autorisation, certes symbolique mais très importante pour eux, pour l'organisation de leur tournoi. Donc bien entendu, le directeur a toujours été au courant. Ça fait partie des privilèges. Enfin, sauf ceux qui sont resté moins de dix au poste. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais le tournoi n'a lieu…

\- Qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Oui, les fantômes me l'ont dit. Le coupa Sevina

\- Bien, les fantômes ne sont jamais très bavards avec les vivants mais leurs histoires sont souvent passionnantes !

Sevina ne répondit rien mais il était clair qu'elle avait déjà eu sa propre expérience à écouter les fantômes discuter.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de se replonger au Moyen Age ! S'extasia Dumbledore

\- Le directeur est toujours présent à la finale ? Demanda Sevina

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas une obligation. Certains directeurs n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce. L'histoire m'a toujours passionné et je me suis souvent imaginé ce que c'était d'être un chevalier. Alors avoir la chance de plonger dans cette époque me fait retomber en enfance. Raconta joyeusement Dumbledore

\- _Retomber en enfance ? Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile en effet, il a dû naitre à cette époque-là_. Pensa Sevina un rien moqueuse.

\- Mais sinon peu de directeur ou directrice ont pris le temps d'assister à ces tournois. En réalité, j'en connais qu'un seul qui ne ratait un combat pour rien au monde ! Il faut dire que le Professeur Viridian a vécu du temps des chevaliers donc c'était tout à fait naturel pour lui et ça lui rappelait peut-être de nombreux souvenirs. Enfin soit, il s'est mis à bouder durant quelques siècles lorsqu'il a vu qu'il ne pouvait plus s'y rendre depuis son portrait.

Sevina regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais en effet, la pièce ne contenait aucun portait pour permettre à l'ancien directeur de venir assister aux tournois.

\- Mais pourquoi n'installons-nous pas un cadre qu'il pourrait utiliser tout simplement ? Le questionna Sevina

\- Oh mais il fût un temps où les portraits se bousculait également pour venir voir le spectacle. Et le professeur Viridian en faisait partie. C'est d'ailleurs, à ma connaissance, le seul portrait de directeur à s'être rendu dans un cadre autre qu'un des siens. Tous les autres passent leur temps à dormir paisiblement. Expliqua Dumbledore

\- Mais alors pourquoi les avoir enlevés ?

\- Sevina, connais-tu le chevalier du Catogan ?

\- Non.

\- Vois-tu, c'est un tableau d'un chevalier qui prend son titre et son rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Entre nous, il plutôt assez maladroit. Ajouta le directeur en baissant la voix. Enfin soit, son tableau est arrivé au château après la mort du professeur Viridian.

Sevina écoutait attentivement et ne voyait absolument pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

\- Le chevalier du Catogan se mit dès lors à intervenir lors des tournois. Il semait la pagaille car il voulait leurs apprendre comment se battre, se comporter et bien sûr, il disait qu'il était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse participer car il serait sans aucun doute, le gagnant. Toutes les armures dont leur esprit leur vient également d'authentique chevalier, en eurent assez de lui. Il était impétueux et irascible. Et en plus, il ne savait pas manier son épée car beaucoup trop lourde.

\- En gros, il ridiculisait le titre de chevalier ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. Il est très courageux et dévoué mais il est un peu gauche et ridicule par moment. Et ses joutes verbales incessantes ont finis par avoir raison des armures. Le directeur de l'époque a vu une armée d'armures envahir son bureau. À ce qu'on raconte, il était furieux. Moi, à sa place j'en aurai été ravi. Enfin soit, ils ont demandé à ce qu'on empêche le chevalier du Catogan de venir au tournoi. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, il obéit aux lois des chevaliers et donc on n'avait aucun pouvoir de l'en empêcher.

\- Le seul moyen était d'enlever tous les tableaux. Conclu Sevina par elle-même.

\- Exactement. Il est désormais accroché au septième étage quelque part près de la salle de divination. Mais il me semble que tu ne suis pas ce cours ?

\- Non, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Oh même si tu avais pris l'option de Sybille, tu ne l'aurais probablement pas croisé. Très peu de gens emprunte ce couloir-là. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut être qu'en y ajoutant un distributeur de bonbons au citron, il aurait plus de succès. En tout cas, je m'y rendrais plus que volontiers si c'était le cas ! S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore

\- Ou peut être que les élèves ont prit l'habitude d'éviter de passer devant le Chevalier qui passe sont temps à défier n'importe qui ? Suggéra Sevina

\- C'est une possibilité…

Une trompette sonna bruyamment.

\- Oh ça va commencer ! Se réjouit le directeur en se réinstalla confortablement sur son siège.

Sevina avait l'impression d'être assise à côté d'un gamin de 8 ans. Ça semblait réellement le faire retomber en enfance. Il tenait vraiment à ce tournoi. Décidemment, Dumbledore était rempli de surprise.

Deux simples armures firent leur entrée portant chacun un drapeau aux couleurs des deux finalistes. Enfin seul un était coloré étant donné que la Simple Armure n'avait pas de couleur représentatrice. Suivi par les deux finalistes en question qui furent acclamés dès leur apparition.

Ils allèrent chacun d'un côté de la pièce pour se préparer. Ils retirèrent leur épée de leur fourreau et prirent leur bouclier. La Simple armure se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce tandis que Pourpre se tourna d'abord vers Sevina. Il lui tendit la poigne de son épée et elle le regarda surprise. Il ne comptait quand même pas qu'elle se batte ?

\- Me donneriez-vous l'honneur de porter votre faveur, gente demoiselle ?

Elle le regarda surprise, sans rien dire. Sa faveur ? Elle le supportait pour ce tournoi, oui. Qu'entendait-il par la lui donner ? Puis une voix lui parvint à l'oreille :

\- Les faveurs sont des bracelets en ruban aux couleurs de leur maison que les dames donnent aux chevaliers pour leur porter chance.

Sevina se tourna alors vers son directeur et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Mais elle n'avait pas de bracelet… Elle portait bien un bout de tissus à son poignet mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'enlève, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle avait d'autre, était son ruban vert émeraude qui nouait le bout de sa tresse. Ça fera l'affaire, de tout de façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle le défit et l'attachait à la garde de son épée au côté du pourpre. Pourpre la remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce où la Simple armure l'attendant et la finale du tournoi put enfin commencer.

Sevina ne sût trop quoi penser de ce combat… Il n'avait pas la violence de celui entre Pourpre et Grenat (heureusement d'ailleurs) et il n'avait pas le suspense de celui entre Simple et Onyx. En fait, Simple et Pourpre semblaient être du même niveau. Cela devrait être explosif alors me direz-vous, mais non, aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. Ils se tournaient longuement autour, lançaient quelques attaques qui étaient vite parées par l'autre et se retournaient autour jugeant l'adversaire et cherchant à déceler la moindre faiblesse dans la garde.

La curiosité du déroulement du combat laissa bien vite la place à l'ennui. Sevina regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle ne n'était pas la seule. En fait à part une poignée de fantômes (qui avait sûrement dû parier gros sur le combat) et Dumbledore (qui était à fond dans le combat, à croire qu'il était possédé. C'était assez rare de voir le directeur en dehors de son rôle de directeur), ben tout le monde s'ennuyait ferme. Puis elle sentit quelque chose lui toucher la jambe. Une araignée était en train d'y monter. Elle baisse les yeux 5 secondes pour la chasser et une épée atterrie par terre. Comment ? Elle releva la tête. Il est passé quoi ? Dumbledore à côté s'extasiait :

\- Magnifique ! Ha quelle beauté…

C'était pas possible ! Elle avait baissé la tête moins de 10 secondes ! Quand elle l'avait relevée, c'était déjà trop tard. L'épée gisait déjà à terre. L'épée de la Simple armure. Et Pourpre faisait son tour de triomphe sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Pourpre avait gagné ! Elle se joignit aux applaudissements tandis que Pourpre se dirigea vers elle.

\- Merci gente demoiselle. Votre faveur m'a porté chance. Sachez que je suis votre humble chevalier servant. Lui dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Sevina lui sourit, un peu honteuse. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passer. Pourpre entreprit de détacher le ruban vert émeraude mais Sevina l'arrêta.

\- Non. Gardez-le.

Pourpre la remercia d'un signe de tête et se releva pour continuer son tour.

\- Comme quoi, une petite aide peut conduire à un allié redoutable. Lui souffla Dumbledore

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Parfois un tout petit service est suffisant pour que la personne te soit redevable et t'aide plus tard quand tu t'y attends le moins.

Puis il se tût et continua à applaudir le plus fort que possible avant de se lever pour aller féliciter Pourpre.

Il eut une cérémonie pour clôturer le tournoi. Pourpre reçu donc les honneurs du champion, remis par le champion précédant. Non, vous ne connaissez pas Malachite. Le champion ne peut pas se représenter au tournoi suivant sa victoire, vous ne l'avez donc pas vu concourir. Enfin, théoriquement, vous l'avez déjà vu lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne vous ai pas relaté cet événement. La cérémonie fut très brève. Il n'y avait pas de coupe. Pour les chevaliers, tout était question d'honneur et de bravoure. Le champion gagnait ainsi le respect de tous symbolisé par le ruban blanc fraichement fixé sur la garde de son épée. Plus un chevalier a de ruban dessus, plus cela témoigne de la hauteur de l'armure.

La cérémonie prit fin et la salle se vida. Quelle matinée !

 **XXX**

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt banale mis à part quelques événements. Je vais juste vous faire un résumé des temps forts.

Lundi matin.

Rien de tel que de commencer la semaine par un cours de potions dans les cachots qui pourraient être aisément confondus avec une chambre froide. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard entrèrent en silence dans la salle de classe, un nuage de condensation s'échappant de leur bouche. Pour une fois, ils avaient tous hâte de passer à la partie pratique afin que les feux des chaudrons réchauffent l'atmosphère. Le professeur Rogue toisa ses élèves le regard froid. La température glaciale ne semblait nullement le déranger et il semblait même prendre du plaisir à y assortir à son regard. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à commencer son cours, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans même attendre de réponse, ce qui fit monter la mauvaise humeur du maitre des potion d'un cran. C'était Sevina.

\- Vous êtes en retard et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer. Fit froidement Rogue

\- Je vous porte un message du professeur Dumbledore. Il veut vous parler et c'est urgent. Annonça-t-elle

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du cours ?

\- J'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit que c'était urgent.

\- Bien. En attendant, révisez la potion p.108. Je vous interrogerai quand je reviendrai.

Et il sorti de la salle. Sevina quant à elle, alla à sa place, alluma le feu et sortit une banane et une pomme de son sac. Les autres élèves ne savaient pas très bien comment réagir. Certains bien entendu, s'étaient précipité sur leur manuel afin d'étudier la potion, d'autre regardaient Sevina l'air incrédule. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que Sevina comptait profiter du reste du cours.

Moins de 20 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme encore plus fort que d'habitude, faisant sursauter la totalité des élèves qui n'avaient pas entendu le professeur Rogue revenir, sauf Sevina.

\- Sevina… susurra doucement Rogue

\- Oui professeur ? Répondit-elle

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que le directeur m'a dit.

\- Ben je suppose que non vu que je n'étais pas là. Lui dit-elle sans comprendre

\- Espèce de petite insolente !

\- Mais vous avez bien vu que je n'étais pas avec vous ! Répliqua-t-elle

Rogue lui lança un regard suspicieux et soupçonneux puis alla à son bureau.

\- Rangez votre manuel et prenez un morceau de parchemin vierge. Les 3 questions au sujet de la potion s'affichent sur le tableau. Vous avez 15 minutes.

La chauve-souris des cachots fulminait. Personne ne sut ce que le directeur lui avait dit et on ne le saura sans doute jamais. Rogue quant à lui savait que c'était Sevina qui l'y avait envoyé et non le directeur. Il ne l'aurait jamais convoqué pendant un cours pour une broutille pareil. Celui-ci avait sans doute joué le jeu de Sevina mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Oh comment cela pouvait l'énerver !

Le cours terminé, tout les élèves sortirent et se précipitèrent dans le hall où les deux maisons se séparèrent pour leur cours suivant respectif. Les Serpentards attendirent quelques minutes dans le hall avant de sortir dans le parc en direction des serres de botanique. Il faisait polaire dehors alors quitte à perdre du temps avant le début du cours autant que ce soit à l'intérieur au chaud. En arrivant près de la serre n°3, ils découvrirent les Serdaigles qui étaient passés devant eux dans le hall en les regardant avec mépris et de haut. Si si, ce sont bien les Serdaigles qui ont regardé les Serpentards comme cela. Mails il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, c'était courant que les autres maisons les méprisent. Enfin bref, les Serdaigles pensaient qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup à attendre dans le hall au lieu de se rendre à leur cours commun de botanique. Mais ils virent les vert et argent débarquer avec un grand sourire, en même temps que le professeur Chourave. Ils n'eurent donc pas eu à attendre bien longtemps avant de rentrer dans la serre magiquement chauffée tandis que les Serdaigles étaient congelés et dont les dents claquaient pour certains.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en quoi les Serdaigles sont censés être les intellos ? Pouffa Daphné

\- Pour le travail et les livres oui. Mais visiblement leur cerveau ne fonctionne pas entre les heures de cours et d'étude. Ria Blaise

\- Ça va Dray ? Demanda Théo

\- Je n'aime pas comment cette plante me regarde. Hey, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une plante carnivore que tu as le droit de me mater comme ça ! S'indigna Draco

\- Il parle à une plante maintenant… Soupira Sabriana

 **XXX**

Mardi soir dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Un bon petit feu brûlait (ben oui venait d'un feu, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre ?) dans la cheminée et réchauffait l'atmosphère. Nos chers Serpentards se trouvaient dans les fauteuils et canapés situés juste devant et se relaxaient après cette longue journée. Sabriana et Théo en profitaient pour faire leur devoir de métamorphose, Daphnée lisait son magazine préférée, Sevina semblait perdue dans ses pensées un peu comme d'habitude. Pansy, Millicent, Blaise et Draco discutaient d'un peu de tout et de rien.

\- Non mais les Tornades ont juste eu de la chance ! C'est tout !

\- Peut-être Dray, mais faut avouer qu'ils ont sacrément bien écraser la Pologne. Lui répondit Blaise.

\- Ouais mais c'était qu'un match amical. Les vrais matchs, ils les perdent. On verra bien dans deux semaines. Les Harpies vont les exploser ! Comme s'ils allaient se qualifier pour le Championnat.

\- Ça, c'est clair qu'ils peuvent rêver. Ria Blaise

\- Oh tu sais Millie, je préfère le saumon au thon rouge. Annonça Pansy qui discutait de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Ouais bof… De tout de façon, j'ai toujours préféré les makis aux sushis

\- SUSHIS ? Où ça ? Intervint soudainement Blaise tandis que Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on appelait ça des makis. Continua Millicent sans faire attention à Blaise. Le maki est une espèce de lémuriens, un petit singe…

Tout le monde regarda Millicent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demanda Draco hébété

\- Ben, vous savez, je sais des choses !

Elle était surprenante tout de même… Ils étaient tous habitués à ces remarques stupides, à ses fautes de français à vous faire saigner les oreilles (les yeux pour vous). Mais parfois, elle sortait des choses comme cela. Intelligentes. Cela prenait toujours tout le monde au dépourvu. Ils la regardaient tous tandis que Millie, elle, regardait la fenêtre donnant sur le Lac Noir.

\- Oh coucou calamar ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'on pouvait distinguer faiblement des tentacules qui passaient devant la fenêtre. Oh ça me fait penser à quelque chose ! Vous savez que les dauphins sont en fait des requins gays ?

Et la surprise et l'étonnement qui s'était emparé de Pansy, Draco et Blaise disparue soudainement. Millie était de retour…

\- Tu es sûre Millie ? Moi je pense pas. Lui répondit gentiment Pansy

Mais Millicent ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était levée en direction de la fenêtre où on pouvait toujours apercevoir le calamar géant.

\- C'est quand même bizarre un calamar. Ça a des trucs partout et ça bouge dans tous les sens. Dit-elle à voix haute

Elle resta là quelques minutes à observer le calamar qui restait étrangement devant leur fenêtre, chose qui était rare. Millie pencha la tête à gauche puis à droite, comme si elle suivait les mouvements du céphalopode. Puis elle eut un petit rire.

\- Tu marches bizarrement toi quand même !

Puis elle leva ses bras et entreprit d'imiter le calamar. Au même moment, Théo et Sabriana, qui avaient finis leur devoir, avaient allumer la radio et un morceau des Bizzar' Sisters s'éleva dans les airs. Ce qui suivit fut sans doute la scène la plus bizarre qu'ils aient jamais vu. Millicent sautillait le long de la fenêtre tout en continuant d'imiter le calamar. Elle riait doucement tout en se laissant entrainer par la musique.

\- Venez c'est marrant ! Leur dit Millie. On est juste entre nous !

Puis Pansy se leva pour rejoindre son amie et entama à son tour la danse du calamar. La version de Pansy était plus aérienne, plus contrôlée. Et moins bizarre à regarder. Puis ce fût au tour de Sabriana et de Blaise de les rejoindre. Ils s'amusaient avec cette nouvelle danse. Après quelques minutes, ils retournèrent s'assoir près de Daphnée, Théo, Draco et Sevina qui n'avait pas bougés de leur place respective.

D'habitude, Millicent était plutôt du genre discrète. Mais elle avait de temps en temps des petits coups de folie comme cela lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autres que ses amis. Elle s'amusait juste et regardait les choses d'une manière différente. Qui d'autre aurait pu inventer une danse en regardant le calamar ? Elle s'en fichait de ce que pensait les autres. Elle était parfaitement imperméable aux remarques qu'on lui faisait, aux moqueries. Elle était timide mais quand elle le pouvait, elle faisait et disait ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'était sans doute sa plus grande force.

\- Tu aurais dû venir Sevi, c'était quand même marrant ! Dit Sabriana en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil voisin.

\- Vous aviez l'air d'une bande de dégénéré oui ! Balança Draco

\- Rho toi tu sais juste pas te lâcher. Tu devrais essayer sérieusement, ça te ferait le plus grand bien !

\- Tu oublis que je suis un Malfoy !

\- Et c'est la traduction de coincé en quelle langue ?

\- Jalouse !

\- Manquerait plus que ça !

\- En tout cas, Millie est redevenue normale. Dit Draco

\- C'est quand même fatiguant de faire le calamar ! Il doit être tout crevé à la fin de la journée ! En plus, il doit bouger l'eau pour pouvoir passer ! Déclara Millie. En tout cas, je suis au bout du steak !

\- Ouais, elle est revenue. Affirma Sabriana

\- Bah c'est Millicent quoi. Se contenta de dire Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Hey Sevina, tu nous écoutes ? On te parle depuis tout à l'heure ! Lui demanda Sabriana.

\- Bah elle a vite adopté la meilleure méthode concernant Millie ! Ne plus l'écouter…

\- T'es sûr ? Cette fois, elle me semble juste plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Mais évidemment que je suis sûr ! Je suis doué pour voir ces choses-là !

\- _Et bien Dray, tu as faux sur toute la ligne_ ! Pensa Sevina. _Ce n'est pas parce que mes yeux regardent dans le vide que mes oreilles ne fonctionnent pas. Et aussi absurde et stupide que soit le discours de Millie, ça m'a tout de même donné une idée…_

 **XXX**

Mercredi au milieu de la matinée.

La cloche sonna signalant la fin du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Maugrey libéra ses élèves non sans leur donner un devoir à rendre la semaine suivante. Mais avant que tout les Serpentards ne soient sorti, il demanda à Sevina de rester. Elle fit signe à ses amis de partit sans elle et se retourna vers son professeur tout en redéposant son sac par terre.

\- Alors Sevina, dis-moi… Commença Maugrey. La 2ème tâche est dans 3 jours. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui professeur ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui répondit Sevina

\- Bien, c'est très bien. Et Potter ?

\- Quoi Potter ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a résolu l'énigme de l'œuf ? Il compte s'y prendre comment ?

\- Ben j'en sais rien. Mais si vous voulez absolument le savoir, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lui poser la question directement, il saura mieux vous répondre que moi.

\- Vous savez, c'est un bon garçon. Très loyal…

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami. Déclara Sevina d'un ton sec.

Cette conversation avait la désagréable sensation de déjà vue. En décembre, dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle cherchait un moyen de respirer sous l'eau, Maugrey lui avait déjà sous-entendu d'aider Potter car il l'avait prévenue pour le contenue de la 1ière Tâche.

\- Vous savez, ce Tournoi est avant tout une compétition faisant s'affronter les meilleurs. Continua Maugrey

\- Et quoi ? Sans Potter ça ne sera plus une compétition ? Il n'est même pas censé concourir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Pensa Sevina. Potter absent, ça fait un de moins dans mon chemin…

\- Tu es une sorcière intelligente. Repris Maugrey. Je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix pour mettre réellement toutes les chances de ton côté pour ce Tournoi.

\- Vous me demandez encore de donner la réponse toute cuite dans la bouche de Potter… Dit Sevina

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux des informations dont tu disposes, ma ptite. Allez, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, tu vas être en retard pour ton prochain cours. Finit par dire Maugrey en relâchant enfin Sevina.

Sevina quitta donc la salle de DCFM et se dirigea vers la salle d'étude des runes. En chemin, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore sur les services rendus le jour de la finale. Donnant donnant. Discours typique de Gryffondor, discours typique de Dumbledore. Mais elle dû admettre qu'avoir des alliés pourrait être un avantage. Pas qu'elle ait besoin de qui que ce soit pour l'aider. Mais on ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours être utile. Et voilà que Maugrey revenait à la charge pour qu'elle aide Potter. Est-ce que c'était un coup monté ? Evidemment, ça serait extrêmement dommage que Potter doive déclarer forfait. Elle pensa alors à la tête qu'il ferait au lac noir, tout penaud et perdu. Sans le vouloir, elle éclata de rire toute seule dans le couloir. Elle se ressaisi et lança un regard noir aux quatre pauvres Serdaigles qui la regardaient l'air suspects.

Plus sérieusement, non, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur précieux Potter perdre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider, c'était contraire au règlement. Ils essayaient donc de la convaincre, elle, de l'aider. Non mais elle hallucinait ! Ils essayaient de la manipuler sans ménagement et sans aucune discrétion en plus. Non mais voir la tronche déconfite de Potter face à son échec devait valoir de l'or ! Et puis comme ça il ne risquerait plus rien leur petit Potter adoré. C'est dingue comment tout le monde pouvait le couver ! On dirait qu'il est en sucre ! Tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui, c'était un pauvre gosse paumé et exaspérant. Mais bon, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, les gens semblaient lui porter une certaine importance.

Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout ça. Puis…

\- Potter pourrait être un bon allié. Se dit-elle. Et il a tellement le sens de l'équité, qu'il s'en souviendra et le respectera. On dirait presque un Poufsouffle. Ria-t-elle

Ça y est. Elle s'était décidée sur ce qu'elle allait faire. D'un pas résolu, elle entra dans le couloir de sa salle de classe et alla suivre son cours d'étude de runes qui n'avait tout juste pas commencé.

 **XXX**

Lorsque le cours d'étude des runes prit fin, nos amis de Serpentard se dirigèrent, comme tous les autres élèves des autres maisons qui suivaient également cette option, vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Ils discutèrent en chemin et la conversation s'orienta bientôt vers la Tournoi.

\- Hâte d'être à samedi pour revoir toute ces jolies françaises ensemble. Déclara Blaise

\- Mec tu vas te prendre un râteau. L'avertit Draco. Non attend, vas-y. que je rigole un peu. Ajouta-t-il moqueur.

\- Hahaha. Très drôle ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines quand tu as perdu le pari ?

\- Mmgfrmfr. Ronchonna Draco

\- Peut-être, Blaise, que si tu ne veux pas te prendre de râteau par ses françaises qui ont une éducation impeccable, tu devrais commencer par apprendre à manger proprement ! Suggéra Daphnée qui avait un avis très tranché sur la question.

\- Je me demande ce que Viktor va faire. Se demanda Sabriana.

\- Oui moi aussi. Répondit Théo. Il est peut-être à l'aise dans les airs mais cette fois, ça ne lui sera d'aucune utilité.

\- Et vous pensez que Potter va réussir cette fois ? Demanda Daphnée

\- Potter a juste eu de la chance pour la première tâche et il a été aidé. Il n'ira pas loin dans le tournoi. Répondit aussitôt Sevina

\- T'as juste la trouille parce que je suis devant dans le classement ! Rétorqua Potter qui se trouvait derrière avec Granger et Weasley.

\- Oh mais j'étais sincère Potter. Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça donc ça n'était pas du tout moqueur.

\- C'est ça

\- Et puis dis-moi, tu préfères que je sois gentille ou honnête ?

\- Le mieux, c'est les deux mais vous ne devez sûrement pas savoir comment on fait.

\- Si mais pour ton cas, ça va être compliqué.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait faim. Ils allèrent s'installer et commencèrent leur repas au cours duquel le courrier retardataire du matin fût distribué. Il n'y eut pas grand-chose ce jour-là. En fait, au déjeuné, très peu de courrier était distribué, les chouettes étant généralement bien ponctuelles le matin. Tous continuèrent donc à manger tranquillement. Sauf une personne. Son geste s'était immédiatement figé lorsqu'il avait vu le petit hibou devant lui, une enveloppe rouge vif qui commençait à siffler, dans les serres. Le professeur Rogue fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette histoire encore ? Le maitre des potions prit une profonde inspiration, pria Morgane de lui donner la force de supporter le contenu de cette Beuglante peu importe ce que c'était. Rogue n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais une chose était sûre, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décrocha l'enveloppe des serres du hibou qui s'envola immédiatement et Rogue décacheta soigneusement la Beuglante qui se mit aussitôt à rugir.

\- « _SEVERUS, rend moi tout de suite ma licorne en peluche ! Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'a volé ! C'est toujours toi ! Je sais que tu es jaloux mais tu n'as qu'à en acheter une !_ »

La douce voix mélodieuse et féminine se tût et l'enveloppe prit feu instantanément pour ne laisser qu'un petit tas de cendres devant le directeur des Serpentards. Le silence qui retentit dans la Grande salle fut assourdissant.

\- Quoi ? Fit ce dernier étonné rompant ainsi le silence.

Un autre murmure le rompit à la table des vert et argent.

\- Euh, Sevi, tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de lui envoyer une Beuglante pour ça ? Dit Blaise

\- Quoi ? Répondit cette dernière

\- Tu aurais pu lui demander directement. Il va encore plus te détester…

\- Non mais t'es complétement taré toi ! T'as de la fiente de chouette à la place du cerveau ? Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à avoir une débile de licorne en peluche ? l'engeula-t-elle à voix forte de sorte que tout le monde puisse les entendre

\- Euh… Non.

\- Merci. Et s'il te plait, à l'avenir, réfléchis avant de sortir des âneries pareilles. Lui susurra-t-elle en lui tordant l'oreille.

Le professeur Rogue fulminait une fois de plus. Blague d'une stupidité affligeante. Qui pourrait croire à une histoire pareille ? Il continua son repas naturellement en ignorant cette stupide Beuglante qui n'aurait absolument aucunes conséquences, ça il en était certain.

 **XXX**

Jeudi à la fin des cours

Sevina sortit seule des cachots à la fin du cours de potions. Enfin seule, les Gryffondors sortaient eux aussi. Et à son plus grand des malheurs, elle recroisa le fameux trio.

\- Hey mais voilà Roguounette. Lança Weasley

\- Ron ! Lui fit Granger sur un ton de reproche

\- Je te demande pardon ? Lui demanda Sevina

\- Ben c'est ce que tu es non ? Rogue en version miniature et en fille.

Sevina du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et lui lancer un sort bien placé. Elle le fixa le regard noir. Weasley. Un type bizarre quand on y pense. Elle le scruta de haut en bas lentement, l'analysant. Et finit par déclarer :

\- En fait, quand je te regarde, ce n'est pas un homme intelligent et solide que je vois. Ce que je vois c'est un gosse, culotté, qui meurt de trouille.

Et elle fit demi-tour pour continuer son chemin, elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps avec ces imbécilités. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était Weasley fou de rage qui se débattait pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Potter et de Granger. Il finit par y parvenir et sortit sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, une armure qui se trouvait poster juste à côté lui fit un croche-pied et le poussa dans le dos avec son épée. Weasley s'étala par terre de tout son long aux pieds de Sevina. Celle-ci se retourna et découvrit avec surprise le rouquin.

\- Oh Weasley, t'as enfin compris où était ta place ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Répliqua-t-il en se relevant

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Fais gaffe ou sinon je vais littéralement vous _noyer_ sous les sorts et les farces. Oui même toi Potter et ce maudit _œuf_.

Et elle s'en alla laissant le trio au milieu du couloir, Weasley le nez et le dos douloureux. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à partir à leur tour de leur côté. Aussitôt, l'armure bougea et se dirigea au coin du couloir derrière lequel attendait Sevina.

\- Bonjour Chevalier Pourpre. Lui adressa-t-elle avec sourire dès qu'elle le vit

\- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle. Lui répondit Pourpre en s'inclinant

\- Merci de votre aide, vous n'étiez pas obligé !

\- Oh mais bien sûr que si ! Ce malfrat s'apprêtait à vous attaquer dans le dos. Seul les lâche ont recours à de telles pratiques. C'était mon devoir de vous protéger.

\- Et bien, merci beaucoup alors.

\- Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à votre destination ?

\- Bien sûr, je me rends à la bibliothèque. Lui répondit Sevina même si entre nous, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune escorte telle quel fût.

Ils continuèrent donc à deux. Pourpre lui raconta que peu importe le siècle, la rivalité a toujours existée et elle existera toujours.

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Et d'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez votre propre rival dans ce château. Le chevalier Grenat.

\- Oui, c'est une longue et vieille histoire. Je doute qu'elle vous intéresse. Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner

\- Oh mais pas du tout au contraire !

\- Bien. Mais je dois d'abord vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne pour nous les chevaliers. On s'attache à un seigneur avec qui on partage les convictions et j'ai trouvé le mien. J'y ai passé de nombreuses années et j'ai entrainé personnellement le 2ème fils de mon Seigneur. Et j'ai également vu grandir la petite demoiselle du château. Anne. Elle était douce, d'une gentillesse et d'une beauté fraiche, naturelle, au sourire délicat. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. C'était le soleil du château. Vous vous doutez bien que de nombreux hommes furent épris d'elle et notre devoir était de la protéger au même titre que le château ainsi que de tous ses habitants.

Et soudain sa voix s'assombrit.

\- Mais un jour, j'ai failli à ma tâche, à mon devoir. On n'a pas su détecter la menace qui pesait sur elle, elle est sortie de nulle part. Ce fût ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré le Chevalier Dorglington, que tu surnommes Grenat. Il était venu avec son Seigneur nous rendre visite. Un accord fût rapidement conclu. Celui du mariage de notre petite demoiselle et du Seigneur de Grenat. Il était respecté, bel homme, riche, un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais c'était monnaie courante à cette époque-là. Tout allait bien, la vie suivait son cours. Nous avions aucune raison de nous en faire. Puis un jour, nous avons reçu une lettre annonçant le décès de notre Dame Anne. Pas d'explication, pas de corps. Rien. Juste une date et un petit mot de condoléances. À cette époque-là, nous ne savions rien. Mais très vite la réputation du Lord Dunkoval n'a cessé de grandir et de faire trembler.

Sevina poussa un cri.

\- Oh je vois que vous en avait entendu parler

Lord Dunkoval… C'était le Lord dont les deux fantômes parlaient lors du tournoi !

\- Notre Dame Anne était la 3ème. La 3ème d'une longue et tragique liste. Mon Seigneur en est mort de chagrin. Et tout le château n'en a plus jamais été le même. C'est son fils ainé qui a repris les terres et il a juré qu'il vengerait sa sœur un jour. Mais Dunkoval était bien trop puissant à cette époque-là, personne ne semblait de taille à l'arrêter. Mais bien vite sa réputation était telle que plus personne ne voulait lui donner sa fille en épousailles. Il se mit alors à kidnapper ses futures épouses. Jusqu'au jour où il s'est prit à la mauvaise personne. Il avait kidnappé la fille d'un des Seigneurs les plus puissants de l'époque. Celui-ci parvint à la délivrer et à incendier le château. Le seigneur en question était mon Seigneur, j'étais resté au château, ayant décidé de servir le fils ainé de mon Seigneur. C'était ma demeure. Il s'était marié à la fille d'un puissant Seigneur et avait pu donc augmenter sa propre puissance. Ils avaient eu une fille qui se fit enlever à 13 ans par Dunkoval. Ce jour-là, ce fût la première fois que j'affrontait Grenat. Il partageait les mêmes convictions que son Seigneur. Il n'a aucun honneur, aucun respect, aucunes morales et surtout aucun cœur. Je l'ai défait ce jour-là. Et cette rivalité n'a jamais décru depuis lors.

\- Quelle triste histoire…

\- Oh pardonnez-moi gente demoiselle. Je suis habituellement d'humeur plus joyeuse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Les histoires même les plus triste font partie de l'Histoire et ne doivent pas être oubliées.

\- Vous êtes de loin l'élève la plus étonnante à qui il m'a été donné de discuter

\- Vous discutez souvent avec les élèves ?

\- Euh non, ce ne sont pas dans nos coutumes. Mais je suppose que les temps changent

\- Dites-moi, dans quelle zone se trouve Grenat ?

\- Dans les étages supérieurs de l'aile est. Pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Oh je me disais juste que vu sa réaction envers moi lors de la Finale, je devrais mieux savoir à quoi m'attendre dans ces couloirs.

\- N'ayez crainte, j'arriverai pour vous protéger.

\- Oh mais je pensais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous rendre là-bas !

\- Notre sens du devoir et de l'honneur dépasse de loin ces quelques règles ! Et en tant que champion, je peux me déplacer où l'envie me prend.

Sevina acquiesça et lui fit un sourire. Ils étaient arrivés à la bibliothèque. Pourpre la salua respectueusement comme il le faisait toujours et prit congé.

 **XXX**

Vendredi avant le déjeuner.

Sevina quittait enfin la salle d'étude de runes anciennes après avoir posé quelques questions à Babbling à la fin du cours.

En chemin, elle tomba une nouvelle fois sur les Gryffondors. Décidément, cette semaine, ils étaient partout ! Et sans surprise Weasley s'attaque à Sevina.

\- Merci pour l'astuce ! T'es tellement stupide que tu nous as donné le moyen de déchiffrer l'œuf. Se moqua Weasley

Sevina sourit intérieurement. Elle avait en effet insinué de noyer l'œuf. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui donner la solution tout simplement alors qu'il n'avait probablement rien fait pour résoudre l'énigme ! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qui chouchoutait Potter comme s'il s'agissait d'un gosse de 8 ans incapable de faire quoique ce soit tout seul !

\- C'était fait exprès face de carotte. Ria-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna le roux

\- J'ai mes raisons. Et heureusement que Granger était avec vous, tu n'aurais surement pas pu comprendre le sens d'une simple phrase. Mais dis-moi, il a peut-être déchiffré l'œuf mais est ce qu'il en a trouvé la solution ?

Les oreilles de Weasley devinrent écarlates et Sevina éclata de rire.

\- Tu vois ? Il est bon à rien ! Il ne sait rien faire sans aide. Il est pitoyable. Et toi tu l'es encore plus. Mais reste comme ça ! Le nul te va si bien.

Et elle partit déjeuner laissant Weasley fulminer tout seul dans son coin.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 23 !**

 **Alors le chapitre 24 est déjà à moitié écrit mais je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine ou pas car je suis en train de réécrire les 2-3 premiers chapitres. Vous allez me dire : Encore ? Jusqu'à présent, je les ai modifiés c'est vrai, rajoutant des détails, des conversations ou autres. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des grosses modifications. Aussi, j'ai modifié légèrement presque tous les chapitres précédents pour mieux développer tout ce qui tourne autour de Sevina. Beaucoup de choses sont floues et c'est normal mais je trouvais que c'était trop flou et que vous n'aviez pas assez comme bagage pour vous faire une vraie idée du personnage dans son ensemble. Rassurez-vous, vous avez l'essentiel pour la suite de l'aventure !**

 **Donc voilà la suite du programme : grosse réécriture des premiers chapitres, développement atmosphère autour de Sevina et publication du chapitre 24 !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse. Bisous et à la prochaine !**


End file.
